Por tí
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Cuando la persona que amas está en peligro, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer para salvarla? ¿Que tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar?... Lo que sea: abandonar la vida que llevabas, traicionar a tus amigos... incluso convertirte en lo que más odias
1. Misión

Estoy publicando este fic porque, por mi maldita suerte, el disco donde tenía guardado todos mis fanfics valió M***** Así que, para que no se pierda mi primer gran trabajo, lo publicaré aquí n/n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 1** _"Misión"_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Sé que es muy temprano, pero gracias por venir tan rápido**

**-No hay problema, Komui-san**

**-¿Que sucede?**

En la desordenada oficina del Supervisor se encontraban Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker

Komui los había mandado llamar de emergencia a plenas horas de la madrugada ( 3:00 a.m.)

**-Acabamos de recibir una llamada desde Finlandia –** les extendió unos papeles **– Un grupo de Buscadores encontró tres trozos de Inocencia en las montañas**

**-¿Tres trozos en un solo lugar?**

**-En verdad es extraño: nunca habíamos presenciado algo así… y lo más raro es que no había Akumas en los alrededores**

**-Una cantidad así debería atraer a muchos**

**-Lo sé… pero…**

**-¿Y ahora mismo dónde están ?**

**-Vienen en camino –** les dio la espalda **– Aunque dudo que lleguen hasta aquí –** suspiró **– Su misión es alcanzarlos y traer la Inocencia**

**-¡Si! **

**-Pero tengan cuidado: podría ser una trampa… ¡váyanse!** – volvió a darles la cara **– Dependiendo de la situación enviaré refuerzos, ¿entendido?**

**-¡Si!**

Y salieron de la oficina

**-Al parecer esto será peligroso –** comentó Allen cuando ya estaban afuera

**-¿Tienes miedo?** – preguntó con burla Kanda

**-¡Claro que no!**

**-Entonces tenemos que irnos ya –** le dio la espalda **– Nos vemos en la salida en 10 min. –** comenzó a caminar **– No te retrases**

**-Si…**

El peliblanco tomó la dirección contraria

Caminó por varios pasillos oscuros; vaya que el cuartel podía ser un lugar escalofriante de noche…

Pero… la oscuridad, al contrario de intimidarle, le hacía sentir… calmado… y seguro… un sentimiento bastante equivocado para un exorcista…

Llegó al balcón… y caminó hacia la derecha…

Poco tiempo después llegó a su habitación…

Abrió la puerta… y prendió la luz…

**-¿Allen? ¿Allen, eres tú? –** dijo un enorme bulto en su cama cubierto por la sábana

**-Sí… - **respondió tranquilo; se sentó en el colchón

**-¿Por qué te levantaste? –** salió una cabecita **- ¿Pasó algo?**

**-Komui-san me ha enviado a una misión –**sonrió mientras acariciaba los rojos cabellos **– Tengo que irme**

**-¿Ahora? –** se destapó completamente

Era Lavi…

**-Si, ahora –** suspiró

**-****¿Cómo se le ocurre enviarte a una misión a estas horas? – **lo abrazó por la cintura**– Tan bien que estábamos durmiendo **

**-Lo sé –** correspondió el abrazó – **Pero es importante y tengo que ir – **acarició su mejilla **– Quisiera estar un poco más contigo… pero ya debo irme…**

**-¡No es justo! ¡quiero que te quedes! –** hizo un pequeño puchero, provocando una sonrisa en el peliblanco

**-Yo también quisiera… pero…**

**-¡Entonces está decidido! –** lo jaló hacia la cama; y cuando estuvo acostado se colocó encima de él **- ¡Te vas a quedar y disfrutaremos de nuestro amor! –** comenzó a darle pequeños besos por la cara y el cuello

**-¡No! ¡La… Lavi!... ¡ahh! –** soltó un gemido cuando el pelirrojo colocó su rodilla en su entrepierna **-¡No! ¡ahhh! Yo… ¡ahh!**

**-¿Ves cómo te gusta? Olvida la misión y quédate conmigo**

**-No… ¡no puedo! –** dio un giro y ahora él era quien estaba arriba **-¡Es importante y debo ir!-** fue cuando se dio cuenta que… que Lavi estaba desnudo…

¡!

Enrojeció completamente y enseguida se levantó

**-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Cómo es posible que aún te sonrojes cuando me ves así? –** sonrió **– Aunque debo decir que te ves muy lindo **

**-Por favor, cúbrete –** no se atrevía a mirarlo

**-OK –** tomó la sábana y se la enredó **– Por cierto, ¿A dónde irás?**

**-A Finlandia –** se dirigió al armario y sacó una pequeña maleta: empezó a guardar unas cosas **– Unos buscadores encontraron tres trozos de Inocencia en las montañas…**

**-¿Tres tozos juntos? Pero… eso es imposible…**

**-Lo sabemos –** cerró la maleta –** Así que debemos ir por esa Inocencia y traerla **

**-¿Y los buscadores? **

**-Vienen para acá… pero dudo que lo logren… - **miró a Lavi y sonrió **– Iré con Kanda… y tal vez Komui-san envíe refuerzos –** se dirigió a la puerta **– Volveré en unos 10 días…**

**-Espera… -** se detuvo; se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda **– Ten cuidado, ¿si? Una Inocencia así puede atraer Akumas de segundo y tercer nivel… incluso a la familia… **

**-Lo sé… **

**-No hagas nada heroico, ten en cuenta lo que puedes y no puedes hacer… y lo más importante: no te enfrentes a los Noé solo, y si tienes oportunidad huye **

**-No te preocupes-** se volteó y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello**– Estoy consciente de todo –** sonrió **–Prometo que volveré**

**-Allen… -** puso una cara seria **– Tengo… un mal presentimiento…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿No es extraño que tres trozos aparezcan así como así? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué no lo haya notado el Conde antes que nosotros? Podría ser una trampa**

**-Komui-san también nos advirtió eso –** sonrió **– Pero estoy preparado para cualquier emergencia**

Lavi no quitaba su cara de preocupación; suspiró resignado

**-No te pongas así –** dijo en un tono relajado **– Hemos estado en peores situaciones, ¿ne?; además, ya te dije que Kanda irá conmigo**

**-Ya lo se… ¡pero!…**

Lo silenció con un dulce beso; correspondió enseguida

**-¿Sabes? Es gracioso cuando te pones así**

**-¿Gracioso? ¡¿te parece gracioso que me preocupe por ti? – **reclamó un poco indignado

**-Es que siempre eres tan relajado que verte así es extraño… pero muy gracioso **

**-No estoy jugando Allen –** su voz era seria **– Hazme caso y cuídate mucho: no te descuides y sé consciente de la situación ¿si? –** bajó la cabeza **– Yo… no quisiera… perderte…**

**-Nunca lo harás –** volvió a besarlo **– Volveré pronto, lo prometo**

Y se abrazaron…

Allen se acurrucó en el pecho desnudo de Lavi: era tan cálido y seguro… si fuera posible quisiera quedarse así para siempre…

Le seguía sorprendiendo cómo un gesto tan sencillo le inspirara tantas cosas y emociones … Lavi era todo para él…

Haría lo que fuera por él…

Y Lavi, él abrazaba fuertemente al peliblanco: ese pequeño le inspiraba unos fuertes deseos de protegerlo y estar a su lado sin importar lo demás… era tan frágil, tan precioso… tan inocente y puro…

La sola idea de perderlo era insoportable…

El… él ya nunca podría estar sin Allen… si algo le pasara…

-**Ya debo irme** – dijo apartándose un poco **– Kanda me espera… y también los buscadores**

**-Cuídate… y… regresa **– le miró serio **– Regresa a salvo**

**-¡Claro! –** lo besó **– Tú también cuídate y no hagas nada malo mientras no estoy ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Si… -** lo volvió a besar

**– Te amo**

Allen sonrió

**-Yo también te amo –** se fue a la puerta **– Nos vemos**

Y finalmente salió

Lavi se sentó en la cama; suspiró cansado…

**-Esto… no me gusta… -** jugaba con sus manos **– Tengo un mal presentimiento… algo está mal en esa misión…**

Su vista se fijó en un fotografía que estaba en el buró: en ella estaban Allen y él abrazados…

Se la había tomado en Francia cuando fueron a una misión; y en ese tiempo apenas tenían unas dos semanas de estar juntos…

**-Él… es todo par mí… -** tomó la foto **– No puedo dejarlo solo… **-sonrió **– Sé que Panda se molestará conmigo y me pateará el trasero si hago lo que estoy pensando… pero aún así lo haré **

Así que rápidamente se vistió, se puso el uniforme y guardó lo elemental en una maleta

Salió del cuarto y corriendo dirigió a la salida…

Mientras tanto, Allen y Kanda ya abordaba el bote

**-Te dije que no te retrasaras **

**-¡Lo siento! pero estaba hablando con Lavi: ya sabes como se pone cuando me envía a una misión**

**-No sé cómo puedes seguir soportándolo **– el japonés se sentó y cruzó sus brazos **– Es tan… infantil**

**-Lo se –** suspiró **– Pero aún así no me imagino un día sin alguno de sus berrinches **

**-Lo bueno de todo esto es que, desde que esta contigo, ya no me molesta tanto **

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si **

**-¡OEEEEEE! ¡ESPERENME! ¡AALTTOOO!**

**-¿Eh?**

Ambos vieron el oscuro túnel: pronto se distinguió una alta silueta y… un cabello rojo…

**-¿Lavi? –** dijeron al unísono

**-¡Esperen! –** llegó hasta donde estaban **- ¡Alto! –**y se inclinó un poco para tomar aire

**-¿Qué haces aquí? –** preguntó un molesto Kanda **– Estábamos a punto de irnos **

**-Pues vámonos –** y abordó la barca

Esta comenzó a moverse

**-¿Tu también iras? – **Allen se colocó a su lado y lo miró curioso

**-¡Sip! –** sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo **- ¿No te da gusto?**

**-¿Por qué vas a venir? –** y Kanda como siempre a la defensiva **- Komui-san te dijo algo? **

**-¿Eh? –** vaya: eso lo tomó desprevenido **– S…si! Komui-san dijo que los acompañara –** rió nervioso

**-¿Y a que hora? Cuando habló de la misión sólo estábamos Moyashi y yo**

**-¡Soy Allen! **

**-Pues… -** uy, ¿ahora que? –** Enseguida que Moyashi salió del cuarto llegó Komui-san: me habló un poco de la misión y dijo que los alcanzara –** ojalá que con eso fuera suficiente

Sin embargo, el japonés le miraba serio

_**-"Uy, que bueno que las miradas no matan"** –_ pensó un aliviado

**-¿Y cuando…? **

**-Ya déjalo Kanda – **interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar – **Sabes que esta misión podría ser una trampa... algo de ayuda extra nos sería muy útil **

**-¡Es cierto Yuu! – **qué bueno que había intervenido: ya se le había acabado las ideas -** ¡Deberías estar agradecido! **

**-… ya que –** y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco

**-¡Gracias! –** dijo de pronto **– Me quitaste a Yuu de encima –** lo abrazó - **No sé que haría sin ti… **

**-¿Bookman no se molestará con esto?**

** -Bo… ¿bookman? –** su voz se oía nerviosa **- ¿de… de que hablas? Ya te dije que…**

**-Lavi –** lo miró serio, le susodicho tragó en seco – **Sabes que no puedes engañarme…-** sonrió -** ¿Por qué viniste?**

**-Bueno… yo… **

**-¿Estabas preocupado? **

**-Sí… -** se apartó de Allen y comenzó a jugar con sus manos- **No… no me gusta esta misión… siento que algo malo va a pasar… y yo… no quería quedarme con el pendiente… -** suspiró –** Si algo malo te pasara... jamás me lo perdonaría…**

Lo besó

**-Como quieras –** dijo luego de callarlo –** No me molesta que nos acompañes –** sonrió –** Y más cuando lo haces por mí… sólo espero que Bookman o Komui-san no se molesten contigo**

**-¡No lo harán! –** contestó ya recuperado **– Y si lo hacen, pues ya estaré a miles de km lejos de ellos –** volvió a abrazarlo **– Pero muy cerca de ti**

**-Últimamente estas muy cariñoso** – correspondió el abrazo

**-¿Te molesta? **

**-Nop** – sonrió –** Ya estas alturas no me molesta nada de ti**

**-¿Antes te molestaba? **

**-No precisamente –** miró a Lavi: tenía sus ojos cristalinos, como si en cualquier momento comenzara a llorar -** ¡Sólo estoy bromeando! **

** -Snif**


	2. Corazón de un Noé

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 2 **"Corazón de un Noé"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La posición actual de los Buscadores era a unos 75 km. de Helsinki; estaban en una pequeña aldea llamada Quna, y, hasta entonces, habían podido dominar la situación con los Akumas que se presentaban, pero era arriesgado continuar: cada vez más intervenían en el camino...

Estaban estancados...

Y existía el temor de que algún miembro de la familia apareciera

Era necesario que los exorcistas llegaran lo más pronto posible...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Oe Tiky -** le hablaba un pequeño de ojos y cabello color miel

**-¿Si?**

**-Necesito un consejo... -** le miró de manera inocente

Tiky Mikk, el miembro más poderoso de la familia de Noé, se encontraba con sus compañeros humanos haciendo trabajos de minería en algún lugar de Francia; a su alrededor había más hombres trabajando y se respiraba un ambiente rudo pero tranquilo.

Eso era su vida... o al menos la que tenía antes de unirse al Conde: estaba consiente de que no podía trabajar por cuenta propia y dejar al gordito como si nada, pero eso no significaba que dejaría lo que era su vida, y mejor: no dejaría a quienes, hasta entonces, eran su familia...

Claro que tener ambas partes era muy complicado, pero eso lo hacía divertido... muy divertido...

El hecho de ser un super-humano no quitaba el ser uno: no quitaba que tuviera sueños, aspiraciones y sentimientos...

Le tenía mucho aprecio a sus amigos; y el tener que acabar con ellos algún día no significaba que no los quisiera...

Y si podía ayudarlos, lo haría...

**-¿Un consejo?**

**-Sí... -** sus mejillas se coloraron -** Es que... bueno... tu...**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?**

Detuvo su trabajo

**-¿Qué? -** preguntó incrédulo **- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? -** repitió

Enamorarse... ¿alguna vez lo había hecho?, ¿alguna vez había sentido algo tan fuerte por una persona?, ¿alguien como él podía tener la debilidad de amar?

Sonrió abiertamente

**-Sí... sí lo he hecho...-** prosiguió a sentarse en una roca; invitó al pequeño a su lado

**-¿Y...y cómo se siente? -** también se sentó

**-Bueno... -** miró el cielo azul **- No todos lo sentimos igual, pero te diré mi experiencia -** suspiró **- Es cuando quieres permanecer al lado de una persona para siempre sin importar lo demás; todo lo que quieres es que sea feliz y que nunca borre su sonrisa de sus labios... es apoyarlo en lo que puedas aunque no seas de mucha utilidad; y estar ahí cuando te necesite**

**-Ya veo...**

**-Y aunque sean de mundos totalmente diferentes, eso no debe impedir que trates de estar a su lado** - sonrió **- Jajaja, creo que me inspiré mucho; pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Bueno... es que... creo que me enamoré...**

**-¿Eh? ¿en serio?** - le dio unas palmadas en la espalda **- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? y dime, ¿Quién es?**

**-Respecto a eso... -**bajó la cabeza **- Es... es malo enamorarse de... de...**

**-¿De?**

**-De un hombre...**

**-No **

**-¿Qué? -** abrió sus ojos y miró sorprendido a su amigo: le sonreía tranquilo

**-No es malo fijarte en un hombre -** suspiró **- Cuando te enamoras lo haces y ya: no te fijas de quien... es más: no te das cuenta hasta que ya esta hecho, ¿ne?**

**-¡Si! pero Tiky -** le miró curioso **- Lo que me dijiste... me da entender que...**

**-Sí - **sonrió**- Yo también me enamoré de un hombre - **miró el suelo **- Mejor dicho, ESTOY enamorado de un hombre...**

**-Tiky...**

**-Pero es no importa -** ahora sonrió pícaro -** Dime, ¿Quién te ha gustado? **

**-Bueno... -** el pequeño se sonrojó **- Cuando llegamos a esta ciudad conocí a un niño llamado Albert: él es hijo de un herrero y vive a unas calles de aquí...**

**-¿Y ya le dijiste lo que sientes por él?**

**-¡Claro que no! -**bajó la cabeza **- Nunca me aceptaría; y sólo provocaría que se alejara de mí...**

**-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes; además, ¿cómo sabes que no te corresponde?**

**-¿Cómo?... bueno...yo...**

**-Sólo puedo decirte que luches por él - **se levantó **- No te rindas y , lo más importante, dile tus sentimientos**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-Es importante que sepa lo que sientes - **sonrió -¿**Verdad? **

**-S... ¡Si! ¡Gracias Tiky! **

**-De nada - **comenzó a caminar **- Ahora debo trabajar...**

Y prosiguió a seguir picando piedra... miró tranquilo cómo su amigo se iba corriendo por la calle

**-Así que... enamorado, ¿ne?**

Amor... ¿era correcto que alguien como él pudiera sentir...?

**-Ya no vale la pena preguntarse algo así - **se dijo **- Sólo lo siento y ya... pero...**

Se detuvo

**-¿Por qué por él...?**

El hecho de sentir algo así ya era un problema... pero más por quién lo sentía...

**-Las cosas no pueden cambiarse - **siguió caminando **- Sólo que aún me preguntó... ¿Cuando...?**

Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo conocía el nombre de la persona que lo hacía sentir humano...

Él... era alguien desconocido...

Lo había visto un par de veces en batalla... y muchas gracias a pequeños viajes...

La primera vez que lo vio fue en una misión con Road: aquella ocasión sólo le había llamado la atención... pero... a partir de eso... no había dejado de pensar en él...

Y fue cuando volver a verlo se convirtió en una especie de obsesión... tal vez porque quería matarlo (como digno miembro de la familia de Noé), pero, cada vez que estuvo a punto de pelear, se contenía y retiraba...

En cierta manera admiraba su perseverancia y su valor, también el que quisiera proteger a sus amigos y derrotar a los Akumas... eso despertaba más su admiración...

Y... sólo una vez... tuvo la oportunidad de estar frente a frente con él, de una manera inesperada y un tanto divertida, claro; pero frente a él a fin de cuentas... y también... tuvo la oportunidad de darle un pequeño y humilde obsequio...

Suspiró: esos recuerdos le hacían feliz... pero sobre todo miserable...

El pensar que nunca podría estar junto a él, o siquiera se su amigo... era algo que lo frustraba...

Si pudiera cambiaría las cosas... y si fuera necesario, obligaría a esa persona a ser suya...

Pero ni esa posibilidad existía: para que pudiera estar junto a "él", era necesario integrarlo a la familia... y eso sólo se conseguía de dos formas:

1. Tener los genes de Noé

2. Que el mismo Conde pusiera la marca

La primera era totalmente imposible... y la segunda era todavía más incoherente que la primera...

No había nada que hacer... y ya nada podía cambiarse...

Lo único que le quedaba era amar oculto en la oscuridad...

**-¡Mierda! -** se dijo **- ¡Por que tiene que ser asi?**

Y era verdad: sólo porque era un Noé y él un...

Bueno... en realidad tenía que ser así...

**-Tiky, ¿estás bien? -** le preguntó de repente un hombre de 50 años

**-Sí; sólo estoy un poco cansado -** cosas como la frustración le hacía más difícil controlar su lado oscuro **- ¿Sucede algo?**

**-Te llaman por teléfono**

**-Enseguida voy...**

Dejó su pico y caminó hacia una casa... tomó la llamada...

**-¡Moshi moshi! ¡Ohayo Tiky-pon!**

**-Hola Conde...**

**-Verás, necesito que vengas un momento a la casa, ¿será posible?**

**-Claro, enseguida voy **

Colgó y salió de la casa

**-Encargado: tengo un trabajo especial -** sonrió **- ¿Me permitiría faltar unas horas?**

**-Pero trata de no tardarte mucho; tenemos bastante trabajo**

**-Si -**le dio la espalda **- Nos vemos...**

Caminó despacio, pero vio que su amigo llegaba corriendo

**-¿A dónde vas? -** le preguntó **- ¿Otro de tus trabajos secretos?**

**-Algo así -** se inclinó para verlo mejor **- Y dime, ¿ya le dijiste a Albert-kun?**

**-Aún no -** se sonrojó**- Pero lo haré tan pronto lo vea**

**-Te deseo suerte -** se irguió y comenzó a caminar -**Te veo después...**

Y se perdió por la calle

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Gracias por venir Tiky-pon!**

**-No es nada...**

Lentamente se acercó a una silla que se mecía

**-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fabulosa! ¡es increíble que no lo pensara antes!**

**-Lo felicito **

**-Necesito que hagas algo -** le aventó un naipe **- Ahí está el nombre de la personar que matarás**

**-Entiendo**

**-Pero no dejes el cuerpo vacío -** se levantó **- Si no, ya no podré llevar a cabo mi fabuloso plan; sólo atraviésalo o algo parecido**

**-Si...**

**-Y una cosa más -** sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en él -** No destruyas su Inocencia**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Ya puedes irte ! -** comenzó a dar pequeños brincos **- ¡Esfuérzate mucho!**

**-Hmmm... si... **

Lentamente se alejó; y ya a una distancia prudente revisó la carta

**-Así que... tengo que eliminar a un tal... ¿Lavi?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Kanda, Allen y Lavi estaban en un barco que atravesaba el mar Báltico; una vez que llegaran a tierra tomarían una carreta que los llevaría directamente a Quna

Sólo esperaban llegar a tiempo

**1:00 a.m.**

**-No... ya te dije que así no... ¿quitarme? ¡estás loco? **

**-Oe...**

**-¿Si?**

**-Date la vuelta... ahora dame el brazo... **

**-Moyashi...**

**-Soy Allen **

**-Martillo cambiante - **el pelirrojo rodeó con lo brazos el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Walker y se acurrucó -** Crece, crece...**

**-Ya me estoy cansando...**

**-Igual yo...**

**-Eres un idiota Yuu... te crees tan genial cuando no matas ni a una mosca...**

**-¡Ya basta! -** saltó de su cama -** ¡Ya estoy harto!**

**-¡No lo hagas Kanda! -** rogó Allen cuando éste ya estaba a punto de partirle la cara a Lavi -** Sabes que esta dormido ¡no lo hace con mala intención!**

**-Eres un tonto Yuu **

**-¡Ahora sí! -** rápidamente se dirigió a la cama donde estaban ; bruscamente apartó al peliblanco

**-¿Pero que...? -** medio despertó cuando no sintió el cálido cuerpo de su koi **-¿Yuu? ¿Qué...?**

**¡PAS!**

Una certera almohada se estampó en su cara

**-¡Kanda! ¡No lo hagas!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? -** abrió lo ojos con dificultad **-¿Qué hice? ¡¿por que me golpeas? **

**-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -**ya había agarrado otra almohada **-¡No me dejas dor...!¡**

Un cojín se estrelló junto en su cara

**-¡Tu tampoco me dejas dormir!-** se quejó -** ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme? Y mejor; ¡¿Cómo pudiste apartar a Moyashi de mi!**

**-Soy Allen -** dijo malhumorado mientras se sentaba en el suelo

**-¡Y tu menos a mí! ¡Sólo dices tonterías cuando duermes! -** ya se había recuperado del golpe

**-Si te molesta vete a otro cuarto: ¡por tu culpa no puedo tirarmelo!**

**-¡No digas eso!**

**-¡Eres un depravado!**

**-¡¿Qué?**

Y varias almohadas volaron por todo el cuarto; los veía suspirando de resignación: no se sorprendía que Lavi se pusiera así... ¿pero Kanda también?

**¡PAS!**

De pronto un cojín había golpeado su cabeza

**-Esto va durar un rato -** se levantó, pasó por la "fortaleza" que Lavi había construido, se puso un suéter, volvió a pasar por la fortaleza, y salió del camarote -** No es posible que esto pase - **suspiró **- Y yo que tenía mucho sueño... en fin... -**se estiró -** Iré a respirar un poco de aire fresco...**

Y se dirigió a cubierta...


	3. Recuerdos  1ER PARTE

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 3 "**Recuerdos" ( 1ER. PARTE)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era una hermosa noche: la luna llena se alzaba magnífica en el cielo despejado; miles de estrellas brillaban a lo largo del manto oscuro; el mar reflejaba cada elemento como un enorme espejo, y la fresca brisa tenía un ligero aroma a sal...

**-Qué hermosura -** suspiró mientras se acercaba al barandal **- Este tipo de paisajes me tranquilizan mucho... **

¿Qué haría más perfecto este escenario?

**-Lavi...-** sonrió ampliamente - **Sólo falta él **

Vaya, era difícil imaginar que ya llevaban más de medio años juntos

Para Allen el tiempo era algo relativo desde que estaba con él: los minutos eran horas, o las horas segundos, de lo único que estaba seguro era que, a su lado, todo desparecía y se convertía en la persona más feliz de toda la tierra

Cada segundo junto a él era increíble: siempre aprendía algo y nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo; honestamente no se esperaba algo así... y cada día, hasta la fecha, había lago que lo impresionaba, ya fuera algún berrinche, o una inesperada forma de demostrarle que lo amaba...

Cuando lo conoció tenía la impresión de que era alguien superficial, mujeriego, despreocupado y falto del sentido del deber, aunque con buen corazón y dispuesto a luchar por sus compañeros...

No había cambiado ese punto de vista... hasta que, de repente, no dejaba de mirarlo: le empezó a llamar la atención su manera de ser, su libertad, pero más que nada su divertida sonrisa... comenzó a preocuparse por él más de la cuenta y le alegraba poder estar a su lado...

Y fue... cuando se dio cuenta de su debilidad...

Se había enamorado del aprendiz de Bookman...

Al principio todo era un completo infierno, no sólo porque en sí la situación ya era mala, sino porque comenzó a afectar su comportamiento y trabajo: trataba de evitarlo; cuando se encontraba con él, lo ignoraba y pasaba de largo; si le llegaba a hablar, cortaba la conversación y se retiraba; y si los enviaban juntos a una misión, sólo cooperaba en la batalla...

Claro que estos cambios los habían notado **TODOS**, pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para tomarle importancia a los comentarios que se hacían...

Y, por supuesto, Lavi sentía su completo rechazo: el pelirrojo había intentado hablar con él muchas veces, pero huía antes de escuchar algo...

Lo peor de todo, era que le dolía estar evitándolo: extrañaba su buen sentido de humor, su carisma, pero, sobre todo, su sonrisa...

Con esto quería cambiar el sentimiento que yacía en su corazón, pero en lugar de apaciguarlo, hacía que creciera más y más...

En cualquier momento explotaría...

Sin embargo, un día, recibió un recado extraño, y, por consecuente, su felicidad...

**FLASH BACK**

_Era un día lluvioso y con aire frío; Allen se encontraba en el comedor tomando un té para entrar en calor y relajarse un poco: las últimas semanas habían sido terribles y su cerebro estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, ¿la causa? No dejaba de pensar en cierto pelirrojo, y el estar evitándolo era algo agotador..._

_Claro que no lo había visto en todo el día, así que decidió tomar algo y tratar de olvidar su caótico corazón..._

**_-Hola Allen -_**_llegó de repente Krory mientras tomaba asiento a su lado; tenía un vaso de té en sus manos_

**_-Hola Krory_**_ - trató de parecer feliz: no quería preocupar a nadie_

**_-¿Estás bien? -_**_ preguntó **- Te veo cansado**_

**_-Sí, estoy bien -_**_ tomó un poco de su bebida **- Sólo tengo frío **_

**_-No, no sólo es eso -_**_ lo miró atento **- Estas... triste...**_

**_-¿Tu crees?_**

**_-Sí... ¿Por qué?..._**

**_-La vida es complicada - _**_suspiró y luego sonrió **- Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse; gracias por preguntar **_

**_-¿Estas seguro?_**

**_-Confía en mí -_**_ miró el líquido de la taza **- Estoy seguro de que se me pasará...**_

**_-Por cierto -_**_ Krory buscó en su pantalón y sacó un papel **- Lenalee te manda esto -** le extendió el recado_

**_-¿Lenalee? _**

_Decía lo siguiente:_

**_"Allen-kun: encontré algo que puede interesante. Ve enseguida a la biblioteca; busca el libro que tiene la siguiente clasificación: DC791"_**

**_-Qué extraño- _**_se dijo **-¿Algo importante?**_

**_-¿Pasa algo malo?_**

**_-No, no es nada Krory -_**_ se levantó -**Gracias por darme el recado -** le dio la espalda **- Te veo luego...**_

_Dirigió su caminar por varios pasillos: vaya que el cuartel era un lugar grande y complicado, fácilmente podrías perderte si no conocías el lugar..._

_Luego de unos minutos llegó ante una enorme puerta; la abrió y se adentró..._

_La biblioteca era enorme y con muchos estantes: varios pisos arriba y abajo, con diversos pasillos y clasificaciones; y claro, no podían faltar los libros: algunos eran gruesos, otros delgados, de varios colores, tamaños y grosores; todos ellos llenos de historia del origen de cuartel y el Conde, de países y métodos de combate, medicina, cultura y poesía..._

_No le resultaba muy agradable estar en un lugar así: se sentía agobiado e insignificante..._

_En fin..._

_Buscó en varios estantes, en varios pasillos... y luego de un rato, al ver que estaba totalmente perdido, decidió preguntar a la bibliotecaria_

**_-¿DC791? -_**_ pensó unos momentos - **Creo ... creo que está... mmm... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Camina derecho hasta topar con pared, luego ve a la derecha, izquierda, sube dos pisos y dobla a la derecha, sigue derecho y en la siguiente esquina da vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha ¡No hay pierde!**_

**_-... ¿Eh?...-_**_ no había entendido nada **- ¿Podría repetirlo? **_

_De repente la chica ya se había ido..._

**_-Que gran ayuda _**_- suspiró; estaba cansado **- Primero era derecho hasta topar con pared, ¿ne?** _

_Y comenzó a caminar..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_2 horas después_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_-Creo que estoy perdido _**

_Luego de dar muchas vueltas y volver al mismo sitio varias veces, se había cansado y sentado en uno de los pasillos: de las indicaciones que le había dado la bibliotecaria sólo llegó hasta las escaleras y subido dos pisos, de ahí ya no tenía idea; exploró varios caminos, pero siempre volvía la inicio..._

_Quería ayuda... pero era todo tan solitario _

_Fácilmente podría rendirse, volver al comedor y seguir tomando té en compañía de Krory... pero..._

**_-El recado de Lenalee decía que era algo importante-_**_ suspiró y se levantó **- No debo de estar lejos...**_

_Y se aventuró por los solitarios pasillos..._

**_-Creo que era a la derecha... y luego todo derecho... ¿Qué más? _**

_Siguió vagando unos minutos más... hasta que las letras que había en los lomos de los libros se le hizo familiar_

**_-¿DA021? ¿DA024? ¡Creo que estoy cerca!-_**_ sonrió **- Parece que después de todo encontraré el libro que dijo Lenalee ...**_

_Buscó más..._

**_DC600... DC613... DC721..._**

**_-¿Eh?_**

**_DC791.._**

**_-¡AL FIN! _**

_Iba a tomarlo, pero otra mano, al mismo tiempo que él, agarró el libro..._

**_-¿Que...?_**

**_-¿Allen?_**

_Maldición..._

**_-¡AH! ¡LO SIENTO!_**_ - retiró su mano y bajó la cabeza, su cara enrojeció por completo_

_Doblemente maldición..._

_La persona con la que menos quería encontrarse estaba ahí, parada frente a él..._

_Lavi..._

_Se supone que era un lugar **ENORME** lleno de libros, ¡¿Por que tuvieron que coincidir?_

**_-Ah... bueno, hola Allen -_**_ sonrió **-Tú... ¿viniste a buscar este libro? -** preguntó con sorpresa_

**_-No, yo sólo..._**_ -rayos: esa sonrisa lo derretía, evitó mirarlo **- Sólo pasaba por aquí y... bueno, ¡Nos vemos! - **le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rápido_

**_-¡Oe! ¡Espera Allen! -_**_ Lavi venía detrás de él **- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!**_

**_-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero estoy ocupado!, tal vez luego -_**_ apretó el paso_

**_-¡Espera! -_**_ y con un impulso lo alcanzó; tomó su brazo deteniendo su caminar_

**_-¡En verdad lo siento! Pero tengo que irme_**_ - tenía la cabeza agachada **- Hablaremos lueg...**_

**_-¡¿Por qué huyes de mí? -_**_ dijo interrumpiéndolo y con un tono brusco **- ¡¿Por qué me evitas?**_

**_-¿De... de que hablas? -_**_rió nervioso **- Debes estar...**_

**_-¿Confundido? ¡Claro que no! - _**_lo colocó contra un estante y se puso frente a él; sus brazos estaban a la altura del rostro de Moyashi **- No puedes ser más obvio, ¡estas tratando de evitarme completamente!: cuando me ves prácticamente te hechas a correr, cuando hablamos pones cualquier excusa para irte, y cuando vamos a una misión, sólo cooperas en la batalla ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?**_

**_-Yo... no... es que..._**

**_-¿Te molesto?_**

**_-¿Eh? _**

**_-¿Te soy tan insoportable que ya no me quieres cerca de ti?, ¿Soy tan inmaduro que ya no lo aguantas? ¿O crees que soy muy estúpido y ya no quieres lidiar con eso?_**

**_-Pero... ¿Por qué...? -_**_ esto era realmente desconcertante**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**_

**_-Allen... estoy consiente de lo molesto que puedo llegar a ser... pero no creí que... - _**_se apartó**- Que llegarías al extremo de evitarme...**_

**_-Lavi..._**

**_-¿Sabes? Esto es estúpido -_**_ rió un poco **- No sé por qué... me duele...**_

**_-¿Que...?_**

_Se recargó en el estante contrario_

**_-No tengo idea de por qué me duele... que tú no..._**

_Esto ya se estaba poniendo feo... feo y **MUY** extraño..._

**_-Lavi... no...-_**_ balbuceaba nervioso **- Es que...**_

**_-Lo sé, lo sé... es una tontería -_**_ bajó la cabeza **- Todo esto es una tontería... ni siquiera sé por qué lo menciono -** sonrió triste **- No tengo el derecho de reclamarte que me evites... ni tampoco a exigirte explicaciones... sin embargo, duele...**_

_Se hizo silencio... un largo silencio..._

_Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar..._

_¿Y Allen? Bueno, digamos que estaba en shock: no esperaba que Lavi se pusiera así, y mucho menos que le importara_

_¿Sería posible que...?_

**_-"No, eso es una locura" -_**_ pensó **- "Pero... ¿Qué explicaría...?"**_

**_-Lo siento_**_ - dijo de pronto el aprendiz_

_Esto tomó por sorpresa a un asustado peliblanco_

**_-Sigo sin entender por qué duele tanto... -_**_ suspiró **-Siento... que hay un vacío dentro de mí... un vacío desde que estás lejos...**_

**_-Yo..._**

**_-Es mentira... quiero creer que lo que siento es mentira... un sucio juego de mi mente; una burla... pero..._**

**_-Lavi..._**

**_-Un Bookman sólo es un observador: alguien que registra los hechos y las acciones de miles de personajes; no tiene derecho a involucrarse en la historia porque no es nada; no tiene derecho a sentir porque no forma parte de nada... no necesita corazón... no puede enamorarse..._**

_Allen estaba impresionado: nunca había oído hablar así al pelirrojo..._

_Pero... ¿Qué tenía que ver eso de "no puede enamorarse"?_

**_-¿Qué quieres decir? -_**_ preguntó cauteloso: no quería hacerse vanas esperanzas..._

**_-¿No es obvio? - _**_levantó la cabeza y sonrió triste **- Me enamoré del personaje principal de esta historia... tú...**_

_¿Eh?_

_¿Qué?_

_Esto tenía que ser un sueño..._

_-**Así es... te amo Allen -** suspiró **- No me dí cuenta hasta que ya estaba hecho... yo no lo escogí, sólo pasó...**_

_Definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño..._

_De pronto el pelirrojo ya estaba acorralándolo nuevamente contra el estante; su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo_

**_-Te amo Allen -_**_ repitió; el susodicho sentía el cálido respirar del aprendiz a centímetros de su cara**... **_

_Y juntó sus labios con los del peliblanco..._

_Era sólo un roce..._

_Un toque..._

_Un toque inocente y temeroso..._

_Un gesto en el que Lavi trataba de sentir la calidez, la fragilidad y pureza de los labios de Walker..._

**_-Lo siento -_**_ dijo apartándose y dando la espalda **- Lo siento...**_

_Allen respiraba rápidamente y trataba de no temblar... aquello... aquello había sido mágico..._

**_-Lo siento-_**_ repitió **- Yo... yo sólo... quería... quería que lo supieras...**_

**_-Lavi... -_**_ sentía su cara arder **- Yo...**_

**_-No tienes que decirme nada... esto no significa que... -_**_suspiró **- NO significa nada...**_

**_-Pues... ¡Pues para mí sí significa algo!_**

_El pelirrojo, sorprendido por el tono de voz, dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Allen_

**_-¿Qué?_**

_Moyashi trató de tranquilizarse..._

_Ya era hora..._

**_-Nunca... -_**_ tenía la cara agachada **- ¿Nunca pensaste otro motivo para justificar mi decisión?**_

**_-¿Eh?_**

**_-Me alejé... para dejar de sentir esto... -_**_ llevó su mano a su corazón **- Para olvidar mi dolor... para olvidar la esperanza de estar siempre contigo... -** suspiró** - Traté... no tienes idea de cuánto... pero... eso hizo que creciera más y más...**_

**_-Allen..._**

_Sintió que algo cálido rodaba por su mejilla... bajó más la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus ojos..._

**_-"No entiendo"_**_ - pensó **-"¿Por qué estoy llorando?"**_

**_-Entonces... -_**_ la voz del pelirrojo llamó nuevamente su atención **- Tú... es decir...**_

**_-Sí Lavi... -_**_ su voz sonaba gangosa **- Yo... yo también te amo...**_

_Ya lo había dicho..._

_Se hizo silencio..._

...

...

**_-Me alegra oír eso -_**_ sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo prácticamente pegado al suyo - **Gracias... Allen...**_

_Sus labios volvieron a unirse..._

_Finalmente el sufrimiento había terminado... y su felicidad apenas comenzaba_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**


	4. Recuerdos 2nd parte

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 4** "Recuerdos (2nd parte)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sí... lo recordaba perfectamente...

Aquel primer beso con Lavi había sido mágico... bueno, realmente había sido el primero que daba...

Nunca se había cruzado por su mente un suceso así: tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar que esas tonterías... pero... si algún día tuviera que darlo (o que se lo dieran), quería que fuera delicado y único...

Y había recibido eso y más...

Después de su encuentro con Lavi en la biblioteca, aquella vez, se enteró de cosas muy interesantes...

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_-Entonces... ¿Lenalee te envió un recado para buscar éste libro? -_**_ preguntó el pelirrojo mientras salía de la biblioteca junto con su, ahora, koibito; el libro DC791 estaba en una de sus manos_

**_-Sí, fue extraño_**_ - suspiró **-Decía que era importante... por cierto... -**lo miró curioso **-Tú también buscaba ese libro, ¿ne?**_

**_-Bueno, mejor dicho: el libro es mío _**

**_-¿En serio? -_**_ rió divertido** - Seguramente Lenalee planeó nuestro encuentro; ¿también recibiste un recado?**_

**_-No -_**_ sonrió -**Fue coincidencia - **entrelazó su mano con la del peliblanco** - Una afortunada coincidencia**_

**_-Sí... es cierto... -_**_ se sonrojó_

**_-Tal vez lo encontró por casualidad_**

**_-Entonces... ¿en verdad tengo que ver ese libro?_**_ - miró a Lavi - **Lo sacaste ¿no? -** sonrió **-¿Podrías mostrármelo?**_

**_-Mmmmm ... supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultártelo - _**_le extendió el libro de tapas rojas** - Ojala te guste **_

**_-¿Eh? -_**_ lo abrió..._

_Y lo que vio lo dejó helado_

**_-Esto... que..._**

**_-Jejeje_**

_Era un cuaderno de dibujos... para ser más específicos: un cuaderno de dibujos **SOBRE** él..._

**_-Lavi... tu... ¿hiciste esto?_**

**_-Si _**

_Allen pasaba las hojas impresionado; en los dibujos él estaba en diferente poses: sentado en el comedor, caminando con Lenaleee, comiendo, pelándose con Kanda, jugando cartas con Komui, peleando contra akumas, sonriendo..._

_Además, los dibujos estaban **MUY BIEN** hechos: eran como fotografías..._

**_-¿Y bien? ¿Te gustan?_**

**_-No sabía que dibujaras_**

**_-Sólo es un pasatiempo_**

**_-Es increíble... pero, ¿Cuando los hiciste?_**

**_-Eres muy distraído -_**_ le dio un beso en la mejilla, Allen volvió a sonrojarse **- Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de cuando los hice... todos menos tú **_

**_-Oh... _**

**_-¿Te gustan?_**

**_-¡Claro que si!... pero..._**

**_-¿Pero...?_**

**_-Me gustaría que hicieran uno donde estemos tú y yo _**

**_-Como digas_**

**FIN DEL FLAHS BACK**

Y, hasta la fecha, Lavi seguía dibujándolo: decía que cada emoción y sentimiento se reflejaba perfectamente en sus movimientos y gestos... como si fuera un espejo...

Claro que también dibujaba a Krory, Kanda y a todos en el cuartel, pero él seguía siendo su modelo favorito

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla... hasta que Panda se enteró de su relación... como una semana después de haberse declarado...

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_-¡Explícame qué está pasando aquí!_**

**_-¡ABUELO!_**

**_-¡BOOKMAN-SAN !_**

**_-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?_**

_Lavi y Allen, desde que empezó su relación, tenía planeado explicarle a Bookman lo que estaba pasando..._

_Pero... no esperaban que el mismo "Panda" los descubriera..._

_Y por alguna trágica y cruel broma del destino ahí estaban: el abuelo parado en la entrada de la habitación, observándolos criminatoriamente... porque ... bueno, no estaban en la mejor posición: Lavi estaba arriba de Allen, sin camisa, sin pantalones y con las manos en el pecho del anterior... y Allen sin camisa, con el pantalón casi hasta las rodillas; sus manos se situaban en la cama a la altura de su cabeza..._

_Creo que ya me expliqué _

**_-¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ LAVI_**_!**!-** ordenó enojado **-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?**_

_Walker sonrojó de sobremanera y forcejeó para que su koi bajara... pero este ni se inminutó_

**_-¡Lavi! -_**_se quejaba**- ¡Baja! ¡Por favor!**_

**_-Hola abuelo - _**_sonrió ampliamente** - ¿Se te ofrece algo?**_

**_-¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ!_**

**_-¿Eh? ¿De Allen?, no: creo que no _**

**_-¡TE LO ORDENO!_**

**_-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? - _**_chistó **- Tsk, sabía que debía cerrar la puerta con llave **_

**_-Bookman-san... yo..._**

**_-No digas nada Moyashi -_**_ le sonrió confiadamente** -Tú no tienes que disculparte**_

**_-¡Pero! _**

**_-Abuelo -_**_ se quitó de encima del peliblanco; se puso sus pantalones y la camisa **- Tengo que hablar contigo**_

**_-¡YA LO CREO! ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!_**

**_-Sí, sí _**_- antes de salir le dio un beso a Allen **- Continuaremos más tarde **_

_Y finalmente salieron del cuarto_

_Walker rápidamente se acomodó la ropa y huyó a su cuarto: ¡había sido demasiado vergonzoso!_

_Saltó a su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas_

_Quería que lo tragara la tierra_

_No podía creerlo: ¡Estaba a punto de tener su primera vez! ¡Y con Lavi! ¡Se supone que iba a ser maravilloso! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que llegar Bookman! ¡Ahora todo se complicaría! ¡Los decapitarían! ¡Obligarían a Lavi a alejarse de él! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Después de un tiempo indefinido_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_-Oe... oe..._**_ - Lavi movía un bulto** - Despierta...**_

**_-Yo no hice nada _**

**_-Allen..._**

**_-Soy puro _**

**_-Moyashi... -_**_ tomó una almohada **-¡Despierta!** - y se la aventó_

**_-¡AHHHHH! _**_- saltó de la cama asustado** -¡SOY PURO! ¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡YO NO HICE NADA!**_

**_-Tranquilo moyashi _**

**_-¡Lavi! -_**_ lo miró con sorpresa, se acercó**-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo Bookman-san?**_

**_-Un Bookman no necesita corazón, no tiene sentimientos, no es nada... Los personajes de la historia son sólo eso... nosotros registramos y recordamos, nada más..._**

**_-... Entiendo... -_**_ bajó la cabeza -** Supongo... que era inevitable...**_

**_-Sí..._**_ - acarició su mejilla **-¡Ahora me tendrá por dos meses acomodando la bodega!¡¿Por qué? ¡Es horrible!**_

**_-¿Eh? _**

**_-Prácticamente seré su esclavo ¡NOOOOO! _**

_Notó que Allen no quitaba su cara de sorpresa_

**_-¿Qué pasa?_**

**_-Creí... bueno... Creí que..._**

**_-¿Qué me haría dejarte?_**

_Asintió levemente_

**_-¡Eso nunca sucederá!-_**_suspiró **-Admito que esas eran sus intenciones: me sermoneó con eso de los principios y propósitos del Bookman... pero luego de una fiera lucha hice que lo aceptara**_

**_-¿En serio? _**

**_-Sí -_**_ sonrió **- Pero con la condición de que no descuide mi trabajo y de que sea su esclavo**_

_De repente Lavi ya estaba encima de él, dándole pequeños besos en la cara y el cuello_

**_-¿Qué haces? -_**_ preguntó sonrojado_

**_-¿No es obvio? -_**_ sonrió sensualmente **- Te dije que continuaríamos después, ¿ne?**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Vaya: aquellos recuerdos lo hacían sonrojar...

En verdad que todo había cambiado desde que estaba con Lavi...

**-¡Kon ba wa! -** dijo de pronto una voz atrás de él **- Espero no confundirlo, pero, ¿me recuerda?**

Se volvió y observó al hombre que le hablaba

**-¡AH! **

**- Jijijiji**

**- ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Usted es el del tren! ¡El que estafó a mi amigo Krory!**

**-Sip -** se acercó al barandal y se colocó a su lado **- Qué bueno que me recuerde... aunque sea como "El estafador" ... pero debo recordarle que aquella vez usted también hizo trampa**

**-Lo siento **

El tipo era un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años; con piel blanca, de cabello oscuro y enmarañado, y con unos extraños anteojos

**-En verdad es una gran coincidencia encontrarlo aquí: no esperaba volverlo a ver, señor...?**

**-Allen Walker **

**-Soy Tiky Mikk** - sacó un cigarro y lo encendió **- ¿Le molesta?**

**-¡No!, adelante **

**-Tiene talento para las cartas -** aspiró el humo y luego lo exhaló **- Nadie me había ganado así **

**-No era nada personal, pero - **una aura en llamas se forjó a su alrededor**- ¡Nunca me volverán a ganar! WAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-Ya veo **

**-Puedo preguntarle, ¿hacia dónde va?**

**-A Finlandia -** sonrió **- Tengo un trabajo pendiente, ¿y usted?**

**-También a Finlandia -** su cara cambió a una preocupada **- Alguien... me está esperando...**

**-Oh; debe ser importante**

**-Si **

**-¿Y viene solo?**

**-No: mis amigos están en la recámara ...**

**-Debe ser divertido viajar acompañado **

**-¿Usted está solo?**

**-Hay situaciones... en las que tus amigos no pueden estar contigo... incluso llegan a estorbar...**

**-Lo entiendo... pero... creo que ellos son lo más valioso: incluso te hacen más fuerte cuando te apoyan -**sonrió encantadoramente

Tiky se le quedó viendo fijamente...

**-¿Eh? - **reaccionó sorprendido **- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

**-Usted... tiene...**

**-¿Tengo qué? **

**-Tiene una hermosa sonrisa **

¡Oh! ¡Vaya!: eso sí era una sorpresa

**-Gracias -** sonrió sinceramente

**-Supongo que sus amigos se lo dicen a cada rato**

**-No realmente **

**-¿Pero cómo? A usted deberían decírselo siempre**

**-No es que no me lo digan, sino quién me lo dice**

**-¿Eh? **

**-Usted... bueno, tal vez sea atrevido de mi parte preguntarle**

**-¿Qué? -** observó que el pequeño se cohibía **- Puede preguntarme lo que sea **

**-¿Usted tiene a alguien en especial?**

**-Claro que sí - **sonrió **-Haría lo que fuera por esa persona**

**-Seguramente todos tenemos ese mismo propósito**

**-Eso... eso quiere decir que...**

**-¡MOYASHIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Ambos voltearon a ver al causante de semejante exclamación

**-¡Con que aquí estabas! **

**-¡¿LAVI? **

Llegó y lo abrazó sofocantemente

**-¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti!**

**-Desde mi punto de vista estabas en medio de una guerra de almohadas**

**-¡Es que Yuu empezó!**

**-Eso te pasa por hablar dormido **

**-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora lo vas a defender?**

**-Ah... este... **

**-¡Es cierto! -** Allen se dirigió a su nuevo amigo **-Quiero que conozcas a...**

**-¡Soy Lavi!**-dijo interrumpiendo y extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo

**-¿Lavi? -** sorprendido correspondió el saludo **- ¿Tú te llamas Lavi? **

**-Si -** le miró atento **- Creo que te conozco...**

**-Bueno... **

**-Lo conocimos en el tren cuando viajábamos con Krory **

**-¡Ah! Eres el que le quito la ropa, ¿ne? **

**-No se la quité, la gané -** sonrió **- A ti también te recuero: eres el que estaba con Allen-san mientras jugaba conmigo... -**ahora se dirigió a Walker **- Así que él es uno de tus amigos...**

**-ERA su amigo -** recalcó Lavi; luego sonrió ampliamente y entrelazó su mano con la de Walker **- Ahora somos pareja**

**¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? **

**-Así es... **-confirmó Allen muy sonrojado **- Él es mi pareja...**

El Noé estaba prácticamente en shock...

Esto no podía ser...

**-Oh... bueno... -**balbuceó **- Felicidades... supongo... **

**-Por cierto - **recordó Lavi** - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? **

**-Soy... soy Tiky Mikk...**

**-¿Eh? ¿Tiky Mikk? ¡Que nombre tan extraño!...**

**-¡Lavi! ¡No seas grosero; disculpa Tik...!**

De repente ya no estaba...

**-Pero... -**Allen vio hacia todos lados **- Hace un momento estaba aquí...**

**-Qué raro - **luego cambió su semblante a uno de sueño **- Mejor vámonos a dormir -** lo abrazó **- La batalla con Yuu me agotó por completo **

**-¿En serio?**

**-Y no puedo dormir sin ti... **

**-Bueno... debo confesar que yo también tengo sueño -** bostezó **-Vamos a dormir...**

Y se retiraron

Mientras tanto, a unos cuántos metros de altura del barco... una figura estilizada se mantenía en el aire...

**-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién diría que conocería a Lavi-kun de esta manera? -** de su manga sacó un sombrero de copa y con elegancia se lo puso **- Y yo que sólo venía a ver a Allen-chan...** - su diabólica sonrisa apareció **- No esperaba que Lavi-kun fuera la pareja de Allen-chan... pero eso acabará muy pronto - **su figura comenzaba a desvanecerse **- Eliminaré a ese estúpido pelirrojo... y así Allen-chan será solamente mío...**


	5. Insensatez

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 5 **"Insensatez"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de dos días llegaron al puerto.

Inmediatamente, después de bajar, divisaron la carreta que los llevaría a Quna: sin perder tiempo abordaron y partieron...

Llegarían en unas 6 horas...

Eran las 11 a.m.

Sólo faltaba un poco más...

**-La situación es muy crítica -** un Buscador los había ido a recibir junto con la carreta **- Todo el pueblo está invadido por Akumas de primer y segundo nivel... incluso por un par de tercer nivel...**

**-¿Y los demás?**

**-Están a salvo junto con la Inocencia. Cuando llegamos un pueblerino nos ofreció un escondite bajo tierra; hemos estado ahí desde hace 5 días**

**-¿Es realmente seguro?**

**-Sí. Como les dije está bajo tierra: la puerta está sellada con un metal que soporta las explosiones de los misiles de Akumas... y para esconderla la han cubierto con varios kilos de tierrra...**

**-Pareciera que ese lugar ya estaba preparado para ocultarlos...**

**-Yo también lo creo... pero aún así los Akumas siguen vagando por el pueblo: incluso llegaron más...**

**-Es natural -** comentó Kanda **- Tal cantidad de Inocencia es capaz de atraer una gran cantidad de enemigos... y aunque no la han encontradoestán seguros de que ahí está...**

**-Por nuestra culpa toda la gente de Quna está muerta...**

**-No debe sentirse mal -** animó Allen **- Ellos estaban conscientes del peligro que corrían al ayudarlos; lo mejor que podemos hacer es recuperar la Inocencia y llevarla al cuartel: así su muerte no será en vano, ¿ne? **

**-S... si...**

**-¿Cómo pudiste salir de Quna?** - preguntó Lavi pensativo **- Si dices que el pueblo está lleno de Akumas debiste haber...**

**-¿Muerto? -** interrumpió el Buscador - **Sí, lo sé... -** suspiró **- De hecho tres de nosotros salimos a recibirlos... pero un Akuma de n. 3 nos descubrió: eliminó a mis compañeros; y a mi... me dejó vivir...**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Dijo que sería divertido jugar con los exorcistas... así que me dejó ir para que los recibiera y guiara a Quna...**

**-... ¿son muchos Akumas los que están en el pueblo? -** la cara de Kanda era muy seria

**-Sí...**

**-¿Cómo cuantos?**

**-No se... unos... 100 o más... incluyendo a los de n. 3** (n.3 = nivel 3)

**-La situación en sí ya es mala... y los akumas de n.3 agravan las cosa -** comentó el aprendiz como adivinando el pensamiento de Kanda **- También existe la posibilidad de que un Noé aparezca...**

**-Esto no pinta bien... - **completó el japonés **- Nosotros no podemos con todos... y tampoco podemos darnos el lugo de actuar solos...**

**-¡¿Qué quieren decir?-** preguntó alterado Walker

-**No actuaremos ahora: debemos esperar refuerzos**

**-¡¿No vamos a pelear ahora que estamos tan cerca? ¡¿Nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada?**

**-Allen...** -Lavi trató de calmarlo **- Entiende la situación: son muchos akumas buscando la Inocencia; eso sin contar a los Noé... sería suicidio pelear en estas condiciones...**

**-¡¿Y que vamos a hacer una vez que estemos allá? -** reprimía Kanda con un tono realmente frió **- ¿Pelear hasta quedarnos sin fuerza y luego dejar que nos maten?**

**-Yo...**

**-¿Y que tal si llega un Noé?: nos mataría y destruiría nuestra Inocencia... ¿quieres darle ese gusto al Conde?**

Allen calló completamente...

**-Sí... lo entiendo - **bajó lacabeza** -** **Perdón...**

-**Lo importante es que ya comprendiste **- Lavi trató de animarlo **- Esperaremos refuerzos y recuperaremos la Inocencia -** observó que tenía una aura depresiva a su alrededor; una gota cayó por su sien **- ¡No te preocupes! **- tomó su mano y la besó** -¡Estoy seguro que los Buscadores y la Inocencia estarán a salvo! ¡Ellos son fuertes y aguantarán! **

**-Sí...**

**-Además, los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar -** sonrió **- Confía en ellos... **

**-Lo haré **- sonrió **- Gracias Lavi **

**-Por nada**

**-Quna está escondida entre las montañas -** cambió rápidamente de tema **- Y unos kilómetros antes hay un pequeño bosque: podríamos esperar ahí a los exorcistas que mande el cuartel...**

**-¿Ya les avisaste?**

**-En cuanto los vi bajar del barco** - suspiró **- No se ofendan, pero ustedes no podrían solos con todos esos akumas**

**-¿Qué dijeron?**

**-Que avisarían a los exorcistas que estuvieran más cerca de aquí; llegarán mañana al alba**

**-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!** - la euforia volvió a Walker **-¡Para ese entonces habrá aumentado el número de enemigos! Además, ¿Qué tal si algunos se alejan y atacan a los pueblos vecinos? ¡No podemos permitirlo!**

**-¿Vas a empezar otra vez? -** Kanda se veía molesto **- Es inútil: no podemos hacer nada por ahora...**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-Yuu tiene razón - a**poyó una vez más el aprendiz**- Sé paciente, ¿si?**

**-¿Y que haremos mientras tanto? - **el tono de Allen era molesto** - ¿Ir al bosque de una vez?**

**-Bueno... esa idea me gusta, pero... ¿no hay una aldea cerca? Tenemos que comer algo y descansar -** Preguntó el pelirrojo **- En la madrugada iremos al bosque y nos prepararemos para la llegada de los refuerzos, ¿Qué les parece?**

**-No es mala idea **- dijo el Buscador**-... Yo... no he dormido en días... y la verdad también quisiera comer algo**

**-Entonces está decidido **

**-El pueblo más cercano a Quna es Güyrni -** explicó - **Está a unos 15 km de aquí...**

**-¡OK! ¡Finalmente descansaremos! ¿sabes?** - se dirigió al Buscador **- Yo también tengo sueño: no me dejaron dormir en el barco -** su cara tenía una expresión de acusación **- Alguien muuuuy desconsiderado se empeño en fastidiarme el sueño **

**-Grrr**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

2 horas después

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Itadakimasu! -** sonaron dos voces al mismo tiempo

**-Lo que sea**

Luego de llegar a Güyrni buscaron un hotel donde hospedarse y descansar un poco

Como siempre, les dejaron ocupar una habitación de lujo en el hotel más destacado del pueblo; claro que Walker estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada

Cuando se acomodaron en el cuarto, el Buscador cayó dormido enseguida; los exorcistas lo dejaron solo y decidieron ir a comer algo

**-Ya era hora de cambiar de menú** - comentó Lavi **- Estaba harto de tanto pescado **

**-No se notaba: te atragantabas con los camarones -** bufó Kanda

-**El camarón no es lo mismo que pescado **

**-A mí me gustó la comida -** dijo Allen **- ¡Estaba deliciosa!**

**-A ti todo te gusta; tu estómago es como un pozo sin fondo... además, la manera en que comes arruina el apetito de cualquiera**

**-Nadie tiene que verme comer **

**-Es inevitable: tragas y tragas y tragas...**

**-¡¿Qué?**

**-Tranquilos -** sugirió el aprendiz **- Dejemos eso a un lado y sigamos comiendo**

**-En lugar de comer deberíamos estar en Quna -** Allen estaba molesto **- ¡Sólo perdemos el tiempo mientras los Akumas siguen haciéndose fuertes!**

**-Ya te explique el por qué no iremos hasta mañana - **el tono de Kanda era desolador **- ¿O es que aún no lo entiendes?**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-Como exorcista deberías comprender la situación: ¿en verdad crees que sólo nosotros podremos contra todos?**

**-...no... ¡pero podríamos intentarlo!**

**-¿Es que quieres sacrificarnos?**

Eso lo dejó helado

**-Porque eso es lo que me estás sugiriendo -** su negra mirada se clavó como un cuchillo **- Si vamos ahora sólo conseguiríamos que nos maten; todo habría sido en vano... dime: ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificarnos sólo por tu impaciencia? **

Allen se vio evidentemente afectado por el comentario; sus gestos se relajaron y bajó la cabeza...

**-...lo siento...**

**-Como exorcista debes entenderlo** - Kanda también se había relajado

**-Nosotros también sentimos lo mismo que tú -** aclaro Lavi **- Y como tal debemos analizar la situación. ¿ne? **

**-Si...**

**-Pero, ¿por que no seguimos comiendo? -** cambió de tema rápidamente **- ¡Este pollo esta genial! **

**-Tienes razón -** tomó los cubierto **- ¡Comeré hasta hartarme!**

Y comenzó a devorar lo que estaba en la mesa

**-A pesar de todo su apetito sigue siendo el mismo **

**-Nunca creí que existiera alguien así **

**-¡Se ve tan lindo! **

**-...**

-**Creo que lo dibujaré - **sacó quien-sabe-de-dónde un cuaderno y un pedazo de grafito **- No puedo perderme esta escena**

**-¿Escena? ¿ver a Moyashi atragantarse es una escena linda? **

**-Si **

**-El verlo me provoca náuseas -** dejó su tenedor **- Ya me arruinó el apetito**

**-¡Qui...quiero ... más... sopa! **

**-Jijijiji**

**-Asco...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

23:00 pm

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-**No puedo quedarme aquí -** una estilizada figura se movía ágilmente por el oscuro cuarto **- Es mi deber...**

Se puso algo parecido a una gabardina y salió por la puerta

Era Allen...

-**Si me apresuro tal vez puedo ayudar a los Buscadores -** corrió por la desértica calle **- Es mi deber como exorcista...**

Se escabulló por varias calles hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque...

Se veía... aterrador...

Pero, con paso firme, se adentró...

Estaba consciente de que él solo no podría acabar con todos los Akumas, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo: dejar así las cosas erra algo muy frustrante ...

Y no tenía la paciencia como para esperar a los refuerzos

Aunque también estaba consciente de las palabras de Kanda: ¿estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a sus amigos por su estúpida impaciencia?

Claro que no...

Y por eso iba a combatir solo...

A pesar de todo... él seguía siendo un exorcista, y como tal comprendía la situación: su mera existencia era un arma anti-akuma; tenía que salvar a los akumas... por el bien del akuma...

Y por el bien de sus amigos, tenía que ir a pelear solo...

Era tonto, egoísta e insensato... pero era algo que no podía evitar...

Mantendría a salvo a Kanda y a Lavi; hasta que llegaran los refuerzos ellos pelearían...

¿Y él?, él podría soportar hasta ese entonces...

Estaba seguro de eso...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, en el hotel...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Allen... no seas tonto... por favor... -** se quejaba en sueños el pelirrojo **- No vayas... Hazme caso... ¡Allen!**

Despertó...

**-Rayos -** suspiró - **Era una pesadilla... -** se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse **- Sólo era una pesadilla** - se sentó y cubrió con la sábana

Yacía solo en su cuarto

**-Me preguntó por qué Moyashi me pidió dormir en otro cuarto -** trató de olvidar pensando en otras cosas; se mordió el pulgar **- Dijo que si estábamos juntos terminaríamos por... Bueno, que no dormiríamos- **sonrió pícaramente **- Pero es que nunca pudo controlarme: es tan... inocente; no importa las veces que lo hagamos, él sigue conservando su pureza -** ahora su cara estaba llorosa**- ¡Pero sabe que no puedo dormir sin él!, de seguro lo hace porque está molesto: después de todo, no lo dejé descansar en el barco -** se levantó y puso una camisa **- Aún así iré a su cuarto y dormiré con él **

Salió y dirigió a la habitación

Abrió la puerta

**-¡Moyashi! ¡No puedo dormir! -** se acercó a la cama **- ¿Me dej... ¡!**

Estaba vacía

**-¿Allen?... ¿dónde...? -** sintió un horrible escalofrío **- ¡Maldición!**

Se fue a su cuarto; se vistió y tomó su martillo... rápidamente salió de hotel y dirigió sus pasos hacia el bosque

**-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!**- corría todo lo que podía **- ¿Cómo no lo sospeché antes? ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Debí imaginarme que Allen no sería capaz de esperar a los refuerzos!... sólo espero que no haga nada más estúpido que esto...**

No podía dejarlo solo: tenía un mal presentimiento


	6. Combate

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 6 **"Combate"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Correr... correr... correr...

Eso era lo único en que pensaba

Correr y no detenerse...

Correr y combatir...

Correr y salvar...

Su existencia se reducía a ser un arma: un objeto que estaba destinado a salvar, algo que había sido elegido por Dios para ayudar a las almas en pena, una cosa que no necesitaba nada más que pelear...

Un apóstol...

Un elegido...

Un arma...

Cada que su ojo izquierdo detectaba la presencia de un akuma, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle y su cuerpo, quisiera o no, se abalanzaba en contra del enemigo; poco le importaba si se encontraba solo: lo único en que podía pensar era en darle paz y consuelo al alma atrapada...

Y para ello tenía que pelear...

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a pensar en la estabilidad y seguridad de aquellos que eran como él... pero la sensación de ser sólo un arma seguía presente...

Nunca desaparecería...

Y, como en tantas veces, pelearía sin importar las consecuencias...

Ya fuera por su propia satisfacción...

O por el akuma...

Pelearía hasta el final...

...

Corrió y corrió...

Hasta que finalmente llegó a Quna...

Era... era sólo un pueblo fantasma...

**-****Vaya, vaya... ¡ya era hora de que aparecieras... ¡exorcista!**

Enseguida apareció un akuma de n. 3...

**-Llegué a pensar que ese Buscador nunca los encontraría -** soltó una carcajada **- JAJAJA ¡Estaba arrepintiéndome por haberlo dejado con vida!**

Allen lo miraba tranquilo...

**-¿Eh?-** lo miró con curiosidad**- ¿Sólo vienes tú? ¡Qué decepción!, ¡Y yo que quería divertirme un rato!: un enano como tú jamás podría durar... - **suspiró **- Bueno, ya que... -** sus brazos se convirtieron en hoces **- Espero que no mueras tan rápido: no lo disfrutaría...**

A una velocidad sorprendente corrió hacia Allen; sus afiliadas armas se alzaban amenazantes...

Dio un golpe... que fue esquivado rápidamente...

El akuma seguía atestando golpes en contra de Walker: una tras otro; pero eran evitados a ritmo constante...

De repente el arma anti-akuma se transformó en una espada; y cuando otro golpe intentó lastimarlo, lo detuvo completamente...

**-¡Genial! -** exclamó **- ¡Eres bueno! Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así?**

La hoz emitió un brillo extraño... y de un movimiento lanzó una especie de rayo púrpura

Allen, con trabajo, lo esquivó

El akuma siguió lanzando rayos...

**-¡Veamos qué te parece esto!**

De pronto comenzó a girar, y a girar, y a girar...

Su figura se multiplicó varias veces y rodearon al exorcista; todos lanzaron rayos de sus hoces...

Allen dio un gran salto hacia arriba... pero una copia lo alcanzó y le golpeó en la cara, devolviéndolo al suelo estrepitosamente...

Los demás siguieron lanzando ataques... y todos y cada uno de ellos dieron en el blanco...

Se alzó una enorme nube de polvo... de la cual balas de cañón salieron rápidamente...

Walker saltó para salir de la nube y nuevamente disparó...

Algunas copias fueron heridas y se disiparon...

Otra vez el n. 3 lanzó rayos al igual que las copias que sobrevivían, pero, esta vez, Allen las esquivó y contra-atacó con sus balas

El resto de copias desapareció y el akuma se abalanzó contra Walker: sus hoces intentaban lastimarlo pero su brazo lo protegía

Su arma volvió a convertirse en espada; sin embargo los brazos del enemigo también se transformaron en espadas: las armas chocaban una y otra vez mientras avanzaban hacia el pueblo

En un movimiento el n. 3 logró abrir la defensa del exorcista y le pateó fuertemente, estrellándolo contra una pared... dio un salto hacia atrás para encontrarse nuevamente con las balas

Esta vez le lastimaron

Por el descuido un enorme brazo blanco le golpeó directamente en la cabeza... chocó contra una casa

De repente, Walker ya estaba encima de él golpeándolo con su brazo; pero lo empujó con sus piernas haciendo que cayera a su lado

Y de un momento a otro el akuma ya lo tenía contra el suelo, mientras una de sus manos hundía su cabeza en la tierra y la otra golpeaba su estómago sin piedad

Lo dejó completamente sin aire... y comenzó a escupir sangre...

**-¡Oe! ¡Todavía no lo mates!** - se escuchó una voz chillona en el cielo

**-¡Qué egoísta!**

**-¿Creíste que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta?**

**-¡Déjanos un poco!**

Eran varios akumas de n.2, ¡acompañados por miles más de n.1!

**-¿Eh? - **el n.3 dejó de golpearlo -** ¡Qué lata! ¡Este es mío: yo lo vi primero ¡No se metan!**

**-¿Y crees que nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada?**

**-¡Yo quiero matar al exorcista!**

**-Hmmmm... -** meditó un poco **- Supongo que puedo dejarles a este-** el n.3 se levantó y apartó de Walker **- Después de todo, estoy seguro que pronto vendrán más... ¡Mátenlo!**

**-¡Genial!**

**-¡Muere!**

Una lluvia de balas púrpuras cayó sobre el exorcista...

Pero, repentinamente. Una serpiente de fuego surcó el cielo, destruyendo a varios akumas de 1er. Y 2nd. Nivel

**-¿Eh? -** el n.3 se desconcertó -** ¡¿Qué pasó?**

**¡PAS!**

Sin aviso un enorme martillo lo golpeó directamente en la cabeza, mandándolo a volar varios metros

**-¡Allen!**

El pelirrojo se acercó al hoyo: estaba muy lastimado, y varias manchas de sangre adornaban su rostro y uniforme

**-¿Qué... qué haces aquí Lavi?**

**-¡¿Qué que hago? ¡Vine por ti, idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto?**

**-Era mi deber como exorcista -** con dificultad se sentó - **Además, no te pedí que...**

**-¡¿Qué viniera?¡¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando prácticamente te estas suicidando? ¡Eres un idiota!**

**¡ZZZOOOOCCCCC!**

Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza

**-¡Duele!**

**-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PUDISTE ESPERAR?** - lo obligó a levantarse sujetándolo del cuello de la gabardina **-¡Y NO ME SALGAS CON LA ESTÚPIDA EXCUSA DE QUE ERA TU DEBER! ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY EXORCISTA! ¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR LOS BUSCADORES Y LA INOCENCIA! ¡TAMBIÉN ES MI DEBER Y NO ACTUÉ COMO UN TONTO INGENUO!**

Le miraba sorprendido

**-¡¿SABES LO ANGUSTIADO QUE ESTABA CUANDO ENTRÉ A TU CUARTO Y YA NO ESTABAS! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡PENSÉ TANTAS COSAS QUE CASI NO PODÍA RESPIRAR! ¡IDIOTA!**

**-Lavi... -** vaya: ahora se sentía miserable **- Yo... no quería sacrificarlos... por eso vine solo...**

**-¿Y EN VERDAD CREÍAS QUE HACIENDO ESO IBAS A EVITAR QUE NOS ARRIESGÁRAMOS? ¡¿QUE EVITARÍAS QUE YO ME ARRIESGARA? ¡QUE EVITARÍAS QUE VIVNIERA Y PELEARA A TU LADO UNA BATALLA PERDIDA? ¡TONTO!**

**-Yo...**

**-¡Ya no importa! -** lo soltó; tomó su martillo e hizo que creciera -** Este no es lugar para discutir: ¡cuando lleguemos al cuartel te regañaré como es debido!... ¡ahora tenemos una batalla que ganar!**

**-S.. ¡si! -** convirtió su brazo en un cañón y apuntó hacia los akumas...

**-¡Jajaja! ¡sabía que tendrían que llegar más exorcistas!** - dijo victorioso el n.3 **-¡Ahora me divertiré mucho más!**

**-Me temo que sólo podrás jugar con uno de ellos -**sonó repentinamente una voz en todo el lugar...

De la nada apareció una esbelta figura en medio de todos los akuma

**-¡No... Noé-sama! **

Allen y Lavi se tensaron: lo que más temían estaba sucediendo...

El Noé era un joven de unos 28 años, vestido con un smoking negro y sombrero de copa...

Lentamente se acercó al n.3

**-Noé-sama -** hizo una reverencia **-No esperaba su visita**

**-Fue un viaje inesperado**- tenía aires muy relajados, como si nada lo perturbara - **El Conde me encargó algo en el último minuto**

**-Ya veo...**

**-Ya llevo un rato aquí... y he visto tu batalla -** sonrió - **Lo que esperaba de alguien como tú...**

**-Gracias**

**-Tengo un poco de tiempo antes de llevar a cabo mi misión -** miró divertido a los exorcistas **- Así que, ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? **

**-¡Si!**

**-Te dejaré escoger primero -** y cruzó sus brazos

**-¡Pero Noé-sama! -** chilló un n.2

**-¡Nosotros también queremos jugar!**

**-¡Por favor!**

**-Ustedes tienen una misión diferente, ¿ne? -** les miró fríamente; los akuma retrocedieron asustados**- ¿Por qué están aquí molestando?... o tal vez quieren desaparecer...**

**-¡No! ¡no! -** dijeron aterrados

**-¡Así está bien!**

**-¡Lo sentimos, Noé-sama!**

**-¡Ya nos vamos!**

Y enseguida se esfurmaron

**-Muy bien... ¿Dónde estábamos? **

**-Elijo al pelirrojo -** dijo finalmente el n.3; el susodicho se tensó - **Ya combatí con el de cabello blanco, pero me gustaría probar otra cosa**

**-OK -** su sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro **- Me quedaré con el pequeño**

Y descendió al piso; se colocó a unos 5 m. de Walker y Lavi

**-Mucho gusto -** hizo una reverencia y se quitó elegantemente el sombrero; comenzó a caminar **- Antes que nada te agradezco que me entretengas; verás: últimamente he estado ocupado y no he podido divertirme; por favor: has esto interesante...**

Se detuvo a una corta distancia de Allen, quien estaba en posición de combate

**-Mmmm... -** el Noé lo miró minuciosamente de pies a cabeza; luego sonrió - **Eres muy lindo, ¿sabes? **

Esto sorprendió a Walker, pero no podía darse el lujo de desconcentrarse

**-¿Tu crees? -** correspondió la sonrisa -** Es un comentario muy halagador... para venir de un Noé...**

**-No me juzgues mal: no por ser una Noah significa que no sepa apreciar la belleza de un humano, en especial de un humano tan hermoso como tú...**

**-No soy sólo un humano -** sonrió retadoramente **- Soy un exorcista... que sin duda te destruirá**

**-Es una lástima que pienses así -** de sus manos empezaron a salir miles de mariposas -** Si te portaras bien yo podría ser mucho más amable contigo... -** y la sádica sonrisa apareció nuevamente - **Sin embargo sabemos que eso es imposible... así que, ¿Por qué no comenzamos?**

Y a una velocidad increíble corrió hacia Allen y atestó un fuerte golpe...

**-¡Allen! -** gritó Lavi mientras se dirigía a dónde Moyashi

**-¡Tu oponente soy yo! -** chillo el n.3 cuando interceptó al aprendiz y soltaba una cuchilla púrpura

Lavi apenas pudo bloquear el ataque

**-¡Oh! ¡Eres más lento que el otro exorcista! -** comentó el akuma -** Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte elegido**

Y comenzó a soltar cuchillas púrpura; el aprendiz con trabajos esquivaba y detenía los ataques...

Estaba consciente de que con muchísimo esfuerzo derrotaría al n.3, y también de que no lo haría a tiempo antes de que el Noah venciera a Allen y destruyera su Inocencia... y la suya

Kanda y refuerzos llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente...

Quizás llegarías más miembros de la familia... quizás el mismo Conde se presentaría...

Loa akumas n. 1 y 2 buscarían los trozos de la Inocencia y matarían a los Buscadores

El Noé destruiría la Inocencia...

El n.3 lo mataría...

Allen moriría...

Todo sería en vano...

Fallaría como exorcista...

Era una batalla perdida...

...

...

...

Aún así... lo intentaría...

Por los Buscadores...

Por la Inocencia...

Por Allen...


	7. Batalla perdida

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 7 **"Batalla perdida"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Allen lanzaba balas de su cañón mientras saltaba hacia el Noé; éste fácilmente las esquivó y recibió con un golpe al exorcista...

Cayó hacia un edificio...

**¡PPPAAASSSS!**

La pared se estrelló dejando a Walker en el suelo...

Volvió a ponerse en pie y convirtió su cañón en una espada; apenas tuvo tiempo cuando el Noah ya se abalanzaba sobre él con una cuchilla; detuvo el ataque... pero la fuerza con la que fue golpeado provocó que fuera arrastrado hacia el interior del edificio...

Resistió el golpe y empujó al Noé hacia otra pared... pero la atravesó...

**-¿EH? ¿Cómo...?**

**-¡Sorpresa! -** dijo el enemigo mientras mostraba su cabeza**- ¿Asombrado?**

**-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -** rápidamente se puso de pie

**-Cada Noah tiene una habilidad especial- **sacó su cuerpo de la pared **- Y la mía...**

De pronto, la cara del enemigo estaba a milímetros de la suya; sonreía divertido...

Miró hacia su cuerpo...

El brazo del Noé atravesaba su pecho...

**-Es atravesar las cosas... claro que tomando en cuenta mi voluntad -** su mano se ubicó en el corazón del exorcista **- Y si lo deseo, puedo destruir tu corazón aquí y ahora** - lo miró fríamente**- ¿Imaginas lo que se sentirá morir así? -** cerró la mano amenazadoramente **- ¿Que te expriman el corazón y el dolor de la agonía?... ¿Te imaginas...?**

Se hizo silencio...

Tiky esperó ansioso la angustia del exorcista: desde su punto de vista todos los humanos tenían la característica de temer por sus vidas... sus rostros mostraban angustia, confusión y miedo... nada tenía que ver que fueras exorcistas: eran simples y débiles humano...

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran iguales...

Miró directamente aquellos ojos plateados... y no encontró lo que esperaba: en ellos había decisión, valor y serenidad...

Esa mirada era de alguien que no temía a la muerte...

Se sintió cautivado: ¡no cabía duda de que ese pequeño no era como los demás!

¡Que ganas sintió de abrazarlo y besarlo!, ¡decirle cuánto admiraba esa valentía y su perturbadora serenidad!, ¡decirle cuán cautivado estaba con su confianza y su voluntad inquebrantable!

Pero ese sentimiento duró sólo unos segundos: no era momento para pensar así...

Después de todo, en esos instantes no eran Tiky Mikk o Allen Walker...

Eran Noé y exorcista...

Enemigos naturales...

Enemigos eternos...

Y como tales alguno de los dos tendría que perecer...

Claro que trató de evitar aquella situación: como Noah que era, tenía un instinto natural de eliminar a la Inocencia y a su contenedor...

Y aunque Allen fuera la persona más importante para él, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera su enemigo...

Desde el principio, trató de evitar eliminarlo él mismo: se retiraba, huía, se escondía...

Pero aquella situación se volvió aún más difícil cuando descubrió que su objetivo era el koibito de Allen...

Sintió rabio y odio... no sólo hacia el novio, sino al mismo Walker... ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así?

Aunque... realmente nunca había tenido derecho sobre él... y nunca lo tendría...

Y si no podía ser el dueño de Allen Walker... nadie lo sería...

Pero, antes de eliminar al estúpido pelirrojo, quería hacerlo pagar...

Pagar por su ignorancia... por engañarlo... por lastimarlo...

Ya tenía un plan... sólo era cuestión de tiempo...

Conocía perfectamente la manera de ser de Allen... y si todo salía bien obtendría una dulce venganza...

Claro que el simple hecho de matar a su koi ya sería algo insoportable...

Pero no era suficiente...

Debía sufrir...

**-Vaya, vaya... debo confesar que estoy sorprendido: al parecer no tienes miedo -** dijo mirándolo fijamente **- Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría aterrado...**

**-Yo no soy cualquiera -**sonrió retadoramente **- Soy el exorcista que va a eliminarte...**

**-Lo dices tan confiado... -** dijo suspirando**- ¡De acuerdo**! - sacó su mano del pecho de Allen **- No te mataré por ahora: si sólo destruyera tu corazón, no sería divertido... además -**se relamió los labios **- Aún no quiero destrozar tu hermoso cuerpo**

Y con este último comentario se lanzó nuevamente...

Este convirtió su brazo en cañón y lo alejó cuando unas balas le pasaron rozando...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Hi-bang! -** al golpear el suelo se formó un kanji, del cual salieron dos enormes serpientes de fuego

Ambas se dirigían directamente al akuma... el cual no movió ni un dedo para esquivar el ataque

El fuego dio en el blanco

**-¡Lo logré! -** exclamó victorioso cuando no vio al enemigo

**-Creo que no... -** y dio un fuerte golpe al exorcista...

Salió volando y se estrelló en un edificio

**-No me digas que es todo lo que puedes hacer! -** se acercó a donde yacía tirado el aprendiz **- ¡Que decepción! ¡Y yo que creí que sería más diver**

**¡PASSS!**

El martillo le había dado en la cabeza, hundiéndolo en la tierra...

**-¿Qué te parece eso?...** - respiró cansadamente **- Martillo cambiante... ¡crece... crece... CRECE! -** y volvió a golpearlo

Pero...

**-¡Imposible!**

El akuma, con un solo dedo, sostenía el enorme martillo

**-¿Creíste que volvería a caer con esa? Jajajajaja -** empujó el arma y saltó sobre Lavi **- ¡No subestimes a un n.3!**

Y un fuerte golpe cayó sobre el aprendiz...

Se levantó una enorme nube de polvo... y la tierra se partió

**-¿Eh? -** su puño estaba siendo sostenido** -¡Muy bien, exorcista!**

En el último minuto, Lavi había puesto el mango de su martillo entre él y su enemigo, evitando el fuerte ataque

**-Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes resistir?-** y uno tras otro comenzó a dar golpes, provocando que la tierra se partiera más y que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se hundiera

Con un movimiento Lavi pudo salir de aquel hoyo y formar otro sello

**-¡Hi-bang!**

El cielo se oscureció y un rayo cayó sobre el n.3, pero logró esquivarlo

**-Esto aún no se termina... -** nuevamente golpeó el suelo y cayeron miles de rayos del cielo... como una lluvia...

El n.3 los esquivaba y saltaba... pero cada minuto que pasaba, la caída de los mismos se hacía más rápida y con mayor energía

No podía continuar así... y no podía permitir que alguno le diera directamente

Eso sería malo...

Cuando un rayo le pasó a un lado, saltó hacia arriba...

**-¡Te tengo!**

**-¿Eh? **

El exorcista estaba encima suyo

**-¡Hi-bang! -** y al momento de golpearlo salió del suelo una serpiente de tierra... lo atrapó en su interior

**-¡Maldición! **

**-Aún hay más -** su Inocencia pasó a segundo nivel y golpeó dos sellos por separado

Se liberaron dos serpientes: una de fuego y otra de aire

**-¡Ahora!**

Y entraron al interior del túnel...

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Vamos chico! ¡Sé que puedes hacer un poco más que eso!** - y lo golpeó en el estómago con su cuchilla púrpura

Escupió sangre...

Y con otro golpe cayó fuertemente en el suelo...

El Noah también bajó a tierra y tranquilo caminó hacia a él...

Se inclinó hacia Allen... y con un dedo recogió un poco de su sangre

La lamió sensualmente

**-Deliciosa... -** susurró; lo miró curioso **- ¿Sabes?, te ves cansado, ¿te gustaría dejarlo hasta aquí?**

De repente la boca del cañón estaba justo en su cara

Disparó... pero ladeó la cabeza, esquivando las balas

**-Supongo que eso es un "no" -** suspiró decepcionado **- En fin...**

En ambas manos aparecieron las cuchillas púrpura

**-Esto te dolerá**

Y comenzó a golpear despiadadamente su cuerpo: los brazos, las piernas, el estómago...

Sólo le perdonó la cara...

En cada golpe el peliblanco escupía sangre y algunos quejidos salían de su garganta

Pero no iba a darle gusto

No iba a dar el gusto de que lo escuchara gritar...

Tenía que pelear...

Convirtió el cañón en su brazo blanco... y con la fuerza que le quedaba golpeó a Tiky en la cabeza...

Consiguió mandarlo unos metros lejos, lo suficiente para respirar un poco y levantarse

**-Dices... que tu habilidad es atravesar las cosas -** respiraba pesadamente **- Pero... al parecer, no puedes evitar la Inocencia... - **sonrió retadoramente - **Al parecer es una ventaja para mí...**

De pronto sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna

**-Eso... si puedes volver a pegarme...**

Y nuevamente con la cuchilla púrpura golpeó su espalda...

Chocó contra otro edificio...

**-Te felicito, chico -** se sobó un poco la cabeza **- No cualquiera tiene la suerte de golpearme...-** su sádica sonrisa apareció **- Y por supuesto ¡Nadie vive para contarlo!**

La cuchilla se transformó en una estrella de cuatro picos: destellaba una luz blanca...

**-Ya me cansé de jugar -** se lamió lo labios **- Francamente no me gustaría matarte... pero no me dejas opción...**

Y a una velocidad increíble se dirigió hacia el exorcista

Allen, con gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie...

Todo su cuerpo le dolía... al parecer tenía algunos huesos rotos...

Su brazo volvió a la normalidad... ya no podía activar su Inocencia...

Ya no podía moverse...

Ya no podía pelear...

Ya no podía hacer nada...

Rió por lo bajo: ¿su existencia terminaría de esa manera? ¿asesinado por un Noé?... que patético...

Se sintió miserable: ¿todo acabaría así? ¿después de que prácticamente se comportó como un idiota y salió a pelear solo?...

Aunque... pensándolo bien... no estaba solo: Lavi estaba peleando también...

¿Su esfuerzo sería en vano?, después de todo, fue gracias a su impaciencia que la persona que más amaba estaba arriesgando su vida...

Esto no podía acabar así...

Tenía que pelear... tenía que salvar a los Buscadores y a la Inocencia...

Y también... no podía dejar morir a Lavi... no a él...

Pero... en verdad ya no podía moverse...

**-¡MUEREEEEEEEE!**

El Noah ya estaba frente a él... y la estrella blanca estaba a punto de atravesarlo...

Este era el fin...

Cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Plot... Plot... Plot...**

**...**

**...**

Algo...

**...**

**...**

Algo había caído sobre su cara... y rodó por su mejilla

...

Era cálido, muy cálido...

...

Con su mano tocó aquel extraño líquido...

...

Abrió enormemente los ojos: era sangre...

Pero... no suya...

...

**-Te... te dije que... que era una batalla perdida...**

...

Subió rápidamente la mirada... y aterrado se dio cuenta de quién se había interpuesto...

...

Era Lavi...

...

Su pecho era atravesado por la mano del Noé...


	8. Propuesta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 8 **"Propuesta"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Tiky sonrió complacido...

Eso era lo que quería...

Quería hacerlo sufrir...

Hacerlo gritar de dolor...

Que sintiera su corazón hacerse pedazos...

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan...

**-Vaya, vaya...- **dijo sonriendo **- Que acto tan imprudente hiciste -** comentó dirigiéndose al pelirrojo **- Realmente los humanos son estúpidos, jajaja...**

**-¡CALLATE!** - corrió hacia él e intentó golpearlo, pero dio un salto, sacando así su brazo del cuerpo...

Cayó al suelo

**-¡Lavi! - **lo atrapó**... -Dios mío...** - la herida era profunda... no dejaba de sangrar... **- Dios mío... -** repitió; arrancó la parte baja de su gabardina y la colocó sobre la herida **- Esto es malo...**

**-Al...Allen...**

**-¡No hables! - **su voz era angustiante; las lágrimas comenzaron a caer... **- Guarda tus energías... todo va a estar bien...**

**-Sabía... que algo malo iba a pasarte... - **sonrió con dificultad **- Me alegra haber venido... me alegra haber sido yo quien...**

**-¡CÁLLATE!-** gritó interrumpiéndolo **-¡Esto no es nada! ¡Vas a estar bien! -** un nudo se le hacía en la garganta **- Vas a estar bien... **- apretó más la herida **- No tenías que interponerte... ¡No tenías que hacerlo!**

**-Claro que tenía... - **despacio subió su mano ensangrentada y la puso en la mejilla blanca**- Te lo dije, ¿ne? -** sonrió **-Si algo malo te pasara... nunca me lo perdonaría...**

Tiky contemplaba la escena divertido

Vaya que este era un digno castigo para Allen-chan

Dejaría que muriera en sus brazos: así sufriría mucho más... no podría con la culpa

Lo disfrutaría cada segundo...

**-Cállate Lavi... -** Walker lloraba sin cesar **- Vas a ponerte bien: Kanda... Kanda y los demás...**

**-Ya... ya es tarde... -** sonrió **- Pero... al menos... pude salvar a la persona que más amo...**

**-¡Ya no sigas!**

**-Sálvalos... **- imploró **- Salva a los Buscadores... y a la Inocencia... sálvate tú...**

**-¡No me dejes!**- apretó aún más la herida - **¡Te voy a salvar! ¡RESISTE! -** sus lágrimas caían en su ropa **- Por favor... resiste...**

**-Te amo, Allen...**

**-¡CÁLLATE!** - bajó la cabeza **- No te despidas... no me dejes solo...**

**-Saludaré... a Mana... de tu parte... -** acarició débilmente su mejilla...

**...**

**...**

El contacto ya no era cálido... sino frío... muy frío...

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios...

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente...

Su mano se deslizó por la mejilla...

Y cayó al suelo sin vida...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Estaba muerto...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-La... ¿Lavi? **

No respondía...

**-¿Lavi?**

Lo agitó un poco...

**-Despierta...**

Lo agitó con más fuerza...

**-Por favor...**

Con mayor fuerza...

**-¡Despierta! ¡Lavi! ¡Por favor! ¡Lavi! ¡DESPIERTAA!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Con miedo acarició su pálida mejilla...

Estaba frío...

Y la herida en su pecho ya no sangraba... pero su uniforme estaba empapado con aquél líquido vital...

El martillo yacía tirado a un lado...

Su rostro... su rostro inspiraba tanta tranquilidad que parecía dormido... y que en cualquier momento despertaría...

Despertaría para volver al cuartel... y continuar con sus vidas... volver a ser felices...

Con cuidado apretó la cabeza contra su pecho... lo abrazó amorosamente... y con su guante limpió la sangre que había en su rostro...

**-Vamos a salir de ésta **- hablaba mientras acariciaba los rojos cabellos **- Te vas a poner bien... te voy a salvar...** - en cada frase las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro muerto **- Volveremos al cuartel... y seguramente querrás dormir... y yo voy a comer... luego molestaremos a Kanda...**

**-Harían todo eso si él estuviera vivo -** dijo de pronto Tiky mientras se acercaba **- Pero esta muerto: ¡completamente muerto!**

**-Cállate...**

**-Acepto que no lo hice a propósito -** mintió **- Tú y yo sabemos que ese golpe era para ti... pero se atravesó y murió**

**-Cállate...**

**-¿Y sabes qué es lo más irónico? ¡Que mataste a la persona más importante para ti!**

**-Yo no lo maté...**

**-¡Por supuesto que si! -** se inclinó y sonrió **- Murió por tu culpa...**

**-No es cierto...**

**-Murió por ti, por protegerte; para que siguieras adelante... al parecer los exorcistas siguen siendo, después de todo, simple humanos: sacrifican a sus compañeros para su propio beneficio**

**-Cállate...**

**-Murió por tu debilidad, por tu impotencia, por ser un niño estúpido...**

Allen sólo podía bajar la cabeza y llorar sobre el cadáver de su amado...

Cada palabra era verdad...

**-¡Seguramente viniste solo creyendo que podrías hacer algo!... dejaste a tus compañeros atrás pensando que así los protegerías... pero terminaste matando al más importante de todos: murió por tu impaciencia y por tu insensatez...**

Walker derramaba lágrimas...

**-¡Ya no llores!** - comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del peliblanco **- Ya verás que pasará... aunque, si fuera tú, no podría vivir con la culpa, jajajajaja...**

Comenzó a elevarse por el aire...

**-Tengo que irme** - se puso el sombrero **- Ya cumplí con mi misión... ¡NOS VEMOS!**

Y su figura desapareció...

**...**

**...**

En el campo de batalla sólo quedaba Allen... con el cuerpo de Lavi entre sus brazos...

**...**

Sus manos y ropa estaban cubiertas por su sangre...

Y las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro...

No podía moverse... estaba paralizado...

Lo único que hacía era abrazar posesivamente el cuerpo...

Ya no importaba nada...

Ni los Buscadores..

Ni la Inocencia...

Ni él mismo...

Sólo sabía que Lavi estaba muerto... y que había muerto por su culpa...

Por su impaciencia... por su estupidez... por su debilidad...

**-Perdóname...** -apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo **- Moriste por mi culpa... esto no debió se así... ¡Yo era el que debía morir! - **sentía tanta culpa... tanto dolor... **-¡YO SOY EL QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO! ¡Lavi! -** las lágrimas no dejaban de caer... **- No tenías que hacerlo...**

**...**

El aire era tan frío...

Y todo el lugar estaba tan desolado...

**-No me dejes solo... no quiero estar solo otra vez... regresa... por favor...**

Su interior estaba tan vacío...

Y la idea de estar solo le destrozaba...

**-Haría... lo que fuera...** -sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba su rostro **- Para salvarte... para que vivieras... haría lo que fuera Lavi... -** y besó temblorosamente sus labios...

Estaba tan frío...

**...**

**...**

**-¡KON BA WA ALLEN WALKER! **

Esa voz...

Tensó su cuerpo y levantó lentamente la mirada

¡MALDICIÓN!

**-Veo que estás muy triste... ¿Qué pasó?** - se acercó

Allen, sin soltar el cuerpo, activó su Inocencia... pero ésta le provocó horribles dolores...

**-No es algo que le importe... Conde...**

Esto era lo que menos necesitaba: pelear con el Conde en esas condiciones y con el cuerpo de Lavi

Porque no pensaba soltarlo...

**-Has llorado mucho** - el gordito caminaba a su alrededor; luego miró al pelirrojo **- ¿Está muerto?**

Allen soltó un golpe, que fácilmente fue esquivado...

**-Al parecer si... además, tú también estás herido...**

Walker, con gran esfuerzo, dio un alto hacia atrás...

Aún sostenía el cuerpo de Lavi...

**-Él es el aprendiz de Bookman, ¿ne? -** permanecía tranquilo **- ¿Por eso lloras?, ¿Porque ya no habrá sucesor?**

Soltó otro golpe...

**-Pero... a juzgar por tus lágrimas...significaba algo más para ti, ¿ne? -** caminaba mientras hacia girar a Lero **- ¿Por qué sigues sosteniendo su cuerpo?, ¿Por qué sigues llorando por él?**

De repente, el Conde ya estaba frente a frente con el exorcista...

**-Podría ser que... después de todo, ¿Allen Walker tiene corazón?, o mejor dicho, ¿Qué le dio su corazón al aprendiz de Bookman?**

El peliblanco agarró con más fuerza a Lavi

**-Es una pena que esté muerto...**

**-Cállese... -** no soportaba oír eso

**-Te duelo mucho, ¿verdad?**

**-Cállese**

**-¿Por qué no lo protegiste?**

**-¡CÁLLESE!**

Cayó de rodillas y sin evitarlo, sus lágrimas fluyeron...

No se reconocía: ¿Cómo podía comportarse tan débil?

Tenía que ser fuerte...

Pero... el sólo mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Lavi...

Ya nada valía la pena...

Sólo quería desaparecer...

Si el Conde lo mataba... sería lo mejor...

Así podría seguir a Lavi...

**-¡VAMOS! ¡ADELANTE! -** gritó **- ¡¿QUE ESPERA PARA MATARME? ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTÁ ESPERANDO? ¡MÁTEME!**

**-¿Tanto te importaba como para querer seguirlo en la muerte?**

**-¡FUE MI CULPA! ¡MURIÓ POR MI CULPA! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ!... no de esta manera... no así...**

**-¿Quieres morir?**

**-Si... - **abrazó nuevamente el cuerpo **- Si quiero...**

**-¿Te sientes tan culpable?**

**-Si...**

**-Es una pena que pienses así... -**de pronto dio un saltito **-¡Has tocado mi corazón! ¡He decidido ayudarte! -**se recargó en Lero **- ¿Te gustaría traer de vuelta a Lavi-kun?**

**-¡¿Cree que otra vez caeré en su trampa? ¡NO LO CONVERTIRÉ EN UN AKUMA!**

**-Yo nunca mencioné al Akuma... - **esto llamó la atención del peliblanco **- Allen Walker, ¿en verdad crees que lo único que hago con la Inocencia es destruirla y ya?**

**-¿De que habla?**

**-Ustedes los exorcistas subestiman el poder de la Inocencia... - **hizo que Lero flotara y sentó en él **- Desde mi punto de vista,esa cosa es un estorbo para purificar ese mundo... pero, como era necesario conocer a mi enemigo, hice varios estudios y descubrimientos sobre ella... Una de las cosas que aprendí fue que, dependiendo de la energía que se le aplique, la Inocencia puede tener varios usos... -**se acercó un poco a Allen - **Y uno de esos usos es "la resurrección"**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba

¿En verdad la Inocencia podía hacer eso?

**-¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría revivir a Lavi-kun?**

¿Revivirlo?...

¿Traer... a Lavi?

¿Eso... era posible?

Pero, viniendo la sugerencia del Conde, era muy arriesgado

¿Qué tal si era una trampa? ¿una vil tetra que había preparado?. Después de todo, fue un Noé quien había asesinado a Lavi: seguramente todo era planeado...

No debía ceder ante sus engaños...

Kanda y los demás llegarían pronto... saldrían de ésta...

Volverían al cuartel... sin... Lavi...

Que... que había muerto por protegerlo...

Ya no habría más besos... ni caricias... ni juegos ni sonrisas...

Se quedaría solo otra vez... el terrible vacío se apoderaría de él...

No podía soportarlo...

Primero Mana... y luego Lavi...

Todo por su debilidad...

**...**

**...**

Pero no dejaría las cosas así...

No abandonaría a Lavi...

**...**

**...**

Lo salvaría...

**-Es... esta bien, Conde... -** lo miró fijamente - **Hágalo... ¡Tráigalo de vuelta!**

...

...

Lo salvaría... como fuera...


	9. Contrato

NOTA: Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el 14º, ¡así que no se sorprendan xD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 9 **"Contrato"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Me alegra que aceptes... -** se acercó **-¡Aquí voy!**

**-¡Espere! - **dio un salto apartándose

**-¿Qué sucede? Creí que querías traer de vuelta a Lavi-kun**

**-Quiero... pero... -** le apuntó con su cañón **- ¿Qué me asegura que no me está engañando?**

**-Tienes mi palabra **

**-No basta... -** sonrió **- Su palabra no vale nada para mí...**

**-Mmmmm... -** optó una pose reflexiva **- No cabe duda de que eres precavido... mmmm... - **de repente dio un salto alegre **- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un contrato?**

**-¿Qué...?**

**-Si yo firmo uno, obligatoriamente deberé cumplirlo: nada podría hacer para negarme -** miró a Walker fijamente **- Al igual que a ti...**

**-¿Eso significa que quiere algo a cambio?**

**-¡Que bueno que lo mencionas! ¡Si! ¡Sí quiero algo! -** de pronto estaba frente a frente con el peliblanco; sus ojos inspiraban terror **- Quiero que seas de la familia...**

...

¿Eh?

¿Qué?

¿Familia?

**-¿Qué...?**

**-Quiero que seas de la familia -** repitió **- Quiero que seas un Noé...**

...

¡¿UN NOÉ?

¡¿ALLEN WALKER UN NOÉ?

**-¡NUNCA!** - gritó molesto **-¡NUNCA SERÉ UN NOÉ! ¡Prefiero estar muerto antes que ser uno de ustedes!**

**-Más bien el que está muerto es Lavi-kun -** acarició el frío rostro del susodicho **- Murió por tu debilidad... y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de enmendar ese error, ¿te niegas? ¡Creí que de verdad te importaba!**

Le importaba, y mucho... pero no podía convertirse en un Noah...

No en uno de ellos...

No podía...

**-Supongo que te interesa más el resto de los seres humanos que aquél que entregó su vida por ti, ¡Que desagradecido!**

Era cierto: Lavi murió por salvarlo... ¿y él no era capaz de hacer lo mismo?

**-Entonces nunca lo amaste...**

**-¡USTED NO SABE NADA! -** gritó enfurecido; por sus ojos volvían a caer lágrimas **- ¡LAVI ERA TODO PARA MI! ¡ÉL ME DEVOLVIÓ LA VIDA Y LA ALEGRÍA DE VIVIR! ¡ME CUIDÓ Y ME AMÓ COM NADIE LO HABÍA HECHO! ¡NO SE ATREVA A DECIR QUE NO LO AMÉ!**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dudas tanto? -** contestó tranquilo **- ¿Por qué no quieres salvarlo?, tienes la oportunidad...**

Tenía la oportunidad... pero no estaba bien...

No así...

**-¿Lo ves? Estás dudando demasiado -** comenzó a caminar a su alrededor **- Significa que no lo amas al grado de sacrificarte... te importa más tu vida que la suya...**

Se hizo un largo silencio...

...

...

...

Allen miraba el rostro del pelirrojo: estaba tan tranquilo... tan sereno: podría jurar que dormía y que en cualquier momento despertaría

Pero no lo haría...

No lo haría si no hacía algo...

**...**

**-... si llego a aceptar... -** levantó la mirada **- ¿Puedo agregar condiciones al contrato?**

Esto tomó por sorpresa al Conde

**-¿Qué clase de condiciones? **

**-Lo principal es que reviva -** Allen acariciaba el rostro del aprendiz **- Quiero que su Inocencia esté intacta y nadie la destruya; también que ningún Akuma lo lastime o lo mate, eso va también para usted y los Noé...**

**-Entiendo**

**-Y también... que cuando llegue el momento... viaje en el arca con nosotros...**

**-¡¿Qué? - **eso sí lo había sorprendido

**-¡Ya me oyó! -** estaba decidido **- Esas son mis condiciones...**

**-Entonces yo tengo una también -** un extraño brillo salió de sus lentes

**-¿Cuál es? -** dijo desconfiado

**-¡Tranquilo! ¡no es algo de lo que debas asustarte! - **nuevamente se acercó

**- Al igual que tú, lo principal es que seas de la familia; y la condición es ésta: que obedecerás todas y cada una de mis órdenes, sin dudar y sin quejarte... ¡eso es todo! - **volvió a saltar contento **- ¿Qué dices? -** extendió su mano**- ¿Aceptas el contrato?**

**-¿Qué pasará si alguno de los dos no cumple su parte?**

**-Bueno... en tu caso, daré la orden inmediata de que maten a Lavi-kun -** sonrió cínicamente **- Y también te mataré n_n... **

**-¿Y... que hay con usted?**

**-Si no cumplo, dejaré que destruyas la fábrica de akumas, a los Noah... y a mí también n_n**

¡Hablaba de vidas como si nada! ¡Hablaba de matar y dejar morir a sus compañeros como si nada! ¡Qué frustrante!

**...**

**...**

**-¿Qué dices? - **insistió** - ¿Aceptas? **

Traicionar a la Orden y abandonarlo todo por traer de vuelta a Lavi... ¿lo valía?... ¿valía la pena y la culpa?

Miró otra vez su pálido rostro... y dulcemente lo acarició...

Sonrió...

Claro que lo valía...

Aunque... estaba seguro que cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, lo odiaría...

Lo aborrecería... y no querría volver a verlo...

Incluso tendría que matarlo como el enemigo en que se convertiría...

Pero era mejor así...

Prefería se odiado y repudiado por Lavi que no verlo más...

Todo era mejor que verlo muerto...

**-Acepto...**

**-¡Genial! -** de la nada apareció una hoja de papel **- Firma y enseguida traeré a Lavi-kun**

Una pluma apareció justo en su mano...

Suspiró largamente...

**...**

**...**

Firmó... "Allen Walker"

**-¡Ahora yo! -** el gordito también firmó **- ¡Bienvenido a la familia Allen Walker! -** hizo una reverencia... **- Es mi turno... -** de su sombrero sacó un trozo de Inocencia **- Permíteme a Lavi-kun un momento**

El peliblanco lo acostó en el suelo... y el Conde se arrodilló junto a él...

Colocó la Inocencia justo en la herida

De pronto comenzó a brillar intensamente... hasta que un destello inundó todo el cuerpo

La vista de Allen se cegó por unos momentos...

**...**

**-Ya está listo...**

Abrió los ojos y rápidamente se arrodilló junto a Lavi...

Revisó la herida: estaba curada... y con emoción se percató de que respiraba... respiraba tranquilo y sin problemas...

Estaba vivo...

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas... y con dulzura acarició su mejilla

Era cálida...

La horrenda frialdad de su piel había desaparecido...

**-Te lo dije -** esbozó una sonrisa triste **- Que te salvaría como fuera... -** depositó un casto beso en sus labios

**-He cumplido con mi parte - **interrumpió **- Es tu turno...**

Se levantó despacio, y se colocó frente a frente con el Conde...

Suspiro...

**-Estoy listo**

**-Arrodíllate...**

Obedeció...

**-Algunos años después de la creación de la Tierra, el hombre cayó en los excesos y en los bajos placeres del mundo... -** comenzó en un tono muy serio **- Fue entonces que Dios se arrepintió de su creación y decidió destruirla -** tomó el rostro de Walker entre sus manos - **Sólo había un hombre justo: Noé...** - acarició su frente **- Nosotros descendemos de ese hombre justo y fiel a Dios... somos los elegidos para purificar este mundo lleno de maldad... -** apartó el cabello de su rostro **- Cada miembro de la familia represente las emociones o virtudes de Noé... cada uno de nosotros en necesario para purificar el mundo - **una extraña luz comenzó a salir de sus manos **- Eres uno de nosotros, Allen Walker... -** dibujó unos extraños signos, los cuales comenzaron a acomodarse... formaron una palabra en hebreo... al leerlo, el Conde abrió sorprendido sus ojos... su cara cambió a una de facciones oscuras y tenebrosas... las siete cruces aparecieron... **- Eres el Noé que representa EL JUICIO...** - y... besó las marcas... **- Has sido bendecido por Dios: vive y obedece su palabra ... se el digno representante de el JUICIO DE DIOS...**

Soltó a Walker...

...

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!**

Allen soltó un grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones...

Su frente... su frente se estaba quemando

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Se tiró al piso retorciéndose de dolor...

**-¡****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****!**

Era... era mucho dolor...

Se revolcaba en el piso sin saber qué hacer...

Era... insoportable...

**-¡****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****!**

Por su garganta salían y salían gritos...

**-¡****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****!**

Por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas...

Sentía que su cuerpo se deshacía... era como ser quemado vivo...

**-¡****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****!**

La ropa le asfixiaba...

Se arrancó bruscamente el uniforme...

**-¡****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****!**

No se detenía...

En cualquier momento moriría por el dolor...

Ya no podía soportarlo...

**-¡DETENLO! -** gritó desesperado **- ¡HAS QUE SE DETENGAAAAAAAA! ¡HHHHAZZZLLLOOOOOOO!**

**-Todos pasamos por el mismo dolor -** respondió tranquilo **- En insoportable, ¿ne?**

**-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡QUE SE DETENGAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-No puedo hacer nada -** lo miró curioso **- Yo creo que deberías soportarlo por Lavi-kun -** se recargó en Lero **- ¿No quieres volver a verlo? ¡No puedes morir con ese dolor! ¡Sopórtalo!**

En medio de su agonía, Allen miró al pelirrojo: dormido... tranquilo... tan hermoso y apuesto como siempre...

Por eso había vendido su alma: para que viviera...

No importaba si lo odiaba: todo era mejor que verlo muerto...

Podía soportar el dolor...

Lo soportaría por él...

Podía hacer lo que sea por él...

Incluso ser un Noé...

**-¡****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****!**

Otro grito salió de su garganta...

**-¡****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****!**

Tanto dolor...

Con pesadez se arrastro hacia el aprendiz; el terrible dolor seguía quemándolo por dentro...

Lentamente posó su mano en su rostro...

Cada movimiento era tan doloroso...

Un quejido más quiso salir de su boca... pero estaba junto a Lavi: no quería despertarlo y hacerlo mirar en lo que se había convertido...

**-Veo que en verdad lo amas... -**habló conmovido **- No sería justo de mi parte alejarte de él... no hasta que ambos se recuperen y puedan hablar... -** abrió su sombrilla y comenzó a elevarse **- Permitiré que te despidas -** su figura se desvanecía **- Disfruta el tiempo que te otorgo... porque, una vez que le digas "adiós", no podrás estar junto a él nunca más...**

La voz se perdió en el aire...

Se había ido...

Así concluyó el contrato...

Ambos yacían tirados en el suelo

Ya todo había terminado...

A pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor y la culpa que sentía, sonreía feliz: Lavi estaba vivo... había podido salvar a la persona que más amaba...

El precio había sido muy alto, pero no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse...

Con dolor se acomodó junto a él; sujetó su mano fuertemente...

Comenzó a llorar...

Ya no podría estar a su lado: ya no había más besos, ni caricias... ni juegos... ni sonrisas...

Pero estaba vivo...

...

Vaya que el precio había sido muy alto...

...


	10. Alivio

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 10 **"Alivio"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oscuridad... sólo veía oscuridad...

Sentía su cuerpo pesado... y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente...

¿Dónde estaba?

No tenía ni idea...

Lo último que recordaba era que se había desmayado... junto a Lavi...

¡¿Lavi?

Abrió los ojos asustado

Lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo, seguido del cielo azul que se veía por una ventana a su lado...

Al parecer... estaba en una cama...

Pero... ¿en dónde...?

**-Hasta que despiertas, mocoso**

Esa voz

Con un poco de esfuerzo giró su cabeza: junto a la puerta visualizó a su compañero...

**-¿Kanda?**

**-Si... -** se acercó **- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Te largaste a buscar la Inocencia tú solo... y por poco te matan** - se acercó un poco más **- Fue una suerte que llegáramos**

Rayos: ahora lo iban a regañar...

**-¿Querías morirte? -** se cruzó de brazos **- Si ese era tú deseo, lo hubieras hecho solo: no tenías por qué involucrar a más personas**

**-¿Dónde...?**

**-Estás en Güyrni -** suspiró **- ¿Por qué no pudiste ser paciente?, lo único que ocasionaste con tu huída fueran problemas: no sólo te arriesgaste tú, sino también al otro idiota - **volvió a suspirar **- Aunque, más bien creo que te siguió por voluntad propia, ¡no cabe duda de que son un par de estúpidos!**

Entonce lo recordó todo

**-¡Dónde está Lavi?**

**-En la otra habitación**

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, pero cayó de rodillas

**-¡No seas tonto!** - el japonés se apresuró a ayudarle **- ¡Estás débil!**

**-¡Déjame! -** aventó a Yuu y prosiguió a ponerse de pie - **¡Tengo que verlo!**

Salió corriendo del cuarto... y con la vista buscó la otra puerta...

Entró bruscamente

**-¿Eh?  
**

Y ahí estaba: sentado en la cama... tranquilo...

La luz del sol le daba directamente en la cara...

**-¿Allen?  
**

Estaba vivo... a salvo...

**-Lavi... -** de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... **- Lavi... -** y rodaron por sus mejillas **-¡LAVI!**

Corriendo se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazó desesperadamente... rompió en llanto sobre su pecho

**-¿Allen? -** correspondió el abrazo un poco confundido **- ¿Qué tienes?**

**-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - r**epetía una y otra vez** -¡Perdóname Lavi! ¡Perdóname!**

**-¿Qué pasa? - **trató de apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero se aferraba fuertemente **- ¡Que tienes?**

**-¡Lo siento! -** seguía llorando **-¡Nunca quise que esto pasara! ¡No quería sacrificarte! ¡No quería nada de esto! ¡Perdóname!**

**-Allen...**

**-¡Por mi culpa! ¡Todo fue por mi culpa! - **el llanto no se detenía **-¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! ¡Nunca debiste hacerlo! ¡No por mí! ¡No debiste! ¡Yo no debí! ¡Perdóname!**

Lavi suspiró y comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente su cabeza: dejaría que se calmara...

Y Walker?, él estaba tan feliz... pero tan arrepentido: si no hubiera sido por su impaciencia Lavi nunca hubiera...

¡No!... ya no debía pensar en ese momento... lo único que importaba era que estaba vivo y a salvo... y que había arreglado su salvación

Así lo dictaba el contrato...

El sólo hecho de saber que nunca más podría estar junto al aprendiz era algo... insoportable...

Pero no más que verlo muerto...

Todo era mejor que eso...

**-Calma Allen -** susurraba conmovido **- Todo está bien... ya pasó...**

Siguió llorando por un rato más... y Lavi seguía tratando de calmarlo: le hablaba dulcemente al oído y acariciaba su cabello...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Quería verme, Conde?**

**-¡Sí!**

En el largo comedor se encontraban sentado Tiky y el Conde; los sirvientes les habían servido un delicioso almuerzo

El gordito comenzó a devorar gustoso un rico bistec; Tiky lo veía confundido

**-¿Comeremos sólo nosotros?**

**-Si - **dejó un momento los cubiertos **- Felicidades: hiciste exactamente lo que quería**

**-No fue nada  
**

**-Y por eso -** atrapó la atención del Noah**- Te adelantaré la nueva noticia**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Pronto llegará un nuevo miembro de la familia**

**-Ya veo**

**-Pero no es sólo un nuevo miembro: es alguien que hará las cosas mucho más divertidas  
**

**-¿En serio?, ¿y cual es su nombre?**

**-¡No te lo diré!¡Es sorpresa!**

**-...**

**-Y te aseguro -** lo miró feliz **- Que tú, en especial, estarás encantado con su prescencia -** y siguió devorando su comida

¿Encantado?..

¿Quién sería ese nuevo Noé?

Suspiró: tendría que esperar para ver a su nuevo compañero...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Ya estás mejor?**

**-Si...** - sonrió **- Mucho mejor...**

Luego de un rato, Allen se había calmado: poco a poco su llanto había cesado y el temblor de su cuerpo había desaparecido

**-Perdóname Lavi - **finalmente levantó la vista; lo miró suplicante **- Perdón... ¡!**

Había sido silenciado por un dulce beso; correspondió enseguida

¡Cómo le gustaban lo besos de Lavi!: dulce y tímido al principio, luego se convertía en uno apasionado y lleno de deseo... acompañado por caricias y palabras de amor...

**-No hay nada que perdonar -** dijo luego de disfrutar los labios de su koi - **Estamos bien: eso es lo único que importa -** lo abrazó posesivamente **- Ya no te preocupes**

Allen se sentía tan seguro y feliz...

Todo había valido la pena...

**-Me puse todo sentimental... -**rió apenado mientras se secaba las lágrimas **- ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien-** sonrió **- Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, jajajajaja ¿y tú?**

**-Igual - **se acomodó en su pecho; nuevamente se acostaron **- Estoy algo cansado...**

**-Peleamos toda la noche - **comenzó a hacer círculos en la espalda de Allen **- Supongo que es natural**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos dormido?**

**-Como unas 12 horas -** rió divertido **- ¡No puedo creer que aún tengas sueño!**

**-También tengo hambre  
**

**-Ya me lo esperaba - **besó su cabeza **- Las circunstancias nunca te han hecho perder el apetito  
**

**-Jejeje -** recordó **- ¿Qué pasó con los Buscadores y la Inocencia?**

**-Estaban a salvo bajo tierra**

Ambos voltearon a ver a la puerta: Yuu estaba recargado en el marco

**-Entonces, ¿el escondite sí los protegió?**

**-Si  
**

**-Me alegro -** sonrió aliviado el peliblanco **- Cumplimos con la misión después de todo  
**

**-¡LLLLAAAAAVVVVVVVIIIIII!**

**-¿Are?  
**

**¡PPPPPPUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!**

**-Auch...**

**-...  
**

De repente una enorme bota yacía en la cara del pelirrojo

**-¡IDIOTAAAA!**

**-¡DUELEEEEEE!**

**-¡Bookman-san!**

**-¡Ya déjame! -** aventó con dificultad el cuerpo de su abuelo**-¡¿Cómo puedes maltratar a un pobre herido como yo?  
**

**-En primer lugar: ¡nunca debiste venir! ¡Idiota! - **soltó otro golpe en su cabeza

**-¡AUCH!**

**-¡Bookman-san! Yo puedo...**

**-¡Tú cállate! -** interrumpió enfurecido; Allen tragó en seco **-¡Tú tuviste la culpa de todo!**

**-Yo...  
**

**-¡Y tú Lavi! -** se dirigió al susodicho **- ¡¿Por qué te largaste sabiendo que tenías que arreglar la biblioteca?**

**-¡¿Sólo por eso viniste?** - preguntó indignado **-¡¿Sólo viniste a reclamar que no hice mi trabajo?**

**-¡¿Por qué otra cosa vendría?**

**-¡Tal vez porque estabas preocupado por mí! -** se levantó de la cama **-¡Eres un panda desnaturalizado!**

**-¡¿Y por qué tendría que preocuparme por un idiota como tú? ¡Tienes la cabeza llena de aire!**

**-¡¿Qué?**

Vaya: en verdad las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad

Allen suspiró feliz: todo había valido la pena...

**-Oe... **- le habló de repente Kanda

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Qué pasó allá?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Qué pasó antes de que llegáramos?**

**-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**-Sólo responde...**

Esto era extraño... ¿Por qué le estaba preguntado algo así?

**¡!**

Sintió un revuelco en su estómago

No podía ser... ¡¿KANDA HABÍA VISTO ALGO?

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE! Nadie estaba en el lugar cuando se hizo el contrato...

¿O si?...

Comenzó a temblar... no podía ser...

**_-"Tranquilo Allen"_** - se animaba internamente **_-"Kanda te esta haciendo una pregunta sencilla; eso no significa que haya visto algo...¡tranquilo!" -_** lo miró de reojo **_- "Uy... me está viendo más feo de lo normal"_**

**-¿Y bien?**

**-Nada fuera de lo normal - **respondió finalmente **- Peleamos y ya...**

**-¿Se presentó algún Noé?**

**-Si... -**rayos: no dejaba de temblar... **- No se cuál es su nombre... -** recordó con rabia que por su culpa... Lavi había...

**-¿Era fuerte?**

**-Demasiado...**

**-¿Y el Conde?**

**-No... -** mintió **- Él no se presentó...**

**-Ya veo...**

Tenía que calmarse: al parecer Kanda no había visto nada... y sólo preguntaba por curiosidad

Pero... la idea de que lo hayan visto le daba... miedo... y tristeza...

No quería que lo llamaran traidor...

Todavía no...

**-Allen -** le habló de repente el panda **- Ve a tu cuarto...**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-¡Hazlo! - **le miró malignamente **- ¿O quieres que de verdad me enfade?**

**-Etto... ¡ya me voy! -**y salió

Enseguida que se fue, Kanda cerró la puerta con seguro

**-Al fin solos -** comentó Bookman **- ¿Y bien, Lavi? -** le miró serio - **Creo que sabes el por qué ahuyente a Walker...**

**-Si... -** respondió sumiso; bajó la cabeza **- Sí lo sé...**

El japonés se dirigió al armario y sacó el uniforme del aprendiz... lo extendió y mostró a Bookman

**-¿Puedes explicarme esto? -** al mostrárselo se vio un enorme agujero a la altura del corazón; el uniforme estaba cubierto por sangre seca

**-No...**

**-Por la apariencia debiste sufrir una herida grave -** dijo el panda **- Mejor dicho: mortal...**

No decía nada...

**-Cuando te encontramos estabas cubierto por sangre - **comentó Kanda mientras se acercaba un poco más** - Revisamos tu cuerpo... y a pesar de las apariencias, no estabas herido**

**-¿Qué puedes decirnos?**

Esperaron...

**-No lo sé... -** apretó sus puños **-¡No lo se!... yo... yo recuerdo que un Noah había... había atravesado mi cuerpo... sentí... mucho frío... -** la voz se le quebraba; y sin controlarlo unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos **- Era un frió aterrador... todo era oscuro... y me asfixiaba la idea de no poder escapar... ¡ESO ERA LA MUERTE! ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! ¡NO SÉ QUÉ PASÓ! ¡YO DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO!**

Silencio...

...

...

**-Entonces, coincidimos con la misma pregunta, ¿ne? -** rompió el silencio Yuu

**-Estás consciente... ¿verdad, Lavi?**

**-Si...** - ocultó su rostro entre sus manos... **-¿Por qué estoy vivo?**


	11. Adiós Lavi

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 11** "Adiós... Lavi..."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Allen, enseguida que entró a su habitación, se aventó en la cama y acurrucó en las sábanas; tomó su almohada y la abrazó fuertemente

Lavi estaba vivo y a salvo

Sonrió feliz: pudo salvar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo... y sobre todo: estaba asegurado que se salvaría de la destrucción de la humanidad...

Así lo había arreglado...

El dolor de aquél terrible momento había desaparecido: cuando entró al cuarto y lo vio ahí, tranquilo, hermoso y apuesto como siempre... su dolor se había esfumado...

El haber estado en sus brazos y haberlo besado otra vez, hacía que todo valiera la pena...

No importaba si ya no puediera estar junto a él: saber que estaba vivo era un enorme consuelo para su corazón...

Y... a pesar de que lo odiara, podría salvarlo...

Si no hubiera sido tan impaciente... Lavi nunca

**-¡No! -** se golpeó la mejilla- **¡Ya no debo pensar en eso!** - dijo animándose **-¡Lo que importa es que está vivo y a salvo! -** sonrió **- Él vivirá por muchos años más... y al final de los tiempo podrá viajar conmigo en el arca... -** abrazó más fuerte la almohada **- No me arrepiento de lo que hice... pero...**

Si pertenecería a la familia, eso significaba que tendría que ver al Noé que... que asesinó a Lavi...

**-No importa si el Conde no está de acuerdo -** comenzó a temblar de rabia **- Pero... si tengo la oportunidad... yo mismo lo mataré...**

Se vengaría...

Recordó de pronto: antes de desmayarse sentía un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo, pero más en su frente...

Llevó la mano a su cabeza: tenía una venda rodeándole la misma...

**_-"Será que..."_** - pensó **_-"¿Ya tengo las marcas?"_**

Se levantó y dirigió a un espejo que había en el ropero; miró su reflejo: tenía vendas en los brazos, en el cuello y la cabeza

Desenredó ésta última: la quitó rápidamente, y con algo de temor volvió a mirarse...

No había nada...

**_-"Supongo... que pronto aparecerán"_** -suspiró **_- "No me imagino teniendo la piel color cenizo y los ojos amarillos" -_** sintió un hueco en su estómago **_- "No... no me imagino siendo un mounstro..."_**

Otra vez... otra vez sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas...

**-Me preocuparé de eso después... - **se limpió los ojos y sonrió **- Lo que importa es lo que obtuve de eso  
**

Lavi había vuelto a la vida...

Eso era lo único que importaba

**-De seguro Bookman-san lo está regañando -** se dijo para distraerse **-Estaba seguro que esto pasaría: por eso le pregunté si no se enojarían con él -** suspiró **- Pero se empeñó en venir... y yo... yo lo permití...**

Rayos... nada lo hacía olvidar su culpa... no sólo por traicionar a la Orden y a sus principios de exorcista; sino porque por su culpa... Lavi...

Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas... y la culpa volvió a carcomerle el corazón...

No tenía perdón de Dios...

**-¿Exorcista-sama? **- dijo de pronto una voz que lo devolvió a la realidad

**-¿Si? -** se secó los ojos** - ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Tiene una llamada -** era un Buscador **- Parece que es del cuartel**

**-Ya voy, ¡gracias! - **salió del cuarto y dirigió a la recepción

Tomó la llamada

**-¿Hola?**

**-¡Moshi, moshi! ¡Allen-kun!  
**

Esa voz...

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar... las piernas le flaqueaban... en su estómago se presentó un vacío total...

¡Que ganas sintió de huir!

Respiró profundamente, y con voz tranquila respondió:

**-Ohayo, Conde...**

**-¿Cómo estas? ¡estaba preocupado! ¡creí que habías muerto!  
**

**-Soy fuerte -** tenía que controlarse **-Gracias por la preocupación**

**-¿Y cómo está Lavi-kun?**

**-Está bien... -**qué extraño: al decir eso... se sintió tan feliz... pero tan vacío a la vez **- Funcionó lo que hizo...**

**-¡Todo sea por mi familia! -** contestó alegremente** -Por cierto: quería saber si ya estás listo para venir a casa**

**-Déme un poco más de tiempo -**rogó un tanto desesperado; un nudo se formó en su garganta **- Nos hemos recuperado, pero no hemos hablado, ¡Por favor! ¡Déme un poco más de tiempo!**

Qué raro: no recordaba cuándo empezó a llorar

**-Te doy hasta mañana en la mañana -** dijo firme **- Quisiera darte lo que me pides, pero no puedo hacer nada, ¡Lo siento!**

**-Debería comprenderme al menos un poco -**reclamó **-Debería entender que decirle "adiós" a la persona más importante para mí en el mundo no es fácil...**

**-Lo entiendo -** aún estaba tranquilo **- Y por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de despedirte... si no te comprendiera, nunca hubiera permitido que regresaras a Güyrni con ellos**

**-Yo...**

**-Dile todo lo que tengas que decirle... -** suspiró **- Te espero mañana temprano en Quna**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-¡Cuídate! - **interrumpió **- ¡Saluda a Lavi-kun de mi parte!**

Colgó

Allen aún tenía el auricular en la oreja...

¿Así terminaba su vida?, ¿con una simple llamada?, ¿con una simple orden?

Qué patético...

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar... y lentamente caminó hacia su habitación...

Decirle "adiós"...

¿Cómo...?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-No podemos concluir nada todavía -**dijo el panda sentándose en el colchón **- Cuando lleguemos al Cuartel te haremos algunas pruebas y, hasta entonces, esto seguirá sin respuesta...**

**-Si...**

**-Le pregunté a moyashi qué había pasado allá -** comentó Kanda **- Me respondió que nada...**

**-¿Nada? - **el bookman se veía sorprendido **- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nada"?**

**-Bueno... -** suspiró **- Dijo que sólo habían peleado y ya; también que se había presentado un Noah...**

**-Si... -** respondió dócil el aprendiz **- Lo recuerdo...**

**-Pero no le creo - **se veía serio **- Cuando se despertó, lo primero que hizo fuer venir a verte - **le miró frío **- Se veía angustiado y desesperado... como si tuviera miedo de que no estuvieras aquí...**

**-Ahora que lo dices -**recordó **- Sólo decía: "Perdóname", y que todo había sido su culpa... también que nunca quiso que esto pasara - **bajó la cabeza **- Lo único que hacía era llorar...**

**-Eso no es nada raro -** defendió el abuelo **- Es obvio que Walker estaba preocupado por ti** - dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo **- Se sintió culpable porque, por su impaciencia, resultaste herido... -**suspiró **- Y lloraba porque estaba angustiado... -** le sonrió pícaramente **- Se nota que lo traes loco  
**

**-Jejeje -** también sonrió -¿**Qué puedo decir?, aunque, debo admitir que él me trae igual, o incluso peor  
**

**-Bueno -** recuperó la compostura **- Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos sospechar de un comportamiento normal; debemos esperar y analizar mejor la situación**

**-Sigue sin cuadrarme la actitud de Moyashi  
**

**-Lo que pasa, es que estás celoso Yuu -** sonrió burlonamente **- Me tienes envidia porque nunca tendrías a alguien tan lindo como Allen preocupándose por ti**

**-Ya quisieras  
**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Adelante...**

Lentamente se abrió la puerta...

**-Disculpe, Bookman-san -** era Allen: tenía la cabeza agachada **- Ya sé que me dijo que volviera a mi cuarto... pero... -** levantó el rostro: estaba llorando **-¡Por favor! ¡DEJE QUE ME QUEDE CON LAVI!**

**-Walker...**

**-Por favor -** volvió a bajar la cabeza **- Por favor, Bookman-san...**

El susodicho suspiró: no cabía duda de que ese pequeño en verdad amaba al pelirrojo

**-Esta bien -** respondió **- Puedes quedarte aquí -** se acercó al peliblanco **- Pero compórtense  
**

La cara de Allen se iluminó

**-¡Gracias!**

Prosiguió a salir del cuarto, seguido de Kanda...

Pero, antes de irse, el japonés se detuvo un momento a su lado

**-Después quiero hablar contigo** -dijo fríamente - **No puedes engañarme -** le miró de reojo **- Algo no está bien**

**-Como quieras**

Y finalmente salió

Cuando se fueron, rápidamente cerró la puerta con llave

**-¿Allen? ¿Por qué...?**

**-No digas nada -** aún le daba la espalda **- No digas nada... por favor...**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Jajaja - **rió por debajo **- Sólo quería estar a solas contigo -** se volteó **- Así nadie nos molestará**

Empezó a caminar hacia él...

**-Ésta camisa me estorba -** comenzó a desabrochársela **- No te importa si me la quito, ¿ne?**

La aventó al suelo...

**-¿Allen? -** no puedo evitar sonrojarse: era tan... perfecto... **-¿Qué...?**

**-Shhh... -** ya había llegado a la cama **- No digas nada -** se subió encima de él; se acercó a su oído y susurró **- Quiero ser tuyo**

**-¡¿EH? -** vaya, era la primera vez que se lo decía tan directamente: normalmente se sonrojaba ante la idea... ¡y ahora era él quien se sonrojaba! No cabía duda de que Allen era impredecible

**-Tú también, ¿ne? -** se acercó a sus labios... y los lamió sensualmente **- Por favor...**

De repente, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos plateados... Cayeron en las manos de Lavi...

Esto lo desconcertó totalmente

**-¿Por qué lloras? -** lo abrazó protectoramente **-¿Por qué estas tan triste? Estamos bien, nada malo pasó... yo..¡!**

Allen lo interrumpió volviéndolo a besar...

**-Quiero ser tuyo... -** lo miró suplicante **- Por favor...**

**-Allen...**

**-Quiero que estés dentro de mí una vez más... quiero demostrarte que te amo, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... quiero que lo sepas y estés seguro de ello... por favor...**

El pelirrojo estaba conmovido

**-Ya lo has hecho -** sonrió dulcemente **- Con sólo mirarte me doy cuenta -** lo besó...

**-Por favor... -**dijo mientras aún estaba en sus labios **- Por favor: quiero ser tuyo... una vez más...**

**-Ya lo eres...**

Metió su lengua en la dulce cavidad de Allen: la saboreó despacio y delicadamente

Poco a poco lo fue recostando en la cama y se colocó encima de él... iba besando y dejando marcas en su deliciosa piel...

Allen lo abrazaba fuertemente y disfrutaba el suave contacto que mantenían: Lavi siempre sabía dónde tocarlo para que dulces gemido salieran de su boca... siempre sabía cómo arrancarle suspiros... siempre sabía cómo excitarlo...

Despedirse... ¿Cómo despedirse?

No sabía...

No tenía idea...

¿Cómo despedirse de aquél que era su vida entera? ¿cómo despedirse y fingir que nada había pasado?... ¿Cómo alejarse y continuar?

**-¡Ahhh! - **soltó un gemido cuando Lavi comenzó a lamerle los pezones **- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!**

Sonrió... ahora eso no importaba... disfrutaría hasta el último segundo junto a él... una última vez...

**-Te amo, Lavi -** volvió a atrapar sus labios

**-Yo también... -** sonrió - **Más de lo que te imaginas**

Con la punta de su lengua acarició la cicatriz de su koi: definió el pentágono... y la marca de su mejilla... la lamía como si la dibujara, como si tratara de definirla: de arriba hacia abajo muy despacio...

Allen soltó un suspiro: cosas tan sencillas como esa hacían que se excitara aún más...

De la cicatriz pasó a sus labios... lamió la comisura más despacio queriendo sentir su textura, suavidad y sabor...

Entre abrió la boca permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran nuevamente: jugaban, danzaban entre ellas, se acariciaban y saboreaban

Y en ese momento, Lavi acarició con su rodilla la entrepierna de Walker: despacio para que sintiera el contacto, de arriba abajo para que su miembro despertara

Allen soltaba y soltaba gemidos, suspiraba y se sonrojaba: no cabía duda de que su koi sabía lo que hacía... además, Lavi no sólo le estaba acariciando ahí, sino que su boca se estaba entreteniendo en su cuello: le besaba y le mordía, la hacía marcas sin ninguna inhibición...

En otras ocasiones se lo impedía, pues no quería que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de lo que "hacían", y claro, esto decepcionaba mucho al pelirrojo... pero esta vez no sería así: quería ser marcado, dar a conocer a QUIEN le pertenecía... y QUE tanto le pertenecía...

Sonrió ante este pensamiento... lo abrazó con más fuerza... y susurró al oído

**-Márcame todo lo que quieras...**

Lavi se sorprendió y sonrojó de sobremanera: Allen nunca le había dicho eso ¡y menos tan abiertamente!

Buscó su mirada... encontrándose con una llena de seguridad y pasión, sin contar la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios...

Posó un casto beso en ellos... y se enfocó en el cuello: besaba y mordía todo lo que quería; se estaba esmerando en dejar marcas por donde fuera... no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad

Allen seguía gimiendo... vaya que ese permiso había hecho feliz al aprendiz...

Pero... ahora que lo pensaba... su koi siempre hacía todo el trabajo: mordía, lamía, penetraba...

Sonrió: tenía una idea...

Tomando impulso aventó al pelirrojo a un lado y se colocó encima de él

**-¿Qué...?** - se veía sorprendido **- ¿Qué haces...?**

Lo silenció con un beso

**-Es hora de que yo te atienda - **dijo suavemente **- ¿No te gustaría? -** acercó peligrosamente su mano al miembro de Lavi **- Respóndeme**... - y con la yema de los dedos empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela

**-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh! -** sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín **- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhhh!**

Walker mordió juguetonamente su lóbulo

**-Vamos... - **susurró **- Respóndeme...** - volvió a morder **- ¿Te gustaría que te atendiera? -** aceleró el ritmo de las caricias en su miembro **- ¿Eh? ¿Lavi?**

Atinó a asentir torpemente con la cabeza: el placer del contacto hacía que perdiera el sentido de las cosas

Al recibir respuesta, el peliblanco se apresuró a quitarle el pantalón y luego los boxers, quedando libre la ya dura erección de su koi

Lavi enrojeció totalmente... era la primera vez que Allen hacía esto, ¡y de manera tan directa!; además, a él siempre le avergonzaban estas cosas... ¡¿y ahora pretendía lamerle como si nada? ¡No cabía duda de que era impredecible!

Trató de cubrir su masculinidad, pero Walker atrapó sus muñecas

**-No tiene nada de malo ¿ne? -** lamió sus labios **- Dije que te atendería**... - sonrió **- No me dejes esperando -** y de un solo golpe metió en su boca todo el miembro

El aprendiz arqueó su espalda y echó la cabeza para atrás, ¡que bien se estaba sintiendo!

El peliblanco daba pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del pene, y puso especial atención en la punta: con su lengua hacía pequeños círculos, bajaba y subía con rapidez, y sus mordidas tenían más presión en ese punto

Su lengua recorría el pene a su gusto: de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, rápidamente para que la erección estuviera más dura, despacio para que sintiera la caricia

El pelirrojo gemía con fuerza ¡¿Cómo era posible que Allen fueran tan bueno? ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!: su lengua era tan suave, juguetona... no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo

Puso sus manos en la blanca cabellera, y con algo de brusquedad lo atrajo más hacia su pene; quería sentir esa pequeña lengua en todo su esplendor...

Entendiendo la petición, Walker volvió a atrapar completamente el miembro: lo lamería tanto como pudiera

De repente, toda su boca fue llenada por un líquido blancuzco: se había venido sin remedio

Lavi respiraba pesadamente y un sudor fino perlaba su cuerpo; cerró los ojos y se relajó ¡que bien se había sentido!

Pero Allen no se detuvo ahí: del pene pasó a lamer su pecho y a morder juguetonamente sus pezones... El pelirrojo, sorprendido, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su koi, quien también alzó la mirada: tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín, y su hermosa sonrisa contrastaba con el semen que se escurría por la comisura de su boca

**-¿Qué tal lo hice? -** preguntó inocentemente **-¡Te gustó?**

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso

Bruscamente lo colocó bajó él, y prácticamente le arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa; le abrió las piernas dejando descubierta su entrada

Sabiendo lo que vendría, Walker llevó a su boca la mano de Lavi: lamió sus dedos perfectamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos... y cuando estuvieron listos, rápidamente empezó a dilatar su entrada haciendo pequeños círculos, primero con un dedo, seguido del segundo y tercero; que estuviera MUY excitado no significaba que lo penetraría sin consideración: lo que menos quería era lastimarlo...

Mientras preparaba la intromisión, Lavi besaba con lujuria a su koi: verlo sonrojado, sonriente, con su semilla escurriéndole por la boca había sido demasiado excitante; jugaba con su lengua: la acariciaba, la mordía, la hacía suya cuánto podía... y claro, Walker respondía gustoso a sus besos mientras sus manos se entretenían con la roja cabellera, acercándolo más hacia sí... vaya que él también estaba excitado...

Cuando consideró finalizada la preparación, acomodó su pene en la entrada... y de una sola estocada lo metió completamente

**-¡AAAAhhhhhhhh! ¡AAhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh!** - se aferró al cuerpo del pelirrojo

**- ¡AAhhhh! ¡Ahhhh!**

Y sin perder tiempo comenzó con el vaivén de las embestidas: no quería lastimar a Allen, pero lo había provocado demasiado

Walker clavaba las uñas en la espalda del aprendiz, y gemía sin control alguno: la mezcla de dolor y placer lo estaba desquiciando

Los gemidos y respiraciones de ambos se mezclaban como en una pieza de música; y el rozar de sus cuerpos era como un baile perfecto

**-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -**un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores salió de la garganta de Allen; su espalda se arqueó y echó la cabeza para atrás

El pelirrojo había dado en "ese" punto

Buscó sus labios con desesperación y volvieron a hundirse en el juego de besos... pero no se detuvo: volvió a embestirlo y dio con más fuerza en el punto sensible...

**-¡AAhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhh!** - era como una dulce melodía **- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh! - ¡Va... vamos! ¡Un... un poco más! - **suplicaba **- ¡Un poco más! ¡Más! ¡Por favor!**

Y así lo hizo, aunque variando: algunas estocadas eran rápidas, otras más lentas, pero sin duda la profundidad era exquisita

**-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh!** - ya no lo soportaba **- ¡Lavi! ¡Ahhhh! ¡La... Lavi! ¡Un poco más! ¡Por favor! ¡Laviii!**

Vaya que el pelirrojo lo estaba disfrutando; no sólo por la deliciosa estrechez que su miembro sentía, sino por todos los gestos que invadían el rostro de su koi: sonrojado, el fino sudor que le mojaba, sus hermosos ojos plateados mirándole fijamente, transmitiéndole amor y deseo ¡simplemente irresistible!

**-¡Maldición Allen! ¡Maldición! -** dijo con voz ronca **- ¡¿Cómo... cómo puedes provocarme así? ¡Eres tan perfecto!**

Dio una embestida más, y otra más... y otra...

**-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron al unísono**

Lavi se había venido dentro de Allen... y éste en el vientre de ambos...

Con delicadeza, el pelirrojo salió del interior de su koi y se acomodó a su lado; lo abrazó protectoramente

**-Te amo Lavi -** dijo dulcemente **- Te amo mucho**

**-Igual yo... -** besó su frente **- Igual yo...** - sonrió **pícaramente - ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te queda duda de que eres MI propiedad?**

**-Bueno... -** pareció meditarlo **- De hecho sí...**

**-¿Eh?  
**

-**Todavía tengo dudas que soy TU propiedad -** sonrió - **Y por eso, vamos a continuar hasta que me quede claro - **se colocó encima de él - **Vamos a hacerlo una, y otra, y otra vez hasta que la idea entre en mi cabecita -** lo besó

**-Eres un pequeño pervertido** - acarició sus bien torneadas piernas - **Pero... me gusta... y mucho  
**

**-Jejejeje - **volvió a besarlo **- Te amo**

**-Yo también...** - sonrió **- Entonces... ¿quieres hacerlo una, y otra, y otra vez?  
**

**-Sip -** sonrió seductoramente **- Hazme tuyo hasta que quede claro que soy TUYO**

Una vez más comenzó el juego de los besos y caricias...

El día apenas estaba comenzando...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Delicadamente se zafó del abrazo del pelirrojo y se levantó de la cama

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba su hermoso cuerpo desnudo

Se estiró y buscó ropa limpia

Descubrió en una silla los nuevos uniformes: eran de color negro-azulado; los detalles blancos se convirtieron en plateados... y la tela era más ligera, pero seguramente más resistente...

Había dos: el primero era una gabardina a la altura de la rodilla, botas a que llegaban donde terminaba la gabardina, y guantes negros... ese definitivamente era suyo...

El segundo más bien era un chaqueta con manga ¾, unas botas arriba de la rodilla con unas extrañas cintas a los costados, también había unos guantes...

Sostuvo este último: Lavi se vería tan apuesto con el...

Suspiró largamente... unas inmensas ganas de llorar lo invadieron...

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Lavi... -**volteó a mirarlo: estaba tan guapo y sonriente... debía controlarse: no podía caer en llanto ahora **- ¿Cómo que a dónde? -** sonrió **- Ya te expliqué...**

**-Hmmm... es cierto -** bostezó **- Pero aún es temprano, ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más?**

**-No puedo - **se puso el uniforme **- Es importante y ya tengo que irme**

**-Qué lindo te ves - s**e levantó y abrazó a Allen; éste correspondió enseguida **- Esta vez no puedo acompañarte -** sonrió **- Cuídate y sé fuerte**

**-Lo sé... -** suspiró **- Ya lo sé...**

**-Pero te daré algo para que me recuerdes -** se apartó y buscó entre sus cosas **- ¡Lo encontré!  
**

**-¿Eh? **-de repente, alrededor de su cuello, yacía la bufanda color naranja que siempre usaba

**- ¿Lavi?**

**-Sólo te la voy a prestar - **sonrió dulcemente **- Cuando regreses de la misión tendrás que devolvérmela**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Así me aseguro de que regresarás -** le besó en la frente**- Tienes que regresar para devolvérmela  
**

**-Lavi... yo...**

Tenía la cabeza agachada

**-¡No te angusties! ¡no estaremos separados por mucho tiempo! Volveremos al cuartel otra vez, y yo te veré comer, y tú me mirarás dormir... y...  
**

Moyashi lo interrumpió volviéndolo a besar...

**-Te amo Lavi... -** lo abrazó fuertemente **- No importa lo que pase, eso no cambiará nunca**

**-Allen - **correspondió el gesto **- ¿Qué...?**

**-Siempre seré tuyo -** interrumpió **- ¿Y sabes?, haría cualquier cosa por ti... cualquier cosa...**

**-Yo...**

**-Ya debo irme... -**se apartó y dio la espalda enseguida **- Cuídate mucho...**

Y corriendo salió del cuarto...

En cuanto al pelirrojo, él se quedó ahí parado... estático y confundido...

**-¿Por qué... por que se fue sin mirarme?...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegó a Quna corriendo sin parar... sin parar y sin mirar atrás... si lo hacía, probablemente se arrepentiría y regresaría al lado de Lavi...

Pero... por más que quisiera ya no podía...

**-¡Buenos días, Allen-kun! -** dijo de pronto una voz en el aire

Se detuvo e inclinó para recuperar un poco el aliento...

**-Lo siento... -**seguía respirando **- Yo...**

**-No te disculpes -** de repente el Conde estaba frente a frente con él **- Seguramente estabas ocupado**

Walker se irguió y lo miró fijamente

**-¿Estas listo?**

Bajó la mirada...

Prosiguió a quitarse los guantes... y luego la gabardina...

No era digno de llevar tal uniforme... solamente se lo había puesto para no levantar sospechas...

Nada más se quedó con la bufanda... nunca se la quitaría...

Traía puesta la ropa de siempre: su pantalón y zapatos negros, su chaleco y camisa blanca; la bufanda era el accesorio que más resaltaba... siempre la portaría...

**-Me alegra que te quites ese uniforme -** dio un brinco **- Eso no es propio de un Noah...**

Tronó los dedos y apareció la puerta de Road...

**-Antes de irnos -** aclaró **- Debes mostrar tu verdadera apariencia** - dio otro brinco **- Transfórmate en Noé**

Suspiró largamente... no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo...

Más bien... no quería hacerlo...

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente... empezó a concentrarse...

Poco a poco comenzó: su piel, blanca y ligeramente bronceada, cambió a una negra ceniza... su cabello, blanco como la nieve, se volvió negro... completamente negro... y sus ojos, plateados como las estrellas, cambiaron a un horrible amarillo...

Las siete cruces, la marca de los Noah, apareció en su frente

**-Estoy listo... **

**-Eres uno de nosotros -** le dio la espalda **-¡Sígueme!**

Entró por la puerta... seguido de Walker...

Sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas... y su mirada decayó...

Ya era uno de ellos...


	12. Nuevo miembro

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 12 **"Nuevo miembro**"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de cruzar la puerta se hallaron en un largo comedor; no había paredes, ni techo...

Más bien, lo que parecía se el cuarto en sí, era un fondo bizarro y tétrico de color púrpura

A lo largo del comedor se extendían varios cuadros con figuras abstractas y de colores chillones...

Y a los lados varios sirvientes estaban estáticos... le pentágono se apreciaba en sus frentes...

Akumas...

**_-"Que raro"_** - pensó - **_"¿Por qué mi ojo no reacciona?" -_** los miraba serio **_- "Tal vez la transformación a alterado mis habilidades..."_**

Pero lo más raro... fue que no sintió la necesidad de destruirlos...

Era... era como si no le importara...

Como si sólo fueran akumas... simples y patéticos akumas: soldados que no valían nada... soldados que era sacrificables...

**-¿Sabes? ¡Quiero darles la sorpresa a los demás! -** habló el Conde devolviéndolo a la realidad **- Te presentaré cuando estén todos reunidos, ¿de acuerdo?**

Asintió...

**-Ocúltate atrás de mi silla -** dio un brinco **- No importa lo que pase: ellos no te verás si yo no lo deseo, ¡vamos!**

Prosiguió a colocarse donde el gordo quería...

La sombra lo ocultaba perfectamente: vaya que era un buen escondite...

Se recargó en el respaldo y suspiró: pensar en que ya era uno de ellos...

**_-"No lo soy..." _**- se dijo interiormente **_- "Son sólo unos asesinos... yo nunca lo seré: jamás mataré a uno de los míos..." -_** recordó con tristeza a sus amigos: Lenalee, Kanda, Krory... Lavi... **_-"Él me dijo... que tenía que ser fuerte" -_** sonrió **_-"Y voy a serlo... por él y los demás... por ellos nunca me rendiré..."_**

El eco de unos pasos lo sacaron de su mundo...

**-¡Hola, Conde!**

**-¡Hola, Road!**

Road Kamelot, la primera Noé que conoció: un mounstro con apariencia de niña que carecía de entrañas... que la muerte y sacrificio de los humanos era sólo un juego; disfrutaba torturarlos con el pretexto de que era la voluntad de Dios...

La odiaba...

**-¿Y los demás?**

**-Llegarán pronto; ¡tengo una gran noticia para ustedes!**

**-¡¿De verdad? -** se oía emocionada **-¡¿Qué noticia? ¡DIME!**

**-Hasta que lleguen los demás  
**

**-¡NOOO! ¡yo quiero saber ya!**

**-Nop. Sé un poco más paciente**

**-Moouuhhhh  
**

Se oyó un azote: Road se había sentado de golpe y ponía una cara de puchero...

**-Esto no me gusta nada, lero -** le comentó al oído **- ¿Esta seguro de que es una buena idea, lero? Después de tod...**

**-¡Claro que estoy seguro! -** interrumpió **- Todo está arreglado y nada puede salir mal...**

**-¡Pero...!**

**¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

De pronto unas enormes bolar de fuego se dirigían rápidamente al Conde

**-¿Eh?**

Pero, a punto de golpearlo, se detuvieron y producieron una pequeña explosión: comenzó a salir confeti

**-Estoy salvado...**

**-¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Las risas estallaron y rezumbaron en todo el lugar

**_-"Que espantoso" -_** pensó Walker...

Aquellas carcajadas daban miedo...

**-¡Debitto! ¡Jasdero! -** saltó Lero enojado **-¿Cómo se atreven a...!**

**¡PPASS!**

Una bala le había pegado... salió volando...

**-¡Baka Lero! ¡Baka! ¡baka! ¡baka! ¡baka! -** Jadero daba pequeños saltos **-¡Baka! ¡baka!**

**-¡MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS! -** ya se había recuperado **-¡¿COMO PUEDEN.. ¡!**

**-Cállate... -**Debitto había llegado por su retaguardia; Lero tragó en seco** - ¿Cómo nos llamaste?**

**-Este...**

**-¡Vamos a convertirlo en bomba!**

**-¡Te haremos explotar en miles de pedacitos!  
**

Ambos pusieron sus pistolas en la cabeza de Lero... cargaron...

**-Nunca... -** una aura maligna se formó alrededor de Debitto** - Nunca nos llames mocosos  
**

**-¿Quieres saber lo que les pasa a los que nos llaman así?  
**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-¡DEMASIADO TARDE!**

**-¡MUEREEEEEE!**

Cerró los ojos asustado... pero no sintió dolor...

**-¿Eh? -** al abrirlos... vio que de las pistolas salía un cartel que decía **"¡BAM!"**

**-¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** - estallaron en carcajadas **-¡Baka Lero! ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**-¡NIÑOS MALCRIADOS!**

**-¡ESTO NO ES DULCE! - **de repente se oyó un grito aterrado **-¡NO ES DULCE! ¡NO ES DULCE! ¡NO ES DULCE!**

**-Ahí viene el "lengua dulce" -** suspiró Road - **Nunca cambiará**

En efecto: Skin Boric hacía presencia en la sala: se hallaba en el piso golpeando a un akuma

Allen sintió un escalofrío: la fuerza de aquel Noah era impresionante...

**-¡NO ES DULCE! ¡NO ES DULCE! ¡NO ES DULCEEEEE!**

**-Cálmate Skin -** intervino el Conde **- Prometo que pronto comerás todos lo dulces que quieras; deja ese akuma y siéntate -** luego miró fijamente a los gemelos, quienes tenían a Lero atado a una bomba **- Ustedes también siéntense  
**

**-Bueno...**

**-Ya que  
**

Tronaron los dedos y Lero quedó libre

**-¡Mocoso infernales! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme eso? -** se oía molesto **- ¡Dejen de hacer sus payasadas y muéstrenme algo de respeto!**

**-Nos las arreglaremos después, ¿ne, Jadero?  
**

**-Ya verás  
**

**-Ya siéntese**

Y sin ganas y aburridos, tomaron asiento

**-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -** preguntó Jasdero **- No es común que nos mande llamar tan urgentemente**

**-Pronto lo sabrán. Pero debemos esperar a los demás  
**

De repente, el Conde sintió que algo caía sobre su sombrero

**-¿Are?**

Se asomó una cabecita negra

**-¡Lulubell! ¡que bueno que llegas!**

El gato bajó a sus brazos y lamió su nariz

**-¡Que linda! pero es mejor que tomes tu forma humana**

La colocó en el suelo: caminó por atrás de la silla de Road... y se dio a ver como humana

Se sentó junto a Skin...

**-Sólo falta Tiky** - comentó la niña** - ¿Dónde está?**

**-Lo fuimos a ver hace poco -** dijo Debitto **- Está en Francia con esos aburridos humano de siempre -** cruzó sus brazos **- Si yo fuera él, hace mucho que los hubiera matado**

**-¡Siii! -** gritó su hermano **-¡Es divertido matar a los humanos! ¡y más a los exorcistas! ¡son más interesantes!**

**-¡Lo sé! - **apoyó la Noah **- ¡Es divertido cuando los oyes gritar y suplicar por sus vidas!**

**-¡Mucho más cuando los torturas! - **Jasdero se puso de pie **- ¡Es tan graciosa la cara de terror que ponen cuando esperan la muerte!**

**-¡O cuando los clavas al pido y ven correr su sangre!**

**-¡Y cuando matas a los seres que aman! ¡ESO ES LO MEJOR DE TODO**!

La sangre de Walker hervía: ¡¿Qué todo era divertido? ¡¿el sufrimiento y la agonía de los humanos era divertido? ¡QUE DESGRACIADOS!

Los odiaba... los odiaba a todos...

Sólo eran unos mounstros...

Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ellos y destruirlos: no merecían perdón...

Pero tuvo que contener su rabia: ¿Qué tal si el Conde se enfurecía y cancelaba el contrato?... eso sería la muerte de Lavi...

No podía hacerlo...

**-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?**

En ese instante, al escuchar eso voz... su cuerpo se enfrió por completo...

**_"_****_-¡LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_**

Aquel recuerdo...

_"**-¡Lavi! - **lo atrapó**... -Dios mío...** - la herida era profunda: no dejaba de sangrar... **- Dios mío... -** repitió; arrancó la parte baja de su gabardina y la colocó sobre la herida **- Esto es malo..."**_

Había sangre... tanta sangre: en su uniforme... en su cara... en sus manos...

_"**-Ya... ya es tarde... -** sonrió **- Pero... al menos... pude salvar a la persona que más amo..."**_

Nunca debió se salvado... no lo merecía... no así...

Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió el rostro en ellas...

No quería recordar...

_"**-La... ¿Lavi? -**no respondía...**-¿Lavi?- **lo agitó un poco...**-Despierta...-**lo agitó con más fuerza...**-Por favor...- **con mayor fuerza...**-¡Despierta! ¡Lavi! ¡por favor! ¡Lavi! ¡DESPIERTAA!**_

_..._

_Con miedo acarició su pálida mejilla..._

_Estaba frío..."_

Esa horrible frialdad... la recordaba perfectamente

_"**-¡Seguramente viniste tú solo creyendo que podrías hacer algo!... dejaste a tus compañeros atrás pensando que así los protegerías... pero terminaste matando al más importante de todos: murió por tu impaciencia y por tu insensatez..."**_

Había sido su culpa... si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo

Pero el principal culpable de todo... era ese Noé...

_"**-Vaya, vaya...- **dijo sonriendo **- Que acto tan imprudente hiciste -** comentó dirigiéndose al pelirrojo **- Realmente los humanos son estúpidos, jajaja..."**_

**-"Lo mataré" -**pensó apretando los puños **- "¡Juro que lo mataré! ¡No permitiré que siga haciendo daño!"**

Respiró profundamente

**-¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras Tiky! -** se quejó Road **- ¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Por ahí - **contestó relajado; se quitó el sombrero

Iba a tomar asiento junto al Conde, pero...

**-¡Espera! -** dijo - **Este asiento esta reservado para nuestro invitado de honor! -** le señaló la silla junto a Lulubell **- Ocupa ese lugar  
**

**-Si - **y con pesadez se sentó...

**-¡Bueno! -** se levantó **- Ya que están todos aquí, le diré una buena noticia  
**

Todos lo miraban curioso

**-¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro de la familia!**

**-¿Eh? ¡¿sólo eso?  
**

**-¡Bah! ¿Para eso nos mandó llamar?**

**-Pero no es un miembro cualquiera; como todos ustedes saben, un Noah puede nacer sólo de dos formas: la primera, que tenga los genes desde nacimiento; y la segunda, que yo mismo ponga la marca... -** les miró triunfante **- En éste caso, el origen del nuevo familiar es la segunda opción **

**-¡QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - **gritaron al unísono

**-¡Como lo oyen!**

**-¡No! ¡Debe de estar bromeando! **-dijeron los gemelos **- ¡Eso es imposible!**

**-¡Pero Conde! -** comentó Roas exaltada **-¡Es imposible que un humano haya soportado la transformación! ¡Nosotros, siendo legítimos apóstoles, tuvimos muchos problemas para soportarlo! ¡¿Cómo un patético humano pudo hacerlo?**

**-Es que no se trata de un patético humano...**

**-¡Todos los humanos son iguales! -**exclamó Debitto **- ¡Patéticos y débiles humanos! ¡es imposible que uno pueda nacer de esa manera!**

Skin y Lulubell también estaba sorprendidos, pero no decían nada...

¿Y Tiky?, pues él ya sabía que tendría un nuevo familiar... pero no esperaba que fuera así...

También estaba sorprendido...

Sin embargo, recordó lo que alguna vez le dijo el Conde: _**"-Estoy seguro que estarás encantado con su presencia"**_... era lógico que se refería al nuevo Noé... ¿pero encantado?

Nunca estaría de esa forma por alguien...

Sólo había una persona que lo podía poner en esas condiciones...

...

...

**-¡! **- sintió de repente un vuelco en el estómago, ¡¿sería posible que...?

No... no podía ser... eso sería una locura...

**-¡Esto sigue sin gustarme! -** reclamó Jasdero **- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que un tonto humano sea uno de nosotros? ¡No lo aceptaré!**

**-Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando lo conozcas  
**

**-¿Y bien? -** suspiró la niña** - ¿Quién es?, debe ser alguien muy interesante si lo convirtió en Noé**

**-Digamos que las circunstancias fueron las apropiadas...**

**-¡¿Quién es? ¡DÍGANOS! -** Tiky estaba algo histérico **-¡DÉJESE DE RODEOS Y DÍGANOS QUIEN ES! **

Todos los Noah quedaron en silencio ante este reclamo... no era normal que el más tranquilo de la familia se pusiera asi...

**-Muy bien -** dio un brinco **-¡Ya puedes salir!**

**...**

**...**

Por atrás de la silla del Conde se formó una sombra... era alta y esbelta...

Caminó hacia la luz... y finalmente se distinguieron sus facciones...

Tiky abrió enormemente los ojos...

No podía ser...

**-Quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo miembro  
**

**-Buenos días... -** hizo una pequeña reverencia... luego sonrió encantadoramente **- Soy Allen Walker... mucho gusto...**


	13. Cuestiones

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 13 **"Cuestiones..."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No podía ser...

Esto no podía ser cierto...

¿Un exorcista convertirse en Noé?

Toda la familia quedó atónita...

**-¡Apuesto a que se sorprendieron mucho!** - exclamó triunfante **- ¡Quería darles la gran noticia! ¡Me alegra que lo sepan! -** se dirigió a Walker - **Toma asiento - **le señaló la silla vacía junto a él

Obedeció

Se dejó caer sutilmente... suspiró: no esperaba encontrarse con la familia en esas circunstancias...

Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Tiky: estaba sorprendido y sin aliento

Sonrió para sus adentros

**_-"Lo mataré..." -_** se d ijo - **_"Sin duda lo haré..." -_** suspiró **_- "No... no permitiré que siga haciendo daño..."_**

Cuántas ganas tenía de darle un golpe en la cara y atravesar su cuerpo; ver correr su sangre y la cada de angustia que pondría al dejar este mundo...

Cuando llegara el momento lo disfrutaría hasta el final...

Sólo debía ser paciente...

Echó un rápido vistazo por los demás Noah: lo miraban incrédulos, y al mismo tiempo aterrados

**-¿Él...?** - comenzó Debitto **- ¿Él es el nuevo miembro...?**

**-¿Este humano alumno de Cross Marian? - **apoyó su gemelo **- ¿Este exorcista...?**

**-¿Allen Walker?** - Road se veía emocionada - **¡¿Allen Walker es uno de nosotros?**

Skin y Lulubell también estaban conmocionados... pero el peor de todos era Tiky: su cuerpo temblaba, y le costaba trabajo respirar

La persona que le inspiraba admiración y devoción... aquel por quien se sentía morir y hundirse en la miseria...

Aquel que deseaba y amaba con locura... ¡estaba sentado a su lado! ¡Y A UNOS CUANTOS CENTÍMETROS!

Si se estiraba sólo un poco... podría tocarlo y sentir su suave piel, oler su delicioso aroma; sentir aquella calidez que era capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera...

Y no sólo eso: tenía la oportunidad... por primera vez tenía una verdadera oportunidad de estar junto a él

Era como un sueño hecho realidad...

Observó atónito al Conde; éste le sonreía comprensivo mientras asentía con la cabeza...

Ahora entendía el significado de sus palabras...

**-Gracias... -** susurró

**-¡¿Cómo es posible que el alumno de Cross Marian sea uno de nosotros?** - gritó Debitto **- ¡Este es imposible! ¡Es ilógico!**

**-¡¿Cómo un exorcista puede ser un Noah? -** Jasdero también estaba algo histérico **-¡Es nuestro enemigo!**

**-Se equivocan -** contestó tranquilo - **Él ya no es un exorcista, ni nuestro enemigo** - dio un brinco **-¡Él es parte de la familia! ¡Un Noé!**

**-¡KYAA! **- Road dio un chillido emocionada - **¡Allen es uno de nosotros! ¡Que alegría! ¡Por fin tendré alguien con quien jugar!** - se levantó de un golpe **-¡Ven Allen! ¡Vamos a divertirnos matando exorcistas!**

Walker se sintió tan enojado que no quiso ni mirarla: si lo hacía no estaba seguro de que ella continuara con vida...

**-Ya tendrán tiempo -** internito el Conde **- Seguramente Allen-chan está cansado  
**

Asintió

**-Bueno, ahora que ya conocen a su nuevo hermano, ¡quiero que se presenten!  
**

**-Ya me conoces - **comenzó la niña **- Soy Road Kamelot -** le sonrió ampliamente **- Me alegra que te nos unas  
**

El peliblanco sólo la miró unos segundos

**-Soy Debitto -** continuó el chico -¡**Y no me agradas en lo absoluto! -** y le sacó la lengua

**-Y... y... ¡y yo soy Jasdero! -** se veía un poco avergonzado **- Y... y... ¡y creo que eres muy lindo!** - se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza **- Bienvenido...**

Debitto miró a su gemelo con ojos de "muérete"; y Walker permaneció con cara inexpresiva...

**_-"Que patético..."_** - pensó

**-Soy Skin Boric -** se llevó a la boca una paleta **- Hola...**

**-Lulubell...**

**-Y soy Tiky Mikk -** sonrió hermosamente - **No esperaba que nos volviéramos a ver de esta manera, pero... -** delicadamente tomó la mano de Allen y la besó con respeto **- En verdad me hace feliz tenerte aquí, ¡bienvenido!  
**

**-No me toques...**

**-¿Eh?**

Walker quitó su mano bruscamente

**-¡He dicho que no me toques!**

Se levantó precipitadamente; la silla cayó sonoramente al suelo

**-¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme! - **gritó enfurecido **- ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A TOCARME!** - repitió **- ¡No me interesa relacionarme con alguno de ustedes! -** se dirigió al resto **- ¡No me interesa ser aceptado por unos mounstros como ustedes! ¡Los odio! **- miró con rabia a Tiky **- ¡Y TU ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS! ¡OJALA ESTUVIERAS MUERTO! ¡TE ODIO!**

Les dio la espalda...

...

Silencio

...

**-Lamento esta escena Conde -** dijo todavía alterado** - ¿Puedo retirarme?**

**-Adelante, luego te llamaré para que estés al tanto de tus deberes**

**-Si...**

Tronó los dedos, y apareció una puerta de madera...

Abrió y se adentró...

Desapareció...

Tiky se quedó con la mano en el aire...

Sonrió: así que lo odiaba...

**-¡¿Pero quien rayos se cree ese tipo para hablarnos así?** - Debitto se levantó bruscamente; golpeó la mesa **-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASIII! ¡LO CONVERTIRÉ EN BOMBA Y HARÉ QUE EXPLOTE EN MILES DE PEDACITOOOSS!  
**

**-Allen-kun se ve muy lindo molesto  
**

**-¡¿QUE TONTERÍAS DICES! ¡Se atrevió a gritarnos! ¡A OFENDERNOS! ¡¿YN AUN ASI DICES QUE SE VE LINDO MOLESTO? ¡BBBAAAAKKKKAAAAAAA!**

**-Tranquilo -** alentó el Conde **- No te enojes con él: ha tenido unos días muy difíciles**

**-¿Difíciles? -** preguntó curioso Tiky

**-Sip... -** lo miró divertido **- Supongo que ya sabes qué clase de relación tenía Allen Walker con Lavi-kun -** la cara del Noé se ensombreció **- Tener que despedirse fue muy duro para él...**

**-¿Se refiere a cuando lo vio morir? -** sonrió de lado **- Vaya que se veía desesperado, jajaja**

**-Pero no esa "despedida" -** recalcó **- Porque el aprendiz no murió en aquella ocasión  
**

**-¡¿QUE? ¡PEERO SI YO...!**

**-Tú hiciste un buen trabajo Tiky-pon -** aclaró **- Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no se despidieron aquella vez**

**-Eso quiere decir...** -el joven se veía molesto **- ¡¿Que ese exorcista no esta muerto?**

**-Exactamente, ¡todo era parte de mi plan!**

**-Pero, ¿Quién diría que Allen Walker sería uno de nosotros? -** dijo Road divertida **- Después de todo, su único propósito era destruir akumas y matarnos -** suspiró **- Pero... lo único que me inquieta es la razón por la cual se unió a nosotros - **se llevó el pulgar a la boca **-Él tenía muy presente sus objetivos... algo muy grave debió orillarlo a hacer un trato con usted, Conde**

**-¡Todo fue gracias al trabajo que hizo Tiky-pon!  
**

**-Al menos me hubiera dicho el propósito de todo -** cruzó sus brazos molesto **- Así tan siquiera hubiera estado preparado para la noticia... **

**-¡Quería que fuera sorpresa! , además, debes admitir que la llegada de Allen-chan te hizo feliz, ¿ne?**

Las mejillas del Noah se tiñeron de carmín; desvió la mirada

**-Conde... -** habló una vez más la chica **- Allen Walker debe ser alguien realmente especial como para haber soportado la transformación - **su voz había cambiado a una seria (poco común en ella) **- Dígame... ¿Qué representa?**

**-El Juicio...**

Road... Road palideció completamente...

Un sudor frío cayó por su frente...

**-Eso... eso no... -** balbuceaba quedamente **- Es imposible... es... imposible... no puede...**

El resto de la familia estaba confundida...

**-¿El juicio? **

**-¿El Juicio de Noé?... ¿Eso es malo? **

**-Es cierto... -**reflexionó el Conde **- Ustedes no saben nada...**

**-¿Saber que?  
**

**-¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! -** Road golpeó la mesa histérica** - ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER ALLEN WALKER! ¡ES MENTIRA!**

**-¿De que están hablando? - **preguntó Tiky intrigado: nunca había visto así a la Noah

**-¡¿Usted sabía de esto? -** continuó Road recuperando un poco la cordura** - ¡¿Sabía que Allen Walker era el Juicio?**

**-No del todo - **cruzó sus brazos **- Claro que al principio me llamó la atención su poder: algo me decía que era uno de nosotros... pero no esperé nada de esto...**

**-¡¿De que hablan? - **gritó Debitto**- ¡No entiendo nada!**

**-¿Qué es el "Juicio"? -** abrió la boca Lulubell que, hasta entonces, había escuchado atentamente

**-Tenemos que decirles, Conde...** -se veía preocupada **- Así no intentarán provocarlo...**

**-¿Provocar? ¿A quien?  
**

**-De acuerdo-** suspiró **- Deben estar preparados y conscientes de la situación, es por su propia seguridad...**

**-Ya me está asustando **

**-Se trata de Allen-chan**

**-¡Ese Moyashi no me asusta!-** alzó un puño **- ¡Le daré su merecido en la primera oportunidad! ¡LO MATARE!**

**-Si es que él no te mata antes... - **el Conde hablaba serio

**-¿Eh...?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Mientras tanto... Güyrni, Finlandia... 11:00 am_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Tienes una piel muy suavecita...  
**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-¿Es natural? ¡Imposible!  
**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Me alegra ser el único que pueda sentirla, Moyashi  
**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-¡LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**¡PPPASSSS!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? - **despertó asustado; vio a su abuelo tirar la puerta **- ¿Panda...? ¿Qué...?**

**-Levántate -** ordenó **- Vístete y acompáñame**

**-¿EEEEhhhhhhhh? ¿Ahora? ¿Tan temprano? - **se ocultó bajo la sábana **- Cinco minutos más **

**-¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDOOOO!**

**¡PPPAAAZZZZ!**

**-¡AUCHHHHHHH! -** de repente su cara estaba siendo aplastada por una bota

**-¡Ahora escúchame! -** restregó un poco más el pie **- ¡No quiero que sigas diciendo tonterías! ¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida!**

Quitó el pie y le dio la espalda

**-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡¿Por qué me maltratas? ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer sufrir a un pobre herido como yo?**

**-Lavi...**

**-¡Eres un panda desnaturalizado!**

**-Lavi...**

**-¡Si nada más por eso viniste! ¡Para abusar de mí! ¡¿No eres capaz de...**

**-¡CÁLLATE!**

El aprendiz quedó en silencio...

Panda había sonado furioso...

**-Cállate y respóndeme... -** nuevamente le dio la cara...

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Dónde esta Allen Walker?**

**-¿En donde...? -** que pregunta tan extraña **- ¿Por qué...?**

**-¡¿Sabes donde esta?**

Se sorprendió: ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así? ¿Y por que estaba tan molesto?, no entendía nada

**-S... ¡Si! -** dijo finalmente - **¡Sí sé donde esta!**

Bookman se acercó; quedó frente a frente con él

**-¿Realmente sabes dónde esta?**

**-¡Claro que si! -** respondió molesto - **¡Sí sé donde esta!; Komui-san lo envió a una misión en Inglaterra, se fue temprano porque su barco zarpaba a las 7:00 am... ¡y no nos enviaron a nosotros porque debemos llevar la Inocencia al Cuartel! ¡¿Por qué me lo preguntas?**

**-Muy bien -** dijo ignorando la última interrogante **- Quiero que te vistas y bajes en 5 min. -** se dirigió a la salida **- Te mostraré algo muy interesante...**

Se fue...

Maldición: le enfurecía que dudaran de su palabra, ¡y más cuando se trataba de Allen!

Rápidamente se alistó...

Portaba el nuevo uniforme... y recordó... que Allen lo miraba melancólico

**_-"Espero que mi bufanda la consuele" -_** pensó divertido **_-"¡Se veía tan lindo con ella!"_**

Sin perder tiempo bajó a la estancia del Hotel...

**-Ya estoy listo**

**-Vámonos**

Salieron de lugar

**-Vayamos a Quna...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?**

**-Sígueme...**

Una vez en el desolado pueblo, comenzaron a caminar por las calles desérticas; los rastros de la batalla se hacían presentes en todo el lugar: en los edificios, calles, árboles...

Ahora era un auténtico pueblo fantasma...

Pero, al menos, hicieron que nada fuera en vano...

Había valido la pena

Sin embargo, debían evitar lo más posible aquellas pérdidas: no debían sacrificar a nadie...

Lavi rió por debajo: ya estaba pensando como Allen

Ese niño tan lindo le había enseñado tantas cosas... ¡como lo amaba n_n!... Sólo esperaba que regresara pronto: ¡no podía dormir bien sin él!

**-Ya llegamos...**

Se habían detenido en una especia de plaza

**-Mira eso -** señaló un pequeño bulto negro en el suelo **- ¿Se te hace familiar?**

El pelirrojo se acercó cauteloso... tomó aquello que... al parecer... era una gabardina

Su cara cambió a una... aterrada...

**-Esto no puede... -** volteó a ver a su abuelo **- Esto...**

Asintió

Lavi prosiguió a extender la ropa...

Era un uniforme de exorcista...

Y a juzgar por su tamaño... y por el estilo...

Cayó un sudor frío por su frente... y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo...

Esto no podía ser...

-**Sabes de quién es ese uniforme, ¿ne?... -** se acercó - **Volveré a preguntarte... ¿Sabes donde esta Allen Walker?**

Lavi no podía respirar

**-¿Realmente sabes donde esta?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡¿Qué QUIERE DECIR CON "NO LO SE"? ¡SE SUPONE QUE USTED ESTA AL TANTO DE TODOS LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE LOS EXORCISTAS! ¡NO PUEDE SALIR CON ESO DE "NO LO SE"!**

Luego de ir a Quna y volver, Lavi telefoneó rápidamente al Cuartel pidiendo informes sobre el paradero de Allen

-**¡¿QUE USTED NO DIJO NADA? ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡SE SUPOON QUE ALLEN FUE A UNA MISION QUE USTED LE HABIA ORDENADO!**

**-Lavi, tranquilízate - **sugirió el abuelo **- No tienes que...**

**-¡CALLLATE! -** interrumpió **- ¿EH...? ¡NO! ¡NO ME REFERÍA A USTED! **- respondió enseguida **- ¡SÓLO QUIERO SABER SI SABE DONDE ESTA ALLEN! ¡¿NO? ¡BUENO! ¡GRACIAS!**

Iba a colgar, pero fue detenido por el panda

**-¡¿Qué haces?**

**-No eres el único que quiere hablar con Komui - **le atravesó con la mirada **- Ve a tu cuarto y enseguida subo: tenemos que hablar**

Lavi soltó lentamente el teléfono... y una vez lejos de sus manos corrió a su habitación...

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¡No entendía absolutamente nada!

**_-"¡Maldición!" ¡¿Qué esta pasando?" -_** pensó angustiado **_-"¡¿Dónde demonios esta Allen? ¡¿Por qué su uniforme estaba en Quna? ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!"_**

Llegó sin aliento al cuarto... y entrando se tiró en la cama

Le dolía la cabeza...

Cerró los ojos... y poco a poco aspiró el aroma de las cobijas aún desarregladas...

Olía a... rosas...

Ése era el dulce aroma de Allen

Recordó por un instante lo que había pasado unas horas antes: ellos dos... besándose y acariciándose... pudiendo disfrutar todos los gestos, sonidos, y estremecimientos que moyashi le regalaba...

Teniendo la dicha de sentirse dentro de Allen... y más cuando decía entrecortadamente su nombre...

Era tan feliz...

Sin embargo, otro recuerdo azotó su mente: Allen... con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... suplicándole perdón... con el cuerpo tembloroso y la voz quebrada...

Odiaba verlo así...

Si fuera necesario... daría la vida por él...

**_-"Maldición" -_** pensó **_-"¡¿Dónde estas Allen? ¡¿Dónde carajo estas?" -_** se recargó en su costado izquierdo y ocultó su rostro con las manos **_-"¡¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué me mentiste?"_**

Sin poder controlarlo una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla

**_-"No lo entiendo" -_** sonrió triste -"¿**_Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento...?_** - las lágrimas invadieron su rostro **_-"¿Por qué... siento que esto es el fin?"_**


	14. El juicio de Dios

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 14 **"El Juicio de Dios"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Empezaremos con alguien sencillo, ¿te parece?**

**-Si...**

En el pequeño salón yacían el Conde y el joven Walker; el primero se mecía en una silla de madera, el segundo le miraba vacío...

**-Ahí está el nombre -** le aventó un naipe- **Sólo es una prueba para practicar tus habilidades**- sonrió **- Si gustas, puedes usar unos akumas**

**-No, gracias... -** toda su vida luchó por salvarlos... y si ya no podría hacerlo, por lo menos no los usaría; miró el nombre en la carta... abrió los ojos sorprendido **- ¡Esto...!**

**-Pensé que te sentirías en confianza con alguien que conocieras -** sonrió **- Gran idea, ¿ne?**

Sintió que su mundo se destruía en pedazos más pequeños...

Sabía que esto pasaría... pero no tan pronto...

Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de...

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

**-¿Cree que estoy listo? -** comentó tranquilo: tal vez podría retrasarlo un poco **- Aún no controlo ninguna habilidad en especial...**

**-Tienes razón... -** pareció meditarlo

**-Tal vez me derrote...**

**-¡Claro que no!** - se oyó animado **- ¡Tú puedes! ¡Eres un Noé!**

**-Lo se... pero...**

**-Además, los conocimientos no sirven de nada si no los practicas...**

**-No tengo conocimientos**

**-Pero sabes que eres un Noé, ¡Eso es lo único que necesitas por ahora!, además... ¿no me digas que no tienes dudas acerca de tu brazo?**

Era cierto... tenía curiosidad por saber si aún podía usar la Inocencia...

**-¡Que no se diga más! -** concluyó **-¡Vete y esfuérzate mucho!**

Walker le dio y se fue caminando...

Quería negarse... pero eso significaría la cancelación del contrato

Por más que quisiera no podía...

¿Y ahora que?... pues nada...

Sólo quedaba comenzar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Que aburrido! ¡¿Hasta cuando nos hará esperar el Conde? -** se quejaba Debitto **- ¡Ya me estoy hartando!**

Aún se encontraba la familia en el amplio comedor

**-¿Qué nos querrá decir sobre Allen-kun? -** preguntaba en voz alta Jasdero; como siempre la pistola apuntaba hacia su gemelo **- Decía que era importante...**

**-Ni idea... ¡Pero ya me aburrí!**

**-Se supone que tú también sabes sobre el tema, ¿ne, Road?**

**-Si... - **contestó quedamente - **Como fui la primera en nacer, tuve la oportunidad de... digamos, presenciar varias cosas...**

**-¡¿Y por que no nos dices de una vez? ¡Ya estoy harto de esperar al Conde! ¡¿Dónde esta?**

**-Manteniendo ocupado a nuestro nuevo hermano -** sonrió un poco más tranquila - Así no habrá riesgo de que se entere de su condición

**-¿Condición?**

**-¡Desde hace rato andan hablando sobre eso! ¡¿Por qué ese moyashi podría ser peligroso? ¡No entiendo!**

**-Yo tampoco comprendo** - comentó Tiky **- Entiendo que, como humano que soportó la transformación, tiene la posibilidad de ser muy talentoso como Noah... ¿pero ser peligroso?**

**-Las apariencias engañan...**

**-¡Conde!**

Finalmente hacia su aparición; con paso tranquilo se dirigió a su silla y se sentó

**-Kon ba wa  
**

**-¡Nada de "kon ba wa"! - **saltó Debitto **- ¡Ya era hora de que llegara! ¡Me estaba aburriendo!**

**-¡Insolente, lero! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablarle así al Conde?**

**-¡Tú no te metas!**

**-¡¿Qué?**

Y como siempre empezaron a pelear

**-Debo admitir que sí tarde un poco - **contestó relajado **- Pero... es que estaba hablando con Allen-kun**

**-¿Cómo esta? -** preguntó Tiky un tanto angustiado **- ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-Esta bien, en general - **suspiró **- Sólo un poco triste e histérico **

**-Menos mal -** parecía aliviado **- ¿Y donde esta?**

**-Lo mande a un encargo: así no nos molestará -** dio un rápido vistazo por el comedor **- Veo que aún están todos -** suspiró -** Entonces comenzaré...**

Debitto y Lero, que aún peleaban, prosiguieron a ocupar sus respectivos lugares

Se hizo silencio...

**-Como todos ustedes sabes, hace mucho tiempo, Dios decidió destruir a los hombres mandando un Diluvio... sólo salvó a Noé y a su familia... nosotros descendemos de esa familia... -** suspiró **- Pero... cuando ya todo había desaparecido... cuando sólo sobrevivían ellos... Dios comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlos dejado vivir... -** los miró serio **- Durante 20 días los abandonó para decidir si destruirlos o no...**

Silencio...

...

**-En ese lapso, la familia enloqueció y empezó a alejarse del Grandísimo, cometiendo pecados y entregándose a los bajos instintos... fue una época muy oscura... -** volvió a suspirar **- Pero... al final... Dios decidió perdonar sus vidas, comprendiendo que, a pesar de todo, ellos eran los más fieles a su palabra... y que vivirían predicando su fe... que vivirían siendo justos...**

**...**

**...**

**-Y esto... -** comentó tímido Tiky **- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Allen-chan?**

**-Tiene que ver que... Allen Walker representa ése juicio...**

Sus rostros expresaban confusión...

**-Allen Walker -** continuó **- Representa el "Juicio de Dios" : aquella meditación que hizo el Grandísimo sobre la familia de Noé -** su cara se veía sombría **- Es decir: Allen-kun decidirá si merecemos seguir en éste mundo... **

**...**

**...**

**-¿Decidir? -** Debitto estaba... sorprendido **- ¿Decidir su merecemos seguir?**

**-¿O sea que...?**

**-Dependiendo de nuestras acciones, Allen-kun decidirá si merecemos seguir con vida... si es así, nos dejará en paz y permitirá que continuemos con nuestro propósito... si no, simplemente nos destruirá...**

**-Así... ¿Así de fácil?**

**-Exactamente -** suspiró **- Ya lo hizo una vez... y lo volverá a hacer...**

**-Aquella ocasión -** comentó Road, quien estaba muy seria **- La familia tenía 11 integrantes -** bajó la cabeza **- El "Juicio" llegó como un Noah más... hasta que desarrolló su habilidad...**

**-¿Qué pasó entonces? -** Jasdero se veía preocupado **- Él...**

**-Los mató a todos... -** jugaba con sus manos nerviosa - **Todos fuimos sometidos a... un especie de juicio... incluso el Conde -** le miró un segundo - **Decidió quién merecía morir y quién no... -** suspiró **- Sólo el Conde y yo sobrevivimos... y luego de eso, prosiguió a hacer un juicio a toda la humanidad, concluyendo que debería eliminarse...**

**-"El Juicio" siempre recae en alguien que conoce, o al menos ha visto, ambas situaciones: eso le permite tener un criterio más amplio del mundo...**

**-Pero... al fin y al cabo, es un Noah ¿ne?**

**-Si, generalmente**

**-¿No se supone que debería sentir más odio hacia los herejes que hacia su propia familia?**

**-No exactamente - **volvió a suspirar **- Al conocer ambos mundo, "El Juicio" opina desde un punto de vista más objetivo: no se deja llevar por las emociones humanas, y tampoco favorece a nadie...**

**-Pero Allen-chan... no es precisamente "objetivo" en cuanto a las personas: siempre se preocupa por ellas y trata de salvarlas...**

**-Sé cual es tu punto, Tiky -** cruzó sus brazos **- Debes saber que todos aquellos que representa "El Juicio" tienen esa semejanza: luchan firmemente por lo que creen...**

**-...Es... ¿Es inevitable ese juicio?**

**-Si... tarde o temprano lo hará...**

**-Y es por eso -** agregó Road **- Que deben ser muy cuidadosos con él: no lo provoquen y tampoco hagan algo estúpido **

**-Si no podemos evitar ese juicio, por lo menos no hay que empeorar las cosas -** les miró alentadoramente **- Sigan haciendo sus misiones como siempre y no se preocupen: estoy seguro de que saldremos airosos de esta situación **

Silencio...

...

**-Pero... -**dijo quedamente Debitto **- ¡¿Pero como no preocuparnos? ¡¿ESTA LOCO? ¡¿COMO NO PREOCUPARNOS POR SER DESTRUIDOS?**

**-Es sólo una posibilidad**

**-¿Por qué los anteriores Noah fueron eliminados? - **preguntó Tiky **- ¿Qué hicieron?**

**-Nada, desde mi punto de vista -** contestó la Noah **- Cumplían con sus misiones y hacían honor a sus respectivos títulos**

**-Entonces... ¿Por qué...?**

**-Ni idea...**

**-Siempre ha sido un misterio para nosotros -** habló el gordo **- Los juicios son privados y nadie puede metrese**

**-También un simple suceso puede desatarlo como si nada**

**-Que miedo  
**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Allen-chan en desarrollarse completamente?**

**-No lo se... depende de la habilidad y talento de cada Noé...**

**-Conde... ¡¿Por qué rayos convirtió a ese moyashi en Noé? ¡Sólo nos causará problemas! ¡¿Cómo pensó que esto podría ser una ventaja para nosotros?**

**-Admito que fui ingenuo en ése sentido: lo transformé sin pensar en lo que se convertiría -** sonrió perversamente **-¡Pero tenemos una gran ventaja! No creerían que no tomaría precauciones ¿ne?**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-¡Me encanta el poder de una simple firma! -** rió divertido**- Antes de volverlo Noé, él desconfiaba de mi palabra... y digamos que tuve que comprometerme por escrito**

**-No entiendo -_-**

**-Walker y yo firmamos un contrato: en él pusimos condiciones y advertencias si no cumplíamos con nuestras partes**

**-¿Qué pidieron?**

**-Le pedí que fuera un Noah - **sonrió **- Y él pidió que su koibito volviera a la vida, y que viajara en el arca con nosotros - **suspiró **- Hay más peticiones, pero todo se resume así: si alguno de los dos no cumple con su parte, se quitarán los privilegios**

**-Es decir... -** Tiky se veía furioso **- ¡¿Qué Allen-chan se volvió Noah a cambio de salvar a su noviecito?**

**-¡Exactamente! ¿Por cual otra razón se volvería de la familia?**

El Noé sintió arder su pecho, ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Walker no se conviviría en Noé si no era por una buena razón!

**-Es por eso que te ordené matarlo -** sonrió **-¡Lo hiciste bien! **

Tiky desvió la mirada... ¡estaba tan molesto!

**-Pero el punto es... -**continuó **- Que tenemos una gran ventaja: con el pretexto del contrato, Walker se verá obligado a obedecer todas mis órdenes**

**-¿No dijo que "Juicio" no favorece a nadie?**

**-Lo dije, pero, a diferencia del último, Walker tiene una debilidad: está conectado con la Inocencia, ¡eso lo hace imperfecto!**

**-¿Significa...?**

**-Significa que no tiene el poder absoluto**

**-¡Entonces no corremos peligro!**

**-No dije eso -** aclaró **- Que no sea perfecto no quiere decir que no pueda juzgarnos**

**-Por eso, no lo provoquen **- apoyó Road - **No hay que tentar a la suerte**

Silencio

...

...

**-Vaya...**

**-¿Ahora entienden? -** sonrió **- Era necesario que estuviera al tanto de la situación**

**-Ya veo... -**habló Debitto **- No... no haré nada tonto**

**-Yo igual -** apoyó su gemelo

El resto asintió tranquilamente

**-¡Muy bien!**

**-Ahora puedo estar mas segura...**

**-¡Tanto hablar me ha provocado apetito! -**dio unas palmaditas **- ¡Cenemos!**

Los akumas comenzaron a poner la mesa y a servir los sagrados alimentos

**-¡Itadakimasu!  
**

Inició la cena

Todos empezaron a comer... pero Tiky sólo contemplaba la comida...

**-¿Qué pasa? -** preguntó el gordo **-¿No vas a cenar?**

**-No tengo hambre...¿puedo retirarme?**

**-Mmmm... de acuerdo... ¡Pero debes cuidarte! ¡No me gusta que te pases las comidas!**

**-Lo siento... -** se levantó **- Con permiso**

Y se perdió en el fondo

**-Los motivos de Allen-kun le molestaron, ¿ne? -** comentó Road **- Le molestó que se volviera Noah por salvar al Bookman Jr. ¿ne?**

**-Si -** respondió quedamente **- Creo que... Tiky-pon está enamorado de Walker**

**-Lo suponía**

**-Eso me preocupa: temo que haga algo radicar para poseer a Allen-kun...**

**-Puede que Tiky sea impredecible, pero estoy segura que podrá controlarse -** apoyó **- Nunca pondría su vida en una situación así...**

**-Eso espero...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Allen... se dejó vencer para salvar a Usagi-baka? -** temblaba **-¡ESO NO LO VOY A TOLERAR! -** respiró profundamente **- Como Noah que soy, debo matar a los exorcistas... -**sonrió siniestramente... **-Pero... creo que sería más interesante si voy a darle una visita a Allen-chan...** - caminó mas despacio **- Entonces comenzaré  
**

Terminó por desaparecer

Comenzaría lo divertido...


	15. Traidor

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 15 **"Traidor..."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En cuanto a Bookman y Lavi, ellos habían tomado un barco de regreso al Cuartel...

Panda había informado lo necesario a Komui, quien solicitó su prescencia inmediatamente, además de su completa discreción. También sugirió que tratara de calmar a su aprendiz: no podían darse el lujo de perder más exorcistas...

Ambos esperaban que no fuera nada grave

Bookman se había encargado de calmar efusivamente al pelirrojo... y también requirió la ayuda de "cierta jeringa" para terminar de tranquilizarlo: Lavi estaba HISTERICO; no dejaba de hablar y gritar y de querer buscar, etc.

Fue necesario

Y lo dejó en el camarote

Se quedó en el sillón mirándolo dormir: no quería "sorpresitas" y descubrir que ya no estaba

Su mente divagaba: ¿Dónde rayos estaba Walker? ¿Y por que su uniforme estaba en Quna?. Todo empezó con su impaciencia... ¡¿Por qué demonios no pudo esperar?

También estaba lo del uniforme de Lavi... ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo?

La única persona que era capaz de algo así era el Conde... pero no tenía sentido si Lavi no era un Akuma. No se había portado raro, ni estaba ido... y tampoco se había transformado

Eso no tenía sentido

Pero bueno, no podía concluir nada todavía; las cosas tendrían sentido cuando llegaran al Cuartel

**-Allen... -** susurró Lavi entre sueños - **Maldición... ¿Dónde... donde estas?... baka Moyashi...**

Suspiró resignado... ¿Cómo es que esto había pasado?

Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave; si no... su aprendiz estaría destruido...

Si Walker había muerto... seguramente Lavi también lo estaría

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-**No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué...?**

**-Jamás lo entenderías...**

**-¡¿POR QUE? -** soltó de un grito **- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tu?**

**-Cállate... por favor...**

**-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se supone que...!**

**-Ya es demasiado tarde - **se aproximó amenazadoramente **- Tengo que empezar...**

**-¡No lo hagas! -** sus lágrimas caían sin **cesar - ¡Por favor! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡¿Por qué?**

Tomó de improviso su cuello... comenzó a apretarlo

**-No necesito de más mortificaciones **- apretó un poco más **- Alguien como tú no lo entendería -** suspiró **- Nadie podría hacerlo...**

Ya casi no podía respirar

**-Pero lo haré como es debido -** la soltó; cayó estrepitosamente **- No soy un asesino a sangre fría... no mereces morir cruelmente**

**-Cof, cof, cof, cof, -** aún estaba en el suelo; traba de respirar

**-Hay que proseguir...**

**-¡Espera! -** se levantó con dificultad **- ¡No puedes hacerlo!**

**-Hay una gran diferencia entre "poder" y "querer" -** cerró los ojos **- Como dije... jamás lo entenderías...**

**-¡No tengo nada que entender! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Me temo que nunca lo sabrás -** alzó su mano amenazadora **- Adiós...**

**-¡Inocencia Activada!**

**-Tu poder es inútil -** se acercó **- Todo lo que hagas no funcionará**

**-¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Retrocede!**

**-Aunque lo deseara, no puedes matarme -** siguió acercándose **- Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son**

**-¡Te lo advierto!**

**-Y yo también** - eran separados por un par de metros **- Si te resistes... tendré que hacerlo lentamente...**

**-¡No me asustas!**

**-Entonces... ¿Por qué estás llorando? **- sonrió burlonamente **- ¿Tienes miedo?**

**-¡No es eso!... yo... sólo... ¡NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE!**

**-No lo harás... -** de repente estaban frente a frente **- Porque estarás muerta...**

**-¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegaron al Cuartel alrededor de la medianoche, y, para ese entonces, Lavi ya estaba despierto

Enseguida que bajaron del barco. Se dirigieron a la oficina de Komui: era un asunto delicado... se necesitaba una explicación URGENTEMENTE

Claro que Bookman quiso que su aprendiz se fuera a descansar, pero éste se opuso rotundamente

-**Aún no estás repuesto, ¡será mejor que vayas a dormir!**

**-¿Crees que te voy a hacer caso?** -se expresión era seria **- Estoy muy preocupado por Allen... y haré todo lo posible para encontrarlo**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-No podría descansar sabiendo que está en peligro -**sonrió tristemente **- Haré lo que sea por salvarlo... además, soy el único que sabe lo que pasó en la batalla: soy necesario para encontrarlo -** apretó fuertemente sus puños **- Yo... le prometí que siempre estaría con él... y yo nunca rompo mis promesas -** sonrió **-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo irme a dormir?**

**-¡Como eres necio! - **suspiró resignado **-Supongo que es inútil tratar de convencerte, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Así es! -** también suspiró **- Allen me enseñó eso...**

Para este momento ya llegaban a la oficina del Supervisor

**-Que bueno que llegan -** Komui les daba la espada: parecía revisar unos papeles**- Tomen asiento...**

Ocuparon lugar en el sofá

**-¿Y Kanda?** - aún revisaba unas cosas **-¿No vino con ustedes?**

**-No... él se quedó en Finlandia con el general Tiedoll**

**-Supongo que usted vio lo mismo que Kanda, ¿verdad Bookman-san?**

**-Así es...**

**-Entonces podemos empezar -** se volvió **-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?**

**-Bueno... -** comenzó Lavi **- Cuando llegamos al puerto y nos encontramos con el Buscador, nos platicó que había muchísimos Akumas en Quna: alrededor de unos cien -** suspiró **- Yuu y yo concluimos que no podríamos con ellos... pero Allen pensaba lo contario: quería ir a pelear y salvar la Inocencia-** por un segundo sonrió **- Luego de una larga discusión, aceptó esperar a los refuerzos... pero... en la madrugada, aprovechó que descansábamos para irse a Quna...**

**-Se supone que duermes con él -** su tono era algo molesto **- ¿Cómo pudo irse sin que lo notaras?**

**-Lo que pasa es, que esa noche, no dormí con él: dijo que estaba cansado y que si estábamos en el mismo cuarto... bueno... usted entiende...**

**-¿Y por que accediste? Después de todo, sabías que estaba aferrado con ir a pelear**

**-Sé que estaba frustrado -** comenzaba a enojarse - **Pero parecía convencido de esperar... además -** se cruzó de brazos **- Nunca dudo de él... ésta ocasión no fue diferente...**

**-Entiendo -**suspiró **- ¿Y que pasó después?**

**-Luego de darme cuenta, fui a ayudarlo... -** bajó la mirada **- Quna estaba hecho pedazos: ningún edificio en pie, los árboles caídos... en fin: había muchos Akumas de 1er y 2nd nivel reunidos en un punto, y también uno de n. 3; estaban discutiendo y aproveché para destruir unos cuantos; y como el n. 3 estaba distraído, lo golpeé lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo... descubría a Allen en un hoyo... todo herido y sangrando -**apretó los puños **- Lo regañé y le dije lo estúpido que fue... pero no hubo tiempo... pues apareció un Noé...**

**-¿Cómo era?**

**-Era un tipo, de unos veintitantos años... alto, delgado... vestido de smoking negro y sombrero de copa...**

**-¿Cuál era su nombre?**

**-No lo se...**

**-Háblame de cuando te hirió...**

**-Yo... yo... -** sintió un horrible escalofrío; llevó instintivamente la mano a su pecho **- El Noah iba a matar a Allen... y yo me interpuse... -** un nudo se formaba en su garganta **- Atravesó mi pecho completamente... y todo se nubló... sólo recuerdo... el rostro lloroso de Allen... y el sonido de sus lamentos... -**cerró los ojos **- Después todo se volvió oscuro...** -se refugió en sus brazos**- Recuerdo... el frío... y esa oscuridad... ¡Era horrible! - **las lágrimas empezaron a salir **- Nunca había tenido tanto miedo... eso... ¡eso era definitivamente la muerte! ¡Ese frío que te congela y paraliza! ¡Y una oscuridad tan desa que pareciera el fin del día! ¡Era terrible!**

Sollozó

Esos recuerdos... eran aterradores...

-**Tranquilo Lavi-kun -** animó el Supervisor; posó sus manos en los hombros del menor **- Ya pasó todo: ahora estás a salvo...**

Seguía temblando

En cuanto a Bookman, él estaba sorprendido: nunca había visto a su aprendiz en esas condiciones...

Se sintió culpable: no se había tomado la molesta de preguntarle si se encontraba bien...

Y al verlo así, admitió algo que no quería: Lavi ya formaba parte de la historia...

**-Gracias Lavi-kun** - sonrió sinceramente **- Me has contado lo que necesitaba** - notó que aún temblaba **- Tranquilo... todo va...**

**-¡Claro que no! -** se levantó furioso; sus ojos estaban llorosos **- ¡No estaré tranquilo hasta que vuelva a tener a Allen conmigo! ¡Nada estará bien hasta que lo encuentre! ¡Me aterra el sólo pensar que le pasó algo malo! ¡¿Sabe lo que sentí cuando descubrí su uniforme entre las ruinas de Quna? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡A NUNGUNO DE USTEDES LE IMPORTA! -**pateó un bonche de papeles **-¡Todo por esa estúpida Inocencia! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ir Allen? ¡MALDICIÓN!**

**-Si no me importara, no estaría haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo - **estaba tranquilo **- No te preocupes, Allen está bien: es muy fuerte y valiente**

**-¡Eso es lo que temo!** - volvió a gritar **-¡Precisamente por eso se largó a pelear solo! ¡Por esa estúpida valentía pude haberlo perdido! y ahora que a desaparecido, ¡¿cree que se quedará sin hacer nada? ¡Rayos!**

Volvió a sollozar

**-¿Qué hay de usted, Bookman-san? ¿Qué fue lo que vio?**

**-Bueno... -** no era hora de preocuparse por Lavi: Walker era la prioridad máxima **- Llegamos directamente a Quna... luego de buscar un poco... encontramos a Lavi y a Walker...**

**-¿Qué estaban haciendo?**

**-Estaban inconcientes... ambos tenían heridas graves... pero, en especial, Lavi...**

**-Explíquese**

**-Su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre, igual que su uniforme y cara; incluso Walker estaba cubierto por ella**

**-Descríbame cómo estaba Allen**

**-Él... estaba junto a Lavi: lo tenía agarrado de la mano... como si su vida dependiera de ello... y algo que me llamó la atención, fue que no llevaba su uniforme...**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Estaba prácticamente desnudo: la gabardina parecía haber sido arrancado, al igual que su chaleco y camisa **

**-Maldito Noah...** -susurró frustrado **- Seguramente lo hizo sufrir, ¡No se lo perdonaré!**

**-Lavi... -** el susodicho puso atención **- ¿Qué te dijo Allen antes de irse?**

**-Dijo que tenía una misión en Inglaterra... y que no podíamos ir con él porque debíamos llevar la Inocencia al Cuartel - **suspiró **- Antes de marcharse... dijo que me amaba... que nada haría que eso cambiara... y que haría lo que fuera por mi**

Silencio...

**...**

**...**

**-Creo que... Allen no desapareció... sino que... se fue...**

**-¡¿QUE INSINUA? -** saltó enseguida **-¡¿QUE ALLEN TUVO ALGO QUE VER?**

**-Es que... -** parecía meditarlo** - Las circunstancias son...**

**-¡NADA DE ESO! - **se acercó amenazadoramente **-¡ALLEN NUNCA SE UNIRÍA AL ENEMIGO! ¡ALLEN PREFERIRÍA MORIR ANTES QUE AYUDAR AL CONDE!**

**-Lo se... pero...**

**-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO ACUSE DE ALGO ASI! ¡¿ESTA LOCO? ¡MALDICIÓN! -** lo tomó por el cuello de la gabardina; su puño se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro **-¡SI SE ATREVE A...!**

**-¡SUPERVISOOOOOOOOOORR!** - interrumpió en la oficina un Buscador

Estaba muy agitado

**-¿Qué sucede?** - Lavi lo soltó

**-¡Es... es terrible! -** cayó de rodillas y respiró un poco **-¡Es terrible! ¡Por Dios!**

**-¡¿Qué paso? -** se inclinó a ayudó a levantarlo

De repente, de sus bolsillos, salió un Golem dorado

**-¡TIMCAMPY!**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** - preguntó sorprendido **-¡Se supone que estabas con Miranda-san! ¿Qué pasó?**

El Golem abrió la boca... y el video comenzó a reproducirse

_**"-¡¿POR QUE? **- soltó de un grito **- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tu?"**_

Era Miranda Lotto

Estaba tirada en el suelo... y algunas manchas de sangre pintaban su uniforme

_**"-Ya es demasiado tarde -** se aproximó amenazadoramente **- Tengo que empezar..."**_

Al parecer... estaba peleando con un Noah...

¿Pero con quien...?

El video no captaba su cara: estaba oculto entre las sombras

_**"-¡No lo hagas! -** sus lágrimas caían sin cesar **- ¡Por favor! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡¿Por qué?"**_

**-Esto es extraño** - habló Bookman **- Es... como si Miranda-san conociera a su enemigo** - miró a Komui - **¿No le parece raro?**

**-Si... Miranda le habla con suficiente confianza...**

Lavi sólo observaba: se sentía inútil

El video continuó unos minutos más:

_**"-Entonces... ¿Por qué estás llorando? -** sonrió burlonamente **- ¿Tienes miedo?**_

**_-¡No es eso!... yo... sólo... ¡NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE!_**

_**-No lo harás... - **de repente estaban frente a frente **- Porque estarás muerta...**_

**_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

**-¡Alto!** - gritó el chino **- Detén el video**

Y así lo hizo

**-¿Puedes enfocar esa parte?** - señaló una esquina **-Tal vez podamos ver el rostro del Noé**

Timcampy lo hizo, pero...

**-Maldición -** se sentó en la mesa **- No logra verse...**

**-Permítame -** habló Lavi **- Allen me enseñó algunas funciones de Tim: tal vez pueda hacer algo**

Tomó al Golem: giró y tocó algunas partes

**-¡Listo!**

La imagen apareció más grande y clara

Apretó otras cosas... y finalmente se enfocó en la parte deseada...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

El Noé...

**-No puede ser... -** Lavi palideció **- Esto... no puede ser...**

El Noé era... idéntico a Allen...

Eran las mimas facciones... el estilo de la ropa... el cabello... el rostro... sus ojos...

Incluso... la bufanda naranja que colgaba de su cuello...

**-Traidor...**


	16. El Corazón de la Inocencia

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 16** "El Corazón de la Inocencia"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

...

...

...

Silencio...

...

...

Sólo había silencio...

El video había dejado de reproducirse...

Komui estaba paralizado

Bookman no podía reaccionar...

Lavi miraba aterrado a Tim...

¿Cómo es que esto había pasado?

-**Ahora... ahora todo tiene sentido... -** habló Komui con dificultad

**-Imposible... -** un sudor frío corría por su frente **- Walker... es un...**

**-Noé...**

No era posible... ¿Allen un...?

**¡PAS!**

El pelirrojo había caído en seco en el suelo...

**-Lavi... -**el chino se acercó **- ¿Estas bien?**

Rayos... ¡Que pregunta tan tonta! ¡Claro que no estaba bien! ¡Allen era un Noah! ¡La persona más importante para Lavi se había convertido en el enemigo!

El aprendiz continuaba en el suelo de rodillas... su cabello ocultaba sus ojos... y sus brazos caían muertos en sus costado...

**-... Lo siento...**

No había nada que pudiera alentarlo... las palabras eran vacías... y las acciones llevarían a la desesperación...

Eran inútiles... ellos mismos eran inútiles...

Que frustrante...

**-Lavi... -** habló Bookman **- Levántate...**

No respondió...

**-Levántate...**

**...**

**...**

**-¡Maldición Lavi! -** se acercó **-¡Reacciona! ¡No puedes quedarte así!**

Lo sujetó bruscamente de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo

**-¡!**

Lavi... Lavi estaba llorando...

Las lágrimas caían sin control de sus orbes verdes... y se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas

**-Esto... no es cierto...**

La voz apenas era audible

**-No es cierto... -** repitió **- Esto no es verdad... es mentira... tiene que ser una mentira...**

Bookman se paralizó

**-Es mentira...** - repetía como una oración **- Él no pudo... no es cierto... no es cierto...**

**-¡Lavi! -** lo zangoloteó **- ¡Reacciona! ¡Por Dios! ¡Levántate!**

**-No es cierto... esto no es cierto... no lo es... -** entrecerró los ojos **- No pudo hacerlo... no lo hizo...**

De repente se aferró al regazo de Panda

**-¡DIME QUE ESTO NO ES CIERTO! ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA! ¡DIME QUE ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO! ¡DIMELO! ¡MALDICION! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME LO DIGAS! - **gritaba sin control**- ¡ALLEN NO ES UN NOAH! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ES UN TRAIDOR! ¡MALDICIÓN, PANDA! ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRAA!**

Gritó... lloró... maldijo... y se culpó

Abrazaba al abuelo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Bookman no lo detuvo...

Y Komui presenciaba la escena lleno de remordimiento

Dejaron que llorara... dejaron que gritara su dolor

Era lo único que podían hacer por él...

¿Cómo es que esto había pasado?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Cómo esta?**

**-Bien... -**suspiró - **Sigue durmiendo... todo esto... lo dejó agotado...**

Luego de un rato de gritos, reclamaciones y negación, Lavi había sucumbido ante el cansancio: cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el regazo de Bookman... quien, con ayuda de Komui, lo llevaron a su cuarto

De eso habían pasado 4 horas...

**-No me sorprende** - el chino se acercó **- La noticia de Allen... fue demasiado para él...**

**-¿Y ya comprobó si era verdad?**

**-Si... -** suspiró - **El Buscador y otro exorcista presenciaron todo... y también está lo de la memoria de Timcampy**

**-¿Qué hay de Miranda Lotto?**

**-Esta muerta...**

**...**

**...**

**-¿Y su Inocencia?**

**-Destruida... -**bajó la mirada **- Como Noé que es, Allen-kun puede eliminar a la Inocencia...**

**-Sigo... sin entender...**

**-Es simple... -** sonrió tristemente **- Todo fue para salvar a Lavi-kun**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Es lógico: sus heridas; los uniformes, la desaparición de Allen-kun, la batalla... las piezas encajan perfectamente**

**...**

**...**

**-Lo que no entiendo -** continuó **- ¿Por qué Lavi-kun no es un akuma?**

**-Tal vez... porque el Conde usó otra manera de revivirlo, pues es claro que... -** se le hizo un nudo en la garganta **- Que estaba muerto...**

**...**

**...**

**-Allen... lo ama demasiado...**

**-Si...**

**...**

**...**

**-No sé qué vamos a hacer... -** se sentó con pesadez en la orilla de la cama; ocultó su rostro entre sus manos **-Esto es malo... muy malo... **

**-Komui-san... -** llamó su atención **- Walker nació con una Inocencia, ¿ne?**

**-Si... él es un tipo parasitario...**

**-¿No debió manifestarse la Inocencia? -** vio la confusión en el rostro del chino **-Quiero decir, ¿la Inocencia no debió reaccionar ante el cambio de Walker?, después de todo, nació con ella...**

**-Ahora que lo dice -** se veía preocupado **- Se supone... que la Inocencia se vuelve contra su contenedor cuando es traicionada**

**-Como Suman Dark... ¿No debió pasarle lo mismo?**

**-Tiene razón... Allen traicionó a la Inocencia: es imposible que se haya convertido en Noah como si nada...**

**-Además, ninguna Inocencia es independiente: tenía que haberse convertido en un Caído...**

**-A menos que...**

Palideció completamente... y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

Un sudor frío cayó por su frente

**-Ko... ¿Komui-san? -** se veía... mal... **-¿Qué... que sucede?**

**-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO PUEDE SER!**

Salió corriendo del cuarto... y Bookman detrás de él...

**-¡Komui-san! -** sin dificultad lo alcanzó y siguió el paso** -¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué sucede?**

**-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!**

Corrieron por pasillos y bajaron varios pisos

Llegaron al área científica

**-¡Reenver! ¡Reenver!**

**-¿Eh? -** el susodicho estaba cargando un bonche de papeles **-¿Qué...?**

**-¡Llámalos! -** tiró los documentos y lo tomó por el cuello de la bata **- ¡Llámalos! ¡Ahora! ¡RAPIDO!**

**-¿A quienes?**

**-¡Llama a los generales! ¡A todos! ¡RAPIDO!**

**-¿Por...? -** vaya que se veía asustado

**-¡No importa! ¡SÓLO HAZLO! ¡DILES QUE ES URGENTE!**

Lo soltó y nuevamente echó a correr

Bookman comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

**-¡Komui-san! ¡¿Qué está pasando?**

**-¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! -** parecía no escuchar **- ¡Es imposible! ¡Tiene que ser mentira!**

Llegaron a su oficina

Tomó el teléfono y empezó a hacer llamadas

**-¿Si? ¡Contacta a todos los grupos de exorcistas! ¡Ordena suspensión parcial de actividades! ¡Que los soldados se retiren de la batalla y permanezcan ocultos!... ¡¿Eh? ¡NO ME INTERESA! -** se oía bastante desesperado **-¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡Hasta nuevo aviso los exorcistas suspenderán actividades!**

Colgó bruscamente

Volvió a correr

**-¡Komui-san! ¡¿Qué pasa?** - esto ya se estaba poniendo feo **- ¡Contésteme! ¡Por favor!**

**-¡¿Es que todavía no lo entiende? -** respondió molesto -¡**Ya debería saberlo!**

Ambos seguían corriendo... bajaban y bajaban pisos

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-¡Todo está claro! ¡Allen! ¡Su Inocencia! ¡Y su transformación! - **gritaba **-¡Usted mismo lo dijo!**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-Desde el principio sospeché que no era como los demás... ¡que su Inocencia era diferente! ¡No por nada lo acogió el general Cross!**

**-¡¿Qué trata de decir?**

**-¡Sus habilidades! ¡Su tenacidad! ¡Su resistencia! ¡Todo encaja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡MALDICIÓN, LO SABÍA!**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-Debemos informarles... ¡Ellos deben saber esto! ¡Sólo ellos sabrán qué hacer!**

Llegaron a un balcón... y el piso comenzó a moverse, formando así una plataforma

Esta empezó a descender

Todo estaba oscuro

Bookman ya había rebasado sus límites de paciencia: ¡Que rayos estaba pasando? ¡¿Por qué Komui se portaba así? ¡ESTO YA LE ESTABA FASTIDIANDO!

A punto de exigir una respuesta, la plataforma se detuvo

**-¡KOMUI LEE!**

De repente, una luz alumbró un asiento en lo alto

Un hombre con capucha se encontraba sentado en un trono

Eran los superiores del Vaticano

**-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?**

Su voz era imponente

**-¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?**

Otra luz iluminó a otra hombre

**-¡¿Sabes la magnitud del problema? ¡ESTO PODRÍA ACABAR CON NOSOTROS!**

Panda volteó a ver al Supervisor: tenía la cabeza agachada y apretaba fuertemente sus puños

**-¡Ahora el Conde tiene la ventaja! ¡¿Cómo vamos a combatir esto?**

Y otras tres luces iluminaron al resto de los hombres

**-Al parecer...** - habló despacio **- Ya lo saben...**

**-¿Y ya tomaste medidas?**

**-¡Si! ¡Llamé a los generales y anulé temporalmente las actividades de los exorcistas!**

**-Bien... -** habló el del **centro - No pensé... que Allen Walker fuera tal esencial... no creí que él sería el más importante...**

**-¡YA BASTA!**

Gritó Bookman... el silencio reinó en el lugar

**-¡Estoy harto! -** respiraba pesadamente **-¡¿Por qué Walker es tan importante? ¡¿Por qué actúan tan desesperados? ¡¿Qué está pasando?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-¿Quién eres tú?**

**-¡Soy Bookman! - **dio un paso al frente **-¡Estoy harto de sus comentarios a medias! ¡Soy un exorcista! ¡Un soldado dispuesto a recibir órdenes! ¡Y exijo saber a qué me enfrento! ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ALLEN WALKER?**

Eso de "ser un soldado", y "un exorcista", era títulos sin importancia: nunca se consideró parte de la Orden... pero era necesario utilizarlos para conseguir un registro sobre "El Destructor del Tiempo"...

¿Y por que no?, debía admitir que estaba preocupado, no por Walker, sino por Lavi...

Fuera cual fuera la noticia... su aprendiz estaría destruido

¿Cómo es que esta había acabado así?

**-Esta bien...** -dijo finalmente el líder - **Serás el primero en saberlo -** suspiró **- Cuando la Inocencia es traicionada, destruye a su contenedor: ya sea parasitario o de equipamiento... pero... sólo existe una Inocencia que tiene libre albredrío... una que recibió el regalo de Dios de la libertad de pensamiento...**

La confusión se apreciaba en el rostro de Panda...

**-¿Aún no lo entiendes?** -continuó **- Me refiero a la pieza más importante de la Inocencia... la más fuerte y vital para los exorcistas...**

**-No... no puede ser... -** Bookman cayó de rodillas... **- No es cierto...**

**-Allen Walker es el Corazón de la Inocencia...**


	17. Conclusión

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 17 **"Conclusión"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Desde el principio supe que ese chiquillo sería una molestia...-** bufó molesto **- Pero no pensé que se convertiría en un maldito traidor...**

**-No deberíamos juzgarlo tan fácilmente... que yo supiera, ese niño era un buen exorcista y fiel a sus ideales... una muy buena razón debió orillarlo**

**-Pero eso ya no importa: sólo debemos tomar en cuenta en que se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo... no podemos ser débiles en un momento así...**

**-Aunque... será difícil derrotarlo si es el Corazón...**

Finalmente... luego de varias horas, los generales estaban reunidos en la Orden...

Winters Sokaro

Froi Tiedoll

Klaud Nine

Y, como era de esperarse, la ausencia de Cross Marian era algo inevitable... ¡Vaya momento para desaparecer!

Pero eso no era importante... sólo una pregunta debía responderse: ¿Qué iban a hacer?

La decisión sería discutido entre las cabezas del Vaticano y los generales... pero, aunque el Supervisor quiso evitarlo, Bookman presenciaría todo: poco le importaba si su superiores e incomodaban, él estaría ahí escuchando el futuro de "El Destructor del Tiempo"

**-¿Y están seguros de que es el Corazón? -** preguntó Nine **- ¿No hay otra razón para explicar que no se convirtiera en Caído?**

**-Bien sabes que la Inocencia, SIN IMPORTAR NADA, destruye a su contenedor si es traicionada, y lo que hizo Allen Walker es un claro ejemplo de traición...**

**-Si esto es cierto- **habló Sokaro** -¡¿Por qué rayos la Inocencia no lo destruyó? Aunque sea el Corazón, ¡no puede liberarse de esa regla!**

**-¡He ahí la particularidad del Corazón! -** suspiró -**Él posee libre albedrío: el más grande regalo que Dios podría otorgar**

**-¡Pero el mocoso fue quien nos traicionó! ¡No la Inocencia!**

**-A diferencia del resto, el Corazón es... precisamente eso: el corazón del exorcista... si el contenedor deja de creer en Dios, la Inocencia lo apoyará... y como ésta posee libre albredrío, no recibirá castigo**

**-¿Y que pasará con el resto de las Inocencias?**

**-No estamos seguros... se supone que el Corazón manda al resto de las piezas**

**-Y si el Corazón traiciona a Dios... las demás piezas harán lo mismo...**

**-¡¿QUE? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!**

**-Sólo es una teoría... pero no podemos asegurar que no sucederá**

**-¡ENTONCES TEEMOS QUE DESTRUIR A ESE NIÑATO DE MIERDA!**

**-¡No podemos!**

**-¡¿Y por que no? ¡Él nos traicionó! ¡Se fue con el Conde "quién-sabe-por-que-puta-razón"! ¡Es nuestro enemigo!**

**-¡Claro que lo sé! Pero piensa: si destruimos a Walker... ¡El Corazón se destruirá!**

**-Aunque haya cambiado de creencia, el Corazón sigue controlando a las demás: si loi destruimos, el resto también lo hará...**

**-Y quedaríamos indefensos ante el Conde...**

**-¡Y si dejamos que esto siga así, de todos modos el Conde nos vencerá!: si no la destruimos, malo; si lo hacemos, también es malo; ¡¿QUE MIERDA QUIEREN QUE HAGAMOS? **

Silencio...

...

...

...

**-¿Qué quieren decir con eso de "el resto también lo hará"? **- preguntó Tiedoll **-¿Qué cambios sufrirá la Inocencia si no destruimos el Corazón?**

**-Bueno... podría decirse que los exorcistas se convertirían en Caídos...**

**-Explíquese...**

**-Pongamos un ejemplo: Suman Dark se convirtió en Caído por ayudar a un Noé...**

**-¿Y...?**

**-Si la Inocencia cambia de pensamiento, todos los exorcistas que no apoyen al Conde serán considerados traidores... y convertidos en Caídos...**

**...**

**...**

**-Mierda -** chistó Sokaro **- Esto es pero de lo que creí...**

**-Entonces... si los exorcistas no se ponen al servicio del Conde... ¿morirán?**

**-Si...**

**-Y si destruimos el Corazón, nos quedaremos sin armas para pelear... y moriremos...**

**-Si...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

La situación era muy crítica... ¿Quién diría que las cosas se pondrían así?

En cuanto a Bookman, albergaba sentimientos encontrados, siendo los principales el miedo, asombro y resignación...

MIEDO: era probable que sus existencia tuvieran el fin más cruel y humillante de todos... volverse un Caído era repugnante ante los ojos de Dios, y, en su caso, ni él ni su aprendiz vivirían para registrar cada momento de esta gran batalla... aunque... ahora que pensaba en Lavi, también temía su reacción: ese tonto amaba demasiado a Walker... y si tendría que volverse enemigos, estaría con el corazón roto... tal vez haría alguna estupidez...

ASOMBRO: el simple hecho de que un exorcista se volviera un Noé era algo increíble... ¡y más que se trataba del Corazón de la Inocencia! ¡Sin duda las próximas batallas serían legendarias!

Y que el llamado "Destructor del Tiempo" fuera el traidor y a la vez el Corazón... era algo todavía más sorprendente... ¿Quién diría que ese pequeño de apenas 15 años, de mirada y sonrisa cálida, se convirtiera en lo que más odiaba? Ago digno de asombro

RESIGNACIÓN: la dirección que apuntaban los argumentos era MUY MALO: todo daba a entender que estaban derrotados... pues ¿Qué podían hacer cuando su arma más poderosa se había vuelto en su contra? ¡Claro que nada! ¿Cómo destruir aquello que los mantenía con vida? Y si no lo hacían ¿sólo esperarían la muerte?

Ninguna de las dos era una opción aceptable, pero las circunstancias no dejaban otro camino

¿Su destino? Sólo la muerte: ya fuera siendo un "Caído", o por la falta de armas...

Era inevitable...

**-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué quieren que hagamos? -**Sokaro ya estaba histérico **-¡Ustedes son nuestros superiores! ¡Aquellos que son escuchados por Dios! ¡¿Qué carajo quieren que hagamos? Si destruimos a Walker, malo; si no, malo; ¡Nos quedamos sin opciones! ¡PIENSEN! ¡¿Qué quieren?**

**-Definitivamente la idea de unirnos al Conde queda descartada - **habló Tiedoll **- Y es demasiado arriesgado destruir a Walker... -** se rascó la cabeza **-¿Qué... que tal si tratamos de recuperar el Corazón?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

Todos estaban atentos a lo que sugiriera el general

**-Dicen que si destruimos el Corazón, a todas las piezas les pasará lo mismo... pero, si en lugar de eso, ¿tratáramos de recuperarlo? Es decir, quitarle la Inocencia a Walker**

**-Insinuas... ¿quitarle el brazo?**

**-Algo así** - suspiró **- Pero si dicen que el Corazón, es el mismo "corazón" del exorcista... su brazo no sería nuestro objetivo... sino...**

**-Su corazón...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-¿Quitarle el corazón? ¿Su propio corazón?**

**-Si hacemos eso - **continuó Tiedoll **- La Inocencia ya no tendría que obedecer a Walker, ¿no? ¡Probablemente estaríamos a salvo!**

**-Pero sigue siendo su corazón -** interrumpió el líder del Vaticano - **No importa si no está en su cuerpo, sigue obedeciéndolo**

**-Aunque eso podría cambiarse con un hechizo** - dijo de pronto una voz MUY ALTANERA

De las sombras surgió un hombre... de uniforme negro y dorado, con un sombrero genial, cabello largo rojizo... y una inconfundible máscara...

El tabaco era su esencia característica

**-¡Vaya! -** habló Sokaro **- Es la primera vez que no tienen que mandarte a buscar... Cross Marian**

En efecto, el general más vagabundo de todos hacía acto de presencia

**-No llores -** exhaló un poco del humo de su cigarro **- Lo importante es que estoy aquí**

**-Lindo momento para aparecerte - **dijo Nine **- Supongo que estás al tanto de la situación**

**-Por eso vine... -**suspiró **- Así que... mi estúpido aprendiz terminó traicionándonos -**se acercó lentamente **- Y no le bastó eso: tenía que ser también el Corazón...**

**-¡¿Sabías de esto? -**recriminó Sokaro **- ¡¿Sabías que tu aprendiz era tan importante?**

**-Tenía una vaga idea, después de todo, sus habilidades no eran cualquier cosa -** suspiró **-Pero no me imaginé algo tan grande**

**-Hace un momento - **interrumpió Tiedoll** - Dijiste algo sobre un hechizo**

**-Así es - s**e cruzó de brazos **- Es cierto que el Corazón obedece a su contenedor sin importar lo que pase, pero eso puede ser cambiado con un hechizo**

**-¿Estas seguro?**

**-Es seguro de que puede hacerse -** suspiró **-El problema es... que no sé cual hechizo**

**-¡Fantástico! -** reprochó Winters **- Dices que puede hacerse, ¡¿pero no sabes cómo? ¡NO ME JODAS!**

**-¡Al menos yo tengo una idea! ¡No soy como tú! ¡Gritando y exigiendo respuestas demasiado difíciles para mi cabezota! ¡BAKAAA!**

**-¡¿QUE?**

**-¡No es momento para pelear! -** intervino Klaud **- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con el Corazón!**

**-Ejem... -** recuperó la compostura **- Como iba diciendo - **le echó una mirada fulminante al general Winters **-Hay un hechizo capaz de manipular el albedrío del Corazón... no estoy seguro de su consistencia, pero sí de que el registro lo tiene el clan Bookman**

**-¿Nosotros? -** hasta entonces el Panda abría la boca -**No creo...**

**-Existe... -** interrumpió **- Es lógico que dude de su existencia, pues el documento fue escrito por el primero de ustedes**

Panda sudó frío: su fue escrito por el primero, los documentos deberían tener más de 500 años... era posible que algunos papeles se hubieran dañado y la tinta desaparecido

Además, no estaba seguro si ese papel, en específico, existía: algo así de importante no podía pasar de a desapercibido para el propio Bookman; no se justificaba que el primero de ellos lo hubiera escrito

**-Tiene los registros con usted, ¿verdad?**

**-Si... sí los tengo... ¿pero en verdad...?**

**-Existe...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Entonces está decidido-** habló el líder **-¡Komui Lee!**

**-¡Si!**

**-Da la orden de que los exorcistas tengas como prioridad encontrar a Allen Walker... -** suspiró **- Y que cuando lo hagan, lo asesinen... ¡Que consigan la Inocencia!**

**-¡S...SI!**

**-Y si dicen que el "Corazón" es, literalmente, el corazón del exorcista... que lo consigan...**

**-Pe... pero...**

**-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Tiene que conseguir el Corazón a toda costa!**

**-Pero Allen-kun... ¡él es un exorcista! -** refutó Komui **-¡Alumno del general Croos! ¡Un elegido de Dios! ¡No pueden hacerle esto! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!**

**-Allen Walker sólo es un traidor... se unió al Conde... y no le bastó eso: tenía también que entregarle nuestra arma más poderosa... ya no es uno de nosotros... ¡ES EL ENEMIGO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN MOCOSO COMO ÉL NOS DERROTE! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE EL CONDE GANE!**

**...**

**...**

**-Ya oyeron - **se dirigió al resto **- Encuentren a Allen Walker y mátenlo... ¡Consigan el Corazón! ¡NO IMPORTA EL COSTO!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Váyanse...**

Prosiguieron a retirarse

**-Enséñeme los documentos que le mencioné -** habló Cross hacia Panda **- Tenemos trabajo que hacer**

**-Si...**

Se fueron por un camino aparte...

...

...

...

CONCLUSIÓN GENERAL: Allen era un traidor... un Caído... escoria del mundo...

Pero aquel que poseía el Corazón de la Inocencia... su muerte era la prioridad máxima...

No importaba el costo: tenía que desaparecerlo y recuperar la Inocencia

CONCLUSIÓN DE BOOKMAN: "El Destructor del Tiempo era un traidor... que poseía el Corazón...

Si no lo destruían, el mundo perecería... incluyendo a Lavi...

Pero él ya había perecido... estaba agonizando...

Todo por amar a un traidor... a un Noah...

A su enemigo...

¿Sería capaz de enfrentarle...?


	18. Juicio: Tiky Mikk

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 18** "Juicio: Tiky Mikk"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermoso... sin duda era hermoso...

La manera en que su flequillo caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos... su respiración tan acompasada... su nívea piel iluminada por la luz de la lámpara... su blanco cabello comparado sólo con la nieve...

Simplemente hermoso...

Así pensaba Tiky Mikk, quien perdía su mirada en el cuerpo frente a sí...

Era extraño poder contemplar al dueño de sus deseos tan cerca... tan real...

Pensar que hacía unos días eran enemigos... sin posibilidades de siquiera acercarse... ni siquiera dirigirse una mirada que no fuera de odio...

Bueno, esto último aún lo hacía Allen, pero era lo de menos... nada podría quitarle la felicidad de estar ceca de él... de terne un VERDADERA oportunidad de adueñarse de su corazón...

Luego de que su nuevo hermano se retirara del comedor, el Conde prosiguió a explicarles sobre el origen del reciente Noah... pero más que nada, los previno: era demasiado peligroso alterar a Walker... si lo hacían, nada aseguraba que continuaran con vida...

Pero nada de esto lo perturbó demasiado: Allen seguía siendo Allen

Lo único que sí lo molestó, fue enterarse que Usagi-baka (como lo había apodado) seguía con vida... ¡Que frustrante! ¡Se supone que lo había eliminado! ¡Que había borrado su existencia de la faz de la Tierra! ¡MALDICION! ¡Se supone que se había librado de él!

Aunque... si no hubiera sido por eso... Walker nunca se habría unido a la familia...

¡Eso era lo que más la frustraba!

**_-"¡Maldición!" -_** se dijo **_-"Eso significa que... que Allen-chan sigue enamorado de él..."_**

¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora que todo parecía arreglado, resultaba que Usagi-baka aún vivía!

Un rechinido proveniente de la cama lo hizo estar alerta...

El peliblanco había recargado su espalda en el colchón, y a juzgar por su expresión, parecía muy cómodo

Esa imagen hizo que se olvidara de su molestia...

Rió por debajo: pensar que se había escabullido en la habitación sin problemas n_n ¡Por primera vez sintió que sus habilidades habían sido de utilidad!

**-Mmmm... mmmm - **esos quejidos hicieron que tensara más su cuerpo **-Mmmm... La... Lavi...**

Lavi...

Lavi...

Odiaba ese nombre...

**-Lavi...** -seguía murmurando - **Te... te he dicho que... que estoy bien... - **al parecer soñaba **- Te... te amo... baka...**

Amar...

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que toda su tranquilidad con que lo miraba se fuera al demonio

No soportaba oír eso...

Era como si esa sola frase destruyera lo poco que le quedaba de corazón...

Sufría, lloraba... imploraba... agonizaba...

Y ya estaba harto...

No soportaba oírlo hablar así...

No soportaba verlo llorar por él...

No soportaba que lo amara...

¡Él también era un humano! ¡También tenía sentimientos! ¡También sufría la maldición de poseer un corazón!

Entonces, ¡¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¡¿Es que no merecía ser amado? ¡¿No merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Qué le faltaba? ¡¿Qué le faltaba para ser digno del amor de Allen?

Suspiró... y una pregunta, algo rara, cruzó su ente: si no fuera un Noah... ¿Walker podría enamorarse de él? ¿Ser un Noé era la verdadera razón por la que esto era imposible?

Movió su cabeza en negación: era tonto hacerse una peguntaba como esa... él era un Noé y punto: no podía cambiarse

**-Mmmm...** - los murmullos despertaron nuevamente su inquietud - **La... Lavi... baka, ver para acá... -** despacio, aunque inconsciente, Allen levantó su mano, como queriendo alcanzar algo **- Ven... ven conmigo... - **y por coincidencia, parecía ofrecer su mano a Tiky** - Da... dame un beso... por... por favor...**

Era como si lo estuviera incitando

**-Hace mucho... que... que no lo hacemos...** -su voz se oía impaciente **- Quiero ser... ser tuyo... ahora... ¡vamos!**

Maldición...

Allen... ahí, acostado, iluminado por la luz como un ángel... sus apetecibles labios entreabiertos, su cabellos emitiendo leves destellos plateados... y su frágil cuerpo cubierto por la ligera sábana...

No podía soportarlo

Tal vez... ésta oportunidad no se volvería a presentar... nunca...

Tal vez... era el momento...

¡NO! ¡No podía! ¡Tenía que controlarse! ¡No era el momento!

Inhaló y exhaló aire varias veces... tenía que tranquilizarse...

Se había hecho la promesa de esperarlo: no podía abordarlo tan bruscamente... no cuando sufría tanto... tenía que ser paciente si quería ganarse puramente su corazón...

Además, había sido un día difícil: no era cualquier cosa haber matado a una antigua compañera y darse a conocer como un traidor...

¡Pero maldición! ¡La imagen frente a sus ojos era demasiado excitante!

Y lo aseguró al sentir cierta molestia por sus pantalones...

Definitivamente Allen era el único que podía "subir" la temperatura de su cuerpo

**-¿Qué... que esperas?** - seguía murmurando -**No... no me dejes... esperando... por favor...**

¡Al carajo!

Comenzó a quitarse los guantes...

Luego el saco... y la corbata ya estorbaba...

**-Lo lamento, Allen-chan -** sonrió encantadoramente - **Pero eres tan lindo que no puedo contenerme -** empezó a desabrocharse la camisa **- Aunque ¿sabes? Esto es tu culpa: si no amaras a Usagi-baka... no tendría por qué hacer esto: si no me hubieras ignorado, esto no sería así... - **tiró la camisa al suelo, y prosiguió a deshacerse de su cinturón **- Además, tus murmullos me incitan: es como si te estuvieras ofreciendo... -** y con extrema delicadez, se subió a la cama, quedando por encima del peliblanco **- Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que lo disfrutarás... no por nada soy el Noah que representa el placer...**

Acercó poco a poco su rostro al del Moyashi... y apunto de tocar sus labios... se detuvo...

Tanta inocencia... tanta delicadez reunida en una sola persona... ¿era digno de manchar semejante pureza?

Su sádica sonrisa apareció: ya era demasiado tarde... sólo podía pensar en hacer suyo aquel cuerpo, estremecerlo, marcarlo, arrancarle gemidos...

**-Mmmm... -**volvió a quejarse... y abrió los ojos súbitamente **-¡¿EH?**

Dorado y plateado se cruzaron...

**-¡¿Qué rayos...? -** quiso levantarse, pero el Noah atrapó sus muñecas, aprisionándolo contra la cama **-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?**

**-Cállate... -**contestó siniestramente **-Todo esto... es tu culpa...**

**-¡SUÉLTAMEEE! -** trató de liberarse, pero el moreno era más fuerte **- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡MALDITO! ¡TE DIGO QUE...!**

**¡PAS!**

Tiky había soltado una bofetada en su mejilla

**-Dije que te callaras...**

**-Ugghh... -**estaba aturdido por el golpe

**-Esto es tu culpa - **continuó **-Si no me hubiera traicionado... esto no pasaría...**

**-¡SUÉLTAMEEEEE! - **recuperó sus energías, y con más insistencia trató de zafarse **-¡DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS! ¡MALDITO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡DEJAME IR!**

**¡PAS!**

Recibió otro golpe... pero éste logró arrancarle un quejido, y un poco de sangre se asomó por la comisura de su boca

**-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! ¡LO UNICO QUE HACES ES QUEJARTE!**

**-¡¿Y QUE ESPERABAS? ¡IDIOTA! ¡QUÍTATE! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡SUÉLTAME!**

De pronto, el mayor dibujó una sonrisa divertida; cosa que no le dio buena espina a Allen

**-¿Sabes? -** dijo con voz suave **- Te ves muy lindo cuando estás molesto -** acercó sus labios al blanco cuello **- No tienes idea de cómo me excita eso -** y lamió despacio su sangre

La piel del abino se estremeció

**-¡NO ME TOQUES! - **con fuerza trataba de zafarse - **¡ALÉJATEEEEE! ¡MALDITO! ¡ TE ODIOOOOO!**

**-Y es precisamente por eso -** interrumpió **- Que haré lo que estoy pensando**

Logró zafar su brazo izquierdo

**¡PAS!**

Golpeó fuertemente la cara del Noah

**-¡MALDITOOOOO! ¡QUÍTATEEE! ¡TE MATARÉ ESTUPIDOOOO! ¡NO ME TOQUES!**

**-Jajaja... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -** las carcajadas resonaron en las paredes del cuarto **- Así que... ¿me matarás?**

El peliblanco no entendía

**-¿Sabes? Estoy al tanto de tu acuerdo con el Conde -** Walker se paralizó **- Y no creo que le complazca verme muerto - **sonrió encantadoramente **- Si me matas, lo más seguro es que cancele el contrato... eso significaría la muerte definitiva de Lavi-chan, pues una vez que la Inocencia se usa en un cuerpo, ya no sirve una segunda ocasión... -**se aproximó a su rostro**-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres volver a asesinar a tu querido Usagi?**

Allen no podía hablar... era como si las palabras se atoraran en su garganta...

**-¡No te bastó con la primera? ¿Lo quieres volver a hacer? -** colocó sus piernas a los costados de Walker, pudiendo recargarse en su abdomen **- Si es así, adelante -** tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho desnudo **- Mátame si eso te complace...**

El calor quemaba el cuerpo de Tiky sobre su mano era... asqueroso... repulsivo...

Lo odiaba...

Quitó bruscamente la mano y desvió la mirada

**-¿Eso es un "no"? -** volvió a acercársele **- Vaya que eres un niño muy interesante -** tomó su mentón y lo obligó a mirarle **- Creí que me odiabas, que me matarías... ¿y ahora que te ofrezco borrar mi existencia, te niegas? Que incoherentes son los humanos...**

**-¡NO LO HAGO POR TIII! -**gritó nuevamente **- ¡SI POR MI FUERA, TE MATARÍA CON GUSTO! ¡QUISIERA VER TU CARA MIENTRAS AGONIZARAS! ¡BURLARME DE TU DESESPERACIÓN Y ANGUSTIA!**

**-Pero... - **ahora su voz sonaba oscura **- No lo harás... por proteger a Lavi-san, ¿ne?- **su cabello ocultaba su mirada **- No me matarás... porque te importa más su bienestar que el tuyo, ¿ne?**

**-¡SIII! ¡POR ESO! ¡POR ESO SACRIFIQUE MI VIDA, A MIS AMIGOS, A MI FUTURO CON ÉL PARA SALVARLE! ¡TODO ES POR ÉL! ¡POR ESO NO TE HE MATADO! ¡POR ESO NO HE ELIMINADO A ESTA MALDITA FAMILIA! ¡POR ÉL! ¡POR LAVI! ¡SÓLO POR ÉL, ESTO DISPUESTO A TODO!**

**-Suficiente... y tengo... suficiente...**

**¡PAS!**

Le soltó otro golpe en la cara, provocando que más sangre saliera de sus rosados labios

El Noah extendió sus manos... y miles de mariposas salieron de ellas...

La habitación era inundada por éstas criaturas: algunas ocultaron las paredes, y otras revoloteaban en el aire

**-Acérquense -** llamó a dos que estaban en la cabecera de la cama - **Ustedes serán especiales...**

Una pequeña luz púrpura la invadió... y cuando ésta desapareció, "Tease" ya habían crecido: ambas tenían alas rayadas, y su cuerpo era un cráneo con una corona...

-**Que linda -** las besó castamente - **Ya saben qué hacer**

Y de un movimiento, ambas clavaron sus dientes en los brazos de Allen

**-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Abrieron más la boca, logrando atrapar los brazos en el suave colchón

La sangre no se hizo esperar

**-¡MA... MALDITOOO! -** trató de moverse, pero sólo provocaba que los puntiagudos dientes se clavaran más en su carne **-¡AHHHH!**

**-Esto es... realmente... -** con un dedo recogió un poco de sangre y se la llevó a la boca **- Excitante...**

Walker no dejaba de sentir asco...

Tenía que hacer algo... ¡No podía permitir que esto continuara!

**-¡DEJAMEEE! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMAA! -** movía sus piernas tratando de levantarse, peo las mariposas no lo permitían **-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡DEJAME IR!**

**-Ya es tarde**

**¡CRASHH!**

Le había arrancado la playera

**-Ya no puedo detenerme... - **llenó toda su mano con el líquido rojo **- Ya no hay marcha atrás -** la regó por el pecho descubierto del menor... y la lamió lentamente

**-¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -**gritó horrorizado **-¡NOOOOO! ¡DETENTEEE! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!**

Los dientes de Tease se clavaron más

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Tiky seguí recorriendo su pecho sin inhibiciones... era demasiado delicioso como para detenerse

**-¡NOOOOO! -**seguía luchando **-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡SUELTAMEEEE! ¡KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Sigue gritando! -**dijo con burla **-¡Sólo provocas que me excite más!**

**-¡Bastardo! ¡Te od... ¡!**

Había atrapado su boca en un salvaje beso...

Mordió fuertemente el labio de Walker, provocando que abriera la boca; el grito fue ensordecido por la lengua del Noah

Recorrió a su antojo la húmeda cavidad: saboreó, mordió y probó lo que quiso... obligó a la lengua del albino a jugar con la suya: la enrollaba, la bajaba y subía al ritmo de su deseo; tocó la entrada de su garganta provocando falta de Oxígeno

...

...

Tenía tanto asco... tanta repulsión... su saliva combinada con la del Noah era asquerosa... quemaba...

**-Sabes muy rico - **se separó -** Vaya banquete que se daba Usagi-baka - **lamió la saliva que escurría por su quijada

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡BASTARDOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡DAS ASCOOOO! ¡MALDITO ENFERMO, PUDRETE!**

**¡PUF!**

Le había escupido en la cara

**-¡SERAS IMBECIL! ¡CRIAJO DE MIERDA!**

**¡PAS!**

Otro golpe en el rostro

**-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! -** no se inminutó por el dolor**- ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARMEEEE! ¡SOLO LE PERTENEZCO A LAVIIIIIII!**

**-Con que... sólo a él, ¿ne? -** sonrió tétricamente **- Ya lo veremos...**

Le arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa

Hermoso... simplemente hermoso...

El cuerpo desnudo de Allen era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida

Su blanca piel... del torso... de su abdomen... de sus bien torneados muslos...

**-Allen-chan... -** estaba hipnotizado **- Te imaginé muchas veces de esta forma... pero no se compara en nada a la realidad -** paseó su mano por el muslo**- Eres... perfecto...**

**-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! -** era repulsivo **-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡SUELTAMEEEE! -** la lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su orbes plateadas **- Por favor... ya basta...**

Tiky se paralizó por completo...

Había...sentido un golpe brusco en el pecho... y le costaba trabajo respirar

Allen... en verdad estaba llorando... estaba llorando por su culpa...

Sentía el temblor de su cuerpo... y apreciaba las lágrimas que caían sin control... la sangre con salivo que escurría de su boca... y el fino sudor que comenzaba a adornar su cuerpo...

Era retorcido...

Era cruel...

Era lo que siempre había querido...

Entonces... ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos?

**-Jejejeje... - **rió nervioso - **Esto... esto es tu culpa -**trataba de justificarse **- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras elegido...**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Siempre te quise... -** se sinceró **- Siempre quise estar contigo... a tu lado... ser el dueño de tus pensamientos -**bajó la cabeza**- Pero era imposible: tú era un exorcista, y yo un Noé... nada de lo que sentía tenía futuro... era inalcanzable... -**apretó sus puños** -Y luego... ¡Y luego de enterarme de que estabas con Lavi fue insoportable! ¡No podía vivir sabiendo que alguien más te tocaba! ¡Alguien que no era yo! ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO! ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE ME TRAICIONARAS! -** sonrió retorcidamente **- Pero ahora... ¡ahora estas aquí! ¡Ahora podemos estar juntos!**

**-¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA PODRÍA ESTAR CONTIGO! ¡Y MENOS DE ESTA FORMA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO POR SER EL QUE ME QUITO A LAVI! ¡POR SER EL QUE ME OBLIGÓ A CONVERTIRME EN ESTO!**

**-Lo se... sé que me odias... que lo último que quieres es esto -**se inclinó hacia su rostro**- Pero ya es tarde... te lo dije ¿no? ya no puedo detenerme - **y comenzó a lamer sus lágrimas

**-¡NOOO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡SUELTAME!**

Hizo caso omiso

Siguió lamiendo... y poco a poco bajó hacia el blanco cuello...

**-Por favor... detente... - **lloraba **- No megas esto...**

Bajó su mano a la entrepierna de Walker, y de un movimiento apretó el miembro

**-¡KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTOOOO! ¡POR FAVOOOOORR!**

Ya no importaba nada...

Siguió lamiendo el cuello mientras acariciaba con frenesí el pene...

Pellizco la punta...

**-¡NOOOOOO! ¡YA NOOOOOOOOOOO! - **gritaba suplicante **- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! ¡YA NO SIGAS! ¡! -** sintió un estremecimiento... y las energías se le fueron

Se había venido

**-Eres muy sensible, Allen-chan -**dijo mientras lamía el semen de su mano **- Debo admitir que eso te hace más lindo**

**-Detente... por favor... -**su voz apenas era audible **- Ya no sigas... déjame en paz... por favor...**

**-No llores -** depositó un casto beso en sus labios **- Verás que terminará por gustarte... lo prometo **

Y de un tirón abrió las piernas de Walker, dejando su entrada descubierta...

La cara del menor se llenó de terror

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TEN PIEDAD! ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**-Tranquilo -** metió sin aviso tres dedos en su boca - **Lame esto si no quieres que te duela...**

Se negó a hacerlo... pero los dedos llegaron hasta su garganta, asfixiándolo

**-¿No quieres? ¡Esta bien! -** los sacó **- Será como tú deseas...**

Y bruscamente los metió en su entrada

**-¡!**

**-¿Te gusta? -** comenzó a moverlos **- ¡¿Te gusta?**

**-¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEE! -**gritaba a todo pulmón **-¡NO SIGAAASS! ¡YA NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ NO LO HAGAS! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Y todavía falta... -**los retiró; se abrió la cremallera, dejando al aire su dura erección **- Esto te dolerá un poco -** se acomodó en frente de su entrada

**-¡DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**¡PAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!**

De repente, Tiky cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo

**-Auch... -**se sobó la cabeza **-¿Qué rayos...?**

**-Dije... que te detuvieras... -** las mariposas que lo tenían prisionera comenzaron a quemarse... al igual que las que revoloteaban **- Dije... que te detuvieras... - **y cuando quedó liberado, se levantó y dirigió a Tiky **- Dije que te detuvieras...**

**-¿Qué te...? ¡! -** se llenó de asombro... al percatarse de que sus orbes plateadas... eran negras **- ¿A... Allen?**

**-Dije... que te detuvieras...**

**¡PAS!**

Con un movimiento de mano, Allen levantó el cuerpo del Noah y lo estrelló contra la pared

**-¡Ahhggg! -** escupió sangre **- ¡¿Qué... que te pasa?**

**-Dije... que te detuvieras... -**seguía repitiendo

Tronó los dedos, y al instante apareció una túnica negra... se la puso, ocultando su desnudez -** Dije... que te detuvieras...**

**-¿Allen? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Cállate... -**volvió a tronar los dedos...

El cuarto comenzó a deshacerse: las paredes, los muebles... todo... sólo quedaron ellos flotando en un fondo de color negro

**-Tiky Mikk... 28 años de vida en esta Tierra -** empezó Walker **- Representante de "El Placer de Noé"** - se le acercó **- ¿Eres fiel a Dios?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Vives su palabra? ¿Le sirves?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Estás acusado de asesinato, intento de violación, difamación y traición...**

**-Yo no...**

**-¿Cómo te declaras?**

¡¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¡No entendía nada!

**-¿No respondes? ¡CONTESTA! -** alzó la voz**- ¿Eres inocente o culpable?**

**-Yo... -**seguía sin entender **- ... soy... ino... inocente...**

La respuesta pareció calmar al albino...

**-Ya lo veremos -** señalo a un lado -**Toma asiento**

**-¿Eh? -** miró... y ahí estaba: una solitaria silla... ¿desde cuando estaba...?

**-Dije que te sentaras-** dijo impaciente **- Hazlo...**

Y lo hizo... pero, al momento, sintió el cuerpo dormido, y le faltaba el aire

No podía moverse... ni siquiera usar sus poderes y liberarse...

**-¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?**

**-Mejor dicho... -**respondió tranquilo -¿**Qué es lo que intentas hacer tú?**

La habitación se llenó de imágenes de... de él...

**-¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo?**

Eran cortos de... de su vida... como si fuera una película

**-Tu niñez transcurrió normal: eras un niño sano, fuerte y amable...**

Aparecieron imágenes representado aquel tiempo...

Era Tiky, como un niño de 9 años: estaba jugando con unas mariposas...

Se veía alegre

**-Puedo decir lo mismo de tu adolescencia...**

Ahora como un joven de 16 años...

Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol mientras dormía

**-Incluso cuando te convertiste en adulto no cambiaste... pero la vida te obligó a madurar**

Se presentaron un par de ataúdes...

Tiky lloraba sobre ellos... mientras caía la suave lluvia

**-Su pérdida te orilló a valerte por ti mimo... ¿Pero sabes? Dios no te abandonó...**

La imagen de sus amigos se apreció: sonrientes, felices, unidos... ¡cuanta razón tenía!

**-Y fue... cuando se reveló tu naturaleza...**

Recordaba aquello... la vez en que se convirtió en Noah...

La mina se había derrumbando, dejándolo atrapado entre los escombros... sus amigos se habían salvado y él tuvo que quedarse para darles algo de tiempo

No hubo oportunidad de escapar... sólo le quedaba ser abrazado por la muerte...

Pero apareció el Conde, tan alegre y sonriente como siempre... le dijo que era uno de los elegidos para salvar al mundo, para salvar a sus amigos... que era parte de los Noah, que no podía morir en un lugar así...

La siete cruces aparecieron en su frente, y siendo rescata por sus nuevas habilidades, volvió al lado de sus amigos...

**-Todo mundo tiene un lado blanco y uno negro... pero te excediste... te corrompiste**

La sangre de varios exorcista corría por sus manos, pero no sólo de ellos: también de humanos...

**-De humanos como aquellos que amas... ¿también pensabas matarlos?**

**-¡No! ¡Claro que no!**

**-Tus acciones contradicen tus palabras... matabas humanos... ¿pero no a "esos" humanos?**

**Todos a los que había matado... torturado... todo se reflejaba...**

**-El Placer de la sangre es natural en ti... no puedo decir que no eres digno de tu título... pero, ¿Qué clase de placer te inspiraba Allen Walker?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Por qué querías poseerlo? - **hablaba como si se tratara de un personaje aparte de sí mismo **- ¿Por qué querías estar con él? ¿Por qué precisamente con él?**

**-Eso es... porque...**

**-¿También querías dejar vivo a este humano?**

**-Es que yo...**

**-¿O sólo lo dejarías para el final? Al igual que tus amigos...**

**-¡NO! ¡ES QUE...!**

**-¿Por qué no los mataste? ¿Qué los hace especiales? Son sólo humanos... Patéticos y débiles humanos... ¿Qué los hace diferentes de aquellos que destruiste?**

¿Qué pasaba? ¡Allen no era así! ¡Su Allen no era así!

**-¡¿POR QUE ME DICES TODO ESTO? ¡¿QUE PRETENDES?**

**-No has respondido mis preguntas - **dijo ignorando la última cuestión **- ¿Por qué no los has matado? ¿Que propósito tiene conservarlos con vida? ¿Por tu satisfacción? ¿Capricho?**

**-¡LOS DEJE CON VIDA PORQUE ME IMPORTAN! ¡ELLOS DE VERDAN ME IMPORTAN! ¡ELLOS SON...!**

**-Jejejeje ¿tu familia? ¿Tu razón de vivir? -** se le acercó; tomó su mentón obligándolo a mirarle **- Eres un Noé... tu familia es aquella con la que compartes los genes, no esos patéticos humanos - **con su pulgar acarició la ceniza mejilla **- Tu misión es destruirlos... y si no lo haces ahora, lo harás después: su destino es el mismo... no consigues nada aplazando su final...**

**-Cállate...**

**-Terminarás matándolos...**

**-Cállate... -** no soportaba oír eso **- No sigas...**

**-Eres un Noé, no puedes ser misericordioso con el enemigo: sólo conseguirás tu propio fin...**

**-Eso es asunto mío**

**-Me temo que no es así -**sonrió burlonamente **- Tiene una misión... esos humanos son un estorbo para ello... si tú fallas, el resto se desmoronará... no puedes darte el lujo de independizarte**

**-No sabes nada...**

**-Sé que haces esto por diversión...**

**-¡No es cierto!**

**-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Cuántas veces no has dicho que tener ambas partes es divertido?**

Tronó los dedos...

Todas aquellas veces... aparecieron en el vacío...

-**Sólo buscas entretenerte: encuentras divertido fingir una vida que ya no te pertenece... que ya no existe...**

**-¡Sigue siendo mía! -** ésta situación ya lo estaba hartando

**-Finges que lo es - **se veía tranquilo **- Desde el instante en que mataste a un humano, la perdiste**

**-¡Cállate!**

**-¿Y aún así tienes el cinismo de vivir esto cada día? ¿Mostrándoles una patética actuación de lo que eras?**

**-¡¿Quién te crees para decirme todo esto? ¡Tú no sabes nada!**

**-Sé lo necesario como para decir que eres un títeres de una triste obra fracasada... -** sonrió**-¿Tu aburrición es tan grande como para seguir así?**

**-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡CALLATE!**

**-Lo peor... es que crees en la farsa de tus sentimientos, por ejemplo, con Allen Walker: ¿Cómo desear a un humano? ¿Desearlo en un sentido, no sólo carnal, sino emocional?... ¿o es otra de tus acciones para matar el tiempo?**

**-¡No es eso! ¡No es una mentira!**

**-¿No? -** pareció sorprendido **-¿Y por que no?**

**-¡Es que...! ¡Él...! ¡Él es diferente!**

**-Lo haces por aburrición...**

**-¡NO! ¡A ÉL EN VERDAD LO...!** -bajó la mirada **- Él no es una mentira...**

**-¿No?**

**-Tú mismo lo has dicho: soy un Noé, debo eliminar a mi enemigo sin dudar... pero, a pesar de eso, caí en la debilidad de sentir más que aburrición... -**bajó la cabeza **- Allen fue el enemigo desde el principio: tarde o temprano tendríamos que matarnos... y aún así, permití que mi corazón latiera por él...-**suspiró **- No es sólo deseo... o un desahogue de placer... él... él en verdad me importa -** sonrió irónico - **Si no fuera un Noé... me hubiera gustado vivir la vida junto a él...**

...

...

...

-...**-¿Por qué atacaste a su pareja?**

**-Lo odio...** - recordar a ese Usagi-baka le revolvió el estómago **- Porque él... consiguió lo que yo no pude... él tuvo la oportunidad y yo no... no era justo**

**-¿Por qué quisiste violar a Walker?**

**-Admito que eso fue improvisación: no tenía pensado hacerlo... quería darle tiempo para que analizara su situación... pero fui débil...**

**-Quieres decir... -**se veía más tranquilo** -¿Qué... lo amas?**

**-... -** desvió la mirada

...

...

...

...

**-Ya veo... -**le dio la espalda **- Y tus amigos, ¿ellos también te importan?**

**-Si... **-admitió **- Ellos... fueron lo único que me mantuvo con vida cuando me quedé solo -**suspiró **- Estuve fingiendo... porque no quería que se preocuparan por alguien como yo...**

...

...

...

...

**-A pesar de ser un Noah, tuviste el valor para conserva por más tiempo tu lado "blanco"** - sonrió **-No eres malo... sólo te viste forzado...**

Tronó los dedos... y Tiky se vio flotando en el aire; sus brazos fueron extendidos a los lados y sus piernas juntadas, dando la visión de un crucificado

**-Pero no es suficiente...**

El peliblanco se colocó a su altura; acarició cariñosamente su cabellera

**-Tus sentimientos son puros, pero tus acciones son imperdonables... más sabiendo que las cosas no debían ser así... -**sonrió y depositó un casto beso en su frente **- No mereces perderte en la oscuridad del infierno... pero no puedes seguir aquí... tu existencia no se justifica**

El fondo tomó un color blanquecino

**-Por el cargo de asesinato, intentó de violación, difamación y traición, te declaro culpable...** -suspiró **- Te condeno a expiar tus pecados en el Purgatorio... pero... algún día tendrás el derecho de ser juzgado nuevamente**

Tiky, a cada minuto que pasaba, iba perdiendo la conciencia... su respiración era casi nula, el cuerpo le pesaba y sus párpados rogaban por bajar

Con trabajo subió la vista, y su mirada se cruzó con la del peliblanco: aquella dulce y desafiante mirada...

Dibujó una sonrisa

Este era el fin... ¿verdad? Al menos, podría irse de este mundo con el recuerdo de aquellas orbes...

Y con el pensamiento de que, si alguna vez volvía a este mundo, tendría la oportunidad de empezar otra vez...

Tal vez tendría otra familia... otro tipo de vida... pero, sin duda, deseaba volverse a cruzar con esos ojos...

Ya no estaría aburrido... ni solo...

Si... quizás...

Era hora de sumergirse en el sueño llamado muerte...

Pero no había nada de qué arrepentirse... ni siquiera de morir de esa forma

No cuando, aunque era la última vez, pudo apreciar aquella mirada...

Ser asesinado por la persona que amaba... muy romántico, ¿ne?

Si... así estaba bien...

Cerró sus ojos, cansado

Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire...

Y su corazón dejó de latir...

...

...

...

...

**-Dulces sueños...**

El cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente...

No había rastro de vida

**-Tiky Mikk...**


	19. Lo que nadie quería escuchar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 19** "Lo que nadie quería escuchar"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

ASUNTO: Informe de nuevas actividades

CIRCULAR

Xx xxx xxxx

Al personal de los Departamentos en general:

Por medio de la presente informo que las actividades de Buscadores y Exorcistas serán suspendidas temporalmente. Deberán dirigirse a sus respectivos Cuarteles para recibir nuevas órdenes

Me despido implorándoles que tengan cuidado al momento de regresar a sus sitios de Operación

Att: Komui Lee

Supervisor del Cuartel General

La circular fue enviada a todos los rincones del mundo: Estados Unidos de América, Canadá, Brasil, Inglaterra, Rusia, Egipto, Australia... todo aquél lugar donde hubiera actividad de exorcistas...

Se debía informar y dar nuevas órdenes...

Las cosas se complicarían demasiado...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Esta seguro que...?**

**-Claro que si-** exhaló humo de su cigarrillo **- Siga buscando...**

Bookman y Cross (mejor dicho Bookman), estaba buscando el documento del que hablaba el general... pero no confiaba en que existiera...

**-¿Cómo supo de él? -** preguntó desconfiado

**-No hablaría de eso si no estuviera seguro, además, tuve la oportunidad de verlo una vez...**

**-¡¿Cómo?**

**-Era pequeño cuando epasó -** exhaló más humo **- Mi maestro tenía en su poder una fotografía del documento, y una vez me lo mostró**

**-Ya veo...**

Se hallaban en una pequeña bodega adjunta a la habitación del anciano; naturalmente, significaba que Lavi dormía a unos cuantos metros de distancia

**-Hablando de otra cosa -** el tono del general era serio **-¿Qué clase de relación tenía su aprendiz con el mío?**

Rayos... eso cayó como balde de agua fría

**-¿Qué... que quiere decir?**

**-Usted debe saber perfectamente que subestimar el poder de un rumor es tonto -** exhaló más humo **- Es increíble cómo vuelan las noticias**

¡Demonios! ¡Le había dicho a Lavi que no fuera tan exhibicionista! ¡Y también a Walker! ¡Parecía que no podían evitar ser románticos en público!

**-Entonces no hay necesidad de responderle...**

**-Supongo que si... pero sería más interesante si me contestara su aprendiz -** suspiró **- Sólo para saber si debo preocuparme por él...**

**-¿A que se refiere?**

**-Usted siga buscando - **le dio la espalda - **Yo me encargaré de lo demás - **y se dirigió a donde Lavi dormía

¿Estaría bien detenerlo? Quizá... pero sus piernas no le respondían...

Movió la cabeza en negación, ¡no era momento para preocuparse por eso!...

Pero... la verdad era que su aprendiz tendría que escuchar las noticias de Walker tarde o temprano, ¿Qué mejor que lo oyera de Cross Marian? Seguramente sería duro, pero el general podría manejar la situación

Eso esperaba...

En cuanto a Cross, él contemplaba al pelirrojo... vaya que había olvidado cómo se veía un chico cuando dormía: calmado, fuerte, con la esperanza de un nuevo día...

Vayas estupideces de adolescentes

**-¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Mocoso! -** habló con fuerza **-¡¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo? ¡DESPIERTA!**

Lavi se movió un poco; dibujó una mueca de fastidio

**-No estoy para estas tonterías** - chistó **- ¡DESPIERTA!**

**¡PAS!**

Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza

**-¡Ahhhh! -** saltó asustado **- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué hice? ¡Yo...!**

**-Al fin  
**

El pelirrojo se paralizó

**-¿Ge... general Cross?**

**-¿Esa es tu manera de saludar? **- se quejó **- Que molestia; me pregunto si esto le gusta a mi estúpido aprendiz...**

¿Estúpido aprendiz?...

Ahora que lo recordaba...

**-¿Y... y Allen? -** preguntó quedamente **- ¿Qué pasó...?... ¿Dónde... esta?**

**-Allen asesinó a Miranda Lotto y destruyó su Inocencia... ahora está con los Noé...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Eso... no es cierto...**

**...**

**...**

**-¡No es cierto! ¡Es mentira! ¡Allen no pudo haber hecho algo así!**

**-Pero tú mismo lo viste -** respondió tranquilo **- Tim grabó cada momento de la batalla... es tonto negarlo cuando hay pruebas irrefutables...**

**-¡Pudo haber sido una trampa! ¡Quizá Lulubell lo hizo! ¡Tomó la forma de Moyashi y lo inculpó!**

**-... Y entonces... ¿Dónde esta? Komui no ha podido comunicarse con él...**

**-¡Eso no...!**

**-Además... -**interrumpió **- Creo que... Allen tenía algo tuyo... ¿ne?**

La bufanda...

**-Tengo entendido que se la diste...**

Era innegable

**-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!** - gritó **- ¡ALLEN NO PUDO! ¡ÉL NOOO! ¡ES MENTIRA!**

**...**

**...**

**-¡Allen preferiría morir antes que unirse al Conde! ¡Debe ser una trampa!**

**-No es así -**suspiró **- Allen es un traidor... un Noah... es nuestro enemigo**

**-¡Cállese! -**se levantó **- ¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡No conoce a Moyashi!**

**-¡Por supuesto que si!, será tu puta pero no olvides que yo lo crié por más de tres años... lo conozco mucho mejor que tú...**

**¡PAS!**

Lavi había empujado al general contra la pared

**-¡CALLESE! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO? ¡USTED FUE UN TOTAL IRRESPONSABLE CON ALLEN! ¡LO DEJABA TIRADO A SU SUERTE MIENTRAS SE EMNBRIAGABA EN LAS CANTINAS! ¡¿COMO PUEDE DECIR QUE LO CRIO? ¡SOLO LE IMPORTABA QUE PAGARA SUS DEUDAS! -** estaba tan enojado **-¡¿Alguna vez le preguntó como se sentía? ¡¿O si estaba triste, o si aún lloraba por Mana? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NUNCA SE TOMO EL TIEMPO PARA HABLARLE, O ENSEÑARLE, O BRINDARLE EN CARIÑO QUE NECESITABA! ¡USTED NO LO CONOCE! -** lo miraba con odio **- ¡Si! ¡Ya sé que llevamos poco tiempo de estar juntos! ¡Pero lo conozco perfectamente!: él es alguien tierno, amable, valiente, se preocupa por los demás, y su increíble fuerza de voluntad es admirable... me siento tan afortunado por tener la oportunidad de hacerle feliz... ¡NO SE ATREVA A DECIR QUE LO CONOCE MEJOR QUE YO!**

Cross estaba sorprendido, no sólo por el amor que el pelirrojo le expresaba fielmente a su aprendiz... sino también porque era el primero que le hablaba así: todos le temían demasiado como para siquiera mirarle a los ojos

Que chico tan interesante

**-No sé si admirarte o compadecerte por esa confianza -** respondió tranquilo **- Tus sentimientos se volverán en tu contra...**

Con delicadeza se apartó y dio la espalda

**-¿Debería preocuparme por ti?**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Allen... es capaz de todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo** - le miró de reojo - **Tú también lo sabes...**

Lavi asintió levemente

**-¿Sigues creyendo que es inocente?**

**-¡Por supuesto que si!**

**-Entonces... sin duda morirás...**

El pelirrojo no se in minutó

**-No importa si lo crees o no: Allen es un Noah y se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo -** suspiró **-Si continúas creyendo en él, te aseguro que usará ese sentimiento para manipularte... y al final matarte...**

**-¡Nunca...!**

**-No me interesa que mueras -** interrumpió -**Aunque sería una lástima -**le dio la cara **- No nos ocasiones problemas, o si no yo mismo te mataré -** suspiró** -Pero, ¿sabes? Quizás tu eres el único que puede salvar a mi estúpido aprendiz... -** sonrió **- Claro, si es que no te mata antes**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Adelante**

Se abrió la puerta; apareció un Buscador

**-Ya es hora del aviso**

**-Excelente -** se acercó a Lavi... y acarició juguetonamente su cabellera **- En verdad eres interesante: te felicito por ser el primero que me habla tan duramente - **lo empujó a la salida**- Tienes que irte: Komui te dirá el resto de la historia...**

Le echó una mirada confusa... ¿el resto de la historia? ¡¿Es que esto no se terminaría nunca?

**-¿No vendrás, abuelo?**

**-No... -** salió de la bodega **- Yo ya recibí mis órdenes -** miró neutralmente al general **- Ve tú...**

**-Si...**

**-Sólo te pido una cosa -** su faz era... seria **- Antes de quejarte y pegar de gritos, analiza lo que dicen... no por cariño te cierres a la realidad...**

**-Eres igual que Cross -** le dio la espalda **- Ninguno de ustedes conoce a Allen como yo...**

Y terminó por salir de la habitación

**-Es un idiota enamorado...**

**-Me temo que si -** suspiró **- No puede continuar así: lo matarán si sigue fantaseando...**

**-Ya no está en nuestras manos -** exhaló humo - **Sólo queda esperar lo peor -** se dirigió a Panda-** Siga buscando**

**-Si...**

Continuó...

Por más que estuviera preocupado por Lavi, no había nada que hacer... sólo esperar

No cabía duda de que su aprendiz era un idiota enamorado, justo como había dicho Cross Marian

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Qué había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba... era que Tiky lo había querido violar...

Recordaba sus retorcidas palabras... su sádica sonrisa... el repulsivo sabor de su saliva...

Incluso... con qué angustia le pedía que se detuviera...

Recordaba... que a punto de ser penetrado, gritó con todas sus fuerzas "Dije que te detuvieras"... y luego nada...

¿Qué había pasado?

Miró por décima vez el cuerpo sin vida del Noé... estaba tirado en medio de la habitación...

Su semblante reflejaba una muerte tranquila...

¿Qué había pasado?

Al principio se halló a si mismo encima de la cama, desnudo y con varios rastros de sangre

Estaba adolorido, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo aturdía

Pero enseguida se percató de algo: independientemente del dolor en el resto de su cuerpo, no sentía dolor en su ano... eso significaba... que no había sido penetrado...

Y no veía a su agresor cerca...

Se cubrió con la sábana y levantó de la cama...

Fue cuando lo descubrió...

¿Qué había pasado?

Se sintió... tan feliz...

Finalmente... el Noah que tanto odiaba estaba muerto...

Aquél que le obligó a unirse a una familia maldita, a convertirse en un traidor... a abandonar a la persona que amaba... estaba muerto

Dibujó una sonrisa

Se lo tenía merecido

Sólo lamentaba no saber cómo fueron las cosas

¿Qué había pasado?

**-Imbécil** - se acercó al cuerpo **- Te lo mereces... sólo eras un maldito mounstro...**

**¡PUF!**

Le escupió

**-Ojala te pudras en el infierno...**

Se metió al baño a darse una ducha: le daba asco seguir con el rastro de saliva sobre su cuerpo... limpió la sangre, sus heridas, y la repulsiva esencia del Noah...

Que bueno que estaba muerto...

Prosiguió a vestirse (en el armario de la habitación tenía algo de ropa); como siempre, se puso pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco, una elegante corbata negra adornaba el cuello de la camisa; además de sus típicos guantes blancos... y claro... no podía faltar la bufanda de color naranja...

Ese accesorio NUNCA faltaría...

Salió del baño...

El cuerpo seguí tendido en el suelo

**-¿Qué se supone que haga con él? - **se preguntó **-¿Lo dejo ahí o...? ¡!**

De pronto... recordó que...

_"-¿Sabes? Estoy al tanto de tu acuerdo con el Conde... y no creo que le complazca verme muerto"_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

**"-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres volver a asesinar a tu querido Usagi?"**

No... no... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

**_"-¿No te bastó con la primera? ¿Lo quieres volver a hacer? Si es así, adelante... mátame si eso te complace..."_**

Cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Tiky...

**-No... no... ¿Qué hice? -** las lágrimas comenzaron a caer **- El Conde... cancelará el contrato... ¡NOO!** - dio un golpe en el suelo - **¡Maldición, no! ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ? ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿QUE SUCEDIO?**

Lloró con desesperación...

¿Qué había pasado?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El Buscador lo guió a la parte baja del Cuartel, hacia una enorme puerta de madera escondida en las sombras

Al entrar, se hallaron en un amplio auditorio

Ya había varios Buscadores y Exorcistas en el lugar

**-Tome asiento, por favor -** le dijo amablemente **- Yo debo irme**

**-Si...**

Se alejó

Era curioso: nunca había visto a tantas exorcistas y buscadores reunidos en un solo lugar... un extraño sentimiento de alegría lo invadió

Eran como una enorme familia: cuidándose y apoyándose incondicionalmente, confiando y trabajando como una sola persona...

Si... era genial...

Antes creía que eran puras tonterías, fantasías vanas de soldados sacrificables, anhelos de personas que terminarían muertas... incluso cuando Lenalee y el resto le brindaron su amistad... nada cambió...

Hasta que llegó Allen...

Sus ideales, su firme convicción, su valentía y amabilidad eran algo... increíble... admirable... nunca pensó que alguien así existiera, ¡y menos un niño de a penas 15 años! ¡Era algo realmente sorprendente!

Y más al enterase que él era el llamado "Destructor del Tiempo", ¡Que niño tan admirable! Teniendo una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros, y aún así tener esa calidez en el corazón...

¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de él? ¿Cómo no rendirse a sus pies y dedicar la vida entera a hacerle feliz?

Que dichoso era a su lado

**_-"Maldición" - _**sintió que las piernas se le doblaban -"¿**_Dónde estas, Allen? ¿Qué pasó contigo?" -_**se negaba a creer tantas atrocidades -"**_Tú no pudiste traicionarnos... no pudiste matar a Miranda-san..."_** - un nudo se formó en su garganta -"**_Dime que es mentira... por favor..."_**

Se sentía tan inútil...

Si tan sólo no fuera tan débil...

Si tan sólo tuviera la fuerza para protegerlo...

**-¿Lavi?**

**-¿Eh? -**salió de su trance **-¿Qué...?**

**-¿Estas bien? -** era Lenalee **-Me enteré que resultaste herido en tu última misión, ¿te encuentras mejor?**

**-Si, gracias por preguntar**

**-Me alegra**

Que raro... se veía demasiado tranquila

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Nada! -**rió nervioso **-Jijiji sólo pensaba**

**-¿Y dónde esta Allen-kun? Creí que venía contigo, ¿sigue en su habitación?**

¿Allen?

¿Acaso ella no...?

**-No: está fuera en una misión -** ya ni estaba seguro de lo que decía **- Nos separamos en Finlandia...**

**-Ya veo -** sonrió -**No creí que le dejarías ir solo: por lo regular eres muy sobre protector**

**-Jejejeje - **sus mejillas se coloraron **- No te creas, me hubieras gustado acompañarlo, pero alguien debía traer la Inocencia**

**-¿Viste a Yuu? ¿Está bien? -** se veía preocupada **-Supe que también lo enviaron allá**

**-Si lo vi, y sip: está bien - **le acarició la cabeza juguetonamente **- Te manda decir que te portes bien y que lo esperes: no quiere regresar y enterarse que lo cambiaste por otro**

**-Eso sería imposible**

Al igual que ellos, Lenalee y Kanda eran pareja: llevaban junto poco más de un año; y a pesar del agrio carácter de Yuu, las cosas funcionaban muy bien

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que Komui lo aceptó de buena gana: incluso ya quería casarlos

**-Como sea -** dijo Lavi - **¿Por qué estamos todos aquí? ¿Pasa algo? -** era una pregunta muy tonta, y más sabiendo la gravedad de la situación; aún así, guardaba esperanzas que el asunto de su Moyashi no se dispersara

**-No lo se: llegó un Buscador a mi habitación diciéndome que viniera aquí... al parece mi hermano dará un aviso**

**-Debe se importante -**echó un vistazo a alrededor**- Nunca había visto a tantos Buscadores y Exorcistas juntos**

**-Yo también... eso me preocupa**

Entonces Lenalee no sabía nada...

Ni siquiera que Miranda...

O que Allen...

**-¡Hola chicos! -**llegó de repente Krory **- Hace tiempo que no los veía**

**-¡Hola Kuro-chan! - **respondió animado **-¿Qué tal te fue en Grecia?**

**-Nada mal - **sonrió **- Parece que ya puede encargarme de la situación**

**-Te has vuelto muy fuerte -** la china le sonrió cálidamente **- No me esperaba menos de ti**

**-Jejeje gracias - **miró a Lavi **-¿Dónde dejaste a Allen? Creí que estaba contigo**

**-Muchos creen eso -**suspiró **- Nos separamos en Finlandia**

**-¿Y lo dejaste ir solo? **-parecía sorprendido **- Que extraño: por lo regular te le pegas como sea y consigues ir con él a todas partes**

Una gotera cayó por su cabeza, ¿acaso en verdad era tan sobre protector?

Tal vez... pero no creía que sus amigos se darían cuenta

**-Pues ya ves -** hizo un pequeño puchero **- ¡No es justo! ¡Quería ir con él!, pero alguien debía traer la Inocencia**

**-Ya veo**

**-¿Y Miranda-san? - **preguntó Lenalee **- Pensé que llegaba hoy de España**

Miranda Lotto...

Aún no creía que ella...

**-No he sabido nada -** respondió el mayor **-Sólo que se fue hace una semana**

**-Mmmm - **parecía muy calmada - **Ojala no le haya pasado nada malo**

El pelirrojo sentía que el mundo se le venía encima

Si tan sólo supieran...

**-Es mejor que nos sentemos -**sugirió Krory **- Este lugar se está llenando y pronto se acabarán los asientos**

**-Creo que si**

Se abrieron paso entre la gente, y llegaron al centro del auditorio; ocuparon unos lugares que estaban exactamente a la mitad de la sala

**-Por cierto, Lenalee -** habló Arystar **- ¿Sabes para qué nos mandaron llamar?**

**-Sólo me dijeron que mi hermano daría un mensaje importante; no me hablaron de más**

**-¿Y tú Lavi?**

**-Estoy en las mismas**

Lo seguro era que hablaran de Moyashi: el asunto era demasiado delicado y no podía pasarse por alto

Pero se empeñaba en creer que era mentira... ¡tenía que serlo! ¡Allen no podía haberlos traicionado! ¡No podía haberlo abandonado! ¡Era mentira!

Así es... era mentira

Y lo creería hasta el final

Ni siquiera la advertencia de Cross Marian le tenía alarmado, pero eso sí: le molestaba de sobremanera que se atreviera a decir que conocía más a Allen que él

Era un general, pero no por eso no quería romperle las costillas

Y también le enfurecía que Panda se pusiera de su lado

¡¿Quiénes se creían para hablar así? ¡Sólo eran unos ignorantes! ¡No sabían nada!

...

...

¿O tal ve si?

Movió enérgicamente la cabeza: ¡claro que no sabían nada! ¡Ellos no conocían a Allen tanto como él!

Y por eso, defendería su inocencia hasta el final

**-"Se les pide de la manera más atenta que tomen asiento" - **habló de repente Reenver desde el escenario **- "El comunicado se dará en unos minutos"**

Los que aún continuaban en pie tomaron lugar...

El auditorio estaba repleto

**-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Pero que pasa aquí? - **dijo repentinamente Lenalee

**-¿Qué te sucede?**

**-Los generales... ¡todos los generales están aquí!**

Sus miradas se dirigieron al escenario...

Por la escalera iban subiendo los cuatro generales: Klaud Nine, Winters Sokaro, Cross Marian y Froi Tiedoll... se colocaron en el extremo derecho de la plataforma

Un gran murmullo estalló en la sala

**-Esto debe ser realmente malo -** habló la china **- Algo terrible debió haber pasado como para que todos los generales estén aquí**

**-No seas tan pesimista -** trató de animar Lavi **- Quizá será otro tipo de aviso: que estén ellos no significa que haya pasado algo malo**

Que gran mentira

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento -** ahora sí se veía nerviosa **- Esto no es bueno...**

De repente, las luces se apagaron, sólo iluminando el escenario

Apareció Komui Lee, y atrás de él, una enorme manta, de aquellas que se usan en las proyecciones

**-Buenos días -**comenzó **- El motivo de ésta reunión es para darles información acerca de nuevos acontecimientos... el enemigo ha hecho nuevos movimientos y ha tomado la ventaja**

El general Cross se acercó al centro; tenía a Tim entre las manos

**-A continuación les mostraremos un video donde se revela la identidad de nuestro nuevo enemigo**

No... esto no podía estar pasando

Lavi sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones...

¡No podía permitir que ése video se mostrara! ¡No podía permitir que creyeran que Allen era...!

Apretó los puños, frustrado... se sentía tan inútil...

La boca de Tim se abrió, reflejando el video en la enorme manta

...

...

...

**_"-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué...?_**

**_-Jamás lo entenderías..._**

_**-¡¿POR QUE? **- soltó de un grito** - ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tu?**_

**_-Cállate... por favor..._**

**_-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se supone que...!_**

_**-Ya es demasiado tarde -** se aproximó amenazadoramente **- Tengo que empezar...**_

_**-¡No lo hagas! -** sus lágrimas caían sin cesar **- ¡Por favor! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡¿Por qué?**_

_Tomó de improviso su cuello... comenzó a apretarlo_

_**-No necesito de más mortificaciones **- apretó un poco más -** Alguien como tú no lo entendería **- suspiró - **Nadie podría hacerlo...**_

_Ya casi no podía respirar_

_**-Pero lo haré como es debido **- la soltó; cayó estrepitosamente **- No soy un asesino a sangre fría... no mereces morir cruelmente**_

_**-Cof, cof, cof, cof, **- aún estaba en el suelo; traba de respirar_

_-**Hay que proseguir...**_

_**-¡Espera! - **se levantó con dificultad **- ¡No puedes hacerlo!**_

_**-Hay una gran diferencia entre "poder" y "querer" -** cerró los ojos **- Como dije... jamás lo entenderías...**_

**_-¡No tengo nada que entender! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?_**

_**-Me temo que nunca lo sabrás -** alzó su mano amenazadora -** Adiós...**_

**_-¡Inocencia Activada!_**

_**-Tu poder es inútil -** se acercó -** Todo lo que hagas no funcionará**_

**_-¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Retrocede!_**

_**-Aunque lo deseara, no puedes matarme **- siguió acercándose **- Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son**_

**_-¡Te lo advierto!_**

_**-Y yo también **- eran separados por un par de metros **- Si te resistes... tendré que hacerlo lentamente...**_

**_-¡No me asustas!_**

_**-Entonces... ¿Por qué estás llorando? -** sonrió burlonamente -** ¿Tienes miedo?**_

**_-¡No es eso!... yo... sólo... ¡NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE!_**

_**-No lo harás... -** de repente estaban frente a frente **- Porque estarás muerta...**_

**_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

Terminó el video...

La sala estaba más silenciosa que una tumba

**-Allen Walker es nuestro enemigo -** habló Cross **- Esto lo demuestra perfectamente**

**...  
**

**-¡¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? -** de repente saltó Lenalee **- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden con esta farsa?**

**-No es una farsa - **apoyó Komui; aunque su semblante reflejaba resignación -**No sólo está el video, también hay testigos de lo sucedido**

**-¡Pero es imposible! **- ahora Krory era quien discutía** -¡Saben perfectamente que Allen preferiría morir antes que unirse al enemigo! ¡¿Cómo pueden creer en eso? ¡Esta mal!**

**-¡Es cierto! -** apoyó un Buscador **- ¡Walker-sama sería incapaz de algo así!**

**-¡Es una trampa! ¡De seguro el Conde está tratando de engañarnos!**

**-¡Walker-sama es uno de nosotros! ¡No pueden decir que es el enemigo!**

Más y más exorcistas y Buscadores gritaban a favor de Allen... la sala pronto se lleno de ecos sobre su inocencia

Lavi sonrió: no cabía duda de que Moyashi tenía amigos de verdad...

¿Pero que estaba perdiendo el tiempo sentado? ¡También tenía que alegar a favor!

**-¡Allen es inocente!** -gritó junto con el resto de sus compañeros **- ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Nunca podría unirse al Conde! ¡Sólo es una trampa!**

**-¡CALLENSE!**

Todos obedecieron...

El general Winters sí que tenía una estruendosa voz

**-¿Piensas seguir con sus tontas esperanzas? -**Klaud dio un paso al frente**- ¡Sólo terminarán muertos! ¡Acepten lo que ven sus ojos!**

**-¡Seguramente los Noah lo quieren inculpar! -** defendió Krory **- ¡Recuerden que Lulubell tiene la capacidad de adoptar cualquier forma! ¡Ella podría...!**

**-Si es así -** interrumpió Tiedoll **- ¿Dónde esta Walker? ¿Lo ven por aquí?**

Silencio...

**...**

**...**

**-¿O por que no mejor le preguntan a Bookman Jr.? El sabe perfectamente lo que sucedió**

Todas las miradas se posaron en él... era como si miles de cuchillas se le clavaran en el cuerpo

**-¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasa? - **habló Sokaro **-¿Por qué no nos dices qué pasó, Bookman Jr.?**

Rayos...

...

**-¿Por qué no le cuentas a tus compañeros cómo moriste en Quna?**

**-¿Moriste? -** preguntó Lenalee **-¿Qué quieren decir?**

**-¿O como te abandonó Allen?**

**-¿De que esta hablando? - **ahora le preguntaba Arystar **- ¡¿De que esta hablando, Lavi?**

**-¿O en como te sentiste al saber que te traicionó?**

Maldición...

¡Maldición!

¡¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

**-¿No vas a responder? ¡Diles a tus compañeros qué pensaste cuando lo viste asesinar a Miranda Lotto!**

Silencio... todos esperaban su respuesta...

¿Por qué...?

¿Cómo...?

El silencio en la sala lo ahogaba... las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros le rompían el corazón...

¿Cómo responder a eso? ¡Era imposible! ¡Creía firmemente en Allen!... pero la presión de las pruebas lo agobiaba...

Miró a Lenalee... y luego a Kura-chan... la duda y tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos...

No podía... no tenía el valor...

...

...

...

Pero, de repente, recordó a su Allen: con esa confianza, valentía y seguridad con la que actuaba... esa determinación y coraje... su sonrisa y ternura...

Quien sabe por lo que debió haber pasado... ¡Quien sabe por lo que estaría pasando ahora!

Moyashi siempre lo apoyaba en los momentos más difíciles... le daba confianza y cariño...

¿Él no era capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Huiría a la primera señal de dificultad?

**-Cuando... vi a Miranda-san** - comenzó despacio, pero firme - **Y a Allen peleando con ella... pensé: "Dios, esto debe ser mentira" -** tomó aire **- Cuando el general Cross me dio los detalles... pensé: "Dios, esto debe ser mentira"... ¡y ahora les diré lo mismo! ¡ESTO DEBE SER MENTIRA!**

Estaba decidido

**-El Conde debió tenderle un trampa** -continuó **- Conozco más a Allen que cualquiera de ustedes... y sé que debe haber una buena explicación para todo esto -** nunca se había sentido tan seguro **- Creeré en él hasta el final... no importa si eso significa la muerte... ¡YO SÉ QUE ES INOCENTE!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-¿Crees que haríamos tanto alboroto si no estuviéramos seguros? -**Cross ya se oía impaciente**- Podremos se egoístas, caprichosos y desconsiderados, pero sin duda, nunca le daríamos la espalda a un compañero**

**-¡Entonces...!**

**-¡Allen es el enemigo! -**interrumpió bruscamente** - Se unió al Conde y ha matado a nuestra compañera ¿vas a seguir diciendo que es mentira? ¿Te quedarás así hasta que mate a alguien que realmente te importe?**

**...**

**...**

**-Claro que no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada... ¡voy a encontrarlo! ¡Voy a salvarlo! ¡No importa lo que me cueste!**

**-Niño... -**continuó Klaud **- Estás subestimando la situación - s**uspiró **- Esto ya no se trata sólo de si es inocente o no... ya no importan sus motivos, tenemos que eliminarlo...**

**...**

**...**

**-¡¿Pero que están diciendo? -**volvió a saltar Lenalee **-¡¿Cómo que ya no importan sus motivos? ¡Eso es ilógico!**

**-¡No podemos eliminar a nuestro compañero! -** apoyó Krory **- ¡No podemos abandonarlo!**

**-Él nos abandonó primero - **continuó la general**- Pero ya no importa... lo que deben saber es que, si no obtenemos la Inocencia de Allen Walker, todos seremos destruidos...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Allen Walker es el Corazón de la Inocencia...**

**...**

**...**

Lenalee olvidó como respirar...

**...**

**...**

Krory sintió que la sangre se le congelaba

**...**

**...**

Lavi cayó de rodillas...

**...**

**...**

¿Pero que...?

**-Es por eso - **continuó Komui**- Que debemos tener presente que, si seguimos creyendo en él, todos pereceremos - **tomó aire **- No importa el "por que", sólo cuenta que Allen-kun es nuestro enemigo...**

**-Es demasiado complicado explicárselos - **habló Tiedoll **- Pero el punto es, que si no recuperamos el Corazón, la Inocencia se volverá en nuestra contra... y nos convertiremos en "Caídos"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Su nueva misión, es encontrar a Allen Walker y matarlo... ¡deben recuperar el Corazón! ¡No importa lo que cueste!**

**...**

**...**

**-Todos los exorcistas se dividirán en cuatro grupos- **dijo Nine **- Cada uno acompañará a un general a distintos puntos del globo...**

**-En un par de horas se pegaran las listas de los grupos en la estancia; hasta entonces, quédense dentro de la Orden**

**-No se atrevan a luchar solos -**continuó Sokaro **- Walker es peligroso y no dudará en matarlos, ¡no hagan nada estúpido!**

**-Confiemos en que Dios nos ayudará...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Retírense...**

Las luces se encendieron, y la sala comenzó a vaciarse

**-Esto es... imposible... -** susurró Lenalee **- Allen-kun no pudo...**

**-Traicionarnos... - **continuó Kuro-chan** - Él... no pudo... pero...**

**-Las pruebas son...**

**-¡A LA MIERDA CON LAS PRUEBAS!**

Lavi se levantó de repente

**-¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIGAN LOS GENERALES! ¡O LO QUE MUESTRE EL VIDEO DE TIM! -**estaba furioso **-¡NO IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE IR EN CONTRA DEL MISMO VATICANO! ¡YO SE QUE ALLEN EN INOCENTE!**

Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos

**-¿Y saben?... voy a probarlo... - **comenzó a carminar a la salida **-Lo encontraré... ¡lo voy a salvar!**

**-Si es así...** -habló la china **- ¡Iré contigo!**

**-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡También te acompañaré!**

**-Pero... es peligroso... **-bajó la cabeza **- No quiero arriesgarlos... y si alguien tiene que morir, seré yo...**

**ZOC**

**-¡BUAAAA! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kuro-chan?**

**-Porque eres un idiota - **respondió la peliverde **-¿Qué si alguien tiene que morir? ¡Claro que no! ¡Todos volveremos! -**sonrió cálidamente **- Y Allen-kun con nosotros**

**-Si vamos, lo más seguro es que no cambie nada -** también sonrió **-Pero podemos luchar contigo**

**-Pero... ¿Qué pasara con Komui, Lenalee? -**sonrió triste **-No querrás tenerlo preocupado, ¿ne?**

**-Lo se... -**suspiró **- Pero es algo que debo hacer -**sonrió **- Iré contigo**

**-¡Y no te librarás de mi!**

**-Chicos...** -estaba conmovido... no cabía duda de que, tanto Allen como él, tenían amigos de verdad

**-Que no se diga más -**le acarició juguetonamente el cabello **- Iremos y asunto concluido**

**-Llamaré a Yuu -** dijo la china **- Estoy segura que también nos acompañará...**

**-Bien...**

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida

**_-"Sólo espérame Allen" -_** pensó Lavi -"**_Tan sólo espérame... juro que te salvaré..."_**

Si... eso era lo que pensaba...

No creía en las palabras de Cross... ni en el video... ni en nada que inculpara a Allen

Él era inocente... y lo probaría

No importaba lo que costara...


	20. Kanda VS Allen

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 20 **"Kanda VS Allen"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Kon ba wa, Allen-kun** - sonrió **- ¿Cómo has estado?**

Que pregunta tan estúpida

**-Supongo que bien**

Se encontraban en el amplio comedor

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si**

Ya habían pasado 8 días desde que... encontró el cadáver de Tiky Mikk en su habitación

Luego de unos momentos de pánico, se decidió en desaparecerlo...

¿Qué hizo?

Quemarlo...

Era poco delicado, pero por la falta de medios y tiempo, la incineración era la mejor alternativa

¿Qué fue lo que quedó? Sólo cenizas

Pero... ese infeliz merecía algo peor: como dejar que se pudriera y las ratas se comieran su carne, o abandonarlo en algún bosque y que la naturaleza se encargara...

**-¿Sabes? Hace días que no veo a Tiky-pon-** comentó preocupado **- ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?**

Las piernas y las manos empezaron a temblarle... y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda

Maldición...

**-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? -** contestó firme, pero no apartó la vista del suelo

**-Buen punto -** suspiró **- Pero, Allen-kun, sabías que Tiky-pon estaba enamorado de ti, ¿ne?**

Recordar eso... era repulsivo

**-¿Y eso qué?**

**-Pues... que la última vez que lo vi... parecía que estaba dispuesto a darte una visita...**

**-No tengo idea...**

**-Me temo - **su cara se ensombreció **-Que... esté muerto...**

...

...

...

Sentía l a penetrante mirada del Conde...

**-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?**

**-No se ausenta de casa sin antes avisarme... y no creo que haya escapado, mucho menos que ahora estás con nosotros -** suspiró **- Es lo más probable...**

...

...

...

**-Allen-kun...**

**-¿Si?**

**-Lo mataste, ¿ne?**

...

...

...

...

Maldición...

...

...

**-Mataste a Tiky-pon, ¿ne?**

...

...

Maldición...

...

...

Maldición...

...

...

Maldición...

¿Ahora que? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué respondía cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había pasado?

No podía responder... ni levantar la cabeza... incluso había olvidado cómo respirar...

Si le decía que "si"... ¿Qué pasaría?

Seguramente cancelaría el contrato... e, inevitablemente, Lavi moriría...

Todo menos eso...

No podía permitir algo así... no cuando, a pesar de las consecuencias, se unió a la familia para salvarlo...

¿Todo habría sido en vano?

Había abandonado a Lavi, a sus amigos, a la Orden ara que las cosas terminaran así?

Que frustrante...

Tenía que hacer algo... esto no podía acabar así...

Pero no recordaba nada... no recordaba qué había pasado con Tiky...

¿Lo había matado? ¿Lo había torturado? ¡NO TENIA IDEA!

Pero no era momento para preocuparse de eso... ¡Tenía que salvar a Lavi como fuera!

Sin embargo, no ayudaba nada que sólo pensara en la muerte del pelirrojo... recordar esa frialdad... la palidez... su sangre...

De nada serviría que negara la verdad... tampoco podía pelear contra el Conde: no es que no pudiera, pero no cambiaría nada... Lavi moriría... se quedaría solo... y terminaría por perderse en la oscuridad...

Sólo podía temblar...

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

**-¿Allen-kun? -** volvió a preguntar **- ¿Mataste a Tiky-pon?**

No podía hacer nada...

...

...

...

...

Asintió levemente con la cabeza

Sólo esperaba lo peor...

...

...

...

**-Ya veo... - **suspiró **- Lamento que sea así... pero no fue tu culpa...**

**...**

...

...

¿Eh?

...

...

...

**-Tiky-pon fue un imbécil: te retó, se arriesgó... y perdió...**

Levantó súbitamente la mirada

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

**-No te preocupes por nada -**sonrió tranquilo**- El contrato sigue en pie... ¡Lavi-kun seguirá vivo! -**suspiró **- Es una pena que Tiky-pon esté muerto... pero él tuvo la culpa...**

¡¿Qué?

¡¿ASI NADA MÁS?

¿Se libraría así de fácil?

-**No... no entiendo...**

**-Sabía que esto pasaría - **volvió a suspirar - **Sabía que Tiky terminaría muerto a manos tuyas, ¿y sabes por que? Porque estaba enamorado - **cruzó los brazos **- Ese sentimiento no está hecho para los Noé: nubla nuestro juicio y hace que hagamos cosas estúpidas - **parecía relajado **- Así que, tomando en cuenta eso, Tiky tuvo la culpa... no tienes nada de qué excusarte**

Respiró aliviado

Por un momento pensó que sería el fin...

**-Hablando de otra cosa -** ya se había relajado por completo **-¡Te felicito por tu trabajo anterior! Fue limpio y rápido... ¡Me sorprendiste!**

Cierto...

Había matado a Miranda... a su compañera... a su amiga

Recordaba cómo le imploraba que no lo hiciera, y también las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro

No tenía perdón de Dios

**-Tengo otro trabajo para ti -** le extendió un naipe - **Debe estar muerto para mañana en la mañana**

Tomó la carta dócilmente... y ahí estaba el nombre...

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido... y miró de manera interrogante al Conde

**-Puedes hacerlo, ¿ne?**

No... no era una petición, mucho menos una sugerencia...

Era una orden...

Una que debía ser cumplida inmediatamente...

Sabía que esto pasaría... pero no...

**-¿Pasa algo, Allen-kun?**

**-No... no, nada** -se levantó **- Estará listo para mañana... con permiso**

**-¡Si! ¡Esfuérzate mucho!**

Y se adentro en la oscuridad...

...

...

En realidad... no era como si este encargo le costara mucho trabajo...

Muy en el fondo... siempre lo había deseado... ¡y que irónico! El Conde le había dado la oportunidad de cumplir ese oscuro deseo...

Sonrió...

Era hora de divertirse un poco...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finlandia, Helsinki 20:00 pm

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Hola? ¡¿Yuu? ¡¿Eres tú?**

**-Hola, Lenalee...**

El japonés más malhumorado de todos se encontraba en una pequeña posada en la capital de Finlandia. Le avisaron que tenía llamada en la recepción y tuvo que bajar a contestarla...

Al parecer era desde Dinamarca

**-¿Qué pasa? No es normal que me llames cuando tengo misión...**

**-Yuu... algo horrible pasó**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Allen-kun... ¡Allen-kun fue capturado por los Noé!**

**-¿Moyashi? -** eso sí que le sorprendió **-¿Estás segura?**

**-¡Si! Nos dieron la noticia en el Cuartel**

**-Así que por eso querían que regresara -** reflexionó **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?**

**-¡Pues rescatarlo! - **se oía preocupada - **No puedo darte los detalles, pero ya vamos para allá**

**-¿Quiénes? ¿A dónde?**

**-Lavi, Krory y yo... vamos para Finlandia -** suspiró **-Allen-kun desapareció en Quna; tal vez si vamos para allá podamos encontrar alguna pista**

**-Ya veo**

**-¿Podrías esperarnos en el puerto?**

**-Supongo que si... ¿Ya van a tomar el barco?**

**-Si...**

**-Bien - **se sobó la sien - **Es inútil que te diga esto, pero de todos modos lo haré -** tomó aire **- Tranquilízate: no por tus nervios vayas a hacer algo tonto**

**-Pero... es que... -**su voz se oía quebrada... seguramente estaba llorando **- Allen-kun está...**

**-No llores... -**que Lenalee se pusiera así... le hacía sentir un completo miserable** - Tranquila... las cosas saldrán bien**

**-¿En... en serio?... Es que...**

**-Usagi-baka y Krory están contigo... -**suspiró largamente **- Y yo también...**

**-Si... si... gracias, Yuu**

**-No es nada...** - tomó aire **- Debo colgar...**

**-Llegaremos a las 5:00 am de mañana**

**-Te estaré esperando... - **volvió a suspirar **- Cuídate**

**-Tú también...**

**-Me voy...**

**-¿Yuu?**

**-¿Hm...?**

**-... Te amo...**

**-... Yo también... -** exhaló **- Cuelgo...**

Y lo hizo

Se quedó pensando...

¿Moyashi capturado por los Noé? ¿Qué clase de situación era esa?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el mocoso no era débil... y mucho menos indefenso... ¿Y ahora debían rescatarlo? ¡¿Pero que broma era esa?

Bufó molesto... ¿Por qué debía ayudarlo? ¡No era su problema! ¡Y tampoco le importaba! ¡Todo era su culpa por ser un idiota!

Pero... si analizaba la situación... era demasiado sospechosa: Allen VS Noé... las heridas de Lavi... sin olvidar las huellas en su uniforme...

¿Cómo habían sobrevivido? El Noah debía matarlos...

¿Y ahora Moyashi desaparecía? Algo no andaba bien...

También estaba su actitud frente a Usagi-baka: había actuado... desesperado... como si temiera que no estuviera ahí... como si temiera que estuviera muerto...

...

...

¿Muerto?

...

Mmmm... bueno, suponiendo que Usagi SÍ hubiera sido asesinado... ¿Cómo pudieron revivirlo? Obviamente Allen no podría... pero

**-El Conde sí...**

¿Pero cómo? No tenía sentido si Lavi no era un akuma...

¿O había otra manera de hacerlo?... Bueno, después de todo, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ese Gordo...

Y si fuera así... no hubiera sido tan fácil de convencerlo... quizá pediría algo a cambio, como un favor...

Podía ser...

**_-"Rayos"_** -pensó **_-"Estoy divagando demasiado, ¡No es asunto mío! ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarlo?"_**

Ah, si, lo olvidaba: era por Lenalee

Maldición, ¿Quién lo diría? ¡El poderoso Yuu Kanda dominado por una mujer! La idea en sí era tétrica... ¿pero que fuera realidad? Era como sacado de una película de terror

Aunque... no era como si le molestara

Lenalee era la única persona que le hacía sentir seguro, querido, comprendido, que le hacía pensar que valía la pena luchar y seguir viviendo

Tenía que admitirlo, era muy feliz con ella...

Y sólo por ella, ayudaría al estúpido Moyashi

...

Suspiró cansado: eso de enamorarse era demasiado problemático

Pero todo esto seguía sin gustarle... y no se creía eso de que Allen hubiera sido capturado...

En fin

Subió al cuarto: aún había tiempo antes de que llegaran sus compañeros

Se echaría una pequeña siesta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Ne, ne, Lenalee ¿Qué te dijo Yuu?**

Luego de su llamada, la china y sus amigos habían tenido que correr para alcanzar el barco

Zarparon enseguida que abordaron

**-Que nos recibiría en el puerto -** suspiró -**Pero ¿saben?... no le dije la verdad**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Bueno -** tomó asiento en una de las bancas de la cubierta **- Yo... le dije que Allen-kun había sido capturado**

**-¡Pero es la verdad! -**saltó Lavi - ¡**El Conde lo tiene prisionero! ¡Sabes perfectamente que Moyashi es inocente!**

**-¡Lo se! Pero... -**la duda se reflejó en su expresión

**-¿Qué más te dijo? -** habló Kuro-chan antes de que su compañero iniciara una discusión sin sentido

-**Sólo eso... -**bajó la cabeza -** Quiero verlo...**

**-Tranquila, lo harás -**animó el mayor **- Llegaremos mañana en la mañana, y seguramente estará con su cara de mala leche como siempre**

**-Pero, aún así, te abrazará y dirá "Hola! -** agregó Lavi **-¡No te preocupes! ¡Llegaremos sin problemas y podrás verlo otra vez!**

Verlo otra vez...

Verlo otra vez...

Recordó a Allen... con su siempre hermosa sonrisa... y su calidez... y su fortaleza...

Se sintió morir... ¡Pensar que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡Evitar que lo torturaran y lo hiciera sufrir!

Malditos Noé

Maldito Conde

Maldita debilidad

**-Pero bueno -** habló Krory **- No podemos hacer nada por el momento, así que vámonos a dormir -**sonrió **-Necesitaremos de toda nuestra fuerza**

Los jóvenes asintieron y encaminaron a las recámaras

Lenalee dormiría en una privada; mientras que Kuro-chan y Lavi compartirían una

**-¡Hasta mañana!**

Y se retiraron...

Mañana sería otro día

Claro, si es que había otro

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finlandia, Helsinki 3:00 am

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

...

...

**-Kanda...**

El ambiente era pesado... y le costaba trabajo respirar... un frío helaba la habitación

**-Kanda...**

Se movía incómodo entre las sábanas

**-Kanda...**

¿De dónde venía esa voz?

**-Kanda...**

Iba y venía con el viento... se perdía y aparecía en un susurro

¿De quien era?

**-Kanda...**

Se le hacía conocida... irritantemente conocida...

**-Kanda... despierta...**

**¡PAS!**

Había caído de la cama

**-Maldición -**se sobó la cabeza - **¿Qué tonterías estoy haciendo?**

Se levantó y estiró

**-Kanda...**

Suspiró

Esa voz seguía llamándole

**-Kanda...**

Apretó los puños...

**-Kanda...**

**-Joder -** chistó **- Tsk... supongo que no tengo alternativa**

Se vistió con el uniforme... y tomó a Mugen

Miró al luna que se alzaba magnifica en el cielo

-**Soy un idiota -**susurró **- Un completo idiota**

**¡PAZ!**

De un jalón abrió la puerta

Y tranquilo, salió del lugar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Kanda...**

Ese llamado seguía viajando con el viento: iba, venía y volvía a regresar...

Era molesto...

No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a cosas extrañas y tétricas... pero sobre todo molestas...

**-Kanda...**

La voz se hacía más fuerte... y su emoción con ella

Apretó a Mugen, desesperado

Esto sería muy interesante

...

...

...

...

...

**-Kanda...**

Fue guiado hasta el puerto... en un parte donde un muelle abandonado se alzaba... varios barcos y balsas flotaban alrededor como fantasmas...

Y en el puente... aquel en donde solían desembarcar pasajeros... se distinguía una figura...

Una alta y esbelta figura

**-Kanda...**

Sonrió: no había duda... esa persona era quien le llamaba

Caminó un poco más... hasta que estaban separados por unos 5 metros

**-Al fin llegaste, Kanda...**

Por la luz de la luna logró distinguirlo: cabello plateado... piel blanca... y... una bufanda naranja que colgaba de su cuello...

Sonrió complacido

**-Así que, después de todo, estaba en lo correcto -** suspiró -¿**Qué pretendes? Moyashi...**

El susodicho también sonrió

**-¿Pues que más? ¿No se te ocurre nada? -** le sacó la lengua **- No podía esperarme más de ti, Bakanda**

**-Pero yo sí de ti, Moyashi -** no se inminutó **-¿Qué clase de propuesta te hizo el Conde? Debió ser muy tentador como para venderte tan cínicamente**

**-Pues en verdad fue tentador... pero nada que tu diminuto cerebro pueda entender**

**-Mi diminuto cerebro, ¿dices? -**sonrió con burla **-Permíteme recordarte que yo no me vendí al Conde y que tampoco tengo esas ridículas estigmas en mi frente -** bufó molesto **- Tsk, que idiota eres...**

**-¿Un idiota? -** suspiró **- Un idiota es aquél que se entrega a una muerte segura... -** le miró burlonamente **- ¿No crees, Kanda?**

**-Muy cierto -** le sostuvo la mirada **-Es por eso que te fuiste a pelear a Quna tú solo**

**-Pero he notado que es un círculo vicioso -** acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja **- No importa que una persona lo haga y muera: ya habrá otra que lo vuelva a hacer**

**-Tenemos el ejemplo de Lavi**

**-Y el tuyo también**

Se miraron por unos minutos...

...

...

...

...

**-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?**

**-Si**

**-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas, pero no te lleves entre las patas a otros** - recordó a Lenalee **- No tienen que sufrir por tus tonterías**

**-Son ellos lo que se provocan ese dolor -** sonrió **- Nunca les he pedido que se preocupen -** le miró retante **- Y por supuesto que me refiero a Lenalee**

**-No te metas con ella**

**-Esa no es mi intención -** se sinceró **- Pero si es necesario, la quitaré del camino... como a Miranda... y como a ti...**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que será tan sencillo?**

**-¿Por qué no debería serlo?**

**-Soy Yuu Kanda... un exorcista...**

**-Y yo soy Allen Walker... un exorcista que se convirtió en Noé...**

...

...

...

**-Son unos idiotas** - suspiró-**Esos tres... Lavi, Krory y Lenalee... quieren salvarte...**

Allen abrió los ojos, sorprendido... pero enseguida cambió su expresión

**-Lo suponía... -**desvió la mirada **- Seguramente piensan que fui capturado o algo así...**

**-Precisamente... ¿Y sabes? No se detendrán hasta ver con sus propios ojos en lo que te has convertido**

**-Tendremos que darlos las pruebas, ¿ne? - **sonrió **-Será muy pintoresco mostrarle tu cadáver...**

**-O el tuyo...**

**...**

...

...

...

**-Nunca me caíste bien, Kanda...**

**-Digo lo mismo**

**-Me molestaba tu frialdad, tu cara de mala leche y esa prepotente manera de ser... andando por la Orden como si nadie fuera digno de tu molesta compañía**

**-A mí, que eras un idiota que se preocupaba por todos... caminando por ahí y savlando akumas como si pudieras hacer alguna diferencia**

**-Ahora lo comprendo -** sonrió perverso **-¿No crees que es hora de ajustar cuentas?**

Su brazo izquierdo se activó... pero su color no era blanco, y la cruz de su Inocencia tampoco era verde...

Lo que antes era claro, había tomado un hermoso color negro... y la cruz ahora emitía un resplandor púrpura...

No cabía duda de que se veía impresionante

**-Es normal... que cuando un exorcista y un Noah se encuentren... la naturaleza actúe, ¿ne, Kanda?**

Dibujó una sonrisa... siniestra...

El japonés estaba sorprendido

Si como exorcista era fuerte... ¿Qué podía esperarse de él con un poder de Noah?

Esto no pintaba nada bien

Si peleaba contra él... sería el fin...

Pero intentaría una última cosa... antes de dar todo por el todo

**-Lavi también es un exorcista... - **empezó despacio **- Si te encontraras con él, ¿también dejarías que la naturaleza actuara?**

Allen pareció afectado

**-Dime... ¿él es la razón por la que te volviste un Noé?**

Por un momento... Kanda pareció percibir tristeza en el rostro del enemigo...

Pero solo fue un momento...

**-Yo... yo solo dejé que actuara mi naturaleza - **volvió a sonreír**- ¿Sabes? Te diré un secreto... -** comenzó a caminar hacia él... **- Si Lavi sigue con vida... lo demás está bien... -** su sonrisa se extendió más **- No importa si tengo que matarte... o a Lenalee... o a la Orden entera... si Lavi sigue vivo, todo está bien...**

**-Que amor tan retorcido**

**-Amor a final de cuentas**

**-Le repudio**

**-Eso no importa - **se detuvo a unos 50 cm de distancia **- No me importa nada más que Lavi... y es por eso... que te mataré...**

**-No si es que te mato antes**

**-Inténtalo...**

Tomó firmemente el mango de Mugen... y desenvainó

**-Inocencia... activada...**

El filo de la espada comenzó a brillas hermosamente

**-Así me gusta -** sonrió el japonés **- Finalmente me desharé de tu molesta existencia**

**-Si es que puedes...**

**¡PAS!**

Las armas chocaron fuertemente... cada una oponía una resistencia admirable

Allen soltó un golpe con su brazo libre, pero fue esquivado: Kanda había saltado hacia a tras

Convirtió el arma en un cañón y disparó... Yuu las evitó corriendo, y acercándose al enemigo, atestó un golpe... Aunque ni siquiera se acercó

**-Idiota - **susurró una voz detrás de él

**¡PAS!**

El japonés salió volando hacia uno de los barcos

Y sin perder tiempo, atacó con sus balas, ahora dotadas del veneno akuma

Claro que dieron en el blanco

Una nube de polvo se levantó

**-¡No eres tan débil!** -gritó **-¡Deja de jugar y pelea!**

Pero estaba equivocado

Kanda en verdad había sido herido: la sangre corría por su frente... y una pierna le molestaba

**-Maldición**

No era que Yuu fuera débil, sino que Allen era más fuerte

Vaya que como Noé era de temer

**-Inocencia, segundo nivel... ¡Ningento!**

Y con impulso saltó hacia Walker

-Ya era hora -convirtió el arma en una espada y salió al encuentro contra Kanda

**¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS!**

Las espadas chocaban a un ritmo constante: si uno daba un golpe, el otro contra-atacaba... y claro, ambos mantenían una fuerza y resistencia admirable

Aparentemente, Yuu era quien tenía la ventaja: al tener dos espadas su oportunidad de herir a Allen era mayos... pero, para su sorpresa, Walker esquivaba y golpeaba sin el mayor problema

Parecía que estaba jugando

En un descuido, Kanda logró patear al albino y mandarlo a estrellar contra un barco; pero éste, en el último minuto, tomó impulso recargando su peso en la lámina y saltó nuevamente hacia el japonés

Convirtió la espada en la garra negra, y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó al pelinegro, quien alcanzó a interponer sus armas para evitar el daño... lo que sí no pudo evitar, fue ser lanzado y caer al mar

Sin perder tiempo, Allen lazó sus balas de cañón

El agua se levantó como una ola

Pero Kanda no salió a la superficie...

**_-"Mierda" -_** pensó mientras nadaba hacia el puente **_- "Esto no es bueno"_**

Tomó impulso y salió...

Apenas pudo esquivar las balas que ya lo esperaban

**-¿Eso es todo? **-preguntó burlón **-¡No me salgas con eso! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor!**

Se abalanzó nuevamente

Con ayuda de sus espadas, logró resistir y lanzar un nuevo golpe

Dio en el blanco, pero no lo suficiente: si apenas se dibujó un rasguño en el brazo negro

**-Jajajajajajajajaja - **su risa era siniestra... luego su cara ensombreció **-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda cuando te vi por primera vez... -**sonrió **-Me atacaste... y dañaste mi brazo...**

**-Aquella vez no pude hacer más que eso -** también sonrió **- Pero ahora...**

**-Ahora que no hay ningún estorbo**

**-Puedo cortarte el cuello**

**-Te oyes tan convencido**

**-Lo haré...**

**-Entonces... -** levantó el brazo derecho, y con su dedo hizo un movimiento horizontal **-¿Por qué soy yo el que te lo está cortando?**

**-¿Eh?**

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello, y llevó su mano hasta ahí...

Algo estaba escurriendo

Dio un salto hacia atrás... y revisó: la mano y la parte alta de su uniforme estaban manchadas de sangre...

**-¿Cómo...?**

**-Es una versión nueva de Tease -** unas pequeñísimas mariposas volaban a su alrededor** -Cambian de tamaño conforme a mi voluntad - **sonrió **- Una de ellas te ha estado comiendo el cuello desde el principio**

**-Maldito**

Volvió a saltar hacia el albino

**¡PAS!**

Nuevamente las espadas chocaron y rezumbaron en el aire

Kanda hacía gala de sus habilidades como espadachín: era rápido, ágil, sus golpes eran limpios y secos... pero nada de esto estaba ayudando

Allen era igual... o incluso mejor que él: bloqueaba, abría defensa y golpeaba limpiamente...

Con trabajo le estaba dando batalla...

Hubo otro golpe en el que pusieron resistencia...

**-¿Que pasa Kanda? ¡Recordaba que eras más que esto! ¿Dónde quedó tu entusiasmo?**

**¡PAZ!**

Moyashi soltó una patada contra Mugen... y por el impacto, mandó al espadachín unos cuantos metros lejos

**-Maldito** -respiraba pesadamente; cruzó las espadas **- Hakka Touro **

Las cuchillas iban directo al enemigo, pero fueron interceptadas por miles de Teases

Pero Kanda aprovechó el momento para dar un salto y dar un ataque directo a Moyashi...

Mugen cayó secamente... pero no dio en el objetivo Allen se había movido un poco hacia la derecha

**¡BOM!**

De su cañón salieron las balas púrpura... y a pesar de interceptarlas, una de ellas atravesó su hombro izquierdo...

Estuvo a punto de caer

**_-"Esto... no esta bien" -_** pensó aturdido; algo de sangre escurría por la herida **_-"No puedo morir así... ¡Debo hacer algo!"_**

Se puso de pie

**-Ninge Shouka**

Sus espadas fueron iluminadas por una luz más intensa... y unas marcas, como grietas, aparecieron bajo sus ojos

Obviamente este nivel era más efectivo que el anterior... pero no era sencillo: una pequeña, pero intensa corriente eléctrica recorría sus manos, haciendo que el dolor de controlar sus armas fuera casi insoportable

Aunque lo valía completamente

Con un nuevo impulso saltó hacia Moyashi

**¡PAZ!**

Esta vez logró dar en el blanco, y por la fuerza, el enemigo cayó al mar...

Sonrió de lado: parecía que las cosas ya estaban parejas

Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, estaba rodeado por miles de mariposas. Todas se abalanzaron sobre él... aunque, con otro corte, logró deshacerse de ellas...

Su cuerpo volvió a tierra, esperando paciente la salida del Noah...

...

...

...

...

**-Bien, bien Kanda **- la cabeza de Walker salió del agua -** Parece que has ganado un poco de fuerza **-poco a poco empezó a salir el resto de su cuerpo** - Esto se está poniendo interesante**

El japonés estaba listo para atacar, pero algo lo dejó perplejo

Al parecer Moyashi estaba saliendo del agua con la ayuda de... una mariposa de tamaño descomunal...

Nunca había visto algo así: el largo de sus alas, de punta a punta, era mínimo de 80 metros...

Pero no era momento para distraerse con eso...

Con otro salto se dirigió a Allen, pero la mariposa agitó sus alas provocando una gran ventisca

Regresó a tierra

**-Hakka Touro**

Con esto esperaba cortas sus alas, pero las bloqueó con un simple movimiento de éstas

Ese ser era tan... asqueroso

Su color negro-púrpura brillaba macabramente con la luz de la luna... y las grecas en sus alas parecían unas membranas llenas de baba; sus ojos de insecto parpadeaban a la menor señal de movimiento, y su hocico derramaba saliva como un perro...

**-¿Ahora le vas a dejar el trabajo a esa cosa?** -preguntó con burla** - ¿Necesitas de ella para enfrentarme?**

**-No precisamente -** sonrió**-Pero quería probar mi nuevo juguete - **acarició tiernamente una de sus antenas **- Tease... cómetelo...**

Y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el exorcista...

Tease chocó contra la tierra, pero Walker saltó y atestó un certero golpe contra Kanda... quien apenas pudo poner resistencia

La mariposa, con su antena, atrapó un pie del japonés y lo estrelló contra la tierra, y sin perder tiempo, Allen siguió el ataque...

Enterró su espada en su mano derecha...

**-¡Ahhh! -** saltó un pequeño quejido... pero solo eso...

Se negaba a que el Noah lo oyera gritar

**-¡Vamos, Kanda! -** giró la espada, provocando una mueca de dolor en el mayor **-¿No me digas que es todo? ¡Puedes hacer un poco más!**

Yuu le propinó una patada que lo mandó hacia el mar, pero Tease llegó a tiempo para amortiguar la caída

Con dificultas se sentó... y 9bservó sus heridas: por su mano se apreciaba el corte de la espada y la hemorragia... en cuanto a su hombro, la sangre seguía escurriendo

Si no hacía algo, moriría desangrado

Cortó la parte baja de su uniforme: con una parte hizo un torniquete en su hombro, y otro en su mano

Escupió otro tanto de sangre

Volvió a sonreír

No cabía duda: Allen era temible como Noé...

...

...

...

Si moría... se lo llevaría con él...

...

...

...

Pero, primero que nada, había que deshacerse de ese molesto bicho

Con algo de dificultad se levantó... respiró profundamente... y tomó firmemente el mango de sus espadas... sin embargo, la herida y las descargas eléctricas hacían difícil ésta tarea...

No iba a rendirse por una cosa así...

**-Kinki Sangenshiki**

La luz de sus espadas creció enormemente; y despedían un brillo intenso...

Las grietas de sus ojos se marcaron más... y 3 círculos aparecieron en sus pupilas...

...

Era muy arriesgado usar este ataque...

Consumía su vida como si se tratase de una batería con poca energía...

Pero no tenía otra opción...

...

Luego le pediría disculpa a los hermanos Lee...

Mientras tanto, Allen pareció sorprendido...

**-¿Ahora que...?**

**¡PAZ!**

Fue interrumpido por un golpe de las katanas...

Salió volando hacia el mar... pero no alcanzó a caer... pues Yuu, gracias a su nueva y mejorada velocidad, ya estaba esperándolo con otro golpe

**¡PAZ! ¡PAZ! ¡PAZ! ¡PAZ!**

Logró dejar marcas en el cuerpo del Noé

**-Hakka Touro**

Todas y cada una de las aspas golpearon a Allen, quien apenas pudo protegerse con su brazo...

Por el impulso estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un barco, pero Tease llegó a tiempo

**-Rayos... -**se dijo el albino **-Esto podría ser malo...**

Acarició a la mariposa; y saltó hacia arriba

**-¡Cómetelo, Tease!**

El insecto se dirigió rápidamente al exorcista, y abriendo amenazante su boca, se dispuso a acabar con él

Kanda sólo necesitó de unos segundos

**¡PAS!**

Tease cayó muerta al suelo... con las alas cortadas y el cuerpo marcado

Pero no se detuvo: sin perder tiempo corrió hacia Allen, quien también estuvo dispuesto a hacerle frente

**¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS!**

Una vez más las armas chocaron...

Ahora sí que estaba tendiendo problemas: Kanda había ganado una increíble fuera y rapidez...

Si se descuidaba, era seguro que le cortaría en dos...

Y su preocupación creció cuando notó unos finos y profundo cortes en su brazo... una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo...

...

Se apartó un poco y convirtió su garra en el cañón

Sonrió: probaría algo nuevo

Lo extendió... y unas pequeñas luces púrpuras comenzaron a reunirse gusto en frente de la boca del cañón...

Pronto formaron una bola...

**¡BOM!**

Salió el ataque

Y Yuu, negándose a escapar, optó una pose defensiva y esperó

...

...

...

**¡!**

...

...

...

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Yuu! ¡Cuidado!**

...

Estaba sola, en la amplia y suave cama

**-¿Yuu? -** miró a todos lados **-¿Qué...?**

Respiró profundamente

**-Sólo... era un sueño...**

Estaba bañada en sudor

**-Esto... -s**e abrazó** -** **Algo está mal...**

Se levantó y prosiguió a ponerse el uniforme; peinó su cabello con las típicas coletas...

Y al mirarse en el espejo, notó que sus ojos estaban llorosos

**-Sólo era un sueño -**trataba de convencerse **- Sólo era un sueño, sólo eso...**

Salió del camarote y dirigió a cubierta

El cielo aún estaba oscuro... pero la Luna lo alumbraba hermosamente... sin embargo, parecía que las estrellas habían desaparecido

Era una noche demasiado triste y solitaria

...

...

...

Esto no le estaba gustado... tenía un mal presentimiento

Cuando llegó a la cubierta... notó que...

**-¿Lavi? ¿Krory?**

Sus amigos también estaban ahí

**-¿Lenalee? -** la miró el pelirrojo **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?**

**-Si...**

**-Nosotros tampoco -** respondió Arystar

Se percató de que miraban fijamente hacia el frente

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿No lo sientes, Lenalee? -** Lavi se veía muy serio

**-Allá... en Finlandia... está pasando algo...**

**-¿Eh?**

Y enseguida vino hacia su mente la imagen de Kanda...

Otra vez ese presentimiento

**-Es Kanda -** habló Krory, como adivinando sus pensamientos

**-Algo... está pasando con él...**

**¡********!**

Una gran ventisca vino de esa dirección... y enseguida vieron la enorme explosión

**-¡¿QUE FUE ESO?**

Los tres se precipitaron al barandal...

Se mostró una gran nube de humo

-**Esto... definitivamente eso...**

**-Están peleando en el puerto...**

**-Yuu...**

Y sin perder tiempo, la china saltó hacia el mar

**-Inocencia activada**

Sus botas oscuras se mostraron...

Se dirigió al puerto

**-¡Lenalee! -**gritó Lavi **-¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!**

Pero no contestó

Vieron cómo iba alejándose de ellos

**-¡Kuro-chan! -** le miró alarmado **-¡No podemos dejarla ir!**

**-¡Vamos!**

Lavi, con ayuda de Krory, fueron avanzando también (El martillo era inútil por la distancia)... pero la china ya iba muy lejos

**-¡Vamos, Kuro-chan! ¡Rápido!**

...

...

Tenían ese presentimiento... tanto Lenalee como Lavi...

Ese presentimiento... de que las personas que más amaban... estaban matándose, destruyéndose... como si el ser enemigos fuera desde siempre...

Si esto seguía así... alguno de los dos derramaría lágrimas sobre un cadáver frío y lleno de heridas...

...

Debían llegar a tiempo...

Tenían que llegar a tiempo...

...

...

...

...

Si tan sólo se tratara de una pesadilla...

...

...


	21. El límite de la amistad

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 21** "El límite de la amistad"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¡BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una enorme nube de humo se levantó...

La luna se perdió en la oscuridad...

...

...

...

...

...

Cuando se disipó... se notaron las marcas del ataque...

El puerto, los barcos... y varias bodegas quedaron hechos añicos... estaban escurriendo agua por la ola que se levantó...

Y en medio de todo aquello... en medio de un cráter... estaba Kanda, en la misma posición...

Su uniforme estaba deshecho, por lo que se notaban las heridas y la sangre que escurría por ellas...

Su cabello, ahora suelto, reposaba en su espalda y en parte de sus hombros...

**-Maldición...-** poco a poco bajó los brazos **-Creo que... no fue buena idea quedarse así...**

Cayó de rodillas, y con ayuda de Mugen recargó el resto del cuerpo

Esto no era nada bueno...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más

**¡BOM!**

Walker soltó otro rayo

Sólo por reflejo lo esquivó... pues ya no sentía las piernas, ni los brazos... era como si no los tuviera

**¡BOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOM!**

Siguió disparando...

Más barcos... y más balsas seguían destruyéndose

**-Jajajajajajajajaja -**Allen reía complacido **- ¡Vamos! ¡Sigue corriendo! Jajajajaja**

Disparaba como si su vida dependiera de ello

Y Kanda seguía esquivando por ayuda de la inercia...

...

...

El asalto duró varios minutos más... hasta que ya no había nada que cayera...

Sólo estaba el mar y la tierra

...

...

Yuu, una vez tranquilizado todo, tuvo la oportunidad de respirar

Estaba... muy cansado...

**-Oye, Kanda -**Allen bajó a tierra y caminó hacia él **-Terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieres?-**su brazo volvió a tomar la forma de una garra... -**Un último ataque: tú y yo... sin trampas o sorpresas**

Sonrió de lado... ¿sin trampas o sorpresas?

**-¿Por quien me tomas? -** trató de enderezarse **-¿Crees que confiaría en ti como si nada?**

**-¡Vamos, Bakanda! -**sonrió **- Podré ser un Noah, pero sigo teniendo palabra**

**-¿Cómo podrías tenerla? Después de todo eres un traidor**

**-No seas aguafiestas -**pareció impacientarse - **Terminemos con esto... ¿o quieres continuar así?**

Lo meditó un momento...

...

...

Si seguía peleando terminaría muerto...

...

Y si aceptaba también terminaría muerto...

¿En realidad tenía otra opción?

Pero esto no se quedaría así...

Si moría... se llevaría a Moyashi con él... eso era definitivo

**-Bien, acepto -** tomó firmemente a Mugen **-Un solo ataque**

**-De acuerdo... -**se alejó unos 6 metros **-Será así...**

**-Kinki Sangenshiki**

Las espadas volvieron a iluminarse

**-Inocencia... activada...**

Su garra comenzó a emitir una luz púrpura

**-Acabemos con esto **-sonrió **-Adiós, Kanda... fue una molestia conocerte**

**-Adiós, Allen... -** también sonrió **-Ojala te pudras en el infierno**

Y corrieron hacia sus respectivos enemigos...

Dieron un salto... y se encontraron en el aire...

Kanda estuvo a punto de soltar el golpe... cuando... vio algo...

...

...

Mugen... Mugen estaba cayendo al suelo... y su Inocencia se desactivaba...

...

Pero... ¿Por qué...?

Miró incrédulo a las miles y miles de mariposas a su alrededor...

...

¿Pero que...?

Bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos...

...

...

...

...

No... no los...

...

No los veía...

...

...

¿Qué...?

**-Jajajajajajajaja -** oyó la risa del Noé - **¡No puedo creer que hayas caído con eso! ¡Deberías ver tu cara! Jajajajajaja**

Cayó al suelo... pero no lo tocó

Moyashi lo había tomado por la cintura...

**-Jajajajajaja -**seguía riendo **- ¡Esto es muy divertido! Jajajajajaja ¡Deberías verte! **

...

Kanda seguía sin reaccionar...

¿Qué estaba...?

**-Oh... -** pareció comprender **- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?**

El silencio fue su respuesta

**-Bien...** -suspiró **-Supongo que te lo mostraré**

Tronó los dedos... y apareció un espejo

Colocó al japonés frente a él

**-¿Lo ves?**

...

...

Yuu palideció por completo...

...

Sus brazos... no... sus brazos no estaban...

No tenía brazos...

**-¿Qué...?**

**-Fue gracias a Tease -**respondió en un susurro; éstos insectos les rodeaban **- Te dije que cambiaban de tamaño de acuerdo a mi voluntad, ¿ne? -** sonrió -**Pues eso fue lo que pasó... al igual que la mariposa que estaba en tu cuello, éstas han estado comiéndose tus brazos por dentro...**

Yuu seguía mirando el espejo

**-Cuando mi bala atravesó tu hombro... las mariposas aprovecharon el momento para introducirse -**sonrió ampliamente **- Y cuando lastimé tu mano, alrededor de mi espada ya estaban ellas, listas para comer...**

Se le acercó

**-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?**

No podía ser...

No podía ser...

¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?

Sólo podía mirar su reflejo... su cuerpo lastimado... y ahora mutilado

Esto no...

...

...

Trató de mover el brazo... pero no había nada que mover

No los tenía... no tenía brazos...

...

...

...

Debía ser una ilusión... ¡Tenía que serlo! ¡Él no...!

**-No, Kanda...** -respondió Allen **-Esto no es una ilusión -** le acarició el hombro **-Créeme que no lo es...**

**¡PAS!**

Lo mandó al suelo de un golpe... y el japonés no puso resistencia...

Se estrelló secamente

...

...

...

...

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué a él? ¡¿Por qué así?

Claro que, desde el principio, estuvo consiente que no podría ganarle... ¿Pero rebajarse a ser... mutilado...?

Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió desesperado: iba a morir... a manos de un traidor... y no tendría la oportunidad de hacerle frente

Sus brazos... ¿Dónde estaban sus brazos?

Terminaron como alimento para las nuevas mascotas de Moyashi...

Pero no podía ser... ¡NO! ¡NO ASÍ!

Con dificultad se levantó...

Se miró, desesperado...

Estaban sus hombros... pero nada se extendía más allá... ¡NO HABÍA NADA!

**-Jajajajajajajajaja** - seguía riendo **- Jajajajajajaja ¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡Estás tan asustado!**

No podía negarlo...

En verdad... estaba asustado...

...

¿Y ahora que?

...

...

...

¿Qué hacía?

...

...

...

...

**-¡YUUUUUU!**

¿Eh?

Miró hacia el mar...

Una pequeña figura se acercaba a toda velocidad... un resplandor verde se dibujaba bajo sus pies...

...

...

...

Palideció...

Lo había olvidado...

**-No... No... ¡NO!**

Corrió a la playa

**-¡NO LENALEE! -**gritó **-¡NO VENGAS! ¡ALEJATE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!**

Parecía no escuchar...

Seguí acercándose rápidamente...

**-¡VETEEEEEEE! ¡AHORAAAA!**

**-¡YUU! -**ya casi llegaba **-¡YUU! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

Tenía que hacer algo...

¡Esto no podía acabar así! ¡No Lenalee! ¡Ella no! ¡Debía alejarla como fuera!

**-¡VETEEEEEE! ¡VETEEEEEEEEEE!**

Estaba... desesperado...

**-¡VETE DE AQ... ¡!**

...

...

...

De un momento a otro... se vio apartado del suelo...

Miró con sorpresa cómo sus pies dejaban la tierra...

...

...

...

Lenalee se detuvo abruptamente...

Kanda olvidó lo que era respirar...

...

...

**-Esto se acabó... -**oyó la voz de Allen **-Se acabó, Yuu Kanda...**

Bajó la vista hacia su pecho... sentía una extraña molestia...

Y lo vio...

...

Vio un resplandor a la altura de su tatuaje...

...

...

Al parecer era... la espada de Allen...

...

...

Estaba siendo atravesado por ella...

**-¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

...

...

...

Su nombre... fue lo último que escuchó...

...

Y lo último que vio... fueron los tonos rojizos del amanecer...

...

Cerró los ojos...

Y bajó la cabeza, cansado...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Otro sacrificio...

Ahora... Yuu Kanda sólo era un frío cadáver... igual que Miranda, igual que Tiky Mikk...

Sólo un cadáver más...

Allen sacó su arma, cubierta por sangre... y dejó caer el cuerpo...

Sólo un cuerpo más...

**-¡YUUUUUUUUUU!**

Reaccionó, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, se apresuró a la playa...

Llegó a tiempo para atraparlo y evitar el golpe

**-¡YUUUU! ¡YUU!** -lo abrazó **-¡REACCIONA! ¡AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡YUU!**

Pero ya era tarde...

**-¿Yuu?** -acarició su mejilla ensangrentada **-¿Yuu? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Despierta!**

Miró con mayor cuidado...

Kanda... tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo... por la comisura de su boca escurría sangre...

Sus brazos... no tenía... no los tenía...

Y la herida en su pecho... era un cilindro... que lo atravesaba completamente...

...

...

...

No respiraba... y estaba frío...

**-¿Yuu?**

Las lágrimas cayeron

**-¿Yuu?**

Era tarde...

**-Yuu... responde...**

Estaba muerto...

Abrazó su cuerpo posesivamente... acariciaba con cariño su negra cabellera...

Y se quedó ahí, abrazando, protegiendo ese cuerpo muerto...

No dijo nada... ni gritó, ni reclamó... sólo se quedó ahí...

Pero hubo algo, una cosa que sí notó... y eso fue Allen Walker...

Flotaba en el cielo... rodeada de pequeñas mariposas...

En una de sus manos tenía la Inocencia de Kanda... y de un solo movimiento... la destruyó...

Dejó al aire los restos de ella...

...

...

Le daba la espalda cínicamente...

**-Allen-kun... **- susurró **-Allen... kun...**

Y no dijo nada más...

Su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos... las lágrimas, silenciosas, seguían cayendo...

Sólo eso y nada más...

**-¡LENALEEEEEEE!**

Esa voz...

Allen se estremeció de pies a cabeza...

No podía ser...

**-¡LENALEEEEEE! -**seguía gritando **-¡LENALEEEEEE!**

Volteó súbitamente...

Y ahí estaba...

Llegaba a la playa con ayuda de Krory...

Era Lavi...

Lavi...

...

...

**-¡Lenalee! -**corrió hacia la chica **-¿Estás bien?**

**-¡Estábamos preocupados! **

Pero no dijo nada...

**-¿Lenalee?**

Se acercaron...

**-¿Estás...?**

Y lo vieron...

Vieron el cuerpo muerto y mutilado de Yuu Kanda...

...

**-Yuu... -**susurró Lavi **-No puede ser...**

**-Esto no... - **estaba incrédulo -**Kanda... Kanda no...**

Lavi, enfurecido, buscó con la mirada al culpable

**-¡¿Quién fue? -**gritó **-¡¿Quién fue? ¡Maldita sea! ¡RESPONDE! ¡NO TE ESCONDAS!**

**-Sabes bien que nunca me escondo, Lavi...**

¿Eh?

Los chicos miraron hacia arriba...

...

...

...

Ese Noé...

Esas facciones...

Esa... bufanda...

...

...

...

...

Y ahí estaban... frente a frente otra vez...

Allen... el exorcista que se convirtió en Noé...

Lavi... el exorcista y aprendiz de Bookman amante de ese Noé...

...

...

...

...

Las lágrimas se acumularon... y cayeron sin control de sus orbes verdes...

Ese definitivamente era Allen... su Allen

Los ojos... la cara... esa impotente presencia que lo hacía estremecerse...

Estaba vivo... a salvo...

No pudo evitar sonreír...

Estaba tan feliz...

...

Pero la ilusión no duró mucho

Observó...

Observó y cayó en cuenta de la realidad...

Su piel, blanca y ligeramente bronceada, era negro cenizo...

Su cabello, blanco como la nieve, ahora era negro... completamente negro...

Y sus ojos, plateados como las estrellas... tenían un color dorado...

Las 7 cruces, la marca de los Noah, adornaban su frente...

Su espada, que emitía una luz púrpura, estaba cubierta por sangre...

...

...

...

...

No... podía ser...

...

...

...

Esto... no era cierto...

...

...

...

Miró la herida de Yuu: coincidía perfectamente con el arma de Moyashi...

...

Él era quien...

...

...

...

...

No...

...

No... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Volvió la vista hacia Allen...

Cruzaron miradas...

Lavi le suplicaba que todo fuera mentira...

Allen le suplicaba que no lo mirara... que no viera en lo que se había convertido...

Pero sólo era eso: súplicas silenciosas...

Eso y nada más...

**-¡MALDITO!**

Gritó de repente Krory

El pelirrojo vio como su amigo saltaba y se disponía a atacar a Walker...

No pudo detenerlo... su cuerpo no reaccionó...

Sólo pudo mirar...

...

...

Arystar llegó hasta donde Walker y soltó un golpe...

Pero ni se acercó

El Noé lo esquivó fácilmente...

Krory continuó soltado golpes, pero ni uno acertaba...

Y de un momento a otro, se vio rodeado de miles de mariposas...

Las destruyó rápidamente, pero eso no evitó que fuera golpeado por Allen... y no fue uno, sino varios golpes: en el estómago, cara, tórax... todo lugar donde era posible

**¡PAS!**

Fue devuelto al suelo por una patada...

Y Lavi... él sólo podía mirar...

Sin embargo, reaccionó cuando notó que el albino preparaba su cañón...

Las luces púrpura comenzaban a reunirse... y apuntaban directamente a Krory...

**-No... No... ¡NO!**

Corrió... corrió como le fue posible...

Se colocó enfrente de su amigo, protegiendo su cuerpo con el suyo

...

...

...

...

Volvieron a cruzar miradas...

Lavi le suplicaba que todo fuera mentira...

Allen le suplicaba que no lo mirara... que no viera en lo que se había convertido...

Pero sólo era eso: súplicas silenciosas...

Eso y nada más...

Aunque... Walker pareció acceder: bajó su cañón y volvió a su forma original...

Tronó los dedos... una puerta de madera apareció

Se abrió y dirigió a ella

Y Lavi... él sólo podía mirar...

Miró con incredulidad cómo su koibito se adentraba... y desaparecía en un fondo púrpura...

No pudo hacer nada más...

No pudo correr y detenerle...

No pudo gritar y exigirle una explicación...

Se quedó ahí, parado... mirando cómo desaparecía lentamente...

Y tampoco Allen pareció querer hablar... sólo le daba la espalda...

No hubo ni una palabra... ni una última palabra... no hubo nada...

...

Y desapareció tras esa puerta...

Se cerró y desvaneció ante su confundida mirada...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lenalee seguía acariciando el cuerpo muerto de Kanda...

...

...

Krory estaba inconciente por el dolor...

...

...

Lavi tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo...

...

...

...

Quedo eso... y nada más...

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Kon ba wa!**

**-¡Hola Conde!** -dijo con emoción mientras saltaba hacia él**- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡¿Me extrañó?**

**-Sabes que si **

Road Kamelot, la Noé más antigua de la familia se encontraba en el cuarto de juegos con el Conde

A su alrededor había muñecas, bicicletas, balones... en fin, cualquier cosa que una niña de su edad pudiera desear

Y el Conde se mecía en su mecedora favorita

**-¿Te gustan mis regalos, Road?**

**-¡Claro que si!** -dijo mientras tomaba una muñeca **-¡Todo esto es genial!**

Apareció una de sus velas... y la clavó en la cabeza del juguete

-**Creo que así se ve más bonita** - se la mostró **-¿Verdad que si?**

**-¡Por supuesto! **-la tomó **-Pero no deberías hacer esto... ¡apenas te las compré!**

**-Son mías, así que puedo hacerles lo que quiera...** -se detuvo un momento **- Pero... ¿Por qué me las regala? - **sonrió **-¿Es que quiere convencerme de hacer algo?**

**-¡Me has descubierto! -**admitió **-Quiero que hagas un trabajito**

**-¿De que se trata? -** se subió a las piernas del gordo

**-Quiero que le hagas una visita a un exorcista**

**-¡¿En serio? -** se vio emocionada **- ¡¿A quien?**

**-A Lenalee Lee**

**-¿Eh? - **se sorprendió **-¿A la linda Lenalee?**

**-Sip... verás... su noviecito acaba de morir y está muy triste**

**-¿Ese no es trabajo suyo?**

**-See... ¡pero quiero que lo hagas tu?**

**-Ya veo... -m**editó un poco**- Y... ¿Quién mató a su novio?**

**-Allen-kun, por supuesto**

**-¿Allen?** -se levantó de un golpe **-¡QUE BIEN! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Incluso está matando a sus propios amigos!**

**-Yo también estoy feliz -**suspiró **-Mandaría a Allen-kun a hacer lo que te pido, pero debe esta cansado**

**-Lo entiendo -**sonrió **-¿Debo hacerlo rápido?¿**

**-No... que sea lentamente** -acarició su **cabeza -Hazla sufrir... ¡sólo como tu sabes!**

**-¡De acuerdo! -** se levantó de un salto **-Lo haré en cuanto termine de jugar**

Varias de sus velas aparecieron

**-Esta bien** - también se levantó **-¡Pero luego no me digas que nunca te compro nada! ¡Tú eres la que rompe los juguetes!**

**-Si, si... -** las muñecas se elevaron **- No me quejaré, ¡lo prometo!**

**-Bueno, me voy... -**comenzó a desvanecerse **-¡Diviértete!**

Y desapareció

**-Juguemos un rato, pequeñas...**

Las velas... y las muñecas... ¿Qué podría hacer con todo esto?

Como si fuera tan difícil de adivinar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Cómo esta?**

**-Pues... está bien, pero no es bueno que se quede aquí: necesita atención médica**

...

...

...

Luego de una hora o dos...

Después de...

De ver a Allen... a Kanda... y todo...

...

Lavi reaccionó...

Miró con detenimiento a sus compañeros: Lenalee seguía llorando y abrazando a Kanda... y Krory seguía inconciente

Al parecer... él era el único que podía moverse...

Automáticamente caminó hacia Arystar y lo cargó con un poco de trabajo

Luego fue con Lenalee

**-Levántate... tenemos que irnos de aquí -**dijo sin emoción alguna

Y la china, al igual que él, reaccionó instintivamente: se levantó, y con ayuda de Lavi cargaron al japonés...

Así fue como llegaron al pueblo...

Entraron en un hotel cualquiera y pidieron dos habitaciones

Y el recepcionista, al ver a los heridos, llamó inmediatamente a un médico

**-No puede quedarse aquí**- dijo seriamente **-Es urgente que sea atendido: sus heridas podrían abrirse...**

**-¿Usted no puede hacer nada?**

**-Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance- **se sobó la sien, cansado **- No cuento con el equipo necesario, así que no puedo atenderlo adecuadamente**

**-Ya veo...**

**-Pero, por el momento, suturé las heridas posibles y le inyecté unos medicamentos: con eso estará bien unas horas...**

**-Si... gracias... -l**e dolía preguntar esto, pero debía hacer **-¿Qué hay de... de Kanda?**

**-Lo que temían desde el principio... está muerto -**suspiró **- Aunque... fue rápido...**

**-...**

**-Deberían embalsamarlo: dentro de poco comenzará a pudrirse, a oler mal y a segregar líquidos...**

**-Si... lo haré... me encargaré de ello...**

**-La que en verdad me preocupa es la señorita... no reacciona con nada...**

Sintió una punzada en el estómago

-**Está en shock por todo esto... y temo que haga alguna tontería... -** volvió a suspirar **- Le inyecté un tranquilizante... pero no creo que dure mucho...**

**-Si... también me encargaré de eso...**

**-¿Y usted...?**

**-Estoy bien... -**interrumpió **-No tengo heridas o algo parecido...**

**-¿Está seguro?**

Por supuesto que no...

Sentía como su corazón se quebraba en miles de pedazos...

**-Si... si... estoy bien -** le acompañó a la salida **- Gracias por todo...**

**-Con su permiso**

Y se retiró del lugar...

Cerró la puerta... y caminó al cuarto de Krory...

Lo vio acostado en la cama, envuelto por vendas... pero dormía tranquilamente...

...

...

Entonces se dirigió a la habitación de Lenalee...

...

...

No pidió permiso para pasar...

El lugar era sencillo: dos camas, un buró, un ropero y una ventana al fondo

La luz estaba apagada...

En una cama estaba sentada su amiga... y en la otra... el cadáver de Kanda, cubierto por una sábana hasta el cuello...

Se acercó... y sentó junto a la chica...

...

...

...

Ninguno dijo nada...

Estar ahí, sentados, contemplando el cuerpo de un compañero... pensando que pudo haber sido diferente... era... desesperante... y triste...

No era nada...

...

¿En donde quedó su entusiasmo? ¿Sus ganas de pelear? ¡La convicción de salvar a sus amigos!

Todo eso ya era basura...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**-Lenalee...**

...

...

...

...

**-Lo siento...**

...

...

**-No quise que esto pasara...**

...

...

...

...

**-Todo esto... es mi culpa... -**bajó la cabeza **-Si yo... no los hubiera traído... si no los hubiera expuesto...**

...

...

...

Lágrimas silenciosas caían por los ojos de ambos...

...

...

...

...

...

**-No... Lavi... - **habló finalmente - **Esto... no es tu culpa... ni la de nosotros... -**sus manos temblaban **-Todo esto... ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE ALLEN!**

El pelirrojo la miró súbitamente

¿Qué había...?

**-¡ESTO ES SU CULPA! ¡ÉL MATÓ A YUU! ¡SÓLO ES UN TRAIDOR! ¡UN TRAIDOR QUE ASESINÓ A YUU!**

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esa no era la Lenalee que conocía...

**-¡SI SOLO HUBIERAMOS HECHO CASO A LAS PALABRAS DE GENERAL! -l**loraba mientras gritaba **- ¡SI SOLO HUBIERAMOS ESCUCHADO! ¡SI TAN SOLO NO HUBIERAMOS INVOLUCRADO A YUU! ¡EL ESTARÍA VIVO! ¡ESTARÍA AQUÍ! ¡ESTARÍA CONMIGO!**

**-Pero... Allen... él no...**

**-¡DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE! -**le tomó por el cuello de la camisa **-¡DEJA DE VER COSAS QUE NOEXISTEN! ¡ALLEN YA NO ES UN EXORCISTA! ¡ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO!**

**-Pero... Lenalee...**

**-¡NOO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -**seguía **llorando -¡ALLEN ASESINÓ A YUU! ¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! ¡LO LASTIMÓ! ¡LO MUTILÓ! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PRUEBA NECESITAS PARA ENTENDERLO?**

Esto...

Sus palabras...

Sus reclamos...

Empezaba a molestarse...

**-Seguramente no tuvo opción **-trató de argumentar **- Sabes bien que Allen no haría algo así...**

**-¡PERO LO HIZO! ¡MATÓ A MIRANDA! ¡Y AHORA A YUU! ¡LO HIZO FRENTE A MIS OJOS! -** estaba deshecha **-¡ÉL YA NO ES EL CHICO QUE CONOCÍAMOS! ¡AHORA ES UN...!**

**-No te atrevas a decirlo... - i**nterrumpió **- No te atrevas si quiera a insinuarlo**

**-¡ES UN NOE! ¡ES UN TRAIDOR! ¡ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO! -**poco le importó la amenaza **- ¡UN ENEMIGO QUE ASESINÓ A YUU! ¡¿NO LO VES? ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR NEGÁNDOLO!**

**-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!**

**-¡Eres tú el que no sabe nada! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Vi cómo atravesaba a Yuu! ¡Tu mismo viste la sangre en su arma! ¡¿Y aún tienes la esperanza de que sea mentira?**

**-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Sólo buscas un culpable a quien dirigir tu dolor!**

**-¡Pero el culpable es Allen! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Fue tentado por el Conde y ahora es un Noé! ¡Está matando a nuestros amigos! ¡Mató a Miranda y a Yuu!**

**-¡No tienes ningún derecho de decir eso! ¡No tienes idea por lo que de estar pasando! ¡Te es muy fácil culparlo! ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar por qué lo hace? ¡Quizá lo amenazaron, o está siendo controlado!**

**-Si fuera así... ¡Allen hubiera luchado! ¡PERO NO! ¡ELIGIÓ SER UN NOAH ANTES QUE MORIR! ¡No es un exorcista! ¡Sólo fue un hablador que valoró más su vida que sus principios! ¡Es un farsante! ¡Un traidor!**

**-No puedo creer lo que escucho... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡TU! ¡TU QUE SIEMPRE HAS CONFIADO EN NOSOTROS! ¡QUE HAS CONFIADO EN ÉL! ¡¿Cómo puedes culparlo y juzgarlo como si fueras Dios?**

**-No soy Dios... ¡Pero si lo fuera, no dudes en que lo destruiría! ¡MOUNSTROS COMO ÉL NO MERECEN EXISTIR! ¡SÓLO PROVOCAN DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO! ¡ELLOS DEBERÍAN DESAPARECER! ¡ALLEN MERECE DESAPARECER!**

**¡PAS!**

...

...

Lavi... le había golpeado en la mejilla

**-Cállate...**

La chica cayó al suelo

**-Tú... no sabes nada...**

Miró con incredulidad al pelirrojo

**-Te es muy fácil decir eso sólo porque has perdido a alguien querido... ¡NO TE CUESTA NADA JUZGAR COMO SI TUVIERAS DERECHO!**-su cabello ocultaba su mirada **- ¡¿NO HAS TRATADO DE PENSAR? ¡¿NO HAS IMGAINADO COMO SE SENTÍA ALLEN? ¡¿CREES QUE ES UN MOUNSTRO SIN CORAZÓN? ¡PIENSA UN POCO!**

La chica acarició su mejilla adolorida

**-No... no lo he pensado... -**respondió sin dudar**- No lo he pensado porque es irrelevante: no importa si quería o no... mató a Yuu sin piedad... ¡Lo mató frente a mis ojos! -** se levantó **- ¡Ni siquiera cuando le llamé me miró! ¡Lo único que hizo fue darme la espalda!-**seguía llorando **- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¡No quieres aceptar la realidad sólo porque estás enamorado! ¡Enamorado de ese monstruo!**

**-¡¿Y no haces tú lo mismo? ¡El dolor de perder a Yuu te hace decir estupideces! ¡Se conciente de lo que estás diciendo!**

**-¡Entonces has lo mismo! ¡Tú no estás conciente porque lo amas! ¡Te aferras desesperadamente a su inocencia! ¡Y no! ¡No es así! ¡No es inocente! ¡Es un traidor que está asesinando a nuestros amigos! ¡¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificarlos sólo porque no quieres aceptar la realidad?**

Eso... lo desarmó por completo

Lenalee... tenía razón...

Pero...

Pero no... Allen no podía...

Él no era capaz de...

¡Estaba seguro que había una buena razón para todo esto! ¡Estaba seguro! ¡Allen no haría cosas tan terribles si no había una buena razón!

**-Eres igual que los demás, Lenalee... -** le dio la espalda **- Tú no conoces a Allen como yo... no lo entiendes...**

**-¡¿Qué se supone que debería entender?**

**-Allen... es alguien fuerte, valiente, sincero e inquebrantable... su determinación es impresionante, pero sigue siendo amable y tierno con las personas que lo rodean... **- apretó los puños **- Él cree firmemente en salvar a los akumas, en derrotar al Conde... y siempre ha sido así desde que lo conocemos -l**e miró de reojo **- ¿Y aún así te atreves a juzgarlo? ¿Sin pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado?**

...

...

...

...

...

**-Si, Lavi...**

...

...

...

**-Sólo sé... que mató a Yuu... ¡que lo alejó de mí! ¡Sólo puedo pensar en ello!** -se sentó en la cama donde reposaba el cadáver **- No me importa lo que le pasó... o lo que debe estar sintiendo... él asesinó a Yuu...**

**-Eres una estúpida**

**-No importa si lo soy...** -suspiró, pero no dejaba de llorar **- Sólo... te advierto una cosa: si lo vuelvo a ver... si vuelvo a ver a ese Noé... actuaré como la exorcista que soy...**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Lo eliminaré como el enemigo que es... **- le miró retante **- Y si te pones en el camino...**

**-Hablas demasiado -**interrumpió bruscamente **- No serás capaz de hacerlo... no tienes la fuerza...**

**-No me subestimes...**

**-Sólo te digo la verdad...**

**-Y la verdad es que, Lavi, si no dejas de creer en la "inocencia" de ese Noah... terminarás sacrificando a tus amigos... como pasó con Yuu...**

**-Cállate...**

...

Abrió la puerta... y salió...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**-Yuu...**

Recargó su cuerpo en el del muerto

**-Yuu...**

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo...

**-Si tan sólo...**

Agarró la sábana y se cubrió con ella...

**-Yuu...**

Se acostó junto a él... y lo abrazó...

**-Yuu...**

Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho... y cerró los ojos...

Si tan sólo fuera una pesadilla...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Salió del hotel a toda velocidad...

...

...

Caminó hasta la playa... y contempló el mar...

**-Allen...**

Cayó de rodillas, de repente...

**-Allen...**

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua...

**-Allen...**

Dejó caer el resto de su cuerpo en la arena

**-Allen...**

Dejó que los rojizos rayos de solo le calentaran la piel...

**-Dime que no es cierto... Allen...**

Y se soltó a llorar... triste y lastimeramente...

...

...

...

¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¡¿Por que así?

¿Que pecado habían cometido como para recibir este castigo?

...

...

...

...

¿Es que... en verdad... estaba equivocado?

¿En verdad Allen era un traidor como todos decían?

¿En verdad era un monstruo? ¿Un traidor sin corazón? ¿Un asesino?

...

...

**-Allen... dime que no es cierto...**

Quería creer...

Quería creer que era inocente... que había una razón para todo esto...

Que Allen no era un monstruo como todos decían...

...

...

¿Pero como?

**-Allen... ayúdame...**

...

¿Pero cómo seguir creyendo?


	22. Pesadilla

¡Hola a todas! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernosn_n!

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic... ojalá les guste n/n

Aquí finalmente cumplo el sueño de varias de nosotras (claro que me incluyo +w+); lo manejé como pude... verán: tuve varios problemas para describir ciertas escenas y también la intervención de varios personajes en una sola escena... una disculpa si se confunden o no les pareció u/u

Y como recomendiación... creo que este cap. deberían leerlo acompañado de alguna musica gotica u oscura... algo que les de miedito o tristeza... las canciones de Kanon Wakeshima me ayudaron bien n/n... pero me sentí más inspirada cuando oí el ending "Surface"de D Gray Man... fuera de lugar totalmente, pero solo es un detalle curioso n/n

En fin, disfrútenlo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capítulo 22** "Pesadilla"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oscuridad y vacío... eso era lo único que había...

Ambas, tomadas de la mano, reinaban y se burlaban de ella...

Se reían a carcajadas de su tristeza... de su debilidad y de sus patéticos intentos por evadir la realidad

Se burlaban cuando recordaba su voz... su ocasional sonrisa... pero, más que nada, de la calidez que solía tener su cuerpo

Por más que se acurrucara, por más que lo abrazara... ese calor nunca volvería...

El latir de su corazón y su tranquilla respiración no harían ninguna diferencia...

Por más que quisiera llenarlo de su calidez... ése cadáver no volvería a calentarse

No volvería a respirar

No volvería a mirarla

No volvería a decirle que la amaba...

Sólo era un cuerpo vacío...

Aunque... el objetivo de su rabia no era Dios... o su debilidad... o las circunstancias...

Era Allen Walker...

Ese traidor era el culpable de todo: de la frialdad, del vacío y oscuridad...

Él era el culpable de que Kanda se hubiera ido... de que la hubiera dejado sola y a merced del dolor

La oscuridad y el vacío... estaba a merced de ellos... como una gatita asustadiza que espera a ser devorada por los perros...

No tenía en dónde esconderse... o a donde huir... pero tampoco era como si quisiera escapar...

Lo único que quería... era quedarse ahí... abrazada, recostada junto a ése putrefacto y frió cadáver...

Acariciándolo como si eso fuera a traerlo de vuelta... pero no pasaría...

Y lo sabía...

Nada de lo que hiciera haría alguna diferencia...

Sin embargo, como mujer enamorada y acongojada por la pena, quería creer eso

Creer que su calor y caricias lo harían levantarse, que lo harían despertar y decirle _**-"Hola"**_... como siempre solía hacerlo

Patético, realmente...

¿Pero que más podía hacer que abandonarse a esa esperanza?

A esa efímera esperanza...

Aunque... la muerte de Kanda no era lo único que lamentaba...

A pesar de que Allen era el enemigo... aquel que había asesinado a Yuu, nunca deseo odiarlo... ni tampoco maldecirlo

Fue su amigo, después de todo...

Y también estaba Lavi...

Lo que le había gritado... ahora lo lamentaba... pero no sus palabras, sino enojarse con él

No tenía la culpa de nada... y le recriminó como si fuera el causante de todo

Pero... tenía coraje...

Coraje de que siguiera esperanzado... y enamorado del traidor... defendiéndolo como si no hubiera pasado nada

Eso le retorcía...

...

...

...

Se aferró con fuerza al cadáver

...

...

Si fuera Dios... los desaparecería... a los dos... a Allen y a Lavi...

Al primero por traidor, hablador y asesino

Al segundo... por idiota... por estar enamorado de un asesino y defenderlo cínicamente

Si tan sólo fuera Dios...

...

Pero no lo era...

**-Yuu... -**acomodó su cabeza en el pecho **-Si tan sólo fuera ****Dios...**

Pero no lo era...

¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo llorar y desear que las cosas fueran diferentes...

Que hubieran encontrado a Allen sano y salvo... y a Yuu con su cara de pocos amigos, como siempre

Que hubieran vuelto al Cuartel... y que el asunto de la traición hubiera sido mentira...

Que Lavi y Allen hubiera vuelto a ser felices... y que ella y Kanda hubieran estado juntos...

Que, un día, ella se hubiera vestido de blanco... y que, ante la vista de Dios, de su hermano y de sus amigos... de Lavi y Allen, le hubiera pertenecido a Yuu para siempre...

...

...

_"Hubiera"_ era la palabra que no terminaba de resonar es ése vacío

_"Hubiera"_ esto... _"hubiera"_ aquello...

Ya no valía la pena torturarse... pero seguía haciéndolo

...

...

...

El dolor podía enloquecer a cualquiera...

Nada tenía que ver que fuera una exorcista...

Siguió aferrada a ése cadáver... siguió pensando en el _"hubiera"_... mientras la oscuridad y el vacío continuaban burlándose de ella...

...

Pero no eran los únicos que se burlaban

Estaba demasiado deprimida como para notarlo... notar esa perversa y sádica presencia, justo afuera de su ventana...

Una esbelta sombra que cubría la poca luz que entraba en la habitación

...

...

...

**-Jijijijijijijiji -** la risita llenó el lugar **- Jijijijiji... Oh, linda Lenalee... ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?**

No dio señales de responder

**-¿Por qué estás tan triste? -** se oyeron pasos secos **-Oh, linda Lenalee... ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?**

De pronto sintió una mano tibia acariciándole la cabeza... tuvo que girarse para ver de quién provenía...

Y la vio...

Con sus grandes ojos azules... y su cabello del mismo color... el encaje que adornaba su cuello... y esa maldita sonrisa...

Road Kamelot...

Seguía acariciándola tiernamente

**-Eres demasiado linda como para llorar-** sacó un pañuelo - **Toma, límpiate esas lágrimas**

No tuvo intenciones de tomarlo, pero tampoco de alejarse

**-¿Lo rechazas? -** sonrió **-No importa, ¡yo te limpiaré!**

Y prosiguió a hacer lo dicho

**-Una linda chica como tú no debería llorar- **sonrió **- Pero... ¿Por qué...?**

Fue cuando miró a Yuu

...

Lee se aferró al cuerpo

**-No me digas que...** -dijo con fingida sorpresa **-¿Está...?**

**-No lo digas...** -respondió de mala gana **-No te atrevas...**

Road sonrió, satisfecha

**-Así que por eso lloras** -dio un pequeño salto y se acomodó encima del japonés; acarició su rostro **- Una lástima... en verdad era apuesto**

**¡PAS!**

De momento a otro se vio en el suelo

Ahora Lenalee era quien estaba encima de ella... una pequeña pero filosa navaja amenazaba su cuello

**-Nunca lo vuelvas a tocar... -**seguía llorando, pero era evidente que estaba furiosa **- ¡¿Me oyes, pequeño monstruo? ¡Nunca lo vuelvas a tocar!**

**-¿O si no...?**

**-O si no...** -recargó la navaja... un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir - **Te cortaré el cuello ahora mismo**

...

...

...

**-Jajajajajaja...**

Todo esto era tan... divertido

**-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!** -carcajeó estruendosamente **- ¿Cortarme el cuello? ¡Jajajajajajaja! -** cambió a una expresión fría **- Pues hazlo si quieres**

**-No dudes de que lo haré**

**-No dudo de eso... -**volvió a sonreír **-Sólo... que no es a MI a quien quieres matar...**

De pronto, a sus lados... aparecieron Lavi y Allen...

**-Quieres matarlos a ellos, ¿verdad?**

Ahora Road no era quien estaba debajo de ella... sino Lavi...

**-¿Quieres matarme? -** tomó su mano y apretó más la navaja...

...

**-¿Quieres matarme? -** ya no era Lavi... sino Allen quien la sujetaba y hundía el arma blanca

**-No... ¡NO! -** se zafó y levantó precipitadamente; soltó la navaja cubierta por sangre

**-Ellos fueron quienes mataron a tu novio, ¿cierto? -** abrazó a la chica por la espada; sus amigos seguían en frente... con un ligero corte en sus cuellos **-Ellos son los culpables de tus lágrimas, ¿cierto?**

Lenalee no sabía qué decir...

...

No podía decir nada...

Sólo sentía el tibio cuerpo de la Noah en su espalda...

**-Los odias, ¿verdad? - **seguía hablándole al oído **- No me extraña: yo también los odiaría si hubieran asesinado a la persona que más amaba**

**-Pero... Allen-kun no quiso...**

**-Claro que quise... - **de repente... Walker era quien la abrazaba y hablaba al oído -**Siempre supiste que Kanda no me caía bien**

**-Pero...**

**-Siempre supiste que quería matarlo**

**-¡Sólo estabas bromeando!**

**-No es cierto y lo sabes... sólo estaba esperando una oportunidad -**sonrió -**Y ahora Kanda está muerto**

**-¡Cállate!**

Cayó de rodillas

**-Tienes razón, Lenalee -** de pronto le habló Lavi - **Moyashi no sería capaz de alto tan horrible**

Levantó la vista y lo miró... pero se desvió hacia su espalda

...

...

...

Allen... estaba encima de Yuu... con la navaja en las manos...

**-¿Verdad, Lenalee? -**continuó **-Tú y yo lo conocemos: él no sería capaz de eso**

**¡PUSH!**

Allen... había... enterrado la navaja en el pecho de Kanda...

...

...

Abrió los ojos con terror

**-Todo lo que dicen de él es mentira**

**¡PUSH!**

**-Es inocente**

**¡PUSH!**

**-Y vamos a probarlo, ¿cierto, Lenalee?**

**¡PUSH!**

**-Probaremos que es inocente **-sonrió con seguridad **-Probaremos que no es un asesino**

**¡PUSH! ¡PUSH! ¡PUSH!**

Lenalee estaba...

...

Ver a Lavi hablándole tan seguro... como si nada pasara

Como si no escuchara el sonido de la navaja clavándose

Como si Allen no estuviera cubierto por sangre...

Era...

...

...

Tenía que detenerlo

Tenía que detener esto

Quiso correr, pero fue detenida por el pelirrojo

**-¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAMEEE!**

**-¿Pero... que dices? -**se veía sorprendido **-¿A dónde vas? ¿No íbamos a salvar a Moyashi?**

**-¡Pero esta atrás de ti! -**gritó desesperada **-¡ATRÁS DE TI! ¡ESTA ASESINANDO A YUU!**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡¿Es que no lo escuchas? ¡¿No puedes? ¡ESTA ENTERRANDO LA NAVAJA UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡¿NO LO ESCUCHAS? ¡¿Cómo no puedes escucharlo?**

**-Y tú... ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -**ahora él era quien gritaba** -¡Sabes perfectamente que NUNCA haría algo así! ¡Es inocente!**

**-¡No es cierto!-** no podía controlar la caída de las lágrimas y la desesperación en su voz** -¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Allen esta enterrando la navaja!**

**-¡Cállate!**

**¡PAS!**

Le soltó un golpe en la cara

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo

**-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡¿COMO ERES CAPAZ DE ACUSAR A MOYASHI COMO SI FUERAS DIOS?**

No otra vez...

La misma pelea...

...

No otra vez...

**-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESCUCHO... ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? ¡TU! ¡TU QUE SIEMPRE HAS CONFIADO CIEGAMENTE EN NOSOTROS! ¡EN ÉL! ¡¿COMO PUEDES CULPARLO Y JUZGARLO COMO SI FUERAS DIOS?**

No otra vez...

No lo soportaba

**¡PUSH! ¡PUSH! ¡PUSH!**

Tapó sus oídos...

No quería escuchar esa clavadas...

Ni los reclamos de Lavi

Ya no...

¡YA NO!

**-¿Qué pasa, chicos?**

Levantó la mirada precipitadamente

**-¡Moyashi! -**se aventó a sus brazos y lo besó **-¡Que bueno que estás bien!**

Él... estaba cubierto de sangre: la camisa, chaleco, cara

En una de sus manos tenía el arma bañada en el rojizo líquido

Y Lavi, por abrazarlo, también se había manchado

**-Me alegra verlos, chicos -** sonrió encantadoramente **-¿Dónde habían estado?**

**-¡¿Tú donde habías estado? -**lo zangoloteó **-¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!** -volvió a abrazarlo

**-Pero ya estoy aquí** - correspondió el gesto

Pero miró a Lenalee... que aún yacía en el suelo

Sonrió burlón... y cínicamente le mostró la navaja...

Comenzó a lamerla

**-¡Laviiii!** - gritó **-¡¿Es que no lo ves?**

**-¿Eh? -** se separó **-¿De que hablas?**

**-¡¿COMO ES QUE NO LO VES? ¡ES ALLEN! ¡ALLEN MATÓ A YUU! ¡LO MATÓ! ¡ESTÁ CUBIERTO POR SU SANGRE!**

**-Lenalee... -**se miraron, preocupados **-¿Pero de qué hablas?**

**-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!**

Se levantó y bruscamente le quitó el arma... se la enseñó al pelirrojo

**-¡¿QUÉ MÁS PRUEBAS QUIERES? ¡¿QUÉ MÁS PRUEBAS NECESITAS PARA DARTE CUENTA? ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ LA MALDITA PRUEBA!**

Vio con sorpresa cómo ambos se apartaron... y la miraban... aterrados

**-Lenalee...**

**-¿Qué hiciste?**

**-¿Qué hice...?**

Bajó la vista a su cuerpo...

Su uniforme estaba bañado en ése líquido rojizo...

Tocó incrédula su rostro... y miró la mano...

También tenía manchas...

**-¿Cómo pudiste? -**dijo el albino con los ojos vidriosos **- ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿CÓMO?**

**-Dame eso -**Lavi se colocó enfrente del menor, protegiéndolo... extendió su mano despacio **-Dame eso, Lenalee**

¿Eso?

...

En su mano derecha yacía la navaja

**-¡¿Cómo pudiste? -**siguió reclamando **-¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a Kanda?**

...

...

¿Kanda...?

...

...

...

¿Matarlo...?

**-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡YO NO FUI! ¡YO NO FUI! ¡YO NO...!**

**-¡Pero si estás cubierta por su sangre! ¡Tienes el arma con la que lo mataste! ¡¿Cómo puedes negarlo?**

**-Allen, tranquilízate -** pidió el pelirrojo; luego se dirigió a ella **- Dame la navaja antes de que sea tarde -**seguía con la mano extendida **-¡Dámela, Lenalee! ¡Ahora! ¡Por favor!**

**-¡NOOOO! ¡YO NO FUI! - **señaló a Walker **-¡ÉL! ¡ÉL FUE! ¡YO LO VI! ¡LAVI, TIENES QUE CREERME! ¡FUE ALLEN! ¡POR FAVOR, LAVI! ¡CREEME!**

**-Pero él jamás haría algo así**-defendió** -En cambio tú...**

**-Cierto **- habló el menor...sonrió encantador **-Yo te vi hacerlo...**

**-No...**

**-Te vi cuando le clavabas la navaja una y otra vez**

**-No...**

**-Te vi...**

**-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO LO ES! ¡NOOOO!**

Cayó nuevamente de rodillas

**-Fuiste tú, Lenalee...**

**-Asesina...**

...

...

...

...

Esto no podía estar pasando

...

Lloró con desesperación

No sabía qué hacer

...

...

...

**-Yo te creo, Lenalee -**sintió un protector abrazo -**Te creo**

Viró la vista

Era...

**-¿Yuu?**

**-Yo te creo -** volvió a decir -**Sé que no me mataste... tú no lo hiciste... tú eres un buena chica que me ama y sería incapaz de algo así**

**-¿Me crees de verdad?** -volteó todo su cuerpo, quedando totalmente abrazada a él **-¡¿Verdad que me crees?**

**-Claro que si -** besó sus lágrimas **-Te creo... y tú y yo sabemos que el culpable fue Moyashi...**

**-¡SI!** -asintió **-¡Él fue! ¡Yo vi cuando lo hizo! ¡Lo vi! ¡Te juro que lo vi!**

**-Lo se, lo se... **-la ayudó a levantarse** - Él es un traidor que me asesinó... y no dudó hacerlo frente a ti y de Usagi-baka**

**-¡Lo se! ¡Yuu, lo se! -**se aferró a su pecho **-¡Nada de esto debió pasar!**

**-Pero pasó... aunque... -**se separó un poco **-¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?**

**-¡LO QUE SEA! -**seguía llorando **-¡HARE LO QUE SEA POR TI! ¡LO QUE SEA!**

**-Entonces... -**levantó la mano donde descansaba la navaja **-Mátalos...**

...

...

...

...

**-¿Eh?**

**-Mátalos... a Lavi y a Moyashi...**

Le dio un pequeño empujón hacia donde estaban

**-Pero...**

**-Mátalos**

**-¡Yo no...!**

**-¿No lo harás?**

**-Es que...**

**-Creí... que harías cualquier cosa por mí...**

**¡SPASH!**

Las heridas comenzaban a abrirse y a derramar sangre

**-Creí... que me amabas**

**¡SPASH!**

**-Creí... que me vengarías...**

**¡SPASH!**

**-Lenalee... ¿Por qué me estas matando?**

**¡SPASH!**

**-¡DETENTE YUU!** -volvió a abrazarlo **-¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!-** no podía soportarlo**- ¡RESISTE! ¡RESISTE, YUU! ¡QUEDATE CONMIGO! ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡LO HARE!**

Se apartó y caminó hacia los chicos

Ellos... estaban en la cama...

Lavi acostado, sin playera... y Allen encima, lamiéndole la sangre que lo manchaba

Los jadeos de ambos llenaban el ambiente...

...

Sintió tanta... envidia...

...

...

Ella... ya no podría estar así con Kanda nunca más...

...

Nunca más...

...

Nunca más...

...

Nunca más...

...

...

...

...

Y llegando a donde estaban... sorprendió a Walker por la espalda

Colocó la navaja en su cuello

**-Asesino...**

Y la movió lentamente... abriendo la aperlada piel

**¡CRASH!**

...

...

...

El chorro de sangre brotó y cayó en la cara de Lavi...

...

...

...

El cuerpo tuvo varias convulsiones antes de quedarse quieto... y al hacerlo lo tiró... despreciándolo como la basura que era...

**-¡AAALLEEEEN! -**trató de levantarse, pero la navaja ya estaba colocada **-¡MALDITA BRUJA! ¡PERRA! ¡ASESINA!**

**-¡Eso era Allen! ¡ÉL FUE QUIEN MATO A YUU! ¡FUE ÉL! -**lloraba... pero no pudo evitar sonreír **-¡Sólo hice lo correcto! ¡TENIA QUE MORIR!** -recargó más el arma **-Y tú también...**

Hizo el mismo seguro y lento movimiento

**¡CRAHS!**

...

...

...

La sangre salpicó su cara y manos... luego se deslizó por el cuerpo... y manchó las blancas sábanas de un hermoso carmín...

Unas gotas cayeron al suelo... y se unieron al charco que ya había formado la sangre de Allen...

Su cuerpo también tuvo convulsiones... y terminó por quedarse quieto...

Tieso

Y frío

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**-Yuu...**

...

...

**-Lo hice...**

...

...

...

...

**-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! -** expresó con euforia **- ¡Lo hice, Yuu! ¡LO HICE! ¡AHORA TODO ESTARÁ BIEN! ¡AHORA ESTAS A SALV...!**

Se interrumpió cuando giró la vista...

...

...

...

...

Kanda estaba tirado en el piso... hundido en sangre... que no era la de Allen o Lavi...

Era su propia...

**-¿Yuu?**

Llegó hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló

Sus piernas, las botas y la falda quedaron totalmente manchas...

**-¿Yuu?**

Tocó su cabeza

**-Yuu... despierta...**

Lo movió un poco

**-Yuu... hice lo que me pediste... ahora estás a salvo...**

...

...

...

...

**-¿Yuu?**

...

**-Despierta... ahora nadie puede lastimarte... -** la sangre se sentía tibia**- Yuu... Yuu... ahora todo esta bien**

**-¿Cómo puede estar "esto" bien?**

...

...

Dirigió la vista a la ventana...

En la pared estaba recargada...

**-¿Qué...?**

**-Hola Lenalee...**

Era... ella...

Era ella misma...

...

Pero... no podía ser...

¿Cómo es que...?

...

...

...

Pero... eran iguales: los mismos ojos... cabellos... rostro...

Sólo que la "otra Lenalee" tenía el cabello suelto... y su ropa era de estilo chino, en color rosa con las costuras y adornos rojos

**-¿Cómo puede estar "esto" bien? -** repitió; su expresión era demasiado... fría **- ¿Que es lo que está "bien"?**

Seguía paralizada... arrodillada junto a un cadáver cubierta por sangre

**-¿Qué es lo que te parece bien? -**continuó con ese tona tan... frío... **-¿Te parece bien "esto"? -**recorrió con la mirada los cuerpo y su lamentable aspecto **-Dime, Lenalee... ¿está "esto" bien?**

...

...

Caminó hacia Lavi

Con brusquedad tomó su cabeza y la jaló hacia arriba

Le mostró su expresión muerta... su ojo en blanco... la sangre que lo manchaba... la pronunciada herida en el cuello, con sus músculos y garganta a plena vista

**-¿Esto está bien para ti?**

Lo dejó como si fuera un viejo muñeco de trapo... y continuó con Allen...

Hizo el mismo movimiento

Sólo... que su expresión era más retorcida que la de Lavi

**-¿Esto está bien para ti?**

**-¡YA CÁLLATEEEE!** -cubrió su cara con las manos **-¡CÁLLATEEEE! ¡CÁLLATEEEEEEE!**

**-¿Esto está bien para ti?**

**-¡NOOOOOO! ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATEEEEE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!**

**-Y si no está bien... ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**-No...**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Yo no...**

**-¿Por qué los mataste?**

**-¡NO QUISE HACERLOOO! ¡NO QUERÍA! ¡ES QUE YUU...!**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver él?**

**-¡TODO FUE POR ÉL! ¡TENÍA QUE PROTEGERLO! ¡SOLO ASÍ PODRÍA SOBREVIVIR! ¡SOLO ASÍ..!**

**-¿Sobrevivir?** -su tono seguía siendo tan frío **- ¿Cómo que sobrevivir? No puede sobrevivir alguien que ya está muerto**

**-¡SÓLO ASÍ...! ¡SÓLO ASÍ LO TRAERÍA DE REGRESO! ¡SÓLO ASÍ! ¡TENÍA QUE HACERLO!**

**-¿Traerlo de regreso? ¿Cómo revivir a un muerto de esta forma?**

...

Descubrió su rostro...

...

...

Kanda... estaba en la cama... quieto... y frío... la sábana blanca lo cubría hasta el cuello

Estaba de la misma manera que al principio

**-Nada cambiará -** continuó **-Yuu está muerto... y tus amigos también**

Miró el piso

Los cuerpo de Allen y Lavi seguían ahí... degollados... hundidos en su propio charco de sangre

**-¿Qué conseguiste con eso? - **era tan... indiferente... **- De nada sirvió que los mataras... Yuu no volvió a la vida, no está contigo -**suspiró **-Ahora estás más sola que antes... eres una estúpida, ¿lo sabes?**

Sola...

Más sola...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**-Yo... -**se acostó en el piso... la sangre siguió manchando sus ropas **-Yo... no quería...**

**-¿No querías?** -se le acercó **-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?**

**-No quería...**

**-No seas mentirosa**

**-¡Yo no...!**

**-Querías venganza, ¿verdad?**

...

...

Miró sus propios ojos reflejados en aquella chica

Sólo... la miraba... y seguía tan indiferente

**-Querías venganza, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Venganza...?**

**-Si -** interrumpió - **Después de todo... Allen asesinó a Yuu... ¿pero estuvo bien que hicieras lo mismo?**

Su mirada se cruzó con los muertos ojos de su amigo

**-¿Y qué me dices de Lavi?**

Ahora lo miró a él...

**-¿Por qué lo mataste también? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?**

**-Yo...** -se acurrucó **-Es que...**

**-Estabas celosa de su seguridad, ¿no es así?**

**-...**

**-Tenías celos de que siguiera creyendo en Allen... que lo seguía amando a pesar de todo...**

**-Eso no es...**

**-Estabas enojada... de que lo prefiriera antes que a ti**

**-¡Eso no es cierto!**

**-¿Entonces por qué?**

**-¡SE LO MERECÍA! ¡SE LO MERECÍA! ¡ÉL SIGUIÓ CREYENDO A PESAR DE VER CÓMO MORÍA YUU! ¡SIGUIÓ CREYENDO EN ESE TRAIDOR! ¡POR ESO! ¡ESO LE PASA POR NO CREERME! ¡POR NO CREER EN MI! ¡EN LENALEE! ¡EN SU AMIGA! ¡PREFIRIÓ A ESE ASESINO ANTES QUE...!**

**-¿A ti? -** suspiró... ahora parecía tan aburrida **-¿Lo ves? Estabas celosa**

**-¡Pero...!**

**-Deja de engañarte y ten valor para admitirlo -** le tomó el mentón y le obligó a mirarle** -Ten el valor para admitir que eres una bruja celosa**

Seguía llorando

-**Admítelo**

**-Yo...**

**-Admítelo**

**-Soy... la peor persona que pueda existir en este mundo...**

**-Continúa**

**-Soy... una asesina sin corazón...**

**-Más fuerte**

**-Soy una asesina sin corazón**

**-¡Más fuerte!**

**-¡Soy una asesina sin corazón! ¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy!** -se cubrió la cara **-¡Sólo soy eso! ¡Una asesina sin corazón! ¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy!**

...

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

¿Cuándo comenzó?

¡Sólo quería que se detuviera! ¡Que todo se detuviera! ¡Ya no podía! ¡Ya no! ¡Ya no lo soportaba!

...

...

...

Esto... tenía que ser una pesadilla... debía serlo

...

...

Entonces... ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¡¿Por qué?

...

...

...

**-Así es, Lenalee -** la levantó del suelo; su ropa escurría el líquido rojizo - **Eso es lo que eres... -** y, en todo el tiempo que se miraron, finalmente sonrió **-Eso es todo lo que eres**

La tomó por la cintura... y acercó sus labios a los de ella

La besó

...

...

...

...

**-Sólo eres una asesina sin corazón** - limpió tiernamente sus lágrimas; luego la llevó a la cama junto a Kanda... la acostó **- Pero, ¿sabes?** -continuó con expresión cálida **- Debes ser castigada...**

Tomó la navaja que yacía en el suelo

Se la dio...

**-Yo...** -increíblemente... se sentía tranquila -**Yo debo...**

**-Así es -** sonrió **- No puedes seguir en este mundo después de lo que hiciste -** le echó una mirada fugaz a los cuerpos **- Y también... Yuu te espera**

**-¿Eso hace? -** preguntó con ilusión

**-Claro que si: te ama y lo amas... es natural que te espere** - sonrió **-No dudes en hacerlo... todo será mejor después de cerrar los ojos**

Y se sentó al borde de la cama, esperando paciente

Lenalee contempló el arma: tan pequeña y fina... pero peligrosa

Era sorprendente lo que un simple pedazo de metal podía hacer

Luego miró a Yuu... durmiente y tranquilo

Sólo estaba esperándola... sí... eso hacía

Ahora que lo pensaba... ya no tenía sentido continuar: la parte más importante de su mundo se había derrumbado... ¿Qué más daba el resto? Nadie podría llenar el vacío

...

Recordó a su hermano...

Seguramente lloraría... pero lo superaría: era fuerte...

¿Y Lavi y Allen? Ellos podrían pudrirse en el infierno... les había castigado como deseaba

Era tétrico, pero se sentía feliz... feliz por abrirles el cuello y tirarlos como la basura que eran...

...

...

...

Volvió la vista a la navaja

El momento era... perfecto

Cerró los ojos... y llevó el instrumento a su cuello

Con la otra mano acarició tiernamente la cabeza de Kanda

**-Ya voy... -**susurró **- Sólo espérame un poco más**

Recargó la filosa hoja... y la movió

**¡CRASH!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Eran alrededor de las 7:30 am...

Los débiles rayos de sol entraban por la ventana... e iluminaron el lugar

El piso estaba impecable... limpio... la madera relucía hermosamente

El buró y el ropero brillaban de la misma forma

Una cama, en el extremo izquierdo, estaba bien hecha... con sábanas blancas y almohadas de plumas

En la otra dos cadáveres reposaban... sus sábanas eran hermosamente pintadas de carmesí...

Una mano colgaba... empuñando una navaja de rasurar manchada de sangre

Y sentada en la orilla de esa misma cama, sonreía complacida una chica, de ojos y cabello azul

-**Oh, linda Lenalee... ¿te gustó la pesadilla que hice para ti?**

...

...

...

...

**-Tomaré eso como un "si"**

Se levantó y abrió la ventana

**-¡Que bonita mañana! -** miró a la cama -**¿No te parece?**

...

...

...

**-Oh, cierto -** pareció reflexionar **- Estás muerta... ¡en fin! **- saltó hacia fuera **- ¡Me he divertido tanto! ¡Gracias por todo!**

Y desapreció en el cielo de esa mañana

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-...Lenalee...**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-...Lenalee... ¿puedo pasar?**

...

...

...

**-Por favor, Lenalee... ¡Soy Lavi! ¿Puedo pasar?**

...

...

...

...

**-¿Estas ahí? ¡Lenalee! ¡Por favor!**

...

...

Giró la perilla...

Estaba sin seguro...

Abrió con cuidado

...

**-¿Lenalee?**

Miró la cama

Seguía acostada con Yuu

**-Lenalee... yo...**

No podía...

Después de todo lo que se gritaron... de todo lo que le gritó... ¡incluso la golpeó!

¿Cómo tenía el valor para si quiera acercarse?

**-Yo...**

Se sentó en la cama libre

**-Lo... lo siento... lo siento... yo no quería...**

No era momento para dudar

**-No estamos en la mejor situación como para pelearnos, Lenalee... nosotros... debemos permanecer juntos... por Yuu, Krory... y Allen**

Miró la cama contraria

**-¿Lenalee?**

...

...

...

...

**-Lenalee... ¿estas escuchándome?**

...

...

...

...

...

**-¿Lenalee?**

De repente algo mojó su bota... lo sintió...

Observó el piso: un líquido rojizo... hacía camino desde donde estaban sus amigos hasta él...

Una mano colgaba...

Sostenía una navaja...

...

La mano de...

**-¿Lenalee?**

No... no podía...

No...

NO...

**-¡Lenalee! - **se dirigió a ellos...

Y observó

Las sábanas eran teñidas de carmesí... se definía un corte en el cuello del cuerpo más pequeño por encima de la tela...

Sangre goteaba...

...

...

...

...

...

**-Lenalee... ¿Qué... hiciste?**

Tomó la orilla de sábana... tenía que levantarla...

Pero no podía... no... no...

...

Cerró su ojo fuertemente y jaló

Se oyó el sonido de la tela recorriéndose

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tomó aire... mucho aire...

Y lentamente se atrevió a mirar...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**-Lenalee...**

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

El cuerpo le tembló violentamente

Y olvidó lo que era respirar...

...

...

**-Lenalee...**

Cayó de rodillas...

...

Sentía mucho frío...

...

Se abrazó... desesperado

...

...

...

**-Lenalee... ¿Qué hiciste?... **

**...  
**


	23. Juicio: Road Kamelot

Wi! ¡ya vine con otro cap! jojojo

Es lo que pude hacer... ¡PIEDAD! Una disculpa por los soniditos: sé que no son buenos y me falta imaginación...

soy miserable

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capítulo 23** "Juicio: Road Kamelot"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de su pequeña visita y del trágico final de Lenalee Lee, la pequeña Road había regresado tranquilamente al Arca para seguir jugando

Aunque ya se había divertido lo suficiente: las lágrimas, su desesperación, la hermosa sangre de la exorcista habían sido... simplemente maravillosos...

La manera en que suplicaba... en que temblaba... ¡cuando cortó los cuellos de sus títeres! ¡Eso había sido magnífico! ¡¿Y que decir de cuando se cortó?

Ese fino pero fuerte movimiento... ¡Excelso! ¡Lo mejor que había visto!

Sin contar el tierno final: muerta al lado de su novio, su sangre cubriéndolos... juntos para siempre...

¡Ja! ¡Como si Dios fuera tan piadoso!

¡Dios no perdonaba a los suicidas! ¡Dios no tenía ojos para alguien como ella!

Sólo le quedaba vagar por el mundo... penar y pudrirse en la eternidad...

Gran final, sin duda...

Lo que encontró más divertido fue eso de: "él te está esperando" Jajajajajajajajaja ¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Como si un hereje pudiera hacerlo! ¡Ellos sólo podían esperar el infierno!

Al menos Kanda-kun iría a algún sitio... pero Lenalee no tenía esperanza: un suicida jamás encontraría reposo... ¿reencarnación? Eso sólo era para los fieles...

No tenía futuro... y su recuerdo terminaría en el olvido...

Gran final, sin duda...

Aunque... sí hubo una cosa que recordaría, además de la sangre: la textura y frialdad de sus labios... como si fueran los de un cadáver...

Porque, en su pesadilla, había tomado el papel de la otra Lenalee

Sólo fue curiosidad... algo que quería hacer desde hacía tiempo...

¿Por amor? ¡Claro que no! Un Noé no podía darse la molestia de algo así... bueno, exceptuando a Allen y a Tiky...

Hablando de Tiky... ¿Dónde estaría? Ya tenían varias semanas que no lo veía...

No es que fuera su asunto en dónde se metía o con quien, pero un poco de preocupación no estaba de más

No tenía sentido se que fuera a otra parte si Allen estaba en el Arca...

Sin embargo... la última vez que lo vio... parecía que le daría una visita a su nuevo hermano...

...

...

¿Visita?

...

...

Independientemente de que fuera un Noah novato, Walker seguía siendo "Juicio"... con una pequeña provocación él...

...

...

Sudó frío

...

...

No... no era...

Apretó el paso: tenía que hablar con el Conde

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento...

* * *

Anduvo un rato vagando por el fondo color púrpura... no es que quisiera perder tiempo, pero el caminar se había vuelto repentinamente pesado...

...

¡No debía entretenerse tan absurdamente! Debía hallar al gordo...

Y como si sus oraciones hubieran sido escuchadas, visualizó una mecera a lo lejos...

Osos de peluche y algunas pelotas enormes completaban el bizarro cuadro

El Conde se mecía despacio, como si no ocurriera nada

Eso le dio algo de tranquilidad, pero debía hablar con él de todas formas

Ya iba a saltarle encima... sin embargo notó un pequeño detalle: no estaba solo...

Se acercó sigilosamente y escondió atrás de un oso

Asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza...

**-¡¿Y no piensa hacer nada?**

**-¡Eso no es justo!**

Eran Jasdero y Debitto...

Se oían molestos

**-No hay nada que hacer- r**espondió el gordo **- Las cosas están fuera de mi control**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Se supone que hizo un contrato! ¡¿Es que eso no vale nada?**

**-¡Sigue siendo el jefe! ¡Tiene control sobre Allen-chan! ¡Por eso hicieron un trato!**

¿Allen-chan...?

¿Qué había hecho...?

**-Eso lo sé de sobra -** un destello salió de sus lentes **-A resultado muy útil**

**-¡Ahí lo tiene! **- nunca había visto a Debitto así **-¡No puede quedarse de brazos cruzados! ¡Tiene que castigarlo!**

**-¡Así es! -** estaba igual de enfadado **- ¡No tiene nada que ver que sea el famoso "Juicio·! ¡Eso no le da derecho de meterse con la familia!**

¿Familia?

¿Se refería a...?

**-¡Eso es lo que no entienden! ¡Allen-kun tiene toda la autoridad de hacer lo que quiera!**

**-¡¿Eso incluye asesinar a un Noé?**

¿Asesinar...?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta

**-¡Si lo considera necesario puede hacerlo!**

**-¡¿Dejará que se salga con la suya?**

El Conde suspiró, cansado

**-A ver chicos, ¿Qué es lo que no entienden? ¡Allen puede hacer lo que quiera! ¡Su autoridad es indiscutible! ¡Es el JUICIO! ¡Su palabra es ley!**

**-¡Pero dijo que tenía control sobre él!**

**-¡¿Es que era una mentira?**

**-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué creen que no nos ha hecho algo? ¡El contrato y el tener Inocencia lo hace débil!**

**-¡¿Entonces por que? ¡¿Por qué dejará que viva a pesar de que mató a Tiky?**

...

...

¿Tiky...?

**-Se los advertí, ¿no es cierto? ¡Les dije que no deberían provocarlo! ¡Si se mantenían tranquilos no habría necesidad de Juicios!**

¿Juicio...?

¿Ya había...?

**-¡¿Insinúa que fue culpa de Tiky?**

**-¡Si! ¡A pesar de las advertencias fue cegado por sus sentimientos! ¡Obedeció a su estúpido corazón en lugar de la cabeza! ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Claramente le dije que no se metiera con Juicio!**

Cayó de rodillas...

La sombra del juguete la curtía completamente

¿Allen... había matado a Tiky?

¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

**-¡Si! ¡Pero...!**

**-Fue culpa de él -** trató de tranquilizarse **-No escuchó... y por lo tanto fue castigado**

**-Y... ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**-¿Allen-chan nos matará?**

**-No, nada de eso -** había vuelto a su estado normal **-Al parecer no recuerda nada de lo sucedido... ¡así que no se preocupen! Pero...** -su cara se ensombreció **- La advertencia sigue siendo la misma: no lo provoquen**

**-¿Y Tiky?**

**-¿Qué pasó...?**

**-No lo se...**

...

...

**-Entendemos**

**-Dejaremos las cosas así**

**-Es lo mejor, créanme: en verdad es arriesgado dejarlo vivir... pero sin él será imposible la purificación...**

**-Aunque... toda la familia es importante, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Por supuesto! ¡Son muy importantes! "Juicio" eliminará a los herejes y destruirá ésta tierra maldita... ¡y ustedes volverán a crearla! ¡Por eso son tan importantes...**

**-Ya veo...**

...

Entonces... ¿así se quedaría? ¡¿El Conde no haría nada para vengar a su hermano?

**-No se preocupen, ¡sigan haciendo su trabajo! ¡Todo saldrá bien!**

**-Eso espero**

**-¡Ya váyanse! ¡Creo que les dejé un encargo!**

**-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ya lo hacemos!**

Después de eso no se escuchó nada más... ni siquiera el rechinido de la mecedora...

Se quedó ahí, arrodillada... congelada por la crudeza de la realidad

...

Es que... en verdad Tiky...

Tiky... su Tiky... su querido Tiky... ¿había muerto? ¿Así? ¡¿Nada más así? ¡Simplemente así? ¡NO! ¡Era mentira! ¡NO ÉL! ¡NO ASÍ!

Tiky... su amado Tiky era un Noé muy fuerte, decidido... encantadoramente cruel...

¡NOOO! ¡NO LO ACEPTABA! ¡ÉL NO PUDO ACABAR ASÍ! ¡ASESINADO POR ESE ESTÚPIDO AMOR! ¡NOO!

Comenzó a apretar los puños...

Estaba tan... triste...

...

...

Tiky... su amado Tiky...

...

¿Ya no era parte de este mundo?

...

¿Por qué?

¿Desde cuando?

¡¿Cómo pudo pasar justo en sus narices?

¡NOO! ¡TIKY NO...!

Era conciente de sus sentimientos... ¡de esos estúpidos sentimientos! ¡PERO NO! ¡TIKY ERA FUERTE! ¡ERA UN NOÉ! ¡SU LADO HUMANO NO PODÍA SER MÁS PODEROSO! ¡NOOO! ¡NO LO ACEPTABA!

...

Empezaba a temblar...

...

La última vez que lo vio... iba a darle una visita a Allen...

...

...

Allen...

Él... había asesinado a...

Allen-kun...

Allen Walker

El Juicio de Dios...

Él... tenía el derecho de matar a quien quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera "maligno"

Y Tiky... su Tiky... su amado Tiky... ¡ÉL NO ERA MALIGNO! ¡NO LO ERA! ¡SU CORAZÓN ERA PURO! ¡SU DETERMINACIÓN ERA PURA! ¡SU SONRISA ERA LO MÁS PURO QUE HABÍA VISTO!

¡¿Entonces por que? ¡¿Por qué? ¡No lo entendía! ¡No era justo! ¡¿Qué clase de Dios permitía tal cosa?

Allen Walker... él no era JUICIO...

Era un farsante... un hereje... un ser maligno que debía ser eliminado...

...

...

¿Y... el conde no pensaba hacer nada?

¿Pero por que?

¿No se suponía que la familia debía estar unida? ¿Unida en las buenas y en las malas?

Al menos... Debitto y Jasdero habían intentado algo, y seguramente Lulubell y Skin no estaban enterados... ¿pero... y el Conde?

¿No... haría nada?

...

...

...

Era... un cobarde...

Un patético gordo cobarde escondido entre las faldas de la familia...

Él era incluso peor que Allen...

...

...

Esto no se quedaría así...

Los mataría... a los dos... a Allen y al Conde...

Pero iría primero por Walker: tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle...

...

Esta pesadilla acababa de empezar... y uno de los dos no despertaría...

* * *

**_"-Lenalee, ¿estas bien?_**

**_-¡Estábamos preocupados!"_**

No quería... nunca quiso que ocurriera tan pronto

**_"-¿Lenalee?_**

**_-¿Estas...?"_**

Una y otra vez ése instante se repetía en su mente

**_"-¡¿Quién fue? ¡¿Quién fue?ª ¡Maldita sea! ¡Responde! ¡No te escondas!_**

**_-Sabes bien que nunca me escondo, Lavi..."_**

El instante en que lo miró a él...

A Lavi...

A su amado Lavi...

Volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las manos

Ese momento... pareciera que nunca se borraría...

...

Su mirada...

Su hermosa mirada verde... la sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios... y su cuerpo cubierto por el nuevo uniforme...

Se veía tan bien... tan fuerte y apuesto...

...

Soltó otro lamento, apenas audible para la gente que pasaba a su lado...

Era como si no estuviera ahí...

Bien decían que ser rodeado por personas era el mejor momento para estar solo...

...

...

Sentía... tanto vacío...

...

...

La batalla con Kanda no era el problema... después de todo siempre quiso matarlo...

El remordimiento era con Lenalee...

Ella y Kanda era...

...

...

Le arrebató la vida frente a sus ojos...

¿Qué clase de humano hacía eso?

Ninguno, claramente...

Eso... sólo era digno de un monstruo... de alguien como él...

...

...

Quiso consolarla... pedirle perdón... acercarse...

Pero sólo le dio la espalda...

Ni siquiera cuando le nombró hizo movimiento alguno...

Deseaba marcharse y hundirse en la oscuridad...

Pero lo oyó... oyó la voz de Lavi...

Se estremeció... y contra todo volteó a mirar...

Mirar cómo llegaba a la playa con ayuda de Krory...

Mirar cómo consolaba a Lenalee...

Y escuchar su amenaza...

**_"-Sabes bien que nunca me escondo, Lavi..." -_**respondió

¡¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca?

...

Sólo provocó... que Lavi... su amado Lavi mirara en lo que se había convertido...

Pero eso no fue lo peor...

Lo peor... fue cuando cruzaron miradas...

Cuando sus ojos verdes contemplaron sus pupilas doradas...

...

...

Daba asco...

...

...

Y para terminar... para empeorar las cosas, había lastimado a Krory frente a él...

Una prueba más de su monstruosidad...

Y al final, cuando iba a dar el último golpe, Lavi se interpuso...

Volvieron a cruzar miradas...

...

...

Fue cuando todo se derrumbó...

Cuando sólo deseaba desaparecer...

Le dio la espalda... y huyó como un completo cobarde... como un traidor...

...

...

...

Tenía... tanto asco de sí mismo...

...

...

...

Levantó su vista plateada... y se perdió en el mar que se extendía frente a él...

Sin tan sólo... fuera una pesadilla...

Creía que podría soportarlo... soportar separarse de él, de su cariño y sus besos; de los amigos que siempre lo apoyaron... de la vida que, si bien no era prometedora, sí que era hermosa...

Soportar todo por Lavi... por mantenerlo con vida... por no dejar que sus ojos se cerraran y perdiera el brillo de su sonrisa...

Creía que lo soportaría...

Lo estaba soportando...

Lo soportaría hasta el final...

Pero... nunca creyó que sería así... de doloroso...

...

...

...

¿Qué... pasaría... si en la siguiente misión... se encontrara otra vez con él?

¿Qué tal... si... volvía a mirarle...?

¡NO! ¡NO PODRÍA...! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO...!

...

...

Sacudió la cabeza... ¡no debía pensar así! ¡no podía darse el lujo de dudar! ¡No ahora! ¡No cuando las cosas habían llegado tan lejos!

Se sobó la sien, cansado

No podía dudar ahora...

Debía recordar por qué estaba haciendo esto

Simple y obvio: por Lavi...

...

...

Dejó que su recuerdo inundara sus pensamientos...

...

...

Sonrió un poco más tranquilo...

A pesar de todo... esto no era en vano... esto no sería en vano: Lavi... su amado conejo viajaría con él en el Arca, y antes de eso se encontraría a salvo...

Si... así sería...

Kanda... Lenalee... Miranda... Krory... ninguno de ellos importaba... nadie importaba más que Lavi...

**-Oh, ¿así que es por eso?**

Miró precipitadamente a su alrededor

¿Había sido su...?

**-¿Imaginación? Mmm... no lo creo...**

Se levantó y volvió a buscar

...

De pronto sintió un cálido abrazo...

**-Eres un traidor, Allen...**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo... pero no se inminutó

**-¿Qué quieres, Road?**

**-Jejeje... ¿Qué que es lo que quiero? -** le soltó y pudo girarse

Vio... el rostro sonriente de la niña... pero... ella... estaba llorando...

**-Allen... ¿te preguntas que es lo que quiero?**

Dio instintivamente unos pasos hacia atrás...

Sentía... una fuerte, una poderosa sed de sangre...

**-Allen... -**se iba acercando a medida que retrocedía **-¿Quieres saber que es lo que quiero? **- su sonrisa se extendió más

Estaba nervioso...

Algo muy, muy malo sucedería...

Chocó contra la pared...

**-Allen... yo quiero... venganza...**

Tronó los dedos

El muro que sostenía su cuerpo se vino abajo, junto con él

Cayó y cayó... hacia un vacío oscuro y frío

**¡PAS!**

Pegó contra lo que parecía el suelo

**-¡Ahhh! -** soltó un gemido de dolor

**-¿Te duele, Allen?**

**-¡¿Qué quieres de mí? -** se levantó con rapidez

A su alrededor no había nada... sólo un fondo de color negro...

La chica no se veía, pero su voz rezumbada en el lugar

**-Ya te lo dije... ¡quiero venganza!**

Una, dos, tres... poco a poco varias velas comenzaron a encenderse

Cuatro, cinco, seis... era sus velas: aquellas que parecían caramelos... pero que también servían de estacas... su ojo lo recordaba perfectamente

**-¿Por qué... Allen?**

Se colocó en defensa

**-¿Por qué traicionaste a tu familia?**

Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento

**-La familia es lo más importante: debe mantenerse unida... pero tú... ¡tú nos traicionaste!**

Nunca la había oído así... demasiado humana...

**-¿Sabes? Tiky era un miembro importante de ésta familia... era mi querido hermano... era mi amado hermano... ¡Y tú! ¡TU LO MATASTE!**

Sintió una repentina punzada de dolor en la mejilla

La tocó... y sintió un líquido

Era sangre...

**-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Tiky era el mejor de todos nosotros! ¡¿Por qué lo traicionaste? ¡Era nuestro hermano!**

Activó su brazo

**-Él... era lo más importante que tenía... era todo lo que tenía... ¡¿Quién te crees como para arrebatármelo? ¡¿Quién rayos te crees? ¡No eres nada!**

No servirían razones con ella

Pero algo era definitivo: uno de los dos moriría...

**-Jejeje... es gracioso: nos traicionaste... a tu familia... incluso mataste a Tiky... pero no se compara a lo que le has hecho a los exorcistas**

**¡PUF!**

Las velas se apagaron...

En su lugar comenzó a pintarse un paisaje: era un valle... con pasto gris debido a la luz de la luna... el viento congelaba los huesos

**-Por ejemplo: esa tímida chica alemana... ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

Frente sí... tratando de levantarse, estaba...

**-¿Miranda...?**

**-¡Eso es! ¡Miranda!**

**-¡Allen-kun! -**gritó de repente **-¡Allen-kun! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!**

No le importó si se trataba de una ilusión... ni siquiera lo pensó

Con rapidez llegó a su lado y trató de levantarla...

Pero tan pronto como la tocó se... desvaneció...

**-¿Qué...?**

**-¿Te preguntas donde esta? ¿Por qué no miras atrás de ti?**

Se volvió...

Era Miranda... tirada... mientras su uniforme y cara eran cubiertos por sangre...

Sus ojos estaban en blanco...

**-¡¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?**

**-¿Yo? ¡No quieras culparme, Allen! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?**

La escena cambió: si vio a sí mismo tomando a la chica por el cuello...

**¡PUSH!**

Atravesó su pecho con la garra negra...

Rojo manchó su cara...

**-Eso es lo que realmente pasó, ¿ne?**

Estaba... paralizado...

**-¿Por qué no haces más memoria?**

El paisaje se deshizo... y formó toro: la playa, el mar, otra luna llena se alzaba en el cielo...

**¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS!**

Miró hacia arriba...

Eran Kanda y él...

Su batalla...

**-Aunque... su muerte no te importó...**

Atravesó el pecho con su espada...

Cayó... pero no tocó el suelo...

Lenaelee... le había salvado...

**-Pero... no lo sabes todo, Allen**

Volvió a deshacerse

**-¿Crees que la linda Lenalee sigue viva?**

**-¿Eh?**

Se pintó un cuarto oscuro: dos camas, un armario... una ventana al fondo

**-Lenalee amaba mucho a Kanda, ¿ne?**

Ella... su amiga... tomaba una navaja de afeitar... y la colocaba en su cuello...

Tenía la mirada perdida...

**-No... no... ¡NO! ¡LENALEE! -** quiso alcanzarla **-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡DETENTE! ¡LENA...! ¡!**

**¡PUSH!**

El líquido rojizo salpicó su rostro... de repente...

La chica cayó inerte al lado de Kanda, quien yacía recostado en la cama...

**-¿Lena... lee?**

Se acercó despacio

**-¿Lenalee?**

Tocó su hombro y la movió un poco...

El piso comenzó a llenarse de rojo

**-Lenalee**

**-Pobrecilla**

**-¡MALDITA!** -se levantó **-¡¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste? -las lágrimas comenzaban a caer**

**-¿Yo? -** apareció recargada en la ventana **-Yo no hice nada... ¿pero que tal tú?**

Se congeló

**-¡Tú mataste a su novio! ¡¿Creíste que seguiría viviendo después de eso?**

**-Allen... kun...**

Sintió un frío abrazo...

**-Allen... kun... ¿Por qué?**

Se volteó

Era Lenalee...

Lenalee lo abrazaba... pero su cuello... su cuello estaba abierto...

Sangre seguía cayendo

**-¿Por qué... Allen... kun? -** quiso cogerlo... pero se apartó bruscamente **-¿Allen... kun?**

**-Incluso ellos te preguntan lo mismo...**

**-¿Por qué...?**

Miró a los lados

Miranda y Kanda también le rodeaban...

**-¿Por qué... nos traicionaste...?**

**-¡DÉJENME!** -intentó activar su brazo... pero no funcionaba **-¡ALÉJENSE DE MI! ¡ALEJENSE!**

**-Fuimos tus amigos...**

**-Allen... kun...**

**-¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganse!**

Era...

Era Lavi...

Se había colocado en frente de él, protegiéndolo...

Estaba protegiéndolo...

**-¡Están mal, chicos! -**siguió alegando **-¡Allen es inocente! ¡Él es incapaz de hacer cosas tan horrendas! ¡Lo saben bien!**

Lavi... Lavi... creía en él... creía en su inocencia...

Lavi...

Su lavi...

...

...

No pudo evitar sonreír...

A pesar de todo seguía creyendo en él... ¡lo estaba defendiendo!

Se sintió... tan eliz...

**-Allen es inocente**

De un momento a otro se vio abrazado por él

**-¡Es un exorcista! ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Nuestro Moyashi! -** agregó fuerza- **Es mi Moyashi...**

Correspondió enseguida... y se permitió recargar la cara en su pecho

Quería quedarse así para siempre

**¡PUSH!**

De pronto... su mano... la sintió mojada... mojada por algo cálido... extremadamente cálido...

**-Al... Allen...**

Con terror miró su extremidad...

Había atravesado el estómago de Lavi...

Era mojado por sangre...

**-Allen... ¿Por qué?**

La sacó, desesperado...

Cayó enseguida... pero lo recibió sin dudar

Se hallaba en el suelo abrazando su cuerpo moribundo otra vez...

Una vez más...

**-¿Por qué? -** lloraba **- ¿Por qué me hiciste... esto?**

**-¡NO! ¡LAVI! ¡ES UN ERROR! ¡YO NO...!**

**-Sólo eres... un traidor... -** interrumpió en medio de lágrimas **- Nos traicionaste... me... traicionaste... ¿Por qué?**

Y se quedó frío... quieto...

Como Miranda...

Como Kanda...

Como Lenalee...

**-Traidor**

**-Traidor**

**-Traidor**

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Y volvió a llorar sobre su cuerpo

Otra vez

Una vez más...

**-Allen-kun, sólo eres un traidor -** la pequeña apareció a su lado **-... quiero tu corazón... quiero destruir tu corazón...**

Los cadáveres de los chicos se acercaron amenazantes... con navajas en las manos

**-Apaga ese corazón... igual que Tiky...**

**¡PUSH! ¡PUSH! ¡PUSH! ¡PUSH!**

...

...

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo...

Sangre adornaba la madera...

...

...

**-Jajajajajajajajajaja**

Se retorció de la risa al ver su corazón roto... hecho pedazos...

Si el Conde no hizo nada... ella sí que se había encargado...

Eso le pasaba por meterse con la familia... con Tiky... con su amado Tiky...

Dio la vuelta y estuvo dispuesta a marcharse...

Pero... el escenario comenzó a deshacerse: las paredes se despintaron, las marionetas se quemaron...

Se hallaron flotando en un fondo color negro...

Y Allen... Allen se levantó: sus heridas sanaron... su ropa recuperó la finura...

Tronó los dedos... y apareció una túnica negra...

Se la puso

**-¿Allen...?**

¡¿Pero como? ¡¿Cómo podía estar vivo después de...?

A no ser...

...

Intentó huir, pero quedó estancada en el piso...

**-Road Kamelot... 12 años - **comenzó **-Representante de "Los sueños de Noé" -** se volvió y acercó **-Ya nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad?**

Con sorpresa notó que sus pupilas plateadas eran negras... profundamente negras...

No... ¿Qué había hecho?

**-Supuse que volvería a verte... peor no en éstas circunstancias... -**sonrió **-¿Por qué no te sientas? Tenemos que hablar**

A su lado se hallaba una silla...

No... no otra vez... no quería...

**-No colmes mi paciencia... -** le miró de reojo -**Siéntate...**

Lo hizo... aunque, al momento, se le durmió el cuerpo...

No podía moverse... pero no hizo nada por liberarse: sería inútil

**-Road... la última vez que te vi... eras diferente... **

No respondió

**-Eras una oveja fiel... pero tú...**

Tronó los dedos

Escenas de las muertes crueles... de torturas despiadadas... de risas divertidas ante el sufrimiento humano se mostraron en el fondo...

Ella era autora de todo aquello

**-¿Sabes? No por nada soy "Juicio": sé lo que es bueno y malo; sé lo que es necesario y lo que no... sé cuando se debe ser cruel y cuando piadoso...**

Más escenarios se proyectaron

**-Veo algo que es inútil en este mundo... y ese "algo" ere tú, Road Kamelot...**

El frío se apoderó de su cuerpo...

**-Antes... la primera vez que te vi, eras una niña fiel a la ****palabra de Dios, a su forma de vida... ¿y ahora que? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿en que te has convertido?**

Se reflejó la muerte de Lenalee...

**-Tú no ves los intereses de Dios, sólo los tuyos: no importa cómo y a quien mates... quieres saciar tu deseo de sangre... eres innecesariamente cruel...**

Las pesadillas... sus torturas psicológicas...

**-La ley me exige hacer un Juicio... -**se acercó **-Un juicio donde se demuestren pruebas de inocencia y culpa... funciona para muchos, al menos así fue con Tiky Mikk...**

Así que había sido "él" quien mató a Tiky...

Quiso arrancarle la cabeza...

**-No era un mal tipo... pero no merecía seguir con vida... -**sonrió **-Igual que tú...**

**-Yo... pero yo... **-trató de argumentar - **Yo creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto...**

Se vio hastiado por esa respuesta

**-No me vengas con eso - **suspiró **-Nunca pensaste si estaba bien o mal: sólo lo hacías por diversión**

La habitación fue llenada con ecos de sus risas...

**-No veo la necesidad de hacerte un Juicio -** le dio la espalda **- Lo que he visto... simplemente me repugna**

**-¡¿Y tu que sabes? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar así! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió!**

**-¿Ah, no? -** volvió a verla **- ¿Y que se supone que ocurrió?**

**-¡Esos humanos son basura! ¡Son pecadores! ¡Por eso los maté! ¡Por eso los torturé! ¡Ninguno de ellos merece vivir!**

**-Eso lo decido yo, no tú niñita**

**-¡Estás mal! ¡Siempre has estado mal! ¡Asesinas a los de tu propia clase! ¡¿Por qué? ¡No tiene sentido!**

**-¿Lo dices por Tiky Mikk?**

**-¡No te burles! ¡¿Qué clase de Juicio mata a su propia familia? ¡Eres un monstruo!**

**-Mmm... ahora lo entiendo -** suspiró **-Definitivamente el amor no está hecho para los Noé... -** la miró con burla **- Tú amabas a Tiky, ¿verdad?**

No respondió

**-Pero eso no justifica nada... absolutamente nada...**

**-¡Tu no sabes...!**

**-¡Vaya que lo sé!-** interrumpió **-¡Sé que eres una persona cruel y sádica escondida atrás de una sonrisa infantil! ¡Tu eres el monstruo!**

Esto ya era malo...

No saldría con vida...

**-Te has preguntado ¿por que un niño es el portador de "Los sueños de Noé"?**

¿A que venía eso ahora?

**-Un niño es puro, inocente... tiene la esperanza de un mundo mejor y sueña con ello... tiene el deseo de crear un mundo mejor que en el que vive... pero tú...**

**¡PAS!**

Le golpeó la mejilla

**-Tú eres mala, Road Kamelot...**

Nadie... nunca... la había golpeado...

**-Era importante que sobrevivieras por esa pureza: tu visualizarías el nuevo mundo... pero ya no...**

Vio sus pies...

Había madera... mucha madera... como una fogata...

Estaba en medio de una fogata...

**-Tu mente está enferma... y los Noé no necesitan de una mala oveja como tú...**

A su espalda apareció un poste

Era unida a él por una cuerda

**-Por el cargo de blasfemia, herejía, asesinato, torturas innecesarias, locura y traición... te declaro culpable**...

Tronó los dedos... y un fuego rojo apareció

**-Te condeno a ser quemada... y a pasar la eternidad en el fuego del infierno...**

Se acercó a depositar la flama...

**-El mundo tendrá un poco de paz si desapareces...**

Estaba a punto de encenderla...

**-¿Sabes? Te diré un pequeño secreto** -sonrió **-Tiky Mikk está muerto... pero sin duda volverá: lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad le dio esa oportunidad... -** suspiró **-Volverá y podrá comenzar otra vida... -** le miró triste **- Lamentablemente tú no estarás presente... ni en el futuro ni nunca... jamás le verás de nuevo... pero que te sirva de consuelo esto: él será feliz...**

Y lanzó el pequeño fuego a la madera

Enseguida se alzó una flama poderosa...

No pasaron muchos minutos para que se sintiera ahogada por el calor...

Miraba con rencor al supuesto "Juicio"

Él no sabía nada...

Nadie sabía nada...

...

...

Había sido... una estúpida: nunca debió dejarse llevar por "ese amor"

No un amor de compañeros, ni de hermanos... lo que había sentido por Tiky era algo más... repulsivo...

Rió un poco: sin duda había sido una estúpida...

Pero en algo tuvo razón "Juicio"... y eso fue en "el amor no está hecho para los Noé"

Que sabio...

El amor... sólo les provocaba la muerte... igual que a Tiky... igual que a ella... y, en un fututo, igual que a Allen...

...

...

Las llamas comenzaron a quemar sus pies, sus manos... la piel del cuerpo...

Un olor dulzón se percibía...

...

...

Pero lo que había hecho no sería en vano: su pesadilla era algo que Allen no olvidaría... y eso lo guiaría a la muerte...

Sonrió: no todo había sido en vano...

¿Y Tiky? Bueno, se alegraba: si alguien merecía otra oportunidad era él... y la tendría...

Pero no estaría para verlo... así que realmente no importaba...

No importaba si no podía estar a su lado

...

...

Cerró los ojos... y dejó de respirar...

...

...

El fuego terminó de consumir su cuerpo...

Ya no quedaban sino cenizas...

Y con un soplido el viento se las llevó...

**-Dulces sueños, Road Kamelot **


End file.
